Triumwirat magii
by mojesny
Summary: „Gdy objawiła się Andrasta, Imperium Tevinteru zostało niemal pokonane. Teraz ujawniły się trzy! Bohaterka Fereldenu, Czempionka Kirkwall i Inkwizytorka. To nie może być przypadek. Grozi nam wielka katastrofa. Zagrożenie musi dotykać całego Thedas! Nie możemy tego zignorować"–Fragment listu Doriana Pavusa do najwyższych przedstawicieli Magisterium.
1. Chapter 1 Kolej rzeczy

Nie zawsze zgodnie ze wszelkimi prawami rządzącymi światem Dragon Age, w wielu miejscach luźna interpretacja historii. Opowiadanie obejmuje DAO, DA2 i DAI. Skupia się jednak na historii Hawke.

* * *

 **Rozdział 1 „Kolej rzeczy"**

-Musisz pamiętać Lizi- Zaczął powoli Malcolm, z wypisanym strapieniem na twarzy.

-Magia krwi jest jak wszystkie inne rodzaje magii, ma swoje wady i zalety. Najgorszą z jej wad, jest przyciąganie uwagi absolutnie wszystkich i wszystkiego- Mężczyzna rozważnie dobierał słowa, myśląc nad każdym dłuższą chwile co wywoływało zniecierpliwienie u jego 15 letniej córki.

-Widzisz, kiedy używasz magii krwi, dla demonów w pustce to jasny znak, że jesteś gotowa poświęcić swoje, lub cudze życie do osiągnięcia celu, nie ważne jaki by ten cel był. Wyczuwając taką… determinacje, demony zlecą się do ciebie jak pszczoły do miodu, próbując cię przekonać że to dzięki nim osiągniesz ten cel. Jeśli się im poddasz to oznacza opętanie, a opętanie, jak już ci tłumaczyłem, to koniec ciebie jako Lizi. Jako człowieka jakiego się znasz. Staniesz się zabawką i nie będziesz wiedziała co jest słuszne a co nie. To jak wypalenie, śmierć duszy, tylko w inny sposób. – Malcolm nigdy nie używał słowa wyciszenie, uważał że nie oddaje ono w ogóle sensu tego rytuału i zostało specjalnie ugrzecznione.

-Będziesz sądzić, że to twoje cele, twoje uczucia, twoje myśli czy marzenia, a tak naprawdę będzie to demon. Możesz być przekonana, że zabicie wszystkich ludzi w Fereldenie to najbardziej słuszny i chwalebny uczynek. Nie będziesz miała jak się bronić. Będziesz lalką, tak jak wypalony, który bez uczuć i pragnień zdolny jest wykonywać tylko polecenia osób, które posiadają choćby minimalną siłę woli.- Mężczyzna pomasował się po skroniach.

-Z drugiej strony, zakon oficjalnie potępia wszelkie przejawy magii krwi, po za tworzeniem filakteriów. Głosi na prawo i lewo jaka jest przerażająca, każdy na nabożeństwach w zakonie słyszał jaka to „potworna zbrodnia" jej używać. Jak byś jej nie użyła, czy to do ratowania, czy zabijania, automatycznie wydajesz na siebie wyrok śmierci w ich oczach. Gdyby templariusze cię w tedy pochwycili, nie zamknęli by cię w kręgu, ani nie wypalili. Ścieli by ci głowę na miejscu,… jeśli byś miała szczęście, jednym ciosem- Na twarzy mężczyzny odbijało się poczucie winy, iż opowiada swojej 15 letniej córce takie rzeczy. Nie o tym rodzice chcą rozmawiać z własnymi dziećmi.

-Dlatego musisz bardzo uważać, nigdy nikomu nie mówić, że znasz choćby jedno zaklęcie z tej dziedziny… Kochanie, jeśli by się tak stało że by się dowiedzieli, w dzień tropili by cię templariusze, a w nocy w snach męczyły demony, nie miała byś dokąd uciekać. W końcu zagonili by cię w kozi róg i albo ludzie odebrali by ci życie, albo demony dusze- Przerwał patrząc na twarz córki. Młodzież w tym wieku czuła się niepokonana, nieustraszona i co najważniejsze, nieśmiertelna. Wizja śmierci nie dotykała jeszcze ich umysłów, więc Lizi nie wyglądała na specjalnie przerażoną. Była skupiona, ale nie okazywała strachu.

-Aha… i nie będzie żadnego wykładu o tym, bym nie składała w ofierze dziewic, by zyskać sławę czy bogactwo?- Spytała dziewczyna, trochę chyba zdziwiona, może nawet rozczarowana tym, jak przebiegała ta rozmowa, o najmroczniejszej ze sztuk magicznych.

Malcolm parsknął śmiechem.

-Ochhh Lizi, gdybym cię kiedykolwiek podejrzewał o takie zapędy, nigdy bym nawet nie zaczął tej rozmowy- dziewczyna odebrała to jak największy komplement prostując się dumnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. W końcu pośrednio, ojciec właśnie powiedział, że jest dorosłą, odpowiedzialną, dobrą osobą i że ufa iż nie zrobi nic głupiego. W tym wieku, takie rzeczy, były niezwykle ważne. Szczególnie dla najstarszego dziecka w rodzinie.

-Nauczę cię paru zaklęć- Kontynuował mężczyzna, a jego twarz znowu spoważniała – Opisze ci też inne, byś wiedziała z czym masz do czynienia, gdyby ktoś cię zaatakował przy ich pomocy.

-Skoro wiesz że nie mam… zapędów do składania w ofierze dziewic,… czemu masz taki zmartwiony wyraz twarzy papo?- Za każdym razem nauka nowych zaklęć była ekscytującym, podszytym wesołością wydarzeniem. Z reguły również brała w nich udział młodsza córka Malcolma, Bethany. Tym razem wyglądało to wszystko zupełnie inaczej. Siedzieli zamknięci na strychu stodoły, a ojciec tłumaczył jej wszystko z największą powagą i skupieniem.

-Bo użycie jej może sprowadzić na ciebie nieszczęście, możesz się wykrwawić, mogą cię ścigać, możesz uznać za konieczne poświęcenie kogoś, z drugiej strony uważam, iż powinnaś wiedzieć z czym masz do czynienia choćby po to by móc się bronić- Malcolm bał się co może przynieść przyszłość, znał już życie, przeżył swoje. Jednak siedząca przed nim 15 latka miała zupełnie inny tok rozumowania, stosowny do jej wieku.

-Magia jak magia. Można jej użyć dobrze albo źle.-

-Mądra dziewczyna – pochwalił córkę - ale w kwestii magii krwi, wolał bym, byś nie używała jej wcale.-

* * *

Obudziła się pod wpływem mocniejszego zakołysania statkiem.

Przetarła oczy dłonią. „Pogoda pewnie się psuje, fale są większe". Rozejrzała się. Siedziała pod pokładem statku, oparta o jedną z belek. Carver, jej młodszy brat, spał oparty o ten sam słup. Jej matka, wykończona podróżą, utratą domu, a przede wszystkim, tragiczną śmiercią młodszej córki, z głową na jej kolanach, również spała. Była może 4 rano. Pod pokładem było cicho i ledwo co było widać. „Powinna mi się śnić Bethany, a nie ojciec…" Szczęśliwe dni w Lothering minęły bez powrotnie. Ojciec, którego Lizi uwielbiała, który był jej bratnią duszą, zmarł z powodu choroby trzy lata temu. Rodzina z dwójką apostatek nie mogła mieć łatwo. Wiecznie w napięciu, strachu czy ktoś się dowie, czy ktoś doniesie. Gdy żył Malcolm zamieniał wszystko w żart, mówił „jakoś to będzie" i naprawdę tak było. Mieli duży ogród pełen ziół. Wytwarzali okłady lecznicze, herbaty ziołowe, maści. Było to dobre, spokojne życie. Gdy zabrakło głowy rodziny, odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo wszystkich spadło na Lizi. Na najstarszą z rodzeństwa Hawke. Wywiązywała się dobrze z zadania, dopóki nie przyszła plaga. Carver władający mieczem wojownik, w służbie króla Cailana miał z nią walczyć. Gdy wieści o klęsce armii pod Ostagardem dotarły do ich domu rodzinnego, Leandra, matka Lizi, wierzyła że jej syn przeżył i na pewno wróci, i chodź przygotowywali się do ucieczki, czekali do ostatniej chwili na powrót jednego z rodzeństwa. Carver naprawdę wrócił, ale skończyło się na tym, że wszyscy czworo uciekali dosłownie w jednej koszuli z pomiotami dyszącymi im na ramieniu. Bliźniaczka Carvera, przypłaciła tą chaotyczną ucieczkę życiem.

Lizi, będąc teraz już dorosłą kobietą, obwiniała się, o to, że pozwoliła im tyle zwlekać z ucieczką, że Bethany zginęła, że stracili dom i o wiele innych rzeczy, z których żadna nie była jej winą.

Usłyszała ciche chlipnięcie po swojej drugiej stronie. To Avelina, oparta o ten sam słup co ona. Spotkali ją podczas ucieczki z Lothering. Podczas tej ucieczki rudowłosa kobieta straciła męża. By oszczędzić mu bólu konania w męczarniach, sama przebiła mu serce sztyletem. Przez całą drogę do portu trzymała uczucia głęboko skrywane. Dopiero teraz, gdy byli względnie bezpieczni, gdy nie było potrzeby walczyć i gdy nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał, pozwoliła sobie na opłakiwanie go.

Hawke wyjęła chusteczkę i podała jej wyginając rękę do tyłu. Wojowniczka przyjęła ją w milczeniu i trwało to trochę nim przemówiła.

-Dziękuje-

-Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty, jestem pewna, że sir Wesley był dobrym człowiekiem i wielu będzie go brakować – Użyła jego tytułu by podkreślić, iż mówi o nim z szacunkiem. Gdy uciekając przed plagą dosłownie wpadli na templariusza i jego żonę, Lizi była pewna, że gorzej być nie może. O mało nie doszło do rękoczynów. Padło wiele przykrych słów, podszytych uprzedzeniami i brakiem zrozumienia z obu stron. Jednak Hawke przeżyła, a sir Wesley nie.

Avelina potwierdziła skinieniem głowy po czym się uspokoiła. Wypłakała się. Teraz było jej lżej. Zaczynało się przejaśniać i do ładowni wpadały już pierwsze promyki światła.

-Serio Hawke, wyszywana chusteczka?- Spytała gdy mogła już dojrzeć wzory, na nieskazitelnie białej chusteczce były pięknie wyszywane słowiki siedzące na gałązkach w otoczeniu przeróżnych kwiatów. Nijak nie pasowało to do Lizi ubranej jak chłopczyca, z krótkimi potarganymi włosami, i o naprawdę „słusznym" wzroście. Zdecydowanie, nie była typem delikatnej damy, wyszywającej chusteczki w zaciszu domowym.

-Bethany, moja młodsza siostra, bardzo lubiła się stroić, sama szyła swoje ubrania i ozdabiała je haftami, miała wielkie wyczucie stylu. Zawsze wyglądała pięknie. Tą chusteczkę dała mi na prezent.- Wyjaśniła odbierając ją od Aveliny.

-Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry, musiała być słodką dziewczyną- Kontynuowała cichą rozmowę wojowniczka.

-Była,.. była miła, słodka i opiekuńcza, miała dusze romantyczki. Była by wspaniałą matką… - Bethany jako apostatka miała małe szanse na założenie szczęśliwej rodziny, ale marzenia definitywnie rozwiała dopiero jej śmierć.

-Kiedy przyszło niebezpieczeństwo odłożyła lęki na bok i zrobiła wszystko co mogła by ratować swoich bliskich. Nie była wojowniczką, ale kiedy nadejdzie dzień mojej próby, mam nadzieje zachować się równie honorowo, jak ona.- Odpowiedziała z pełną powagą Avelina, jako doświadczona w wielu bitwach kobieta, okazała tymi słowami wielki szacunek dla wiejskiej, słodkiej dziewczyny. Hawke była tego świadoma i była wdzięczna.

* * *

-To są chyba, jakieś, kpiny- Warknęła bezmyślnie Lizi.

Już trzy dni tkwili na dziedzińcu katowni, czekając i mając nadzieje, że Gamlen, brat Leandry i tym samym wuj Lizi i Carvera, pojawi się by wprowadzić ich do miasta. Z powodu natłoku uchodźców z Fereldenu, strażnicy miejscy mieli całkowity zakaz wpuszczania kogokolwiek do Kirkwall. Kiedy jednak „kochany wujek" się pojawił, od razu było wiadomo, że marzenia o posiadłości i rodowym majątku, nie miały pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna wyglądał, i o zgrozo pachniał, gorzej niż oni wszyscy po miesięcznej wędrówce.

-Zrozum siostro, majątek przepadł. Skontaktowałem się z kim mogłem. Opłacą oni wasze wejście do miasta, ale twoje dzieci będą musiały spłacać ten dług… przez rok- Tłumaczył się pokrętnie mężczyzna.

-Przez rok?!- Biedna lady Amell nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

-PRZEZ ROK?!- Rodzeństwo wcale nie było lepszego zdania o tej sytuacji.

-To są chyba, jakieś, kpiny- Warknęła bezmyślnie Lizi.


	2. Chapter 2 Kirkwall, miasto kajdan

**Rozdział 2 „Kirkwall, miasto kajdan"**

Życie, a szczególnie życie uchodźcy z magicznymi zdolnościami, bez grosza przy duszy, wymaga pewnych kompromisów.

Uciekali przed plagą, opuścili rodzinny dom, przepłynęli morze w śmierdzącej ładowni, stłoczeni z innymi uchodźcami jak sardynki w puszcze i po co? Żeby zaciągnąć dług w imię którego, mieli stać się niewolnikami. Przynajmniej przez rok, ale jeśli wierzyć chodź w połowę strasznych opowieści o zaciąganiu długów, te lubiły się tajemniczo mnożyć.

Nie mieli jednak wyboru, nim jej biedna matka miała się załamać, Lizi wypytała wuja o jak najwięcej szczegółów potencjalnych pożyczkodawców i ruszyła na ich spotkanie. Żadna z opcji nie wydawała się dobra, z jednej strony drobna elfia przemytniczka, z drugiej strony słynąca z brutalności grupa najemników. Carver nie miał za dużo do powiedzenia. Narzekał cały czas, że nie traktują go jak dorosłego, jednak gdy przychodziło do podejmowania ważnych i trudnych decyzji, siedział cicho, bojąc się że coś zawali. Avelina wyraźnie wolała by być mieczem do wynajęcia, niż złodziejem, więc Hawke zdecydowała się skierować pierwsze kroki ku dowódcy, słynnej podobno w tych stronach, Czerwonej Stali.

To był błąd. Wiedziała to już od chwili gdy Meeran na nią spojrzał. Hawke mając co najmniej 178 cm wzrostu, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła, nie wzbudziła nawet minimalnego szacunku u najemnika, a z reguły sam jej znacząca postura, jak na kobietę oczywiście, i brat z dwuręcznym mieczem przy boku wystarczały by rozmówcy byli co najmniej kulturalni.

Ten nie był.

Był za to bardzo konkretny, co odpowiadało Avelinie. W tej sytuacji Lizi, chodź to na niej spoczywała ostateczna decyzja co zrobią, brała jej zdanie pod uwagę. Słusznie przecież uważała Aveline za dużo bardziej doświadczoną, szczególnie w ocenie wszelakich wojowników. Jak jej brat, walczyła pod Ostagardem, z tą różnicą, że dowodziła własnymi ludźmi.

Meeran nie podobał się jednak Hawke wcale. Nie podobało jej się to jak mówił, jak na nią patrzył, ani jego mowa ciała.

-Więc… jak poznałeś mojego wuja?- Lizi nie bardzo mogła sobie wyobrazić, skąd Gamlen miał takie znajomości.

-To proste, wisi mi pieniądze. Nie martw się jednak mała- Mała wypowiedział z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

-Jeśli jesteś chodź w połowie tak dobra, jak to opisywał ten stary łajdak, to spłacisz i jego długi i wejdziesz do miasta.- Lizi nie mogła uwierzyć. Czyli jej wuj chciał by odpracowała jego długi. JEGO DŁUGI! Wściekła by się gdyby nie kolejne słowa najemnika.

-Zresztą nie co dzień oferowane są mi usługi apostatki.- Krew ,aż odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Stali u stup wielkiego więzienia dla magów, w okuł co chwile przechodził strażnik miejski, albo templariusz, a tu już ktoś wiedział, że była magiem. Gdyby zaraz jakiś rycerz chciał ją zaciągnąć do celi, wcale by się nie zdziwiła.

Najemnik chciał by zabiła człowieka, który podobno go wykiwał. Postanowiła to sprawdzić. Nie zrezygnować jeszcze z kompani. W końcu przemytniczka może okazać się jeszcze gorsza. Skrupuły w tym względzie jednak szybko ją opuściły. Nie chciała zabijać jakiegoś podrzędnego szlachcica, który zawinił tym, że za bardzo cwaniaczył. Wyciągnęła od niego tyle pieniędzy, ile się dało i puściła wolno. Mieli na podstawowe potrzeby tym sposobem, ale szpiedzy Meerana zaraz mu donieśli co się stało. Wygrażał przez chwile trójce towarzyszy i odszedł z nosem zadartym wysoko, niczym nafochana panienka.

-Niebezpiecznie jest urazić dumę takiego człowieka- wyraziła swoją opinie Avelina. Jej słowa miały się w przyszłości potwierdzić.

Nie mieli więc wyboru, musieli się zgodzić na ofertę Athenril, przemytniczki. Wbrew wszelkim obawom, ta kobieta spodobała się Hawke dużo bardziej niż Merran. Żyła z drobnych oszustw, szantaży, czy przekrętów. Rzeczy nad wyraz upierdliwych dla obywateli Kirkwall, ale niezbyt szkodliwych.

-Rozumiesz, Gamlen wisi mi pieniądze, stary krętacz. Ja wprowadzę cię do miasta, a ty spłacisz zadurzenie swoje i wuja w ten rok- Tym razem to Carver już miał dość, nim jednak zdołał coś powiedział elfka kontynuowała.

-Oczywiście, o ile to co twój wuj mówił jest prawdą i masz w sobie sporo… czaru- skończyła mówić z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Hawke za to już czuła oddech templariuszy na karku. Ten oddech bardzo jej się nie podobał.

Gdy dogadali z elfką szczegóły i weszli za mury miasta, pierwsze co chciała zrobić to wygarnąć co myśli „kochanemu wujkowi". Nie dość, że mieli odpracowywać z bratem jego długi, to jeszcze nie wiadomo komu rozpowiedział o jej zdolnościach. Mieszkanie Gamlena było jednak małe i ciasne. Nie było miejsca w którym mogła by na niego nakrzyczeć tak, by matka nie słyszała, a biedna lady Amell miała już dość zmartwień. Skończyło się więc na paru bardzo wściekłych, ale też bardzo dyskretnych groźbach i ostrym spojrzeniu. Hawke, po minie wuja uznała, że to na razie wystarczy.

* * *

-Nie, no nie, ja tego nie zdzierżę- Usłyszała cichy, ale wściekły głos Aveliny. Spały na piętrowym łóżku w jednym z pokoi. Po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia na pojedynczym łóżku spała Leandra. Drugi pokój zajmował Carver i Gamlen. Lizi naprawdę szczerze współczuła Carverowi z tego powodu, ale ze względu na Aveline zdecydowali się na taki właśnie układ.

-Co się stało Avelino?- Spytała sarkastycznie, chodź cicho by nie obudzić matki, przewieszając głowę przez krawędź łóżka by zobaczyć rudą kobietę na dole.

-Co cię tak drażni? Wspaniały aromat biedoty? Niepowtarzalna woń Dolnego Miasta? Twarde łóżko, dziurawy koc, czy może jedyne w swoim rodzaju odgłosy chrapania mojego kochanego wuja, które słychać aż stąd?- Hawke też nie mogła spać, za dużo się dziś wydarzyło… i za bardzo martwiła się możliwym nocnym najazdem templariuszy.

-Nie bądź śmieszna Hawke, przywykłam do tego wszystkiego mieszkając z oddziałami rycerstwa… to mi przeszkadza – wskazała na potężnego mabari śpiącego na podłodze przy jej łóżku.

-Jego zapach doprowadza mnie do szału- Wyznała.

-Myślałam, że w królewskiej armii było mnóstwo mabari-

-Bo było, nie zrozum mnie źle, wiem że to inteligentne, odważne stworzenia. Widziałam jak walczyły podczas plagi i Stwórca mi świadkiem, wielu rycerzy winnych się od nich uczyć męstwa… ale zawsze spały ze swymi opiekunami w wydzielonej psiarni-

Hawke uśmiechnęła się pod nosem

-Wiesz, czasem wychodzi z ciebie prawdziwa dama, prosto z Orlais - Hawke ostrożnie zeszła z górnej platformy zamieniając się z rudowłosą miejscami. Luis, pieszczotliwie zwany Luim był pupilkiem całej rodziny Hawke od paru ładnych lat. Rozpieszczany i traktowany niczym domowy pieszczoszek, a nie pies bojowy, wykazał się dużą odwagą i hardością podczas ucieczki z Lothering. Dopiero w tedy Liz zrozumiała, że powiedzenie iż mabari potrafią odgryźć człowiekowi nogę, wcale nie było pustymi słowami. Nigdy nie spodziewała by się takiej siły szczęk po swoim pupilu, któremu Bethany od czasu do czasu wiązała kokardkę na szyi, by wyglądał „ładnie". Prawda jest jednak taka, że mabari miały swój własny, niepowtarzalny zapach, i całkiem spora część społeczeństwa odbierała go jako zapach, cóż, niezbyt przyjemny. Rodzina Hawke nie zaliczała się do tej części społeczeństwa.

Ułożyła się na nowym miejscu nakrywając kocem, dłoń kładąc na zwierzęciu. Dobrze było mieć obok coś znajomego. Luii przywoływał same dobre wspomnienia.

-Jeden problem zażegnany?- Spytała Aveliny gdy ta skończyła się układać na swoim nowym miejscu na górze.

-Tak, został jeszcze tylko wspaniały aromat biedoty, niepowtarzalna woń Dolnego Miasta, twarde łóżko, dziurawy koc i jedyne w swoim rodzaju, chrapania twojego wuja – Obie zaśmiały się cicho. Avelina, mimo iż do niedawna była żoną templariusza, nie miała uprzedzenia do magów. Tej nocy, pomimo bardzo krótkiej znajomości, obie kobiety uznały się za przyjaciółki w milczeniu, wyznając sobie wzajemne zaufanie.

* * *

-No i jak ci poszło to zadanie w górnym mieście?- Spytał siostry gdy jedli razem śniadanie.

-Carver nie uwierzył byś, było tyle ciał- Lizi aż pobladła.

-Tyle trupów? Zabiłaś ich?- Spytał przejęty mężczyzna.

-Co? Jakich trupów, nie było żadnych trupów!- Odparła szybko Hawke.

-To były absolutnie żywe ciała, pod każdym względem…- Tylko westchnęła grzebiąc łyżką w talerzu, przypominając sobie wczorajsze zadanie dla przemytniczki.

Kirkwall było wielkie. Hawke nigdy nie widziała takiego miasta. Rozrastające się powoli z każdym rokiem miało mnóstwo uliczek, zakamarków i ukrytych przejść. Wystarczyło chodź na dwa kroki zejść z głównej ulicy i lądowało się między kamieniczkami z siecią mikroskopijnych chodników, gdzie ludzie mieszkali okno w okno z sąsiadami. Oczywiście górne miasto, siedziba bogatych i szlachetnie urodzonych, to zupełnie co innego. Tu była przestrzeń, niestety pracując dla Athenril rzadko miała okazje tu zaglądać. Aż do teraz. Elfka wezwała ją późną nocą do samego centrum rozpusty, dzielnicy czerwonych latarni.

-Czekaj czekaj, myślałam że Kwitnąca Róża- bardzo eleganci dom publiczny w górnym mieście – należy do koterii. Zawsze powtarzasz, że robimy wszystko, byle nie wchodzić im w drogę - Przypomniała elfce - Zresztą prostytutką nie zostanę-

-Pewno że nie zostaniesz, bo kto by chciał taką wielką babę- Hawke nie wiedziała czy ma się obrazić za te słowa, czy może jednak nie. W końcu nie była brzydka, a wielu panów lubiło… wysokie kobiety, ale damą do towarzystwa też nie zamierzała zostać.

-Nie jestem też uzdrowicielką, nie znam się na „wstydliwych" chorobach-

-A czy ja każe ci leczyć pracujących z jakiegoś syfilisu- Przekroczyły już próg Kwitnącej Róży.

-Posłuchaj Hawke- Zaczęła elfka kierując się do jednego z pomieszczeń na zapleczu – Żaden z ciebie uzdrowiciel, wiem że twoją specjalnością jest wysadzanie wszystkiego wokół, ale małe skaleczenia czy siniaki umiesz wyleczyć, widziałam jak to robiłaś. Więc teraz właśnie to zrobisz. Umówiłam się z Lusine – właścicielką tego szanowanego lokalu – Że jak jakaś dziewczyna dostanie w twarz, albo będzie miała gdzieś jakiś ślad po malince, czy podbite oko to to zaleczysz. Mi wpadnie trochę grosza, a dla ciebie to nic trudnego. Koterii to też nie obchodzi, a nawet lepiej bo będą mieli większe zyski i wszyscy zadowoleni, klienci i pracownicy – machnęła ręką elfka.

-No nareszcie jesteście, ile można było czekać, mam dzisiaj poumawiane spotkania!- Do pomieszczenia dziarsko wszedł przysadzisty krasnolud. Nim Lizi nawet zdążyła zapytać kim jest ten ściągnął spodnie ukazując swe narzędzie pracy z nieskrywaną dumą.

-Te niewyżyte wdowy z górnego miasta! Wyobraź sobie, że ugryzła mnie do krwi właśnie tam!- Stwierdził oburzony.

Hawke zamurowało.

-Nie gap się słonko, tylko coś z tym zrób, bo ci policzę jak za usługę- Zagroził krasnolud oczekując leczenia.

-Radze ci się pośpieszyć Hawke, on tu ma najwyższe stawki, jest bardzo popularny.- Ponagliła ją elfka, niesamowicie rozbawiona szokiem malującym się na twarzy apostatki.

-Ale ty wiesz, że podstawowe zaklęcie leczące jest za pomocą dotyku! Trzeba dotknąć!- Niemal pisnęła Hawke, Athenrill tylko się roześmiała ponaglając ją.

Lizi nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie żeby sama prowadziła się jak siostra zakonna ale… Już wiedziała dlaczego tak niewielu ludzi decydowało się zostać lekarzami. Nie chodziło o krew, flaki, odpowiedzialność, czy częste obcowanie ze śmiercią. Chodziło o ciała. Zostając lekarzem trzeba było się liczyć z tym, iż każda część ciała człowieka, może wymagać oględzin i leczenia, niezależnie od wieku. Tego wieczoru Hawke obejrzała (i dotknęła) wszystkie części ciała absolutnie wszystkich. Starych, młodych, brzydkich, ładnych, elfów, krasnoludów. Bez wyjątku.

Praca dla Athenril nie zawsze była przyjemna, ale ta noc przebiła już wszystko. Kiedy właśnie opuszczała budynek wpadła na nikogo innego jak Gamlena. Nim zdążyła się wytłumaczyć stwierdził iż „Nic nie powie Leandrze, o ile ona też będzie milczeć". Nie wiedziała co gorsze. To że myślała iż elfka chce z niej zrobić prostytutkę, to że wuj uznał że sama przyszła tu w poszukiwaniu takich rozrywek, czy w końcu to, ile i jakich miejsc musiała dzisiaj dotknąć.

* * *

Ten rok obfitował w prace. Athenril, chodź względnie uczciwa wobec rodzeństwa, cisnęła ich na prawo i lewo, bywało że Carver i Lizi spali po dwie godziny dziennie biegając od zadania do zadania. Avelina odrobiła swój dług parę miesięcy wcześniej, przynajmniej tak twierdziła przemytniczka, ale Hawke była niemal pewna, że ta po prostu chciała się pozbyć kobiety, której kręgosłup moralny był niezwykle sztywny. Z miejsca rudowłosą przyjęto do straży miejskiej, z takim doświadczeniem w armii Fereldeńskiej nie było to zaskakujące. Ruda przeniosła się więc do wyznaczonych dla rekrutów pomieszczeń w twierdzy i w domu Gamlena zrobiło się nieco luźniej i trochę ciszej.

Gdy Hawke kończyła swój rok u przemytniczki mnóstwo mniejszych grup, zajmujących się nie do końca legalnymi interesami poznikało. Koteria naprawdę pogrywała ostro likwidując każdą konkurencje, przez co parę razy i ona i Carver mieli poważne kłopoty pracując dla elfki. Nie było jednak tak źle. Dług został spłacony w terminie. Lizi nabrała nowych znajomości, przy okazji dając się poznać jako człowiek, który wypełnia dobrze powierzone mu zadania. No i przede wszystkim, templariusze nie zapukali do ich drzwi. Jej umiejętności zwróciły jednak uwagę osoby nie mniej ważnej w tym mieście, prawdziwej szarej eminencji. Niejakiego Varrika Tethrasa.


	3. Chapter 3 Krasnolud, elfka i wiedźma

**Rozdział 3 „Krasnolud, elfka i stara wiedźma"**

Tego roku skończyła się plaga. Wieści zza morza głosiły, że Bohaterka Fereldenu, szara strażniczka i jednocześnie maginii z upadłego kręgu, pokonała arcydemona. Na Fereldeńskim tronie zasiadł nie kto inny, jak królewski bękart, Alistair, również szary strażnik. Nikt, kto słuchał tych wszystkich informacji nie mógł w nie uwierzyć, ale właśnie tak było. Z biegiem czasu przychodziły nowe informacje i plotki, że strażniczce pomogły Antiviańskie kruki, że była opętana przez demona, że zostanie królową u boku nowego władcy. Plotki w końcu zostały odsiane od prawdy, prawda obrosła w mity, a to stworzyło legendę. Legendę o potężnej magiini, która przy pomocy wiernych towarzyszy zebranych ze wszystkich stron świata, pokonała arcydemona. Położyła kres pladze i wspomogła swego przyjaciela w objęciu Fereldeńskiego tronu, który mu się należał z racji krwi. Co robiła później? Kroniki o tym milczą.

* * *

 _Varrick pędził co sił, a sił już mu trochę brakowało. Wypadł z Wisielca parę dobrych minut temu i próbował jak najszybciej dotrzeć do krasnoludzkiej dzielnicy kupieckiej w Górnym Mieście. Wszystko miał przemyślane i ułożone, a tu nagle taki zwrot wypadków. Słyszał o Hawke. Wybadał dokładnie jaka to kobieta i już wiedział, że potrzebuje dokładnie kogoś takiego. Jego brat chciał urządzić ekspedycje na Głębokie Ścieżki co już samo w sobie było szaleństwem. Zastawił dosłownie ostatnią srebrną łyżkę z Orzamaru, a i tak brakowało, by sfinalizować ekspedycje. W dodatku po za górnikami i średniej wartości poszukiwaczami, nie miał żadnej porządnej obstawy, a przecież na dole może się czaić dosłownie wszystko, a na pewno to już pomioty, które wcale nie są takie łatwe do ubicia. Varrick nie był głupi. Jeśli chciało się zejść głęboko pod ziemie to trzeba było się też liczyć z tym, że znajdzie się tam coś dużo gorszego od pojedynczego hurloka. Trzeba było być przygotowanym na wszystko i dokładnie to młodszy z rodu Tethras miał zamiar zrobić. Dokładnie obmyślił plan. Wiedział, że Hawke jest apostatką i to z rodzajów tych bojowych. To było idealne rozwiązanie. Mag bojowy, tego mu było trzeba. Wielkich kuli ognia i lodowych pocisków. Miał zamiar pozyskać jej zaufanie. W końcu, kiedy wszyscy w okuł na ciebie polują jak na dzikie zwierzę, to nie ufa się byle komu, a w przypadku magów z poza kręgu tak właśnie było. O Hawke pytali już nawet templariusze, było parę plotek, więc dziewczyna mogła reagować jak zaszczute zwierzę. Krasnolud sądził, że regularne wieczorki w Wisielcu, parę wspólnych zadań, które dostała by dzięki jego kontaktom i dziewczyna zarobiła by nie tylko tyle, by zainwestować w ekspedycje, ale i nabrała by do niego zaufania, by w ogóle zgodzić się na wyprawę. Oczywiście jeśli ktoś ma genialny plan, a Varrick właśnie za taki swój uważał, musiało się coś spieprzyć. No i się spieprzyło. Zaraz przed południem wpadł do Wisielca jeden z posłańców donosząc Varrickowi, że rodzeństwo Hawke idzie porozmawiać z jego bratem w sprawie ekspedycji. Varrick dokładnie wiedział co zrobi jego kochany braciszek… pośle ich w diabły. Pędził więc teraz na złamanie karku by nie dopuścić do niefortunnego zrządzenia losu. Krasnoludy raczej nie są sprinterami więc cóż, nie udało mu się. Po latach opisał to wydarzenie nieco inaczej._

* * *

-Mam cię!- Hawke rzuciła się do przodu i pochwyciła młodego złodzieja, który właśnie próbował ulotnić się z jej sakiewką. Przeturlali się i wpadli na kolejną osobę, ale tego Lizi nie zauważyła od razu.

Zabrał, dość mizerny jej zdaniem, woreczek z monetami i schowała z powrotem do zasobnika na pasku.

-Masz szczęście, że nie jesteśmy w Tevinterze bo by ci obcięli rękę!...Hm?- Teraz dopiero Hawe zorientowała się, że jej cztery litery wcale nie siedzą na ziemi, tylko na jakimś krasnoludzie. Moment zaskoczenia wykorzystał chłopak, który wyrwał się jej i uciekł.

-Aaa niech idzie, w końcu odzyskaliśmy pieniądze- Dogonił ją Carver – Wstawaj z tej ziemi

Magini już się zbierała podając rękę rozpłaszczonemu na ziemi krasnoludowi.

-Najmocniej przepraszam, to przez złodzieja, i naprawdę…- Krasnolud nie miał brody, co było dość rzadkie w Górnym Mieście, ale to co przykuwało wzrok było nieco niżej. Nieprzyzwoicie owłosiona klata, eksponowana przez rozcięcie w koszuli sięgające, aż do…

-Ekhem- Zaczął Varrick stojąc już na nogach – Oczy mam trochę wyżej.

-Hm? O… O wcale się nie gapiłam!- „Kurczę gapiłam się, ale te rude kędziory i sięgają aż do…"

-Dalej się gapisz- Powiedział zdegustowany Carver

-Co? Nie, wcale nie! W ogóle!- Właśnie dlatego Hawke nie lubiła krasnoludów, albo wpadała na przedstawicieli koterii, którzy próbowali ją oskubać, albo wplątywała się w jakieś strasznie niezręczne sytuacje. W dodatku jeszcze przed chwilą na nim siedziała. Taki pech. Osobiście wolała by wpaść na koterie, przynajmniej w tedy wiedziała jak się zachować.

* * *

 _Tak naprawdę Varrick nie musiał długo przekonywać rodzeństwa do swojego pomysłu. Mimo wcześniejszych obaw, Hawke miała duże poczucie humoru i była przystępna. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż zaczęła przyciągać niechcianą uwagę i możliwość zniknięcia na jakiś czas z miasta była jej bardzo miła. Liczyła też na zyski. Martwiła się, iż pewnego dnia zaciągną ją do katowni, a w tedy kto utrzyma matkę? Zresztą warunki w jakich mieszkała szanowna Leandra Amell, też pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, a najstarsza córka czuła się za to odpowiedzialna. Hawke niby nic nie robiła specjalnego, nie podlizywała się, nie stawiała piwa, bo oszczędzała każdy grosz, ale zjednywała sobie ludzi. Niewielu ma taki dar. Już za parę lat miało się okazać, że w imię tej praktycznie przypadkowej znajomości, stateczny do tej pory krasnolud, będzie wstanie zaryzykować swoje życie i to nie raz, ani nie dwa. Tymczasem jednak, już po paru spotkaniach i wypadach wiedział, że tak się zaczyna długa i niezwykła przyjaźń i że z taką przyjaciółką nie będzie się nudził._

* * *

-Z nieba spadł smok, zabił pomioty i to była wiedźma z głuszy? A mówią, że to ja mam fantazje – Zaśmiał się szczerzę.

-No Varrick trochę zaufania, słowo że właśnie tak było!- Przekonywała Lizi

-W dużym skrócie.- Potwierdziła Avelina. Dziś miała wolny wieczór i razem z rodzeństwem Hawke postanowili się wybrać do Wisielca do apartamentów Varricka. Normalnie siedzieli by na dole, ale Avelina zbyt często chciała aresztować pijaków, co źle wpływało na interesy tego niezbyt zacnego przybytku, a ponieważ jak podejrzewała Hawke, Varrick miał jakieś udziały w tym interesie, to właśnie do osobnych pomieszczeń ich zaprosił. Trzeba było przyznać, że było tu znacznie czyściej.

-Zobowiązaliśmy się, że dostarczymy jej amulet dalijczyką. Pomyślałam, że przespacerował byś się z nami. W końcu niesamowite historie to coś, co cię kręci, a kto wie co się stanie. No i jak by jednak elfy były w bardziej bojowym nastroju, pomoc Bianki była by mile widziana.- Lizi zafundowała Varrickowi jeden z tych uśmiechów, którym się nie odmawia.

-Ich obóz jest blisko, zdążymy obrócić w jeden dzień jak wyruszymy z rana.- Dodała Avelina i w tym czasie jedna z kelnerek przyniosła kolacje. Krasnolud był dziś w hojnym nastroju i zafundował im pieczonego kurczaka. Właściwie zafundował dwa. Jeden dla Hawke i drugi dla wszystkich pozostałych. Lizi lubiła sobie pojeść. Używanie magii połączone z dużą dawką wysiłku fizycznego sprawiało, że jadła za trzech. No i nie należała do tych drobnych kobietek jedzących jak wróbelki.

-Ta wyprawa na Głębokie Ścieżki musi się udać, bo inaczej padniesz z głodu- Mruknął Carver. Junior był jak zwykle w marudno zgryźliwym nastroju. Darł ze starszą siostrą koty o wszystko. Rodzeństwo Hawke mogło zawsze na sobie polegać, jedno oddało by życie za drugie, ale w kwestiach dnia codziennego, nie potrafili się w niczym zgodzić. Dokuczali więc sobie bez przerwy i o ile Lizi starała się jeszcze nie prowokować takich słownych utarczek, to Carver nie miał najmniejszych skrupułów w tym względzie.

-Odczep się! Jaki kto do roboty, taki do jedzenia- Odgryzła się obgryzając ostatnią kostkę ze skrzydełka kurczaka. Przesuwała nią chwile w ustach, niczym dziecko patyczkiem od lizaka. Varrick był pod wrażeniem pojemności żołądka magini. Był też przekonany, że gdyby postawić przed Hawke pieczoną gęś, to też by ją wsunęła solo.

-W każdym razie my idziemy. Nie zaryzykuje gniewu kogoś, kto potrafi zamienić się w smoka, no i po za tym, obiecałam, więc rozumiesz, sprawa honoru - Uśmiechnęła się odkładając kostkę na talerz i oblizując palce - Jeśli chcesz dołączyć, to zapraszam. Co prawda żadnych z tego pieniędzy nie będzie, ale może jakaś mała przygoda?- Varrick oczywiście nie mógł odmówić. Nie, jeśli w całej tej gadce było słowo smok, Hawke i przygoda połączone razem.

* * *

 _-Strącona w odmęty chaosu stajesz do walki… i cały świat drży przed tobą zdjęty trwogą…_

 _-Nie chciałam tego!- Krzyknęła Hawke w odpowiedzi i zaraz zrobiła zdziwioną minę. „Czemu to powiedziałam?" Nie mogła zrozumieć co się stało. Czy to wpływ Flemeth? Czy potężna apostatka właśnie namieszała jej w głowie. Hawke była przekonana, że odpowiadała na coś, ale przecież nie padło żadne pytanie._

 _-Haha! To przeznaczenie, czy przypadek? Tak trudno stwierdzić- Rozbawiona Flemeth przyglądała się chwile zdziwionej minie Lizi. To była wizja przyszłości. Hawke nie zwracała baczniejszej uwagi na słowa, które w tedy zostały wypowiedziane. Nie miały przecież sensu. Jednak w dniu nastania chaosu, miały do niej wrócić._

* * *

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, zmieniła się w smoka! Wyskoczyła z amuletu jak pajac z pudełka i zmieniła się w smoka!- Gdy wracali do Kirkwall krasnolud wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało.

-Napisze o tym książkę! Wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że wiedźma z głuszy naprawdę istnieje i że zmienia się w smoka! SMOKA!- Gadał pobudzony.

-Na twoim miejscu bym odpuściła te pisarskie zapędy. Ktoś taki jak Flemeth raczej nie będzie się przejmował tym, co o nim wypisują, ale nikt ci w to nie uwierzy, pamiętasz jeszcze co mówiłeś wczoraj w Wisielcu? Że to czysta fantazja- Starała się nieco ostudzić jego zapał Lizi.

-W Wisielcu? To jakaś pozycja medytacyjna?- Dopytywała od razu dalijka. Merill została niejako im powierzona. Z jeszcze nie znanych im do końca powodów zdecydowała się opuścić swój klan, albo została z niego wypędzona. Dalijczycy nie omawiali swoich spraw przy obcych, a już zwłaszcza przy ludziach, a i Merrill nie była skłonna do wyjaśnień. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Wyglądała jak zbity szczeniaczek i Hawke po prostu nie mogła odmówić. Po za tym elfka była magiem, a Lizi bardzo brakowało kogoś podobnego do niej. Kto rozumiał by jej problemy i podzielał jej fascynacje. No i przede wszystkim, widziała w niej niejako młodszą siostrę. Po prostu nie mogła jej zostawić własnemu losowi.

-Eee nie Merrill, to karczma, zresztą dość podła- Wyjaśniła ruda.

-Hej, ja tam mieszkam!-

-No właśnie Varrick, no właśnie- Pokiwała z rezygnacją Avelina.


	4. Chapter 4 Fenris

**Rozdział 4 „Fenris"**

Wbrew obawom Hawke, Varrick był naprawdę dobry w kombinowaniu. Wszystko miał przemyślane. Musieli uzbierać na wkład własny. 50 suwerenów było na tę chwile gigantyczną kwotą, ale zadanie wydawało się wykonalne. Dzięki dobrej reputacji Lizi, wtykom krasnoluda, a także nowej posadzie Aveliny która właśnie została kapitan straży miejskiej, zaczęli dostawać dużo lepiej płatne zlecenia. Oczywiście sporo z nich było też dużo bardziej niebezpieczne, albo wymagały udania się w miejsce, które nikt z własnej woli by nie odwiedził. W kwestii ciężkości sakiewki, cała ekipa odczuła jednak wyraźny postęp. W wolnej chwili Hawke postanowiła dopomóc, oczywiście za odpłatą, niejakiemu Anso, którego poleciła jej przemytniczka. Słowo krasnolud i Athenril w jednym zdaniu nie kojarzyły się Lizi zbyt dobrze, ale tym razem miało się skończyć na typowo bojowym wypadzie.

* * *

-Ta, wiedziałam, że będzie za łatwo, pewno upłynnili towar już wieki temu- Lizi, Carver, Varrick i Avelina pochylali się nieco rozczarowani nad pustą skrzynią.

-A jak nie odzyskaliśmy towaru, to Anso pewno będzie się wykręcał od zapłaty… Co za parszywy wieczór- Carver ze złości kopnął walające się po podłodze krzesło.

-Przynajmniej nic nam się nie stało, zostaw tego mebla. Trzymamy się planu dnia. Idziemy z powrotem do krasnoluda, a potem na mały relaks w Wisielcu- Hawke otworzyła drzwi rudery i stanęła oko w oko z jakąś piętnastką ludzi, równie zaskoczonych co i ona. Nowi znajomi byli w wyraźnie bojowym nastroju. Kobieta szybko cofnęła się do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Avelina od razu je zablokowała już trzymając miecz i tarcze w gotowości. Maginii przygotowywała czar obszarowy, który wymagał chwili skupienia.

-W ogóle mnie to nie dziwi. Na takie kobiety, które widać z daleka, faceci lecą całymi chmarami- Zaczął Varrick dodając sobie odwagi humorem i przygotowując swoją kusze. Przewaga wroga ponad 5 do 1 to nie byle co.

-Ta, bo sam jeden bał by się podejść- Junior jak zwykle nie mógł sobie odpuścić komentarza, przy okazji pomagając strażniczce trzymać drzwi.

-Ooo dajcie już spokój, Avelina otwieraj!- Gdy tylko ruda otworzyła drzwi Hawke posłała w oponentów kule ognia. Czar robił wrażenie. Nie był to jakiś tam gorący obłoczek, który obsmażył by brwi mężczyzn. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie tylko palił ciało do kości, ale i odrzucił przeciwników w tył. Varrick zazwyczaj nie miał okazji oglądać zaklęć działających na takim obszarze i o takiej mocy. Walcząc w mieście z towarzyszami przy boku, nie ma jak ich użyć by nie zrobić nikomu niechcący krzywdy. Nie mówiąc o zwracaniu na siebie uwagi. Do tej pory pisarz widział jedynie pociski ducha, mrozu czy elektryczne, którymi można było atakować pojedyncze osoby. W ciasnych przestrzeniach metropolii Hawke walczyła zazwyczaj okutym kosturem jak kijem, co rusz wywijając nim młynki.

-Przestraszony? Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak walczyła z pomiotami- Skomentował Junior widząc jego zaskoczenie.

-Wypraszam sobie! Ja nie jestem przestraszony, ja jestem po prostu pod wrażeniem…jednakowoż, powstrzymam się na razie od komentarzy na temat jej wzrostu….-

-O pierwsza rozsądna rzecz jaką od ciebie usłyszałam!- Pani kapitan właśnie wyciągała miecz z jednego z nieszczęśników, któremu udało się przeżyć uderzenie ognia. Chwile trwało nim rozprawili się z resztą. Hawke przyglądała się ciałom dobrą chwile. Przy okazji oskubując ich ze wszystkiego co można by łatwo upłynnić. Kiedy walczysz o byt rodziny, skrupuły do okradania trupów zanikają. Nie przeszkadza ci nawet smród spalonego, ludzkiego ciała. „I kto to w ogóle był? Przemytnicy lyrium? Nie wyglądali, w dodatku tacy liczni, obława… zasadzka?"

-Lepiej się stąd wynośmy- Lizi wraz z ekipą już kierowała się do wyjścia z Obcowiska, dzielnicy elfów w Dolnym Mieście, gdy na ich drodze stanął kolejny przeciwnik wzywając przy okazji swój oddział. Oddział się nie pojawił, za to pojawił się wytatuowany elf, który zabił niedoszłego oprycha. Do walki jednak nie doszło, tylko do dziwnego spotkania.

-Przepraszam, kiedy prosiłem Anso o wynajęcie ludzi, którzy odwrócili by uwagę łowców, nie wiedziałem, że będzie ich, aż tylu- Zaczął się tłumaczyć „Aaa czyli to byli łowcy niewolników…" Hawke słyszała, że w miastach portowych takich jak Kirkwall miał miejsce taki proceder. Ludzi, elfy łapano i wywożono drogą morską do Imperium, gdzie niewolnictwo było w zupełności legalne. „Aż tylu łowców na jednego?... Sam zabił wszystkich z tamtego oddziału?... A Anso zrobił nas w jajo…. Cholerne krasnoludy!" Lizi nie była zbyt zadowolona z dzisiejszego wieczoru. Cała ekipa przyglądała się przybyszowi uważnie.

-Jak ty… ręką… te znaki… Znaczy… - Maginii próbowała się wysłowić.

\- Więc szukali ciebie?- Chciała zapytać dlaczego się świeci, jakim cudem zabił faceta niemal gołymi rękami, nawet mieczem przebicie kogoś na wylot nie było łatwe, i te tatuaże, o białych włosach nie wspominając. Jakoś głupio była tak jednak od razu spytać o to wszystko zwłaszcza, że elf nie wyglądał na przyjemniaczka. Varrick tylko parsknął śmiechem.

Fenris, bo tak im się przedstawił, był właściwie ich pierwotnym zleceniodawcą. Objaśnił im po krótce swoją niezbyt szczęśliwą historie. Przedstawił też kolejną prośbę.

-Tevinterski magister? Magister!? Tutaj? I chcesz byśmy pomogli ci go zgładzić? Tak po prostu?- Nie dowierzał Varrick.

-Coś taki przestraszony? Próbowałeś już ustrzelić jakiegoś?- Hawke jeszcze nie bardzo orientowała się w sytuacji. Krasnolud nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy elf przejął inicjatywę.

-W Imperium magistrowie to potężni i wpływowi ludzie, elita magów, są tam niemal nietykalni. Tutaj jednak jest sam, nie może liczyć na żadne wsparcie.- Przekonywał -Mimo wszystko to potężny mag i proszę was o pomoc. Obiecuje się odwdzięczyć

Hawke zerknęła na innych. Idea niewolnictwa w ogóle do niej nie przemawiała. Sama myśl, że twoje życie można wycenić za pomocą czegoś tak przyziemnego jak krążki, ze złota czy srebra, napawała ją obrzydzeniem. Myśl o tym, że ktoś cię może zniewolić, zrobić z tobą co chce, nie obawiając się żadnych konsekwencji. Sama czuła się podobnie w kontekście kręgów magów. W Tevinterze nikt nie weźmie niewolnika w obronę, tutaj nikt nie zrobi tego dla maga. Inni zdawali się podzielać jej zdanie, szczególnie Avelina, która poczucie sprawiedliwości, miała niemal wypisane na twarzy. No i po za tym stała na straży prawa, a przecież niewolnictwo było tutaj nielegalne.

-To będzie długa noc- Mruknęła do siebie Lizi z uśmiechem, inni przytaknęli z aprobatą -No, to gdzie ten twój magister?

-Ukrył się w posiadłości w Górnym Mieście, tam się spotkamy- Elf zniknął w ciemnościach.

-W Górnym Mieście? Ale to nie po drodze do Wisielca…- Zajęczała zawiedziona.

Noc zrobiła się jeszcze dłuższa.

* * *

 _„Gdzie Anso ich znalazł?!" Fenris mimo uczestnictwa w zaciekłych potyczkach w rezydencji Danariusa, Tevinterskiego magistra, miał czas przyjrzeć się poznanym towarzyszą. Krasnoludzka kusza. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, wypuszczała bełt za bełtem, bez potrzeby mozolnego naciągania za każdym razem cięciwy. Wojowniczka. Kobieta potrafiła zablokować tak potężne ciosy tarczą trzymaną w jednej ręce i zaraz wyprowadzić kontruderzenie mieczem trzymanym w drugiej. Robiło to wrażenie. Wojownik, z tego co usłyszał chyba Carver miał na imię, władał dwuręcznym mieczem z wprawą świadczącą o tym, że przeszedł szkolenie wojskowe i brał udział w bitwach. Najbardziej jednak zdziwiła go przywódczyni tej grupy. Wysoka kobieta, była od niego o dobre pół głowy wyższa, władająca ponad dwumetrowym kosturem na równi z pięścią czy nogą. Nie spodziewał by się takiej techniki po kobiecie, bardziej po bandycie i to mężczyźnie. Silnym kopniakiem posłała stojący w pobliżu stół na nadciągającego demona gniewu._

 _-Hawke zrób z nim coś, nim się zbliży i zrobi z nas skwarki!- Wydarł się krasnolud wypuszczając bełty na znajdujące się po bokach cienie._

 _-Już, już!- Odkrzyknęła wymijając towarzyszy. Fenris od razu to poczuł. Coś jak mrowienie. Lyrium wtopione w jego ciało reagowało na magie i chwile potem widział jak Hawke machnęła przed sobą kosturem tworząc pióropusz z lodu. Demon gniewu wpadł wprost na lodowe kolce raniąc się dotkliwie. Kobieta nie pozwoliła mu odpełznąć, dobiła stworzenie pociskiem lodowym. Danariusa, magistra, nie znaleźli. Bitwa była skończona, a on znowu był w towarzystwie maga._

 _-Danarius pewnie pozostawił tu cenne przedmioty, możecie je zabrać. Ja musze się przewietrzyć- Wyszedł nim nowi znajomi zdążyli o cokolwiek zapytać._

* * *

-Ty jesteś tu naszym specem od magicznych dziwactw, widziałaś kiedyś coś takiego?- Spytał Varrick gdy elf wyszedł. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się zapłaty za dzisiejszy wieczór, więc i nikt nie próbował elfa zatrzymać. Pewnie już się nie zobaczą.

-Nie fizycznie- Na zdziwione spojrzenie krasnoluda siliła się na wyjaśnienia. Magowie byli trzymani w odizolowanych kręgach, ludzie nie mieli o nich więc zbyt dużego pojęcia, po za ogólnikami z których wynikało, że magia jest zła. Krasnoludy wiedziały jeszcze mniej, ponieważ ich rodzaj był całkowicie pozbawiony osobników władających magią, więc i ich zainteresowanie nią było znikome.

-Czasem, podczas snu, mag przechodzi do Pustki, świadomie lub nieświadomie. Takiej duchowej strefy gdzie mieszkają demony, widziałam je tam- Pochyliła się nad miejscem gdzie zginął demon gniewu. Niebyło niczego po za wypalonym w podłodze śladem. Nie było ciała, po „fizycznej" śmierci, energia z której składał się demon wróciła po prostu do Pustki.

-Nie sądziłam, że zobaczę demony w tym świecie. Żeby mag mógł je przyzwać z Pustki, musiał by co najmniej użyć silnej magii krwi, pertraktować z demonem, albo już być opętanym- Wyjaśniła Varrickowi.

-A, czyli jeśli w Imperium żądzą sami najpotężniejsi magowie, a oni wszyscy są opętani, to właściwie Tevinterem żądzą demony, nic dziwnego, że Ponurak postanowił dać stamtąd nogę- Podsumował.

-Ponurak? A wiesz, że nawet pasowało by to do niego. Chciała bym zobaczyć jak mówisz mu to prosto w twarz no, a raczej prosto w brzuch, bo był całkiem wysoki jak na elfa – Wstała z klęczek - My też powinniśmy dać stąd nogę, zanim ktoś oskarży nas o włamanie i grabież, chociaż… co to za grabież.- Ich łupy były mizerne. Widocznie mag zdążył zabrać wszystko ze sobą. Najcenniejsze co stamtąd wynieśli to 5 tomów romansów, ale te Hawke miała zamiar podarować swojej matce, która relaksowała się przy tego rodzaju literaturze. Drobne prezenty zawsze poprawiały humor, każdej kobiecie. Ten wieczór z pewnością nie należał do tych zyskownych.

* * *

Gdy wychodzili, elf jednak na nich czekał, schowany w mroku nocy. Tak zaskoczył Lizi, która szła na przedzie, że aż zrobiła krok w tył.

-To się nigdy nie skończy. Uciekłem z kraju przepełnionego mroczną magią, a ona wciąż za mną podąża. Jak choroba wyżerająca ciało i dusze. A teraz znalazłem się w towarzystwie kolejnego maga. Widziałem przecież jak rzucasz zaklęcia, powinienem od razu poznać czym jesteś- Elf podszedł do nich parę kroków, a Hawke była już gotowa dać mu w twarz.

Po tym co zrobiła dla niego. Puściła w niepamięć oszustwo z Anso, zaryzykowała atakując posiadłość magistra dla nieznajomego i w sumie wychodząc z tej akcji z niczym, a on się czepiał! Nazwał ją „czymś". Jak jakąś rzecz. Już chciała mu się odgryźć, jakimś hasłem w rodzaju „że ty też jesteś czymś jak niewolnik", ale nie zdążyła.

-Jakim jesteś magiem, powiedz mi, czego pragniesz?!- Elf domagał się odpowiedzi. Tym pytaniem całkowicie zaskoczył Lizi. Kobieta nie wiedziała do czego ta rozmowa zdąża.

-Eee tego co wszyscy? Sławy i bogactwa…?- Odparła niepewnie. Fenris tylko parsknął, chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, ani takiego zaskoczenia malującego się na twarzy maginii.

-Masz coś do mojej siostry?!- Carver miał dość całej tej sytuacji. Było późno i wszyscy byli zmęczeni.

-Wybaczcie, wyszedłem w waszych oczach na niewdzięcznika. Nie znalazłem Danariusa, ale i tak mam u was dług. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować mojej pomocy, znajdziecie mnie tutaj. Danarius może próbować odzyskać tą posiadłość, a ja będę tu na niego czekał- Wyjaśnił. Nie przeprosił jednak Hawke. Nie była ona jednak pamiętliwa, bo właśnie przyszło jej do głowy rozwiązanie jej dotychczasowych zmartwień. Chodź nic nie mówiła, nie chciała brać Carvera na Głębokie Ścieżki. Zadanie było niezwykle ryzykowne i gdyby pod ziemią zginęli oboje, matka została by całkowicie sama, zdana na łaskę „wujka hazardzisty", nie mówiąc o tym, że z żalu pewno pękło by jej serce. Avelina nie mogła sobie od tak wziąć miesięcznego urlopu w straży, skoro była jej kapitanem, by wyruszyć na wycieczkę do głębi ziemi, a wyprawa bez dobrego wojownika w składzie, była bardziej niż samobójcza.

-Organizuje wyprawę na Głębokie Ścieżki. To ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, ale jeśli się zgodzisz, możesz nieźle zarobić, na nowy start, a my uznamy spłatę długu- Powiedziała dość łagodnie, jak na jeszcze niedawno malującą się na jej obliczu wściekłość.

-W takim razie zgoda, a no i pieniądze które obiecał wam Anso…- Zaczął Fenris sięgając po sakiewkę.

-Zatrzymaj je- „Od razu widać, że nie masz więcej niż my" pomyślała ze smutkiem.

-Zamiast tego postaw nam wszystkim po kufelku piwa w Wisielcu. Jeśli masz z nami ganiać po Głębokich Ścieżkach, musisz poznać resztę swoich nowych „kolegów". Jutro wieczór. – Bo na to by dzisiaj iść do Wisielca, nikt już nie miał siły. Feniris był zdystansowany, ponury i nieufny, a dodatkowo wychodziło na to, że nienawidził magii. To był problem, a Lizi wolała od razu się nim zająć niż czekać, aż narośnie do niebotycznych rozmiarów.

-Gdzie to jest? Ten Wisielec?- Spytał, no proszę elf się zgodził i to bez czepialstwa. Hawke była mile zaskoczona. Może nie będzie tak źle i wszystko się uda.

-Najgorsza speluna Dolnego Miasta- Warknęła Avelina z dezaprobatą. Jako kapitan straży, przedstawicielka i dowódczyni wszystkich strażników w mieście, nie powinna się chyba pokazywać w takich miejscach. Nie potrafiła sobie jednak odpuścić tych wieczornych nasiadówek. Była uciekinierką z Fereldenu, a to byli jedyni znajomi, po za strażnikami, jakich miała.

-O już weź przestań. Mam jutro do pogadania w przedstawicielstwie gildii kupieckiej, to zgarnę cię jak będę wracał. Tak będzie łatwiej niż tłumaczyć ci jak tam dojść.- Wyjaśnił krasnolud, bo Dolne Miasto to był istny labirynt. Pożegnali się tego wieczoru. Avelina odłączyła się jeszcze w Górnym Mieście, ale Varrick towarzyszył rodzeństwu niemal całą drogę.

-No Hawke- Zaczął wyraźnie w humorze – To pragniesz sławy i bogactwa?

-A co miałam powiedzieć? Wina, kobiet i śpiewu? Z zaskoczenia mnie wziął no…- Odparła zażenowana na przypomnienie tej niedawnej rozmowy. Carver nic nie powiedział, ale szczerzył się jak dziecko.


	5. Chapter 5 Chłopaki z ferajny

**Rozdział 5 „Chłopaki z ferajny"**

Varrick wpadł wieczorem do posiadłości Fenrisa. Już od progu krzyczał, że to tylko on. Rozmawiając wczorajszego wieczoru z Hawke, doszli do wniosku, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej. W innym przypadku zaczajony na swoich prześladowców elf, mógł z zaskoczenia odciąć Varrikowi głowę, zupełnie niechcący.

Razem spokojnie przeszli drogami do Dolnego Miasta. Krasnolud stwierdził, że to i tak po drodze i wpadną po Hawke. W miarę jak oddalali się od jego posiadłości i zmierzali do Wisielca, Fenris mijał posiadłości, potem domy, zadbane kamieniczki, a na końcu zapuszczone rudery i to pod taką właśnie ruderą zatrzymał się Varrik.

-Tu mieszka?-Spytał lekko niedowierzając elf. W Imperium nie było czegoś takiego jak „ubogi mag". Był już na tyle długo po za Tevinterem by wiedzieć, że tutaj magów traktuje się inaczej, że prawo nakazuje im mieszkać w Kręgach. Mimo to i tak bardziej spodziewał się iż to jakiś podstęp, niż prawda. „To nawet śmieszne, niewolnik mieszka w posiadłości, a mag w norze" Fenris nawet się do tej myśli lekko uśmiechnął. Zaraz po tym usłyszeli z domu głos Hawke i jej matki.

-Wychodzisz na całą noc by pić w jakimś podejrzanym miejscu. Co by powiedział twój ojciec?- Usłyszeli lekki ton wyrzutu w głosie Leandry.

-Upewnił by się że nie podsłuchujesz, a potem zapytał by, czy może zabrać się zemną- Odparła od razu maginii. Jej matka tylko cicho się zaśmiała.

-Prawda. Achhh jesteście tacy podobni…- Zamyśliła się na chwile, ale nie pozwoliła melancholii dojść do głosu – Czy Avelina będzie z wami?

-Oczywiście mamo, będzie pilnować, by wszyscy w lokalu byli grzeczni, idę już bo się spóźnię.- Drzwi się otworzyły, ale Hawke jeszcze upomniała Luiiego.

-Co masz zrobić jak przyjdą wierzyciele?- Mabari zawarczał groźnie –Dobry pies. Pilnuj tu wszystkiego.

Lizi zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Pierwsze co zobaczyła to czekających na nią mężczyzn.

-Długo tu stoicie? Trzeba było zapukać, wyszła bym od razu- Zeszła do nich po schodach. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, elf wyglądał na tak samo „ponurego" jak wczoraj.

-Nie przejmuj się Hawke, taka dola nas mężczyzn, czekać na wysokie, znaczy piękne kobiety- krasnolud specjalnie się przejęzyczył –Junior nie bawi się dziś z nami?

Cała trójka skierowała kroki do Wisielca.

-Varrick, uważaj, jesteś taki niski, że zaraz się o ciebie potknę- Nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać. Nie kiedy to krasnolud żartował z jakiegokolwiek wzrostu. Po przyjacielsku się przekomarzali. Lizi uwielbiała Varricka, czuła w nim bratnią dusze. Osobę, która śmiała się z jej kiepskich żartów i humorem wolała walczyć z niedolami losu, niż złością, czy pogardą.

-Carver ma dziś randkę i raczej nie przyjdzie-

-Fiu fiu kto by się spodziewał- Elf przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale nie uczestniczył w niej. Odezwać miał się dopiero w Wisielcu.

* * *

Weszli do lokalu i skierowali się do stolika w lewym koncie. Gdy tylko minęli bar Hawke zapiszczała zaskoczona, nawet podskoczyła. To Isabela od tyłu złapała ją za biust.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! Przestraszyłaś mnie na śmierć!- Lizi odskoczyła od piratki. Zasłoniła dłońmi piersi jak by miała stać tam naga.

-Tylko się witam, bez ciebie i Varricka wieje nudą. Swoją drogą Hawke, nie wiedziałam, że są takie duże, powinnaś nosić gorsety i porządne dekolty. Po co atuty ukrywać za kurtkami i bluzami- Rivainka, opalona piękna kobieta nie bojąca się eksponować tego co w niej najlepsze, pozwalała sobie w mowie i czynach na wszystko to, o czym inni tylko myśleli. Lizi na przykład była ciekawa czy rude kędziory na klacie Varricka są miękkie jak włosy, czy może szorstkie jak szczecina. W żadnym razie nie miała jednak zamiaru go macać.

Według opisu Izabeli, były mięciutkie jak kędziorki bobasa.

-Aha i biegać na bandytów z gołym cycem? A weź przestań!- Warknęła oburzona maginii. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że po mimo często sprośnych czy nawet wulgarnych żartów, które wywoływały w niej zakłopotanie, uwielbiała piratkę. Żywiołową, wyzwoloną, nie znającą żadnych ograniczeń. Dzięki niej zawsze coś się działo.

-Co tu za ciacho przyprowadziłaś co?- Kontynuowała Izabela przyglądając się elfowi.

-Chodź do stolika to powiem od razu wszystkim, będzie szybciej-Dotaszczyli się już na miejsce.

-To jest Fenris, Fenris poznaj proszę Isabele, kapitan okrętu, bez okrętu- Odgryzła się za ten żart sprzed chwili piratce.

-To jest Merrill, postanowiła się przenieść z obozu dalijczyków do miasta, a to jest Anders. Uzdrowiciel, prowadzi klinikę w Mrokowisku, a no i jest byłym szarym strażnikiem. Panią kapitan straży Aveline i sławnego Varricka Tethras już znasz – Dokończyła prezentacji.

-Z czego jest sławny?- Spytał elf.

-Tego nie udało mi się jeszcze ustalić- Zaśmiała się szczerze – Ale wszyscy w mieście jak jeden mąż, tak twierdzą.

Zwróciła się do reszty kompanów -Fenris stawia nam dziś po kufelku.

Spotkało się to z ogólną aprobatą. Ponieważ chcieli omówić sprawy biznesowe, już z alkoholem wszyscy udali się na górę. Oczywiście elf został zalany pytaniami, na które wcale nie chciał odpowiadać. Co prawda usiedli tak, by nie siedział obok żadnego maga, ale bycie między Aveliną, a Izabellą nie miało właściwości relaksujących. Hawke przekonała go jednak by zaspokoił ich podstawową ciekawość. W końcu łatwiej opowiedzieć to raz wszystkim, niż potem być męczonym przez każdego z osobna. Każdy teraz znał ogólną sytuacje każdego.

* * *

 _Rozmawiali całkiem przyjaźnie, albo to raczej oni rozmawiali, a on słuchał. Co prawda musiał powiedzieć skąd te znaki na jego skórze, kto go ściga i za co. Wystarczyły jednak ogólniki. Reszta odwzajemniała się swoimi historiami, zadeklarowali też, że jak przyjdą kolejni łowcy, to chętnie mu pomogą. Fenris jeszcze nie wiedział czy to takie gadanie, czy może mówili całkiem poważnie. Potem przeszli do bieżących spraw. Nasłuchał się nawet paru plotek. Rozegrali parę partyjek Kapryśnego Losu. Wypili po piwie. Dyskretnie obserwował magów, ale i inni wzbudzali jego zainteresowanie._

 _-Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne, piratka, krasnolud, dalijka, szary strażnik, apostatka i kapitan straży grają w karty? Zakrawa to na początek jakiegoś absurdalnego żartu- Zaczął przy kolejnym rozdaniu._

 _-I świetlisty elf! Świetnie do nas pasujesz- Zaszczebiotała od razu dalijka._

 _Fenris nie polubił Merrill._

* * *

-No skoro przyjemności i konwenanse mamy już za sobą, przejdźmy do interesów. Blondasku przyniosłeś co trzeba?- Krasnolud zrobił miejsce na stole i Anders rozłożył na nim cały plik map.

-Wszystkie plany Głębokich Ścieżek jakie zachowałem.

-Sporo ich - Hawke od razu przyjrzała się dwóm pierwszym z brzegu.

-Teren który chcecie sprawdzić jest bardzo rozległy, samo dotarcie na miejsce zajmie wam z tydzień. W dodatku zawsze może się okazać, że coś się zawaliło i trzeba iść okrężną drogą, albo w ogóle przebić się własnoręcznie do sąsiedniego korytarza. Tu jest najlepsze wejście do podziemi- Wskazał na jednej z map – Przynajmniej tak słyszałem od znajomego strażnika.

-Czyli musimy się liczyć z tym, że pod ziemią spędzimy co najmniej miesiąc.- Hawke skrzywiła się na samą myśl. Miesiąc bez dostępu do świeżego powietrza, dostaw, własnego łóżka i przede wszystkim słońca. Nie była krasnoludem, życie nie przystosowało jej do takich warunków. Pozostawała też logistyka. Zapasy na miesiąc wędrówki.

-Twój brat to ogarnia? Nie wyglądał na mistrza planowania- Zwróciła się do Varricka.

-Spokojnie ptaszyno, nie dam ci paść z głodu na Głębokich Ścieżkach, dopilnuje by wszystko było zgrane.- Zapewnił.

-Jak zawalisz to jesteś pierwszy w kolejce Varrick- Ostrzegła z uśmiechem Lizi.

-W kolejce do czego?-

-Do schrupania- Szepnęła krasnoludowi do ucha rozbawiona Izabella, która szybciej się zorientowała do czego bije magini.

-Pod ziemią rosną grzyby głębinowe i porosty, mogą przez pewien czas zabić głód, zapisze wam co jak wygląda i co można w razie potrzeby zjeść. Na mapach są też pozaznaczane czyste ujęcia wody. Możecie z nich korzystać w razie potrzeby. To te symbole- Uspokoił ich Anders.

Hawke poznała byłego Szarego Strażnika zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu. Nie wiedziała jeszcze co o nim sądzić, a raczej o jego stanie świadomości, ale wysoko ceniła jego umiejętności uzdrawiania i chęć pomocy najuboższym. Wspólne zadanie zbliżyło ich do siebie. Oczywiście nie bez znaczenia były też okoliczności ich spotkania.

* * *

 _-Jesteś pewna, że powinniśmy iść sami?- Dopytywał Varrick._

 _-Nie chcemy go przestraszyć. Słyszałeś, leczy biedaków, jak pójdziemy większą grupą będzie wyglądało, że chcemy mu zrobić krzywdę. Rozpęta się bójka, w ogóle to wszystko nam nie potrzebne- Już mieli schodzić do podziemia gdy zaczepił ich Tomwise. Znajomy elf Hawke jeszcze z czasów pracy dla Athenril, sprzedawał trucizny w całkiem przytulnej miejscówce w Mrokowisku._

 _-Hawke, dobrze, że na ciebie wpadłem! Chodź zemną szybko!- Handlarz był bardzo spanikowany. Hawke oczywiście nie odmówiła mu pomocy i od razu poszła za nim ciągnąc przy okazji Varricka za sobą._

 _-Co jest?! Ktoś ci grozi?-_

 _-Nie, chodzi o Annę-_

 _-Annę? Twoją żonę?-_

 _-Tak, ona rodzi, a ty jesteś jedynym magiem jakiego znam!-_

 _-Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, nie znam się na porodach!- Siłą rozpędu wbiegli do mikroskopijnego mieszkanka. Hawke może z dwa razy w życiu widziała Anne, to było jej pierwsze dziecko i elfka wpadła w panikę. Lizi udało się trochę ją uspokoić już samą swoją obecnością. Padło parę pocieszających słów, był skurcz, był krzyk i Hawke zemdlała tak jak stała. Mdlejąc uderzyła się głową w szafkę była więc i krew. Trzeba przyznać, że to małe szoł bardzo uspokoiło Anne, przejmowała się teraz bardziej zemdloną apostatką na podłodze swojego domu, niż własnym stanem._

 _Hawke obudziła się dopiero dwie godziny później i czuła się jak na ciężkim kacu. Nie pamiętała co się stało, gdzie się znajduje i jak się tu dostała. Po za tym strasznie bolała ją głowa._

 _-No witamy w śród żywych- Pochylił się nad nią blondyn, którego nie znała._

 _-Gdzie jestem?-_

 _-W mojej klinice w Mrokowisku, jestem Anders, podobno mnie szukałaś-_

 _-No, tak jak by. Kto mnie walnął? – Obmacała ostrożnie głowę. Rozcięcie skóry było zagojone, ale i tak miała guza jak pałac wicehrabiego._

 _-Nikt – zaśmiał się- Zemdlałaś w domu swoich znajomych. Wezwali mnie właściwie do rodzącej, ale jak przyszedłem to było już po sprawie, za to na podłodze byłaś ty. Nic ci nie będzie, ale przenieśliśmy cię do kliniki na wszelki wypadek, bym miał na ciebie oko dopóki nie odzyskasz świadomości._

 _-No mówię ci Hawke, to był niezły cyrk- Usłyszała po drugiej stronie łóżka głos krasnoluda. Powoli usiadła na leżance. Pomasowała się po skroniach. Przypomniała sobie całą sytuacje._

 _-Czemu żeś mnie kurczę nie łapał?! Co z ciebie za przyjaciel?- Pomasowała się po głowie._

 _-A kto mógł przewidzieć, że zemdlejesz? Przecież jesteś kobietą, podobno. Zresztą to nie ty byłaś w tedy w centrum uwagi tylko Anna. – Wyszczerzył się krasnolud – Dwa i pół kilo, zdrowy chłopiec. Całkiem spory jak na elfa. Szczęśliwy ojciec podarował nam parę swoich wypróbowanych mieszanek._

 _Przy krasnoludzie stała skrzynka wypełniona butelkami._

 _-Czekaj, czy to znaczy… skoro Anders zjawił się jak było już po wszystkim… że to ty odebrałeś poród?!- Wstała z leżanki - Varriku Tethrasie, twój czyn wart jest w przyszłości pięknego epitafium!_

 _Jeśli to możliwe, pierś krasnoluda nadęła się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle._

* * *

Omówili tego wieczora podstawowe założenia wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki. Wstępnie mieli iść Varrick, rodzeństwo Hawke, Fenris i Isabela. Izabeli myśl o zejściu pod ziemie wyjątkowo się nie podobała. Wolała bardziej otwarte przestrzenie, ale potrzebowała porządnego zastrzyku gotówki. Odeskortowali mocno pijaną piratkę do jej pokoju i pożegnali się na spokojnie.

-Hawke nie poczekać na ciebie? Dolne Miasto jest paskudne nocą, odprowadziła bym cię.- Co tam odprowadziła, ruda potrafiła by wezwać ze trzy partole by mieć pewność, że Lizi wróci cało do domu wuja. Jak zawsze, aż do przesady troszczyła się o przyjaciół.

-Dzięki, ale musze jeszcze zamienić ze dwa słowa z Varrickiem, do zobaczenia- Tego wieczoru się pożegnali.

* * *

Od tamtej pory wspólne wypady do Wisielca stały się rytuałem. Po mimo obaw Lizi elf jakoś się wdrożył. No przynajmniej nie obrażał nie sprowokowany nikogo. Parę dni później Hawke weszła ostrożnie do posiadłości Fenrisa krzycząc już od progu. „Swoją drogą jak już tu mieszka, mógłby trochę posprzątać".

-Fenris!?- Powtórzyła. Nie było odpowiedzi. Hawke miała zamiar zaproponować elfowi współprace przy kolejnym zleceniu. Na ostatniej nasiadówce stwierdził, że przydało by mu się trochę zarobić. Magiini musiała ocenić, czy jest mu wstanie zaufać na tyle, by mieć go za plecami. Jeśli okaże się, że przez swoją nienawiść do magii elf atakuje każdego maga, Lizi nie mogła by sobie pozwolić na zabranie go na Głębokie Ścieżki. Nie chciała by wbił jej nuż w plecy. To miało być takie zadanie na próbę. Mały wypad blisko Kirkwall. Varrick wspominał, że elf urządził się w pokoju na piętrze więc tam skierowała swe kroki maginii. W kominku się nie paliło, kotary były pozasłaniane, ale w tym półmroku dostrzegła ciało elfa na podłodze. Biedak rzęził jak by miał zaraz zejść z tego świata.

* * *

 _Był cały rozpalony. Trawiła go gorączka. Leżał okryty kocami w łóżku. W kominku palił się ogień. Słyszał cichą melodie. Nie był pewny czy to jawa czy zwidy._

 _„Przed losem nie da uciec się, ani przed wspomnieniami._  
 _Gdy zechcą to dopadną cię, za siedmioma górami._  
 _Co każe ci przed siebie gnać, zawsze dalej i dalej._  
 _Im bardziej szukasz drogi swej, tym trudniej ją znaleźć._

 _Przed losem nie da uciec się, ani przed wspomnieniami._  
 _Gdy zechcą to dopadną cię, za siedmioma górami,_  
 _za siedmioma lasami, za siedmioma morzami..."*_

 _Nieopodal łóżka w fotelu siedziała Hakwe. Cicho pobrzękiwała na lutni. Miała ładny głos, przerwała jednak jak tylko zorientowała się że na nią patrzy. Odłożyła instrument i podeszła do niego._

 _-Fenris słyszysz mnie?- Spojrzała mu w oczy. Przysiągł by w tedy, że za czarną źrenicą widać przelewającą się płynną mane, połyskującą niebiesko niczym lirium. Nie przypominał sobie by czarodzieje mieli takie oczy. Dotknęła delikatnie jego czoła. Nie mógł zareagować, nawet odpowiedzieć. Zapadł w ciemność. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał parę kolejnych przebłysków. Ktoś nakładał mu maści na plecy, przebierał, poił. Dopiero dwa dni później doszedł do siebie. Znowu pierwsze co zobaczył po przebudzeniu to Hawke, siedziała w fotelu, czytała jakąś książkę przy zapalonej lampie._

 _-Co mi jest?- Wychrypiał. Sam był zaskoczony stanem swojego głosu. Kobieta od razu odłożyła książkę._

 _-Na Stwórcę, na reszcie przemówiłeś, myślałam już ze mi tu zejdziesz- Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, nawet się ruszyć, odkryła pościel i przyłożyła mu głowę do piersi. Był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie drgnął. Nie wiedział czy to jakiś zwyczaj, czy coś innego. Trwało to chwile nim się z powrotem wyprostowała i go okryła._

 _-Wciąż słychać rzężenie, ale brzmisz dużo lepiej- Na jego pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniła –Masz zapalenie płuc. Wodę w płucach, brzmiałeś jak starzec z astmą, ale słyszę, że już ci sporo lepiej._

 _Czyli to przed chwilą była osłuchiwanie. Nie spodziewał by się._

 _Był całkowicie bezbronny, a był w towarzystwie maga._

 _\- Anders powiedział, że to efekt połączenia zimnego powietrza z wilgocią w nim zawartą. Wychowałeś się w zupełnie innym klimacie i musiałeś odchorować swoje. Masz zapalenie płuc. Przyszłam cię odwiedzić trzy dni temu, była robota do której był byś idealny. Zastałam cię nieprzytomnego z gorączki. Anders cię zbadał, ale nie mogłam cię tak zostawić. Jak by przyszli łowcy nie miał byś się jak bronić, więc miałam na ciebie oko. Po za tym majaczyłeś. Masz szczęście, gdybym cię nie znalazła to byś się przekręcił-Wyjaśniła mu wszystko. Trochę nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Znali się może raptem z trzy tygodnie i co? Tak po prostu przy nim czuwała? To musiał być jakiś podstęp. Miał przecież teraz u niej kolejny dług._

 _-Mam nadzieje, że nie masz zamiaru odpłynąć, tylko że coś zjesz-Dodała Hawke._

 _Stwierdzenie, że Fenris był małomówny, było dużym niedopatrzeniem._

 _-Mój miecz?- Podniósł się na łokciach._

 _-Pod łóżkiem, ale nie baw się nim bez potrzeby. Zbroja stoi w koncie. Idę po coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Nie ruszaj się jeszcze z łóżka. Trzy dni nic nie jadłeś, jak spróbujesz wstać to zaraz zrobi ci się słabo- Przestrzegła._

* * *

-Hawke, dlaczego Fenris ma sińca na pół twarzy?- Spytała Avelina która wpadła podrzucić im coś do jedzenia.

-Za nieposłuszeństwo-

-Dowaliłaś mu bo cię nie słuchał!?- Spytała z niedowierzaniem ruda.

-Gdzie tam. Powiedziałam mu by jeszcze nie wstawał bo jest za słaby-

-No i co?-

-No i wstał, a zaraz potem padł na podłogę, prosto na twarz-Zaśmiała się.

Pani kapitan przysięgła by, że czubki uszu Fenrisa zaróżowiły się ze wstydu.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później w pełni zdrowia, Fenris dołączył do wieczornej nasiadówki w Wisielcu. Wszyscy łącznie z Luim stawili się na miejscu. Mabari dostał nawet piwo, chodź podane w misce.

-W sumie Hawke masz ciekawą fryzurę, z przodu długa krzywka, kosmyki sięgające końca brody, a z tyłu krótko ostrzyżone, jak by w nieładzie. Fryzurka z pazurem nie powiem. Skąd taki pomysł na uczesanie?- Izabela siedziała dziś po przeciwnej stronie Lizi i miała okazje baczniej jej się przyjrzeć.

-To dzieło Carvera- Wskazała mężczyznę obok siebie.

-No nie mów. Mały Hawke jest takim wirtuozem nożyczek?- Varrick jakoś powątpiewał.

-Zrobiłem to mieczem- Westchnął.

-Jak tylko dotarłem do domu po przegranej bitwie, zaczęliśmy się pakować w pośpiechu. Jakiś zbłąkany pomiot dotarł do Lothering. Wskoczył nam do domu. Moje siostry i matka w pisk jak by samego króla Cailana zobaczyły i to nago. Udało nam się go wypchnąć za drzwi, ale łapą zaczepił o włosy Lizi-

-Nosiłam kiedyś warkocz- Wyjaśniła przypominając sobie tamte chwile. Rzeczywiście na widok tego pomiocika zapiszczała jak panienka. Wydał jej się paskudny, wypaczony. Nie potrafiła by zliczyć ile zabiła jemu podobnych potem, w czasie ucieczki do Kirkwall.

-Chwyciłem miecz i odciąłem jej te włosy. Warkocz został w łapie tego stwora.

-I dlatego wyglądam jak wyglądam i tak dobrze, że nie odrąbał mi głowy- Wsunęła jedno z dłuższych pasm włosów za ucho.

Zrobiło się coś podejrzanie cicho w lokalu. Wszyscy zerknęli na drzwi. Stał w nich człowiek szlachetnie urodzony. Było to od razu widać. Nie tylko po stroju, ale i po postawie.

-To przecież Sebastian, co on tutaj robi?-Wyrwało się Lizi

-Znasz to ciacho?- Od razu zainteresowała się Izabela pochylając się przez stół do Hawke i przy okazji prezentując tamtej stronie biesiadników swe dwa potężne atuty. Prawdą jednak było, że Sebastian był przystojnym, bogatym, dobrze urodzonym młodym człowiekiem.

-To ciacho jest prawie bratem zakonnym... Zaczekajcie chwile- Stwierdziła Lizi wstając i podchodząc do zagubionego nieco mężczyzny.

-Prawie robi sporą różnice- Piratka pożerała Sebastiana wzrokiem, ale z tej odległości nie słyszała o czym rozmawia z czarodziejką. Bardziej jednak drażniło to Varricka, którego po prostu skręcało z ciekawości, o czym jego przyjaciółka może rozmawiać z najprawdziwszym księciem! W dodatku była z nim po imieniu, a on nic na ten temat nie wiedział. Fenris za to, nie rozumiał już niczego. „Mag mieszkający w ruderze zna księcia? To przecież musi być jakaś chora gierka!" Kłębiło mu się w głowie.

Sebasian wyszedł z Wisielca, a Hawke wróciła do stolika.

-No i czego chciał „prawie brat zakonny"?-Dopytywała piratka. Varrick milczał, a to znaczyło, że umierał z ciekawości.

-Oświadczył ci się? Książęta tak robią. Oświadczają się ubogim poddanym- Zaćwierkotała Merrill.

-Jak tak, to pewno się zawiódł, wszyscy wiedzą, że Hawke woli krasnoludy- Warknął Fenris rozdrażniony niezrozumiałą dla niego sytuacjom. Wszystkich zatkało, a Hawke opluła piwem z pół stołu i piersi Izabeli.

-Co?! Kto ci nagadał takich głupot?!- Odkaszliwała jeszcze piwo z krtani. Maginii była czerwona po same czubki uszu i elf miał pewną satysfakcje z wprawienia jej w tak wielkie zakłopotanie.

-Przecież sypiasz z Varrickiem, wszyscy to wiedzą- Kontynuował swoje tortury elf.

„Ja tego nie wiem" pomyślał krasnolud nie mniej zdziwiony niż reszta. Wszyscy gapili się na Fenrisa chyba oczekując jakiś pikantnych plotek. Wszyscy łącznie z samym Varrickiem.

-Za każdym razem jak rozchodzimy się wieczorem do domów, ty zawsze zostajesz i mówisz coś w stylu „musze jeszcze omówić parę spraw z Varrickiem"- Fenris miał nawet delikatny wredny uśmieszek. Oczywiście skrywał się ze swoimi uczuciami, ale drażnienie tak bezkarnie maga, to było wspaniałe uczucie. Nie tryumfował jednak w swej dumie zbyt długo. Dostrzegł zrozumienie w oczach kompanów. Nie było sensacji. Wszyscy coś wiedzieli po za nim. Tylko Carver parsknął śmiechem.

-Kurczę no, z tej perspektywy to rzeczywiście może tak wyglądać, nie pomyślałam- Lizi pomasowała się po skroniach. Wciąż była mocno zaróżowiona.

-Jak by ci to… Posłuchaj. Kiedy nocą do twego domu przyjdą łowcy niewolników, to możesz ich zabić, oni mogą cię pojmać, lub możesz spróbować im uciec. U mnie sytuacja wygląda tak samo, tylko że zamiast łowców są templariusze. Problem w tym, że przy każdej z powyższych opcji stanie im na drodze moja matka. Będzie mnie bronić niezależnie od okoliczności jak każda dobra matka broni swojego dziecka, czyli aż do śmierci. Templariusze nie okażą jej łaski. Rozumiesz?- Hawke wiedziała, że elf nie znosi magów, ale liczyła na zrozumienie z powodu ich bliźniaczej sytuacji.

-Innymi słowy, kiedy zrobią nocny nalot na nasz dom, a jej nie będzie, to nikomu się nie oberwie. Templariusze tylko przetrząsną każdy kont, a matka najwyżej powie, że siostra się wyprowadziła i tyle- Dodał Carver. W głosie pobrzmiewała złość na siostrę. Musieli się ukrywać przez to jaka jest. Wiedział, że taka się urodziła, że to nie jej wina, ale i tak miał do niej żal.

-Dlatego sypiam u przyjaciół. Po mieście chodzą już pewne plotki, właściwie rycerze mogą próbować je sprawdzić w każdej chwili. Dopóki więc nie dorobie się na Głębokich Ścieżkach „sławy i bogactwa", takie rozwiązanie jest najbezpieczniejsze- Dokończyła swoje wyjaśnienia. Fenris lekko spuścił głowę i włosy zasłoniły mu oczy. Nie wiedziała czy było mu głupio, czy może przykro.

-W każdym razie,… żadnych krasnoludów! I żebyś mi nie uwierzył w żadne bajania Izabeli, bo u niej też tylko nocuje. Nic po za tym!- Piratka już chciała dorzucić jakiś sprośny komentarz, ale Varrick ją ubiegł. Jego ciekawość osiągnęła szczyt i musiał w końcu zapytać.

-A więc moja wysoka kochanko, czegóż chciał od ciebie książę Starkheaven?- Posłał Hawke uśmiech sprzedawcy z bazaru. Maginii uraczyła go kilkoma „niskiej klasy" epitetami, a potem przeszła do rzeczy.

* * *

 _*Zbigniew Zamachowski - Przed losem nie da uciec się_


	6. Chapter 6 Templariusze

**Rozdział 6 „Templariusze"**

-No więc to było zupełnie przypadkiem- Zaczęła Hawke.

-W twoim życiu podejrzanie dużo dzieje się przypadkiem. Plaga, smoki, krasnoludy, książęta…- Wtrącił Anders podając jej kufel cydru.

-Takie fatum o! Cydr! Skąd masz? Tu nikt tego nie sprowadza?- Lizi uwielbiała cydr. W Lothering na każdym kroku rosły jabłonie. We własnym ogrodzie Lizi miała ze cztery albo pięć. Każdego roku było tyle jabłek, że nikt by tego nie przejadł, a przecież nie można było zmarnować. Ludzie robili przetwory, soki ale głównie cydr, który mógł być przechowywany znacznie dłużej. Maginii wolała go dużo bardziej niż piwo. W Kirkwall nie było jabłoni, a i nikomu nie wpadło na razie sprowadzać cydru. Nie był popularny.

-Prezent od Fereldeńczyków za uzdrowienie-

-Dziękuje, uwielbiam go! A ten jest ze słodkich jabłek mrrr- Cydr po za tym był bardzo słaby. Lizi nie musiała się obawiać kaca.

-Hawke skup się, jak poznałaś w końcu tego księcia- Varrick się już gotował z ciekawości.

-No przecież mówię, że przypadkiem. To było zanim Avelina została panią kapitan. Mieliśmy sprawdzić kto napada na karawany. Rozwiązałyśmy sprawę i wracamy spokojnie do domu kiedy Avelina zauważyła obóz bandytów. Zakradamy się, by się przyjrzeć. Z dwudziestu chłopa, mocno uzbrojonych. Źle im z pyska patrzy. Już chce się wycofać, a Avelina do mnie beztrosko „Chodź Hawke, poradzimy sobie" i wyłazi z za krzaka gotowa do walki! No przecież nie mogłam tego „młota sprawiedliwości" zostawić samej sobie.- Czarodziejka wywróciła oczami.

-Był z nami jeszcze Luii, Carver i Merrill.-

-I poradziliśmy sobie tak jak mówiłam, nie rozumiem czemu się ciągle o to czepiasz Hawke- Avelina nie lubiła być obgadywana – Gdybyśmy nic nie zrobili, na pewno pomordowali by niewinnych kupców i podróżnych.

-Ta, za to mogli pomordować nas. Avelina, było ich pięć do jednego! I byli dobrze uzbrojeni i wyszkoleni. Jeśli chcesz umierać za sprawę, rób to sama i to nie na naszych oczach…. Zakichany kręgosłup moralny.- Hawke odchrząknęła i napiła się cydru.

-W każdym razie byłam mocno… zdenerwowana. Obiecałam sobie już żadnych więcej akcji terenowych z Aveliną, ale szybko zmiękłam. Kiedy wróciłyśmy do miasta okazało się, że załatwiłyśmy jakąś Kamienną Kompanie, i że była za nich nagroda, bo wymordowali rodzinę jakiegoś księcia. No to poszłam do świątyni po tę nagrodę, a tam przywitał mnie sam książę Sebastian Vael. Nazwał mnie odważną młodą damą- Lizi wyraźnie się zarumieniła – I wypłacił 5 suwerenów.

-Młodą damą?- Carver aż zarechorał.

-5 suwerenów! Ja nic o tym nie wiem!- Avelina była w szoku. Hawke nic jej nie powiedziała.

-Jeden dla mnie, jeden dla Luiiego, jeden dla Merrill i jeden dla Carvera. Byłam na ciebie zbyt zła, by się podziałkować.-

-Ta, ale potem wydałaś tego suwerena na nową tarcze dla Aveliny- Dodał Carver kończąc piwo. Też uważał tamtą akcje za czyste szaleństwo.

-Co ja mogę- Wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się do Aveliny – Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Byłam wkurzona, ale nie chciałam byś była stratna. W każdym razie tak poznałam Sebastiana.

-Wydałaś na nią tego suwerena?! Nie masz smykałki do biznesu. – Izabella w ogóle jej nie rozumiała. Przecież o mało nie zginęła, a i tak potraktowała Aveline bardziej niż uczciwie- A co chciało książątko od ciebie teraz?

-No właśnie, w tym problem. Ma taki uśmiech i taką hojność, że od razu się zgodziłam. Teraz myślę że nie był to trafiony pomysł.- Dopiła cydr.

-Zaginął niejaki Keran, jego siostra błaga wszystkich o pomoc, łącznie z Sebastianem. A on pomyślał, że wynajmie mnie by odszukać młodzieńca…-

-W czym problem Hawke, robiliśmy już takie rzeczy- Zauważył Varrick czując już nosem, że sprawa nie będzie prosta. Ostatnio jak coś wydawało się proste, skończyło się na braku pieniędzy i na towarzystwie ponurego elfa.

-No taaa, tylko że Keran to templariusz, co prawda jeszcze nie pasowany na rycerza, ale jednak-

-Siostro! Zupełnie oszalałaś. I ty nie chcesz zwracać na siebie uwagi?!-

-A co miałam robić?! Sebastian nam nie poskąpi. Jeśli wypłaci nam co najmniej 5 suwerenów będziemy mieli na wkład własny. Barthrand nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność!-

-Hawke, ten książę nie wie, że jesteś apostatą prawda?- Dopytywała Avelina.

-Pewnie że nie! To prawie brat zakonny, gdyby się dowiedział, zgodnie z prawem Zakonu na kablował by na mnie. On jest mocno wierzący. Dopóki nie musiał mścić się za śmierć swojej rodziny, był w służbie Zakonu, śluby jakieś składał, spowiedzi przyjmował i w ogóle.- Westchnęła przeczesując ręką włosy. Hawke w sumie wierzyła w Stwórcę, ale w sam Zakon już zupełnie nie. Instytucja która na każdym kroku wmawiała wszystkim, że magia jest przekleństwem, a ją samą chciała zamknąć w więzieniu, nie napawała jej zaufaniem.

-To dobry człowiek, przecież chce zapłacić za znalezienie całkowicie mu obcego mężczyzny, tylko dlatego, że poprosiła go o to jego siostra. Oni są biedni. Z tego co rozumiem pensja tego młodzika utrzymywała ich oboje i to ledwo ledwo.- Przekonywała Lizi.

-Hawke, żeby się wywiedzieć o tego Kerana będziesz musiała iść do Katowni, pogadać z templariuszami. Wystarczy, że jeden coś wyniucha i już stamtąd nie wyjdziesz. Ja też współczuje tej rodzinie, ale bądź rozsądna.- Anders starał się ją łagodnie przekonać do porzucenia tego pomysłu. Carver wyjątkowo przytaknął słowom czarodzieja.

-Powiedział człowiek, którego klinika jest znana od Mrokowiska, aż do Górnego Miasta. Nie zaryzykuje bardziej niż ty.-

-Hawke!- Spokojny do tej pory Anders walnął pięścią w stuł, aż kufle podskoczyły.

-Mam drogi ucieczki, a Katownia to wyspa! Z templariuszami na każdym kroku! Zetną ci głowę, albo gorzej, skończysz jak Karl!- Mag zalśnił niebieskim światłem. Fenris, aż zerwał się z miejsca. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że co drugi wieczór popijał sobie przy jednym stole z opętanym, a za problem uważał dalijke parającą się magią krwi.

-Anders… znowu zaczynasz świecić- Lizi położyła mężczyźnie rękę na ramieniu i ten wrócił do swojej zwykłej formy.

-Przepraszam, po prostu nie chce byś skończyła jak…- W tedy Anders zauważył, że Fenris stoi w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Wszyscy zebrani za stołem też przenieśli wzrok z maga na elfa.

-Czy wy kompletnie poszaleliście. Przecież ten tu to opętaniec. Plugawiec w czystej postaci!- Wydarł się na nich Fenris.

-Ale jesteś spostrzegawczy Ponuraku- Varrick tylko się zaśmiał. Hawke postępując nad wyraz rozsądnie jak na siebie, nigdy nie brała na jedną misjie Andersa i Fenrisa razem. Więc elf przegapił podstawowe fakty. Zresztą bycie związanym z duchem pustki nie należało do rzeczy, którymi się szeroko chwali.

-Na szczęście dla CIEBIE, już na początku ustaliłam, że nie dyskryminuje facetów świecących na niebiesko.- Hawke puściła elfowi oczko.

Fenris nie mógł uwierzyć. Najpierw książę, a teraz plugawiec. Czuł się jak w domu wariatów.

* * *

Katownia zasługiwała na swoją nazwę. Kiedy mogła się wmieszać w tłum innych uchodźców z Fereldenu czuła się bezpieczna. Teraz na dziedzińcu nie było już uchodźców, tylko paru ludzi załatwiających swoje sprawy, oraz paru magów, paru wyciszonych i mnóstwo templariuszy. Byli rozsiani dosłownie wszędzie. Na jednego spacerującego maga przypadało ich może ze trzech.

Na sam widok tego monstrualnego budynku zaprojektowanego tylko po to by uniemożliwić ucieczkę cofnęła się o krok wpadając na Fenrisa. Zaraz się odsunęła przepraszając. Była blada jak ściana, ale starała się zachować pozory.

-Jesteś pewna, że to był dobry pomysł przychodzić tutaj?- Mruknął elf. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził sam przed sobą, że strach w jej oczach nie sprawia mu przyjemności.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie. Wtopię się w tłum. Po za tym mam tu do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę. Poczekajcie chwile- Zwróciła się do Fenrisa, Varricka i Isabelli którzy z nią przyszli. Luii towarzyszył jej jednak cały czas. Z potężnym mabari u boku czuła się bezpieczniej. Chwile rozmawiała z jakimś magiem. Przekazał jej dyskretnie listy. Był to star przyjaciel jej ojca. W tym czasie Fenris nieco opowiedział jak wyglądają kręgi w Imperium.

-No już, a teraz to po co tu przyszliśmy… mamy pogadać z tymi młodzikami.- Wskazała na grupkę stojącą pod jedną z kolumn – Że też oni muszą chodzić stadami…

-Wyluzuj Hawke- Szepnął Varrick widząc jej zdenerwowanie –Trzymaj magie na wodzy i wszystko będzie cacy, chodź, są bardziej przerażeni niż ty.

Wyciągnięcie informacji od rekrutów nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Okazało się, że zaginęło też paru innych adeptów, a kontur nie robi wiele w tej sprawie. Zaczęły nawet krążyć pogłoski, że Meredith po prostu ich zabiła, bo się jej sprzeciwili, bądź że przeprowadzano na nich jakieś tajemne rytuały, których nie przeżyli. Hawke wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła za miasto w poszukiwaniu jednego z zaginionych. Znaleźli nie tylko jego, ale i samego zastępcę kontur, niejakiego kapitana Cullena. Nie był to rekrut, a najprawdziwszy templariusz. Hawke nie mogła użyć przy nim magii, to by oznaczało jej koniec, a tymczasem zaginiony rekrut przemienił się w plugawca. Udało im się go zabić, bez zdradzania tożsamości Hawke. Magini podeszła do leżącego na ziemi templariusza. Fenris przez chwile myślał, że go po prostu zabije, jednak nie. Podała mu rękę i pomogła wstać. Nawet rozmawiali chwile, a Lizi nie wydawała się przestraszona czy pałająca nienawiścią do mężczyzny. Tutaj templariusz był sam, a ona czuła się bezpiecznie w otoczeniu przyjaciół. Nie była też skłonna nienawidzić wszystkich templariuszy. Nie była głupia, wiedziała, że nie wszyscy to źli ludzie. Cullen… Cullen wydawał jej się rozdarty, jak by nie mógł podjąć jakiejś fundamentalnej dla siebie samego decyzji, ale nie wyglądał na okrutnego człowieka, wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet podał im kolejny trop.

* * *

-Więc idziemy do Kwitnącej Róży bo?- Dopytywała Izabella już w Górnym Mieście.

-Bo to co łączy zaginionych templariuszy, to to że tam bywali ostatnio. Po za tym gadałam z dość nieprzyjemnym gościem, któremu zaginęła żona i ona też tam chadzała. Załatwimy dwie sprawy na raz.- Podsumowała Hawke.

-Kwitnąca Róża?- Fenrisowi jakoś podejrzanie to brzmiało.

-Ach mój drogi, to miejsce wiecznej szczęśliwości- Izabela rozbawiona wyprężyła się ponętnie.

-Czyli burdel- Dokończył Varrick.

-I mało ma wspólnego ze szczęściem- Dodała Lizi otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Ku zaskoczeniu elfa, tu też wszyscy ją dobrze znali. Pogadali chwile z właścicielką, a potem skierowali się na górę, najpierw do niedoszłego elfiego kochanka zaginionej żony.

-Hej Hawke!- Powitał ją radośnie -Myślałem, że przyjdziesz dopiero wieczorem. Aż tak się stęskniłaś?

Lizi uściskała go serdecznie, już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale zrozumiała że nie jest sama. Odwróciła się do zdziwionych towarzyszy.

-To nie jest tak jak myślicie! Ja z nim tylko śpię!- To też nie zabrzmiało jak powinno. Maginii była czerwona już po same czubki uszu.

-Znaczy nocuje, tylko tu nocuje! Jethann ma wolne w środy i pozwala mi tu pokimać, bo kiedyś wyleczyłam go jak pewna babka z Orlais przywiązała go do łóżka i… -

-Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać- Fenris obrócił się na pięcie pogardzając całym tym miejscem i sytuacją.

-A ja bym posłuchała- Izabella była w swoim żywiole, ale Varrick złapał ją za rękę i dosłownie wywlókł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaraz jednak po tym zaczął podglądać przez dziurkę od klucza, a Izabella przykleiła ucho do drzwi.

-I co widzisz?- Szepnęła

-Pokazuje jej jakieś obsceniczne gesty- Zreferował krasnolud.

-I mówi coś o byciu twardym…- Dodała Izabella. Fenris milczał. Jak zwykle. Zaraz po tym usłyszeli śmiech Lizi zza drzwi. Kobieta wyszła parę chwil później referując im co powiedział Jethann.

-Ale masz znajomości Hawke, nie spodziewała bym się. Mówiłam wam, że pod tymi kurtkami ukrywa świetne cycki- Zaczęła ją drażnić Rivanka –Tą następną prostytutkę też znasz? Zabawiacie się razem w „tylko tu nocuje"?

-Bella dajże spokój! Obiecuje że jeśli zachce mi się kiedykolwiek spróbować z kobietą zgłoszę się najpierw do ciebie, a teraz już cicho- Przetarła ręką twarz chcąc się pozbyć tego gorąca. Czuła się jak idiotka. Miała jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że Fenris patrzy na nią wyjątkowo pogardliwie, nawet jak na niego.

Weszli do pokoju niejakiej Idunn. Była nowa i Hawke jej nie znała. Rozmowa nie przebiegała tak jak powinna. Jej towarzysze nagle bardzo się rozluźnili, nawet Fenris wyraził chęć zostanie chwile dłużej i poznania Idunn. „Magia krwi! Próbuje mną sterować!" Hawke udało się oprzeć zaklęciu w ostatniej chwili, nim sama poderżnęła sobie gardło, trzymanym w dłoni sztyletem. Fala jej magii zalała pokój, co ocuciło jej przyjaciół i rozświetliło znaki na ciele Fenrisa, a Idunn odepchnęło na dwa kroki.

-Jak śmiałaś?! Jak śmiałaś mieszać mi w głowie!- Hawke, ze złością odrzuciła sztylet w bok. Przełamała zaklęcie krwi praktycznie samą czystą maną. Wyrzuciła jej z siebie tyle, że dyszała teraz zmęczona. Zmęczona i wściekła, że próbowano zrobić z niej zabawkę. Mogła zginąć.

-Oszczędź mnie messere-Kobieta padła przed Hawke na kolana. Fenris wciąż był w szoku. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie poczuł żadnego czaru, ale też dlatego, że Hawke go rozproszyła nie używając magii krwi. Nie wiedział, że to w ogóle możliwe, przełamanie takiej klątwy bez krwawej ofiary. Dowiedzieli się od Idunn wszystkiego czego mogli, a potem wezwali templariuszy. Kobieta była zbyt niebezpieczna by pozwolić jej odejść. Opuścili Kwitnącą Róże.

-O mało nie straciłam głowy, z całym szacunkiem, ale na ciebie Varrick nie powinno to tak działać! No przynajmniej nie tak mocno.- W głosie magini była pretensja, że krasnolud nie zareagował.

-Wiedziałem, że masz sytuacje pod kontrolą- Wzruszył ramionami, Lizi tylko spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

-Po za tym, był zajęty gapieniem się na rozcięcie w sukni tej Idunn- Dodała Izabela.

Varrick dostał plaskacza w twarz od Lizi.

-To tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby czar z ciebie do końca nie wyparował- Napuszyła się.

* * *

Idunn zdradziła im, że opętani magowie próbują wcielić demony w ciała młodych templariuszy. To miała być zemsta za złe traktowanie. Musieli zabić ich wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Byli zupełnie szaleni i owładnięci horą zemstą. Współczuła im, ale teraz byli opętani. Nie byli już ludźmi. Nie takimi jakimi byli przed wpuszczeniem we własne ciała demonów. Dla Hawke opętanie, oznaczało śmierć człowieka takim jakim się znał, pozostawała tylko lalka w rękach istoty z Pustki. Śmierć była łaską. Pozostała jeszcze kwestia Kerana, który po śmierci magów wyzwolił się z zaklęcia.

-Może być opętany, musimy powiedzieć Cullenowi- Zaczął Fenris. Chłopak na kolanach błagał i zapewniał, że oparł się pokują demonów. Gdyby było inaczej skończyło by się to dla niego śmiercią, ale nawet same podejrzenia wystarczą by stracił zawód, który kochał i utrzymanie dla siebie i siostry.

-Jak wylezie z ciebie plugawiec w środku miasta to nic nie pocieszy rodzin twoich ofiar- Warknął elf.

-Ale ja naprawdę…- Przekonywał młody templariusz. Hawke biła się chwile z decyzją. Był sposób by sprawdzić czy Keran ma pasażera na gapę, ale to był templariusz. Zdradzanie mu swojej tożsamości było bardzo ryzykowne. Hawke jednak nie mogła go tak zostawić. Nie leżało to w jej naturze.

-Spokój wszyscy. Keran sprawdzę czy masz w sobie demona, ale masz o tym nigdy nikomu nie wspominać. Ratuje ci teraz życie, ryzykując własne rozumiesz?- Młodzieniec z oczami wyrażającymi tylko przerażenie przytaknął. Hawke chwyciła go za rękę. Wyciągnęła sztylet za pasa i nacięła skórę chłopakowi. Młody templariusz był tak przerażony, że nawet nie drgnął. W sumie nie stało się nic strasznego. Lizi zadała mu płytką ranę, a potem trzymając nad nią dłoń wypowiedziała cicho zaklęcie skupiając energie. Pojawił się mały krwawy obłoczek między raną a jej dłonią. Zamknęła oczy. Po chwili puściła Kerana odsuwając się od niego.

Właśnie użyła magii krwi przy rekrucie templariuszy co nie było za mądre.

-W porządku, jego krew jest czysta. Nie ma demona. Dzielnie się spisałeś.- Pochwaliła go. Oparcie się demonom, które cię męczą i kuszą nie należy do rzeczy łatwych. Szczególnie dla umysłu, który nie jest przygotowany do takich zmagań. Usłyszała za plecami jak Fenris spluwa z pogardą. Nienawidził magii, a magii krwi w szczególności. Nie zaatakował jednak, nie wbił jej noża w plecy. Uznała to za dobry znak.

Musieli wrócić do Katowni. Wyjaśnili po krótce sytuacje Culenowi.

-Keran możesz być opętany, musze zwolnić cię ze służby- Zaczął kapitan. Widok przerażonych wizją biedy Kerana i jego siostry wzbudzał litość.

-Keran nie jest opętany, sprawdziłam to i jestem pewna, że z tej strony nic mu nie grozi- Wtrąciła się Hawke.

Cullen wbił w nią wzrok.

-Jesteś pewna? W takim razie w porządku, Keran może zostać w służbie zakonu, chociaż wole nie pytać jakiego użyłaś sposobu by być pewną- Wzrok Cullena stał się twardy, dużo bardziej surowszy niż wcześniej.

-Więc nie pytaj-

-Magów nie można traktować jak ludzi. Tylko spójrz do jakich potworności są zdolni. Nie można im ufać! To nie są ludzie, tylko potwory!- Wybuchnął kapitan. Hawke zdawała sobie sprawę, że Cullen domyśla się co zaszło, no a przynajmniej domyśla się tego że jest magiem. Wydawało jej się jednak, że właśnie odgrywa się na niej za coś zupełnie nie związanego z Keranem.

\- W życiu tak niekiedy jest, że potworem jest człowiek- Skomentowała cicho. Byli na dziedzińcu Katowni. Było bardzo niebezpiecznie. Wystarczyło jedno słowo Cullena i Hawke nigdy by już nie opuściła tego dziedzińca.

-Nie wiem jak ci dziękować messere za uratowanie brata, zechcesz przyjąć, to niewiele ale proszę…- Napięcie rozładowała wdzięczna za wszystko siostra Kerana. Cullen jak by wrócił do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia. Rozluźnił się. Spojrzenie mu złagodniało.

-Nie trzeba, ja się tym zajmę –Przerwał jej Cullen i zwrócił się do Hawke- Uratowałaś rekruta Zakonu, i Zakon jest ci wdzięczny- Templariusz wypłacił Hawke nagrodę. Nawet podzielona na ich czworo sprawiała że dobrze tego dnia zarobili, a była przecież jeszcze sprawa zaginionej żony. Tą też rozwiązali. Dzień później.

* * *

Fenris odepchnięty przez plugawca stracił równowagę i runął na spróchniałe deski. Walczyli w starej kuźni. Miecz wypadł mu z rąk. Nie miał jak odskoczyć. Już szykował się na to, że plugawiec uzbrojoną w szpony łapą, zada mu morderczy cios. W ostatniej chwili między niego, a bestie wpadła Hawke, blokując łapę stwora kosturem. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Kostur uległ pod naporem wyjątkowo silnego opętańca i pękł z trzaskiem. Pazury rozdarły bluzę i pierś maginii. Nie uległa mu jednak. Nie poddała się. Fenris wciąż nie pozbierał się z podłogi. Nie pochwycił miecza. Był bezbronny. Hawke nie mogła się więc cofnąć. Skupiła energie i wystrzeliła z dłoni błyskawice raniąc plugawca w twarz. Zaraz po tym w pięknym, tanecznym niemal stylu, Izabella ścięła mu głowę.

-Hawke na tyłki Patronów, nic ci nie jest?! - Varrick podbiegł do niej od razu. Rana wyglądała poważnie, trzy cięcia pazurów przechodziły przez sam środek klatki piersiowej. Dodatkowo Hawke miała poparzoną dłoń. Magowie nie bez powodu używają kosturów. Wypuszczenie zbyt silnego zaklęcia z samej dłoni powoduje obrażenia. Poparzenia, odmrożenia. W zależności od zaklęcia. Przepuszczenie magii przez kostur, a następnie jej uwalnianie za jego pomocą, było po prostu bezpieczniejsze.

Hawke upadła obok Fenrisa. Zrobiło jej się słabo, a rana paliła żywym ogniem. „Tylko spokojnie, spokojnie". Użyła zaklęcia leczącego, najpierw na własnej dłoni, co było łatwe, potem na piersi. Zatamowała krwawienie, a rany przybrały łagodniejszy kolor. Nie było jednak tak dobrze jak by chciała.

-Mam…. Chyba mam pęknięty mostek. Nie potrafię uleczyć takich ran, do tego potrzebny jest Anders- Wydusiła z siebie. Bolało ją przy każdym oddechu.

Fenris pierwszy raz widział tak zmartwionego Varricka. Pomyślał nawet, że krasnolud naprawdę może być zakochany w Hawke. Nie mówiąc o tym, że maginii po raz kolejny uratowała mu życie. Miał u niej już trzy długi. Jeśli chciał spłacić je jeszcze za własnego życia, powinien się pośpieszyć. Może chociaż powinien jej podziękować?

-Pobiegnę po niego, lepiej się nie ruszaj, poleż sobie- Powiedziała Izabella, ale nawet w jej tonie Fenris wyczuł zmartwienie i strach. Nie sądził by ktoś taki jak ta rozpustna piratka mógł się o kogoś martwić, a jednak wyglądała jak zbity psiak.

-Fenris chodź zemną, nocą w Mrokowisku możesz się przydać-

-Mam… skręconą kostkę, będę cię spowalniał.- Odparł z niejakim wstydem. Nawet nie oberwał, po prostu potknął się o wystającą deskę w czasie walki.

-Ja z tobą pójdę, a ty Ponuraku pilnuj jej. Wracamy za parę minut, trzymaj się Hawke- Varrick wstał z klęczek i wybiegł razem z Izabellą, sprowadzić Andersa.

Lizi ułożyła się płasko na podłodze. Im mniej ruchu tym mniejszy ból. Fenris pozbierał się niejako. Wziął swój miecz, po czym usiadł przy niej. Był chyba nieco zawstydzony.

-Dziękuję- Powiedział cicho. Tak cicho, że maginii myślała przez chwile, że się przesłyszała.

-Zostałaś ranna przeze mnie, to się więcej nie powtórzy-

-No, nie powiem, mam taką nadzieje-Materiał ledwo zasłaniał jej piersi, nie mogła się zakryć, bo naruszyła by ranę. Musiała czekać na Andersa. Elf zachował się taktownie na tyle na ile mógł. Siedzenie w ciszy z pół nagą kobietą było chyba ponad jego zwyczajowe milczenie.

-Dużo ryzykowałaś. Najpierw przy tym rekrucie, Keranie, a potem przy Cullenie- Spojrzała na elfa zdziwiona. Chciał z nią rozmawiać. To się nie zdążało wcześniej. W ogóle elf mało mówił.

-Pomyślałem, jak już Anders postawi cię na nogi, mogła byś przyjść do mojej rezydencji. Danarius zostawił w niej wino, bardzo drogie-

„Czy on mi właśnie próbuje podziękować za to, że zasłoniłam go przed plugawcem?" Hawke nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy.

-Mam też dużo pokoi, których nie używam, jeśli nie martwi cię potencjalny nalot łowców niewolników, możesz nocować w jednym z nich- No to już był szok. Fenris naprawdę chciał jej pomóc. Była tak zdziwiona, że nie śmiała mu przerywać.

-Chciałbym się odwdzięczyć za to dzisiaj i za to że opiekowałaś się mną jak byłem chory. Niańczenie dorosłego musiało być męczące- Fenris jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że ktoś go przebierał, mył, nacierał maścią.

-Musiałaś czuć się niezręcznie- Teraz to elf czuł się niezręcznie myśląc o tym i o jej obecnie prawie nagich piersiach.

-Co? To nie tak. Anders cię leczył. Bałam się, że mogę zrobić coś nie tak. To on cię przebierał i pielęgnował- Hawke już po chwili zrozumiała, że nie powinna była tego mówić. Chyba zdruzgotała jakieś miłe, erotyczne wyobrażenie elfa na temat tamtych wydarzeń.

-Ten plugawiec?! I on…!?-

Obgadywany plugawiec właśnie wbiegł do budynku razem z mocno zasapanymi Varrickiem i Izabellą.

Od razu ukląkł przy Hawke.

-Na wszystkie świętości, myślałem że umierasz!- Obejrzał ją od razu. W tym czasie Fenris wstał i dokuśtykał parę kroków dalej by nie przeszkadzać.

-Nie jest tak źle, ale bardzo mnie boli Anders- Oddała się całkowicie pod jego opiekę. Ufność z jaką to zrobiła tylko bardziej rozsierdziło Fenrisa. Nie powinna tak ufać temu opętańcowi.

Uzdrowiciel musiał odsunąć strzępki koszuli. Varrick i Fenris od razu dyskretnie się odwrócili, no ale Izabelle trzeba było do tego przymusić siłą.

-Ja nie rozumiem czemu Blondas może patrzeć, a ja nie- Powiedziała tonem niezadowolonego dziecka.

-Bo Blondasek ją leczy, a ty byś tylko chciała się pogapić.- Varrick pilnował by Izabella nie podglądała.

Fenris jakoś tak odruchowo spojrzał w stronę Lizi, czy wszystko w porządku, czy przypadkiem plugawiec czegoś nie kombinuje, czy nie używa magii krwi i pierwsze na co natrafił to rozbawiony wzrok Hawke, mówiący by nie podglądał. Elf jak by przyłapany, odwrócił szybko głowę. Końcówki uszu wyraźnie mu się zaróżowiły.

Anders skończył. Hawke nie czuła już bólu. Wszystko było w porządku. Usiadła ostrożnie zasłaniając piersi rękami. Chwile po tym mag podał jej swój płaszcz z pierzastymi naramiennikami.

-Nic ci nie będzie, ale mostek i żebra będą jeszcze osłabione, odpocznij parę dni.- Powiedział czule pomagając jej wstać. Hawke lubiła w Andersie też to, że był od niej wyższy. Jedyny facet z jej drużyny który posiadał tę zaletę.

-Dziękuje… echh bluzka i kostur poszły w drzazgi.- Najbardziej martwił ją kostur. Potrzebowała porządnego, przystosowanego do walki, a nie zabawki do ozdoby. A to oznaczało spory wydatek. Kolejne opóźnienia.

-Nie martw się Hawke, mój kochany braciszek nie ruszy się na krok z wyprawą, daje słowo- Zapewnił ją od razu Varrick i spytał z troską –Dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak, już wszystko w porządku, ale biorę wolne na co najmniej trzy dni- Zapięła płaszcz Andersa i pocałowała w czoło Varricka.

-No cóż. Chyba czas do domów.- Była już późny wieczór gdy wreszcie się wyzbierali. Elf znowu wyglądał na rozdrażnionego, mimo to Hawke postanowiła zaryzykować.

-Czy to wino jest dalej aktualne?- Szepnęła cicho. Elf nie odpowiedział od razu. Może się zastanawiał. Sama Hawke miała wątpliwości. Nie wiedziała czy będzie wstanie usnąć w tym samym budynku w którym spał Fenris. Pamiętała jak elf splunął z pogardą na widok magii krwi, a przecież użyła jej tylko i wyłącznie w dobrym celu, by ratować życie Kerana. By oczyścić młodego człowieka z podejrzeń, które wlokły by się za nim przez całe życie. Fenris pałał nienawiścią nie do opisania do magów i magii. Z jego ust padało wiele słów, które sprawiały ból Lizi jako maginii. Nie wdawała się z nim jednak w dyskusje, nie przekonywała, nie wysuwała własnych argumentów. Nigdy tego nie robiła. Po prostu je ignorowała. Kiedy Fenris chorował, czuwała przy nim. W malignie dużo mówił, krzyczał i chodź Hawke nie rozumiała języka w którym wypowiada słowa, wiedziała że było tam dużo bólu i błagania o litość. Właściwie, było tylko to. Wolała przemilczeć słowa, które ją raniły, by nie ranić elfa bardziej. Nie sądziła że ta znajomość potrwa dłużej niż koniec wyprawy na Głębokich Ścieżkach.

-Tak- Jego odpowiedź wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. Od razu postanowiła działać.

-Chodźcie do Wisielca. Mam tam parę swoich rzeczy, przebiorę się, oddam ci płaszcz- Zwróciła się do Andersa – A potem Fenris mnie odprowadzi, w końcu to z jego winy jestem teraz bezbronna i potrzebuje nowego kostura.

Uśmiechnęła się. Znowu była pełna energii.

* * *

 _Napalił w kominku. Hawke siedziała na jednej z ław grzejąc się w jego ogniu. Co by nie mówić plugawiec był naprawdę znakomitym uzdrowicielem i Hawke wyglądała jak by nigdy nie była ranna._

 _Spróbowali wina, trochę go poniosło i rozbił butelkę o ścianę, widział strach w jej oczach. Obawiała się że może ją zranić, co nieco godziło w jego poczucie honoru. W końcu sam ją zaprosił. Porozmawiali po tym jednak trochę. Kobieta się rozluźniła, a potem znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza. W dodatku zrobił dzisiaj z siebie niejako idiotę. Że też myślał…. A to wszystko był Anders, a jego wyobrażenia były właśnie tym czym były, wyobrażeniami umysłu pogrążonego w gorączce. Hawke jednak nic nie powiedziała, więc raczej nie czeka go publiczne upokorzenie. Przeszedł się po pokoju, podszedł do lutni. To pewnie też mu się przyśniło, chociaż… instrument nie był pokryty kurzem jak wszystko w okuł. Przejechał po nim palcem. Wydawał się nastrojony. Zatem to mu się nie przyśniło._

 _-Grałaś na nim?- Spytał, przynosząc jej instrument._

 _-Trochę- Wciąż było dość niezręcznie._

 _-Zagrasz coś?- Zaproponował siadając naprzeciw niej na drugiej ławie przy kominku._

 _-Umiem grać tylko smętne piosenki- powiedziała przesuwając palcami po instrumencie. Magowie musieli mieć zręczne palce, jeśli chcieli dobrze władać bardziej skomplikowanymi zaklęciami. Uczenie się gry na instrumentach tylko w tym pomagało. Oczywiście w Tevinterze, bo tutaj w kręgach nikt nie praktykował takich zwyczajów._

 _-Chętnie posłucham- Chciał by poczuła się przy nim bardziej swobodnie. Dziś uratowała mu życie po raz trzeci i miała tu nocować._

 _Zaczęła grać, najpierw dość niepewnie, jak by zaznajamiała się z instrumentem. Później pewniej, melodia stała się wyraźniejsza, żywsza. Podobała mu się. A potem Hawke zaczęła śpiewać. Cicho. Bez popisu. Miała czysty głos. Uspokajał. Niósł jakieś przesłanie._

 _„Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, czego nikt ci nie powie._  
 _Że w życiu tak niekiedy jest, że potworem jest człowiek._  
 _I nagle przyszło walczyć ci, z własnymi myślami._  
 _Bo przecież ludzi bronić masz, przed potworami._

 _Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, czego nikt ci nie powie._  
 _Że w życiu tak niekiedy jest, że potworem jest człowiek,_  
 _że potworem jest człowiek, że potworem jest człowiek..."*_

 _Zamilkła, ale grała jeszcze cicho tę samą melodie._

 _-Te słowa,… powiedziałaś je dzisiaj do templariusza. To twoja piosenka?-_

 _-Tak, często mi przychodzą do głowy, szkoda że same smętne, nigdy nic wesołego- Przestała grać._

 _-Cullen wydaje się dobrym człowiekiem, ale z czymś się zmaga. Z jakąś raną zadaną w przeszłości. Mam nadzieje, że nie ulegnie- Odłożyła lutnie._

 _-Nie ulegnie?-_

 _-Że nie ulegnie złym emocjom. Że nie stanie się potworem.- Czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Te słowa były skierowane do niego._

 _Hawke wstała powoli._

 _-Dziękuje, że pozwoliłeś mi zając jeden pokój. Postaram ci się nie przeszkadzać. Dobranoc Fenrisie- Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do niego i wyszła. Zajęła pokój na prawo od jego własnego._

 _Fenris siedział jeszcze jakiś czas przy kominku. Rozważał co się stało. Tę rozmowę. To co działo się teraz w jego życiu. Doszedł do wniosku, że w porównaniu z ostatnimi trzema laty, wcale nie był w takiej złej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli był w towarzystwie magów._


	7. Chapter 7 Głębokie Ścieżki

**Rozdział 7 „Głębokie Ścieżki"**

W sumie nawet zasnęła. Co prawda dopiero po połowie nocy kręcenia się, a na każdy szmer zrywała się z łóżka, ale Fenris nie zdecydował się na próbę pozbawienia jej głowy podczas snu. Było więc dobrze, postanowiła iść za ciosem i oswoić elfa. A zatem, przy wspólnym śniadaniu składającym się z sera i strach pomyśleć czego jeszcze, podjęła pierwszą próbę.

-Wiesz, mógłbyś mi dzisiaj potowarzyszyć do Czarnego Emporium? W końcu to trochę z twojej winy jestem bezbronna, a musze iść do sklepu.- "Zgódź się, zgódź się, zgódź się"

-Co to jest Czarne Emporium? Pierwsze słyszę.

-To taki bardzo fajny sklep. Musze sobie kupić magiczny patyczek, pamiętasz?- Pomachała widelcem.

-Niech ci będzie... ale tylko dlatego, że nie mam nic do roboty. Nie cieszy mnie twoje towarzystwo- Mruknął kończąc swoją bardzo skromną porcje.

"Uroczy... Nie wierze, że będę to musiała znosić tysiąc metrów pod ziemią przez miesiąc. On jest nawet gorszy od brata Varricka." Pozbierali się dość szybko. Elf był jak zwykle ponury i milczący. Szedł też, ze dwa kroki za Lizi. Maginii podejrzewała, że była to siła nawyku z czasów jego niewolnictwa. Co jakiś czas się z nią równał, a potem znowu gubił się w tyle. Normalnie wzięła by go pod rękę, ale elf by pewno tę rękę odgryzł. Przeprowadziła go przez tajne zakamarki dolnego i górnego miasta. Gdzieś na ich styku weszli do ukrytego przejścia prowadzącego do sklepu.

-Goście, witajcie, witajcie! Moja droga, kogo to do mnie przyprowadziłaś, wygląda niezwykle!- Powitał ją rozradowany Antykwariusz.

-I ciebie miło widzieć. To jest Fenris. Trochę mi pomaga- Zapadła cisza która trwała trochę. I jeszcze trochę. I jeszcze chwile.

-Kurcze Fenris weź się ogarnij i przywitaj- Szepnęła szturchając go nieco.

-To są zabalsamowane zwłoki- Odwarknął.

-On nie jest martwy, tylko bardzo, bardzo stary. Jak ty będziesz miał z 300 lat to też będziesz tak wyglądał, no dalej- Ponagliła go.

-Witaj- Odburknął w końcu elf.

-Moja droga, on jest jeszcze bardziej mrukowaty niż ten twój braciszek- Antykwariusz był rozczarowany.

-Tak wiem, ale to również nie jest moją winą, mogę się rozejrzeć? Niedobry pan zepsuł mi kostur i potrzebuje nowej zabawki. W miarę tanio...- Przystąpiła do oględzin magicznych szpejów i rzeczy niebezpiecznych. Niestety, wszystko co Hawke uznała by za nadające się do walki, miało cenę z górnej półki. Czarne Emporium miało najlepszy towar, i najwyższe ceny. Warto było jednak w nie inwestować. Nie zawodziły i nie było mowy o niedoróbkach. W tym czasie elf, jakoś oswajając się z Antykwariuszem, golemem i Urwisem, sam się nieco rozejrzał, bo i wybór bardziej tradycyjnego oręża był niczego sobie. Jednak gdy pewna niepozorna szkatułka go "okrzyczała" stwierdził, że jednak przeczeka na spokojnie w koncie. W Imperium widział dużo magicznych cudów, ale odkąd spotkał Hawke na każdym kroku wypadało jakieś dziwactwo. Od prostytutek, przez opętańców i książęta, na 300 letnim zasuszonym nieco antykwariuszu skończywszy. A to wszystko w jeden tydzień.

* * *

W końcu kobieta nic nie kupiła. Wszystko przerastało jej możliwości finansowe, jeśli chciała zdążyć odłożyć na wkład własny, na wyprawę. Przeszli zatem do planu B.

Był późny wieczór, gdy przejściem z Mrokowiska dotarli do piwnicy posiadłości Amellów.

-Hawke z całym szacunkiem, ale dlaczego nie wzięłaś Izabelli? To ona jest specem od kradzieży- Varrick trochę marudził włamując się do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

-Bo to wszystko należy do mojej rodziny, a Izabella na pewno by sobie coś "pożyczyła", bo uważała by że to jednak nie jest moje.

-A czemu wzięłaś Ponuraka zamiast Aveliny?- Elf był tak samo milczący jak zawsze i krasnolud nie przepadał za jego towarzystwem. Bał się, że w końcu rozwścieczony Fenris rzuci się na jego przyjaciółkę.

-Bo dla Aveliny te rzeczy nie są moje, a to by oznaczało zwykłą kradzież, zaaresztowała by nas i spędzili byśmy ze dwa tygodnie w areszcie za próbę włamania. Matka powiedziała mi, że w rodzinie był już wcześniej mag. Gdzieś tutaj powinien jeszcze być jego kostur, o ile poprzedni lokatorzy go nie zabrali- Hawke niedawno oczyściła wraz z bratem ten dom z łowców niewolników. Obecnie jej matka na drodze prawnej starała się go odzyskać, ale póki się nie wzbogacą marne mieli na to szanse.

W końcu Varrickowi udało się otworzyć drzwi na poddasze i mogli przeglądać rupiecie. Zawartość strychu wydawała się nietknięta. Ocenili to na podstawie warstwy kurzu. Oczywiście kostur leżał w największym koncie, był za to dobrze zabezpieczony. Owinięty naoliwionymi szmatami, ostrze zaimpregnowane, nie miało nawet śladu rdzy. Krwawy kryształ u szczytu pobłyskiwał żywo.

-I co Hawke nadaje się? Wygląda dość prosto- Dopytywał łotrzyk.

-Jest świetny. Czuć od niego moc. Lepszy być nie mógł. I to ostrze też porządne. Pradziad Parlathan miał niczego sobie zabawkę.

-Twoim przodkiem był Parlathan!? Hawke! Według legendy on pomagał pierwszemu królowi Fereldenu, Calenhadowi zjednoczyć państwo! - Szczęka Varricka opadła niżej niż poziom piwnicy, a przecież byli na strychu.

-No wiesz, moc w mojej rodzinie jest silna- Wyszczerzyła się do niego.

-Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś!? Wiesz jak by to wzbogaciło moje historie!? Ludzie pchali by się drzwiami i oknami by o tym posłuchać.

-Bo to nie jest szczęśliwa historia. Parlathan zrobił swoje, a jak już nie był potrzebny, to pierwsze co próbowano zrobić, to zamknąć go gdzieś na cztery spusty. Musiał uciekać z Fereldenu i tak moja rodzina wylądowała w Kirkwall. Po prawdzie to właściwie przez Zakon, to oni się tak na niego uwzięli, nie chcieli by król miał po swojej stronie potężnych magów, a władza królewska była jeszcze zbyt słaba, by mógł zaprotestować. Z tego co powiadają, Calenhad pragnął wolności dla wszystkich- Zawiesiła kostur na plecy.

-To by tłumaczyło skąd majątek w mojej rodzinie, bo jakoś nikt nie może dojść do tego na czym Amellowie się dorobili. Może i król go nie obronił przed bandą świętoszków w kiecach, no ale na pewno nie wysłał go z pustymi rękami w daleki świat- Zaśmiała się.

-No idziemy. Fenris, już wychodzimy. Jeśli odzyskam ten dom będziemy sąsiadami wiesz?

-Nie strasz Hawke- Odburknął tylko elf przyglądając się portretowi pięknej damy z kaskadą kasztanowych włosów. Była to Leandra za młodu. Po ucieczce z apostatą, rodzinna winna spalić wszystkie jej portrety. Rodzice zbyt jednak ją kochali, by to zrobić i tylko by zachować pozory w towarzystwie, ukryli je na strychu. Hawke zdecydowanie nie miała urody po matce.

* * *

"W gęstwinie wilk uśpiony leży

Wiatr kołysze nietoperze

Tylko ty jedna nie śpisz, strachem zdjęta

Bo cię dręczy upiór, ghul, demonica przeklęta

Ptaki milkną o zachodzie

Śpi już bydło w zagrodzie

Tylko ty jedna nie śpisz, strachem zdjęta

Bo templariusz cię dopadnie i spęta

Za trzos złota obetnie główkę, rączęta

Pokroi na kawałki, na okruszki

Nie zostanie nic z mej duszki

Przyjdzie templariusz i cię zje

I cię zje".*

-Hawke, to piękna melodia, ale jeśli zaśpiewasz ją jeszcze raz to się załamie. A załamany krasnolud to smutny widok- Varrick siedział za biurkiem sprawdzając ostatnie dokumenty na temat wyprawy, zapasy żywności, ekwipunku i tego wszystkiego co będzie potrzebne, a o czym Barthrand by nawet nie pomyślał.

Hawke w tym czasie rozparta wygodnie na Varrickowym łóżku pobrzękiwała na lutni. Według słów krasnoluda instrument to pamiątka po jakimś bardzie, który nie za bardzo spodobał się publiczności.

-Templariusze byli wczoraj w nocy w domu Gamlena. Moja matka o mało nie umarła na atak serca, a Carver stracił zimną krew, i o mało nie wszczął z nimi bójki. Najbardziej opanowany i co szok, wierny okazał się wuj, który tak zaprzeczał, że mieszka tam jeszcze ktoś, aż uwierzyli. Wmówił im, że czwarte łóżko zajmuje mabari, dasz wiarę? Sądziłam raczej, że wyda mnie za garść miedziaków.

-Gamlen już nie raz musiał łgać by się od czegoś wykręcić, ma wprawę. Po za tym gdyby wyszło, że tam mieszkałaś przez ponad rok, to oskarżyli by go o ukrywanie cię i tylko miał by problemy. Za donosy płacą tylko jak są natychmiastowe, a nie po pewnym czasie. Słuchaj, a to nie był ten templariusz co z nim gadałaś? Jak mu tam, temu Kędziorkowi? Calenn?

-Cullen. Nie to nie on, to byli jacyś świeżo mianowani. Podobno rutynowa kontrola. Taka rutynowa, że w piżamie...

"Czyli podkoszulku i samych majtkach" Wyszczerzył się do swoich niezbyt grzecznych myśli Varrick.

-... i samych butach uciekać musiałam przez okno z tyłu domu - Znowu zaczęła grać tą samą melodie.

-Chodź nie uwierzysz kogo spotkałam w zaułku za swoim domem. Fenrisa.

-Żartujesz! Co Ponurak tam robił, chciał podglądać cię przez okno?

-Nie mam pojęcia, nie chciał powiedzieć. Przemycił mnie bocznymi uliczkami do tej swojej willi. Na szczęście miałam u niego jeszcze swoje ciuchy, bo bym śmigała w piżamie następnego dnia- Ciekawiło ją co elf robił w takim miejscu o takiej porze, ale przecież z niego nie dało się nic wyciągnąć. A jak postanowił nie mówić, to aż strach było dopytywać.

-Rozumiem, że ten nalot templariuszy mimo, że wujaszek zamarkował, martwi cię?

-Wyobraź sobie, że żyjesz u podnóży wielkiego więźnia dla krasnoludów, w którym zamykają wszystkie krasnoludy tylko dlatego, że urodzili się krasnoludami. A ty starasz się zarobić na byt rodzinny, wmawiając wszystkim w okuł, że jesteś po prostu niski.

-No więc cię martwi?

-Jak cholera... "W gęstwinie wilk uśpiony leży...

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później udało jej się dozbierać brakującą sumę. Nadszedł ten dzień i musiała powiedzieć Carverowi, że go nie zabiera ze sobą. W domu rozgorzała jedna wielka kłótnia. Lizi wytaczała argumenty, matka prosiła, ale Carver wkurzył się niebotycznie. Kolejny raz odpychano go na dalszy plan i argumenty, że to niebezpieczne, że nie powinni iść oboje i ktoś musi zostać i opiekować się matką, miał za nic. Nawet Luii na niego zaszczekał oburzony.

-Walczyłem w armii króla!

-A ja w tedy siedziałam w domu i zabezpieczałam byt rodziny, teraz robimy na odwrót. Carwer no, nie rozumiesz! W tym mieście nie ma przyszłości dla apostaty. W końcu i tak będę musiała je opuścić - Po ostatniej wizycie templariuszy wolała nie sugerować przy matce, że i tak w końcu zawlekli by ją do Katowni.

-Z dwojga złego już lepiej żebym ja zginęła gdzieś tam, pod ziemią niż ty, ze względu na matkę!- Tego dnia rodzeństwo nie rozstało się w zgodzie. Lizi zdecydowała się pożegnać z rodziną już teraz. Spakowała rzeczy, wzięła Luiiego i opuściła dom. Udała się do kliniki Andersa. Chciała się jeszcze z nim pożegnać. Czarodziej zostawał sam w mieście, martwiła się o niego. Andrs nie potrafił praktycznie z nikim się dogadać po za nią, Varrickiem i Izabellą, a ich zabierała ze sobą.

Zapukała do małego pomieszczenia kliniki w którym urządził sobie swój prywatny pokuj.

-Anders, nie śpisz już?... Co jest?!- Jedyny porządny mebel w całym pomieszczeniu to było łóżko małżeńskie. Skąd czarodziej taki mebel wziął, nie wiadomo. Bardziej liczyło się to, że właśnie spał w nim z co najmniej piętnastką... kotów. Zlazły się tu chyba z całego Mrokowiska. Nawet Luii się zagapił nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. Gonienie kotów było przecież poniżej poziomu mabarii.

-Kiedy uciekłem z kręgu, obiecałem sobie że już nigdy nie będę wstawał skoro świt- Usiadł na łóżku przecierając zaspane oczy. Koty nic sobie nie robiły z tego i dalej pokładały się przy nim i na nim.

-Jak rozumiem okazało się to dość pustą obietnica? Hihi no naprawdę, słyszałam że koty pomagają wyciągać z ludzi choroby, ale że wierzy w to zawodowy uzdrowiciel? O! A może to twoja nowa misja, uratować wszystkie kiciusie świata?

-Bardzo śmieszne Hawke. Co tu robisz? O! A może przyszłaś tak z rana, żeby mnie zastać w łóżku i móc molestować? - Po przedrzeźniał ją trochę, głaszcząc łaszącego się do niego kocura.

-Dokładnie tak! Ale zanim to nastąpi, musisz wyglądać jak facet, wstawaj, ogolę cię- Miała doskonały humor.

-Żartujesz?- Anders został wyciągnięty z łóżka, ku oburzeniu kotów, które lubimy jego ciepło i posadzony na krześle.

-Zobaczysz zrelaksujesz się. Dla facetów to takie samo jak dla kobiet łażenie do fryzjera. Tyle że w tym mieście chyba tylko w Górnym Mieście jest porządny golibroda. Po za tym chyba mi ufasz, kiedy trzymam brzytwę?

-Nie bardzo- Przyznał, ale nie miał już zbyt wiele do gadania. Hawke nad wyraz delikatnie i fachowo przystąpiła do dzieła.

-To zamknij oczy- Odchyliła jego głowę delikatnie do tyłu i zwilżonymi mydłem rękami przejechała po szyi i brodzie maga. Delikatnie wodziła palcami po szyi dla samej przyjemności. Anders od razu zmienił zdanie, golenie to był świetny pomysł. "Skąd w ogóle jej to przyszło do głowy? Jest szalona".

-Jak się będziesz tak szczerzył, jak kot do myszy, to cię zatnę.

-Wybacz- Starał się już siedzieć spokojnie delektując tą chwilą. Był wczesny ranek, obudził się, wstał, a piękna kobieta właśnie go goli. "Ochh Andrasto, gdyby wszyscy mężczyźni zaczynali tak swój dzień, na świecie nie było by wojen. Każdy by chodził szczęśliwy od samego rana". Pozwalał się golić według jej własnego uznania. Mógłby tak rozpoczynać każde poranki. Żyć gdzieś w spokoju z czarodziejką, prowadzić klinikę, być szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem. Kiedy jednak jego myśli przybrały wyjątkowo sielankowy nastrój, Hawke przyłożyła mu ciepły ręcznik do twarzy, pozbywając się resztek mydła, kończąc tym samym zabieg. Anders natomiast przypomniał sobie o Justynianie, który wszystkie temu podobne marzenia, skreślał już na starcie.

-Gotowe i co? Zrelaksowany?- Pochyliła się nad nim.

-Jesteś piękna- Powiedział nieco rozmarzonym tonem.

-Wiem- Uśmiechnęła się do niego - Wyruszam na Głębokie Ścieżki. Życz mi szczęścia.

* * *

-Spóźniłaś się- Pożaliła się Izabella. Wszystkich którzy mieli brać udział w wyprawie zgromadzono w dzielnicy targowej. Zaraz mieli wyruszać. Varrick, Izabella i Fenris wyglądali na gotowych do drogi. Nie, chociaż nie. Fenris wyglądał jak zawsze, Hawke zresztą też. Wieczni uciekinierzy, zawsze byli gotowi do drogi.

-O to nie wiesz tego Bella? Magowie nigdy się nie spóźniają. Oni zawsze przychodzą dokładnie w tedy, kiedy trzeba-Krasnoludy dały znak do wymarszu i cała ekspedycja ruszyła opuszczając Kirkwall.

-Widzisz?- Hawke z prawdziwą ulgą opuszczała miasto kajdan. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

* * *

Barthrand ich zdradził. Krasnolud zamknął ich w komnacie zabierając ze sobą czerwony posążek. Co prawda Hawke czuła od niego jakąś magie, ale krasnoludy były bardzo odporne na tego typu uroki. Przemierzali ponure korytarze w ciszy. Varrick był w naprawdę ponurym nastroju i ciężka atmosfera udzieliła się im wszystkim, nawet Luiiemu. Hawke chciała by go jakoś pocieszyć, ale co można powiedzieć krasnoludowi, którego zostawił na śmierć własny brat i to dla jakiegoś posążka? Na takie okazje nie było słów pocieszenia. Istniały formułki, które można było wypowiadać, jak np. "moje kondolencje" podczas pogrzebu. Niestety nie było formułki na wypadek braterskiej zdrady, a szkoda. Hawke musiała improwizować.

-Wiesz Varrick, zważywszy na to w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźliśmy, bez zapasów, wody, wyposażenia, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś pierwszy w kolejce- Zaczęła, a Izabella od razu się uśmiechnęła.

-W kolejce do czego?

-Do schrupania mmmm- Pochyliły się nad nim obie. Biedny Varrick już przestał się zamartwiać. Zaczął szukać drogi wyjścia, by nie skończyć jako obiad dwóch wariatek.

Głębokie Ścieżki były... głębokie i bardzo ponure. Izabella, której brakowało otwartej przestrzeni kiepsko to znosiła. By odwracać uwagę od smutnej rzeczywistości wzięła sobie książkę. Był to dość zaskakujący widok, ale co piratka miała robić. Fenris tylko powarkiwał, a Varrick... Varrick też powarkiwał z powodu zdrady brata. Hawke, przynajmniej tymczasowo, nie była zainteresowana.

-Weź, może poczytaj trochę na głos- Rozbili obóz w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. Po kolacji składającej się z grzybów głębinowych i świadomości, że nocują na gołej ziemi, a do dyspozycji mają tylko jeden koc, nastrój był grobowy.

-Serce Jesica cierpiało z tęsknoty do młodego Randolfa. Była jak klacz wyścigowa. Smukła gorąco krwista i lubiąca bat. Lecz Randolf jej nie ustępował. Ognisty ogier. Nazwać go ledwie męskim, było by obrazą. Jesica wspomniała schadzkę w jego ogrodzie gdy nagle wychynął spośród krzewów „Młódko wzburzasz mą krew", wyszeptał namiętnie. „Gdy ujrzałem twe smukłe członki i nabrzmiałe, pełne piersi poprzysiągłem sobie, że będziesz moja". Niewieście serce podpowiadało Jesice, że gdyby nie okrutne morderstwo lorda Heversa, stała by teraz przed dyszącym Randolfem. Jej zwiewny negliż w strzępach, jej nagość obietnicą raju. W myślach Jesica widziała jak płonąc z namiętności, niezdolną okiełznać rządzę, podchodzi coraz bliżej. „Ochh Randolfie!" Krzyknęła…**

-Och kurwa, ale cudnie!- Fenris nie wytrzymał.

Hawke śmiała się do rozpuku.

-Czekaj, czekaj, czy to nie twoje dzieło Varrick? Mówiłeś mi że „Kryminalne zagadki Górnego Miasta" to kryminał!

-No tak, ale jak jest trochę fikuśnego seksu to sprzedaż idzie w górę- Odparł krasnolud bez żenady.

-Krwiożercze morderstwa i ognisty seks. Nie ma lepszej lektury Hawke – Izabella też się rozluźniła – poczytać ci jeszcze ptaszyno?

-Nie dzięki, idę spać. Jeśli w ogóle usnę. Fenris weźmiesz pierwszą warte? – Elf potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

* * *

 _Wyglądali nawet śmiesznie. Próbując okryć się jednym kocem, dwie ponętne kobiety wtulały się teraz w krasnoluda, który spał między nimi. Mimo że pokładały na nim już głowę i ręce nie wyglądał jak by miało mu to ciążyć._

 _Mabarii zwinął się w kulkę przy plecach Hawke dzieląc się z nią ciepłem. Wyglądało na to, że to co słyszał o tych psach, było prawdą. Były niesamowicie inteligentne, ale też niezwykle wierne wobec swych opiekunów._

 _Dzierżąc samotnie warte miał trochę czasu na rozmyślania. Tuż przed wyprawą, wracając nocą z dodatkowego zlecenia, które udało mu się zdobyć, zupełnie przypadkiem usłyszał jak dwóch templariuszy rozmawia między sobą o sprawdzeniu domu Gamlena. Nie szczędząc przy tym epitetów, jaki to on złodziej i krętacz, dowiedział się też że inna grupa ma sprawdzić czy nie ukrywa on apostatów. W pierwszej chwili chciał to zostawić w spokoju. Złapią Hawke, zamkną w Kręgu. Jej magia będzie pod kontrolą. To było dobre rozwiązanie. Wciąż miał jednak u niej długi, które leżały niespłacone. A jeśli zabiją Hawke, z tego co rozumiał mogli to zrobić, skoro nigdy nie przechodziła Katorgi. Zacisnął pięści. Wszyscy magowie powinni być pozamykani by ich kontrolować. Mimo wszystko pobiegł do Dolnego Miasta. Od głównego wejścia już pukali templariusze, więc poszedł na tył domu. Z okna wypadła wprost na niego Hawke. W podkoszulku i majtkach, w których zapewne spała, za to w porządnych butach, z kosturem na plecach i sakiewką w dłoni. Była gotowa do ucieczki. Miała jak biec i czym się bronić, oraz trochę pieniędzy. Tak jak on. Zawsze w gotowości. Całe życie strach przed spętaniem, zniewoleniem. Jej niebieskie oczy zdawały się niemal świecić w ciemnościach nocy. Czy kto kol wiek zasługuje na los zaszczutego zwierzęcia? Było mu wstyd, że chciał pozwolić by ją zabrali._

 _Było mu wstyd, bo ona nigdy by mu czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Była magiem._

* * *

Obudzony na zmianę warty Varrick przymierzał kostur do ciała Hawke.

-Co robisz krasnoludzie?

-Hawke zawsze twierdzi, że ma metr siedemdziesiąt parę, ale założę się że ma całe metr osiemdziesiąt i to w butach na płaskich podeszwach, dryblaska jedna. Jej kostur ma dwa metry długości, więc jak by przymierzyć do niej… - Ciepłe, bursztynowe oczy Varricka napotkały zimne jak sopel lodu oczy maginni. Krasnolud przysiągł by, że widział biegające w nich kurwiki.

Przez następny dzień Varrick nosił na policzku piękny ślad dłoni Hawke, co wywoływało nieustające rozbawienie Izabelli.

* * *

Po pokonaniu, właściwie czego? Sami nie wiedzieli. Odkryli nagromadzone skarby, które pozwoliły im się niebotycznie wzbogacić. Chwile później idąc dalszymi korytarzami po prostu wyszli naprzeciw obozu założonego jeszcze przez Barthrand. Według relacji Bodahna, brat Varricka wziął tylko najwierniejszych najemników, po czym ogłosił, że Varrick niedługo wróci i by wszyscy na niego poczekali. Nie słuchał żadnych tłumaczeń ani próśb. Po prostu opuścił podziemie. Chcąc nie chcąc, w tej sytuacji Varrick został szefem, nie mógł zatem puścić się w pogoń za zdradzieckim braciszkiem. Przez kolejne dni wydobywali skarby. Do Kirkwall, wrócili po kolejnych paru tygodniach.

* * *

* Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon - Pamiętna noc (niektóre słowa zostały zmienione)

Bardzo podobała mi się polska wersja przygotowana przez MissLila18, można posłuchać na youtube.

** M.A.S.H. „The Light That Failed"


	8. Chapter 8 Sprawy prawie codzienne

**Rozdział 8 „Sprawy prawie codzienne"**

-Hawke! Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz. Jak remont willi?- Varrick przywitał się z maginią. Czarodziejka przyszła go odwiedzić w jego pokojach w Wisielcu. Minęły już blisko dwa miesiące od ich powrotu z wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki.

-Koniec remontów, tynków i tego wszystkiego. Mama kompletuje meble, zasłony, obrazy, takie drobiazgi, jest przy tym szczęśliwa jak skowronek, mówię ci. Kobieta w pełnym rozkwicie. Co chwila zapraszają ją stare koleżanki. Mama jest lokalną gwiazdą. No wiesz, teraz jest bogata, a za młodu uciekła z kochankiem jak w tych romansach, które czytają dobrze urodzone panienki, by nie myśleć o tym, że ich własne śluby będą aranżowane.-Wyszczerzyła się.

-Cieszy mnie to, lady Amell to fajna babka. Rodziny się nie wybiera, więc masz szczęście, że tak dobrze ci się trafiło.

-Dalej żadnych wieści o twoim bracie?

-Żadnych, ale dorwę sukinkota… Słuchaj Hawke, tak myślałem…- Kobieta najpierw sądziła, że krasnolud chce po prostu zmienić temat, by nie rozmawiać o Barthrand, jednak po jego minie wywnioskowała, że coś go jednak gryzie.

-Teraz, kiedy jesteś już bogata, a twoja matka odzyskała rodową posiadłość, pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciała wracać do Fereldenu. Z dala od Katowni, templariuszy i tego wszystkiego… słyszałem o twoim bracie. Moim zdaniem po prostu zrobił ci na złość i szybko mu to przejdzie- Dokończył swój wywód krasnolud, a czarodziejka tylko potarła skronie dłonią. Kiedy wróciła z wyprawy pierwsze co, to pobiegła do domu, by obwieścić rodzinie że nic jej nie jest i że się udało. Że od teraz nie muszą się martwić o pieniądze. Pierwsze jednak co zobaczyła po wejściu do domu to zbroja templariusza. Już miała rzucić się do ucieczki kiedy okazało się że to Carver, w swojej własnej, skromnej osobie. Matka akurat błagała go, by nie przystępował do rycerskiego zakonu. Lizi wpadła więc w sam środek awantury. Nie zdążyła nawet przekazać bratu, że są bogaci. Carver był dobrym wojownikiem, wiedziała o tym. Uważała, że siedząc na tyłku w Katowni i powarkując na przerażonych magów, tylko będzie się marnował, nie mówiąc ze nie był z niego jakiś gorliwy Andrasta. Nasuwała jej się smutna konkluzja, że tego właśnie pragnął. Być otoczonym przez ludzi, których określa się jako gorszych i słabszych od niego samego, templariusza. Chciał być w końcu od kogoś lepszy, mieć nad kimś bezwzględną władze.

-Templariusze szkolą się co najmniej 3, może 4 lata nim przyjmą pierwszą dawkę lyrium, ma jeszcze czas by mu się odwidziało- Dla Hawke była to jednak osobista zdrada. Chodź Carver obiecał, że nikomu o niej samej nie doniesie, to jego głównym zadaniem będzie niewolenie magicznie uzdolnionych. Temu przez całe życie sprzeciwiał się jej ojciec, a teraz ona sama. Bała się, że otoczony okrucieństwem w majestacie prawa, Carver zmieni się w potwora.

-Tak, owszem, ma jeszcze czas… No to jak Hawke, nie wyjeżdżasz do Fereldenu co?

-Miała bym opuścić mojego wiernego krasnoluda? Chyba bym się zapłakała na śmierć. Na razie nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam!

-To dobrze, wiesz jak nie cierpię widoku płaczących ludzi, ale gdybyś miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, wiec że zamówiłem specjalne dostawy cydru z Fereldenu, ten słodki, który lubisz. To winko jest tak cieniutkie, że trochę podejrzanie na mnie patrzyli jak je zamawiałem.

-O to chodzi Varric, tym się praktycznie nie da upić. W Lothering piją go prawie wszyscy, no a dla magów jest szczególnie wskazany.

-O, a to dlaczego?- Zaciekawił się.

-Właśnie dlatego, że nie można się nim upić. Pijany mag to niebezpieczny mag Varrick. Co prawda po pijanemu zaklęcia mają brzydki zwyczaj wybuchania magom prosto w twarz, ale postronnym też może się oberwać. Po za tym, gdy jesteśmy wstawieni mana może z nas wyciekać, jak woda z dziurawego wiadra. Nie jest to groźne, ale templariusze mogą to wyczuć i cię schwytać.

-Więc całe życie na trzeźwo?- Spytała Izabella właśnie wchodząc do apartamentów Varricka. Słyszała końcówkę rozmowy.

-Można się do tego przyzwyczaić- Wzruszyła ramionami Hawke. Nigdy nie była pijana, więc właściwie nie tęskniła do tego stanu.

-To straszne, że można się DO TEGO przyzwyczaić. Mam coś dla ciebie. Ostatni krzyk mody z Antivy. Znaczy od tamtejszych żeglarzy, koraliki we włosach, ładne co?- Bez pytania piratka zapięła dwa srebrne koraliki na jedno z dłuższych pasm włosów Hawke.

-Eee dzięki Bella, co cię tak naszło?- Hawke przejrzała się w lustrze w pokoju Varricka. Zawsze uważała, że biżuteria do niej nie pasuje. Po za amuletem Popiołów, który wyglądał jak stary kawałek drewna z zaśniedziałą blaszką na środku, niczego nie nosiła. Koraliki były delikatne, w sumie nawet jej się podobały. Pobłyskiwały delikatnie na jej ciemnych włosach.

-Spotkałam starych znajomych w porcie i tak jakoś mnie naszło, żeby sprawić ci przyjemność… Wiesz, bez ciebie, było by tu bardzo nudno…

-Bella nie wyprowadzam się, na razie zostaje w Kirkwall – Zapewniła ją Lizi, już widząc do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Kto by pomyślał, że to akurat wolna jak ptak Rivainka, będzie chciała uziemić Hawke.

* * *

Wieczorem odwiedziła Merrill. Jej domek w Obcowisku, chodź dalej brudny i zagracony, nabrał przytulniejszego wyrazu. Elfka mieszkała tu już trochę i dostosowała pomieszczenie do swoich potrzeb.

-Wiesz, tak myślę. Twój kostur wydaje się taki strasznie surowy. Wiesz taki prosty i bez zdobień, jak rzeczy mężczyzn. Może by go jakoś ozdobić?

-Myślisz? Dobrze się sprawuje. Należał do jakiegoś mojego przodka, fakt był to facet, ale chyba wole funkcjonalność od estetyki- Siedząc na fotelu przyjrzała się kosturowi opartemu o ścianę.

-To nie musi być coś dużego, o na przykład- Elfka podeszła do kostura i owinęła go ciemnoróżową wstążką – Widzisz, nic wielkiego, a już tak jakoś żywiej.

Hawke zmarszczyła brwi.

-A wiesz że może masz racje, mówi jestem twardy i silny, ale ta wstążka potwierdza, że ma on panią, a nie pana. Podoba mi się, dziękuje Merrill… Mam nadzieje że wiesz ze się nie wyprowadzam?- Chciała się upewnić. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wszyscy których znała znosili jej jakieś podarki i dopytywali o to.

-Tak?... Tak, tak oczywiście. Bardzo się cieszę. To wspaniale. Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Nie osądzasz mnie, tak jak inni.

-Merrill znasz moje zdanie na temat Eluvianu, a raczej na sposoby jego naprawy. Demony chcą tylko jednego, przejść do naszego świata, nie dadzą ci nic za darmo. Rozumiem jednak co próbujesz zrobić, co osiągnąć. Martwię się o ciebie- Tylko westchnęła. Lustro stojące w drugim pomieszczeniu było na równi piękne co zdradzieckie.

-Wiem, jestem ostrożna, zawsze jestem. Uważam co robię. Musze jednak spróbować je naprawić, ty to rozumiesz, prawda?

-Merrill, każdy z nas ma w sobie coś takiego co „musi zrobić". Martwię się tylko jaką będziesz musiała zapłacić za to cenne. Może nie tylko ty…. Ale wstążka jest świetna. Będzie na stałe oplatać kostur. Od razu lepiej to wygląda.

-Prawda?- Elfka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

* * *

-Ochh- Leandra wychodząc z domu niemal nie wpadła na wytatuowanego elfa, który właśnie miał zamiar zapukać do drzwi.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć- Odezwał się pierwszy. Właśnie stała przed nim matka Hawke. Fenris PRÓBOWAŁ zatem wyglądać na cywilizowanego. Może Hawke nie wyglądała, ani nie zachowywała się jak dama, ale Leandra damą zdecydowanie była.

-Nic nie szkodzi, ty jesteś Fenris prawda? Lizi opowiadała mi o tobie.

-Opowiadała o mnie?- Nie udało mu się ukryć zaskoczenia w głosie.

-Oczywiście. Cieszę się, że moja córka może liczyć na tak uzdolnionych w szermierce przyjaciół. Zapewne przyszedłeś ją odwiedzić. Jest w ogrodzie. Wybacz mi, że nie podejmę cię obiadem, ale jestem już umówiona. – Dygnęła lekko, jak to przystoi damie w tym wieku i o tej pozycji społecznej, po czym skierowała się w swoją stronę. W odwiedziny do jednej z zaprzyjaźnionych rodzin.

Fenris był pod wrażeniem. Była piękna, miła, ciepła i nie patrzyła na elfy z góry, jak to często czynią ludzie. Żeby wszyscy z arystokracji tacy byli… Chciał by mieć taką matkę. Może miał? Nie pamiętał.

Chwila zastanowienia i wszedł do domu. Skierowany przez Bohdana dotarł do wewnętrznego ogrodu na tyłach posiadłości. Spodziewał się chyba jakiś rabatek, albo krótko ściętej trawy. Czegoś całkowicie podporządkowanego człowiekowi. Tymczasem wszędzie rosły drobne rośliny, widział delikatne kwiaty, czuł przyjemny zapach… bzu? Niepozorne drzewo, aż uginało się pod kiściami białego kwiecia. Wyglądało to jak jakiś dziki zakątek, no może po za ścieżką ułożoną z płaskich kamieni, ławki na werandzie i olbrzymiej huśtawki, ustawionej pod wierzbą. To właśnie na niej drzemała Hawke. Było lato, jedyna pora w Kirkwall, w której nie było wszędzie mokro i wilgotno.

Luii zaszczekał na elfa i dopiero w tedy maginii zwróciła się w jego stronę.

-Fenris? Nie słyszałam jak wchodziłeś. Zresztą, chyba nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Poruszasz się jak kot. Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się mnie zabić, będę miała naprawdę spory problem- Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Mało kto uśmiechał się na jego widok. Usiadła na huśtawce i zakołysała nią lekko. Ubrana w luźną, białą, płócienną sukienkę wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. W końcu w takim stroju nie przystępuje się do walki, a to zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach spotykali się z Fenrisem.

-Przyszedłem… przeprosić. Wczoraj chyba trochę za bardzo pozwoliłem sobie… na rozluźnienie – Było mu wstyd. Hawke przyszła wczoraj z nim porozmawiać. Ona nie piła, no bo była magiem, a on pił i pił, aż urwał mu się film i naprawdę nie pamiętał ani co robił, ani co mówił.

-Upiłeś się w szpadel- Podsumowała od razu.

-Musiałam cię zawlec do łóżka, byś nie spał na podłodze. Dobrze, że kląłeś na mnie w języku, który nie rozumiem, bo bym się śmiertelnie obraziła, jak to wypada szlachciance- Zaśmiała się szczerze – Chcesz wody?

Skinął potwierdzającą głową. Czarodziejka wstała z huśtawki i zaprosiła go do stołu na werandzie. Nalała mu wody z dzbana w którym pływały przeróżne kwiaty i liście. Fenris na początku myślał, że to po prostu jakiś rodzaj ozdoby.

-To woda z ziołami. Liście mięty, kwiaty rumianku. Jest odświerzająca i dobrze smakuje- Hawke, też nalała sobie szklankę. Napili się i posiedzieli chwile w ciszy. Przerwała ją w końcu Lizi, nie należąca do cierpliwych.

-Więc?

-Możesz mi streścić, co było po tym fragmencie, gdy skończyliśmy rozmawiać o tym co mam dalej robić?

-To aż tak dużego fragmentu nie pamiętasz?!- Lizi była w szoku. Elf był w takim razie dużo bardziej pijany i to dużo wcześniej, niż było po nim widać. Nie patrzył jej w oczy, był zawstydzony.

-Nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego. Trochę porozmawialiśmy, a potem położyłam cię spać. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Nie pij jednak więcej z Izabellą, widocznie jej bimber działa na ciebie z opóźnieniem- trochę niedowierzała, że elf może nie pamiętać. No, ale skoro przyszedł tutaj, a nigdy jej nie odwiedzał, chyba rzeczywiście miał luki w pamięci. Zwarzywszy na jego przeszłość, musiało być to dla niego torturą.

-Hawke, coś jednak pamiętam i chciałbym się po prostu upewnić, że sobie tego nie ubzdurałem, jak byś mogła jednak być trochę bardziej szczegółowa…

* * *

 _-Powiedz mi. Co robisz, gdy przestajesz uciekać?_

 _-Dziwne pytanie… Naprawdę nie wiesz?- Siedzieli przy stole w pokoju, na górze posiadłości Fenrisa._

 _-Ostatnie co pamiętam to ból, gdy wypalano mi te znaki. Ciekłe lyrium wgryzające się w me ciało. Agonia pozbawił mnie wspomnień, nawet jeśli wiodłem wcześniej inne życie, nie pamiętam go. Echh nie powinienem ci tego mówić. Moje problemy nie są twoimi._

 _-Mogę ci pomóc z twoimi problemami, mogę ci też dodać kilku własnych._

 _-Tylko kilku?- Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie jakie życie prowadzi czarodziejka._

 _-Tych dobrych, oczywiście._

 _-Jesteś piękną kobietą Hawke. Naprawdę nie ma nikogo innego komu poświęcasz uwagę?_

 _-Moja uwaga potrafi być bardzo podzielna- Odparła żartobliwie._

 _-Jestem zbiegłym niewolnikiem, elfem i mieszkam w pożyczonej posiadłości. Nic z tej listy ci nie przeszkadza?_

 _-Nie do tego co planuje zrobić, no przecież ci się nie oświadczam. W końcu jestem apostatką i uchodźcą z Fereldenu. To ci nie wadzi?_

 _-I tu mnie masz. Ciekawy argument. Musze się nad nim… zastanowić._

* * *

Elf miał minę pod tytułem „nie wieże że to powiedziałem". Zarywał do czarodziejki, gorzej, to czarodziejka zarywała do niego. Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach tylko się zezłościł. Bardzo niepotrzebnie zresztą.

-Po co ty w ogóle do mnie wczoraj przyszłaś?!

-Zapytać się co masz zamiar dalej zrobić- Odpowiedziała spokojnie -Martwiłam się, że znikniesz.

Elf patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Chociaż Hawke sporo żartowała, mówiła jakieś absurdalne sentencje, nigdy nie kłamała. Więc martwiła się o niego szczerze.

-Wiem, że moje towarzystwo, znaczy ogólnie towarzystwo magów nie jest ci zbyt miłe. Teraz kiedy spłaciłeś zaciągnięty u mnie dług wdzięczności, bałam się że po prostu z dnia na dzień odejdziesz z Kirkwall. Wiem oczywiście, że to nie moja sprawa, ale miło by było, gdybyś został. Dobrze nam się współpracowało przecież. Dalej mogli byśmy chodzić na rajdy. Walczyć ze złem, jak to nazywa Varrick. Może został byś chociaż dopóki nie przytaszczy się tu twój były pan. Mówiłeś że to potężny mag, grupą łatwiej było by go pokonać. Bezpieczniej- Hawke nie była dobra w takich rozmowach. Bethany dużo lepiej radziła sobie w kwestii wyrażania uczuć i rozmów z mężczyznami, które nie dotyczyły walki.

-Wolała bym… jeśli możesz… Po prostu nie znikaj bez pożegnania. Nie chodzi o to, że masz się tłumaczyć, po prostu powiedz, że wyjeżdżasz. Nie wiem co dokładnie o mnie myślisz, ale dla mnie jesteś przyjacielem. Martwiła bym się. Przetrząsnęła bym Kirkwall od góry do dołu, żeby cię znaleźć, a to by mogło wywołać małą wojnę – Dotknęła dłonią koralików przyczepionych do włosów. Takie delikatne, kobiece ruchy były u niej rzadkie do zaobserwowania.

-Na razie podoba mi się Mieszkanie w Górnym Mieście, mam ładny widok z okna- Przerwał to przeciągające się milczenie. Uznał intencje Lizi za szczere.

-Ta wiem, prosto na Katownie- Przewróciła oczami.

-Nie to miałem… Widać dach twojego domu przecież…- Zobaczył jej uśmiech i od razu poczuł się zakłopotany. Podpuściła go! Może jednak nie była taka wyzbyta z talentu, jakim jest uwodzenie.

-Ten ogród, nie bardzo pasuje mi do twojej matki – postarał się zmienić temat.

-Spotkałeś ją?

-Tak, jak wychodziła. Zamieniliśmy dwa słowa. Wydaje się bardzo dobrą osobą.

-Bo jest. Woli jednak zdecydowanie fatałaszki, zastawy stołowe i ozdobne figurki z czegoś tam… nie pamiętam czego. Ogród jest mój. To miejsce pomaga mi się odprężyć. W poprzednim domu, gdy jeszcze żył ojciec, mieliśmy wielki ogród. Wytwarzaliśmy nalewki, maści z ziół, herbaty. Takie rzeczy. Bez magii oczywiście. Lubię zapach tych roślin, ich smak i wygląd. W lato spałam popołudniami razem z Luiim schowana w tych roślinach. Przywołują dobre wspomnienia – Mabari szczeknął radośnie na potwierdzenie tych słów. I jemu się należał odpoczynek, za czasów kiedy bliźniaki traktowały go jako konika.

Hawke z uśmiechem zapatrzyła się w głąb ogrodu. Na chwile zagłębiła się we wspomnienia z czasów dzieciństwa.

Fenris też się zapatrzył na chwile, chociaż zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jej sukienka miała przy dekolcie sznurki, które powinny być zawiązane. Oczywiście Hawke nie przejmowała się czymś takim, jak wiązanie sobie kokardek więc materiał opadał swobodnie na boki. Przez cienkie płótno widział zarys jej piersi. Izabella miała racje, były spore. Proporcjonalne do znaczącego wzrostu, jak sądził. Nie miała dzisiaj na sobie stanika…

-Pójdę już. Jak tylko będziesz miała kolejne zlecenie daj znać. Chętnie „powalczę ze złem"- Wstał od stołu. Wyprostował się, odchrząknął –Ach i przekaż proszę twojej matce wyrazy największego szacunku, nie wstawaj. Sam trafie do wyjścia.

„Z Ponuraka w dżentelmena i to po jednym spotkaniu z moją matką… Jak ona to robi?!" Hawke naprawdę nie wiedziała w czym leży sekret kobiet z rodziny Amellów. Miała to jej matka i jej siostra. Los poskąpił jej akurat takich „mocy".

* * *

-Poczta panienko.

-Dziękuje Bodahn, jesteś niezastąpiony. Czy tobie i Sandalowi niczego nie brakuje?- Hawke miała duży dom. Cieszyła się, że mieszka w nim ktoś po za nią, Luiim i jej matką.

-Nie, ależ skąd. Doskonale się tu czujemy.

-Daj mi znać w razie czego- Hawke usiadła w salonie i czytała listy. Jeden z nich wywołał szok na jej twarzy. Oczywiście nie mogła mieć pewności, że jest autentyczny, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Był to list od jej dalekiej kuzynki. Lidii Amell, Bohaterki Fereldenu.

 _Droga kuzynko_

 _Mam nadzieje, że ten list znajduje cię w pełni zdrowia. Zapewne dziwi cię ta wiadomość, śpieszę więc z wyjaśnieniem. Nigdy się nie spotkałyśmy. Moja matka była kuzynką twojej matki. Jeszcze w wieku dziecięcym zabrano mnie do Kręgu, więc nawet i jej nie pamiętam. Kiedy przez przypadek dowiedziałam się, że Amellowie szturmem zdobyli Górne Miasto w Kirkwall, bardzo się ucieszyłam. Zawsze chciałam poznać kogoś z rodziny. Bardzo bym chciała cię zobaczyć, twoją szanowną matkę również. Wybacz mi proszę, ale pozwoliłam sobie na zdobycie paru informacji o tobie. Wiem, że jesteś osobą godną zaufania i że tak jak ja, posiadasz rodzinny talent._

„No tak, na wypadek gdyby list ktoś przechwycił próbuje mnie chronić. Nie mogła napisać wprost, że jestem magiem. Ależ ma elegancki styl pisma, Anders też tak pisze. Widać takiego pisma uczą w Kręgu. Te eleganckie zawijasy…"

 _Jako szara strażniczka, mogę podróżować bez skrępowania. Proszę cię tylko byś nie wspominała nikomu, że jestem Bohaterką Fereldenu. Wzbudza to strasznie dużo męczącego zainteresowania. Czy mogła bym cię odwiedzić? Alistair wybiera się do Kirkwall za miesiąc._

 _„Czyli przy okazji poznam KRÓLA?! Avelina by się ucieszyła."_

 _Jeśli ten termin by ci pasował, chętnie wybrała bym się z nim i zatrzymała u ciebie na czas najbardziej ci odpowiedni._

 _Z wyrazami największego szacunku._

 _Lidia Amell, Szara Strażniczka_

 _PS. Odpisz proszę. Bardzo chciała bym mieć kuzynkę._

Hawke wstała z kanapy i poszła prosto do pokoju Leandry.

-Matko, napisała do mnie Lidia Amell. Pisze, że jest córką twojej kuzynki i Bohaterką Fereldenu!

-Naprawdę? To bardzo miłe kochanie- Odparła nieco rozmarzona Leandra, przeglądając się przed lustrem i poprawiając kolczyki.

„Coś słaba reakcja, jak na informacje, że ma się w rodzinie Bohaterkę Fereldenu…" Brew Hawke tylko lekko uniosła się do góry.

-Mamo coś się stało?

-Oczywiście że nie. Tylko tak myślałam- Leandra obróciła się do córki- Co byś powiedziała, gdybym ponownie wyszła za mąż?

-Za mąż? Poznałaś kogoś?- Hawke była w szoku. Przecież ledwo skończyli remont.

-Tak, to jeszcze nic poważnego. Miło jest jednak pomyśleć, że w tym wieku wciąż można się podobać. Po za tym chyba nie chcesz, by matka patrzyła ci na ręce, kiedy będziesz tu z Fenrisem.

-Matko!- To co teraz Leandra powiedziała tak swobodnie, ciężko przechodziło nawet przez same myśli maginii.

-Oczywiście, że nie chciała byś.- Leandra wydawała się teraz trochę niepewna. Po śmierci Malcolma pozycje głowy domu przejęła Hawke. Mimo więc, że była jej córką, to ją pytała o zdanie w tej sprawie –Więc, czy miała byś coś przeciw? Myślisz że mi nie wypada w tym wieku? Myślisz że Malcolm…

-W jakim wieku? Jesteś dojrzałym owocem, nie ma większej słodyczy, tylko cię brać!- Lizi zasłyszała to kiedyś od jednego z adoratorów Izabelli.

-Mamo- Zaczęła już poważniej- Chce byś była szczęśliwa. Tata też chciałby tylko tego.

-Nic nie zastąpi mi twojego ojca, chciała bym jednak dzielić z kimś resztę życia. Dziękuje kochanie- Pocałowała córkę w policzek.

No i jak tu być pod wrażeniem tego, że napisała do ciebie jakaś daleka kuzynka, nawet jeśli była Bohaterką Fereldenu.


	9. Chapter 9 Hawke i Fenris

**Rozdział 9 „Hawke i Fenris"**

 _To już prawie miesiąc odkąd nie widział się z Hawke i naprawdę miał dość. Avelina nie raz proponowała mu prace, przyjmował te oferty. Była jednak spora różnica. Praca dla Aveliny, była pracą. Ciężką, mozolną, kończącą się sińcami i marnym wynagrodzeniem. Kiedy wyruszał w miasto z Hawke, to też kończyło się to sińcami, ale nie była to praca. Była to przygoda. Pełna wrzawy, zwrotów akcji i bohaterskich czynów. Ile to już ludzi uratował, ile istnień ocalił. Przez trzy lata swojej ucieczki nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło komuś pomóc, a potem wpadł niechcący na szaloną apostatkę i się zaczęło. Uwalnianie niewolników z rąk oprawców, poszukiwania zaginionych ludzi, walka z opętańcami, piratami, magami krwi. Ostatnio nawet uratowali miasto przed trujący gazem wytworzonym przez szaloną elfkę. O oczyszczeniu kopalni ze smoków, nawet nie wspominając. Kiedy siedział samotnie w swojej posiadłości, myśląc o minionych wydarzeniach, miał często wrażenie, że to tylko iluzja jego zagubionej psychiki. Potem zjawiała się Hawke, mówiła że jest robota i znowu ratowali mieszkańców Kirkwall z opresji. Następnie opatrzenie ran, porządny posiłek i parę partyjek kapryśnego losu w apartamentach Varricka. Kiedy zdążył tak to polubić? Tak przywyknąć do tej mieszanki przygód i towarzyszy. No może po za magami. Jednak Hawke była magiem. Zawsze nim będzie._

 _Podszedł do stołu na którym leżała podarowana przez nią książka. Zniszczona, poobijana i pogryziona. Uczyła go czytać. Nie spodziewał się. Co ją naszło by go uczyć. Jak tylko nie mógł odczytać jakiejś litery książka lądowała rozpłaszczona na ścianie w przeciwległym pokoju, a on sam klął głośno. Hawke chodziła po tą książkę 5, 10, 20 razy a potem powiedziała, że ma plan. Po 20 minutach wróciła, ze swoim mabarii i to on szczęśliwy biegał po tą książkę. Chodź ogar był delikatny, grzbiet i okładka nosiły ślady jego zębów._

 _-To jest P nie R- Powtarzała._

 _-Przecież wiem! Po prostu mi się mylą! Są podobne!- Wściekał się po raz kolejny._

 _-Musisz skojarzyć. O już wiem! Musisz sobie zapamiętać, P ma Pojedynczą nóżkę, R Rusza nóżkami dwoma- Uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie._

 _-Hawke chyba kpisz. Czy ja ci wyglądam na dziecko?_

 _-W tej chwili tak i to na takie bardzo kapryśne. No to czytamy dalej. Tylko pamiętaj, P ma Pojedynczą nóżkę, R Rusza nóżkami dwoma…_

 _Uśmiechnął się do tego wspomnienia. „Niewierze, że to zapamiętałem." Nauczyła go czytać i pisać. Klął na nią, rzucał tą książką, a nawet zdarzyło mu się „rozbłysnąć". Hawke to po prostu ignorowała. Nie próbowała uspokajać. Czekała, aż gniew z niego ujdzie i kontynuowali naukę jak by nigdy nic. Pamiętał, że na początku ich znajomości niemal się go bała, traktowała bardzo ostrożnie. Po Głębokich Ścieżkach jak by nagle ta nieufność, ostrożność gdzieś znikła. Wyglądało to tak, jak by powiedziała sobie, że „Fenris jest jej przyjacielem, więc nigdy nie mógł by zrobić jej krzywdy" i właśnie tak zaczęła się zachowywać. Całkowita ufność. Czym na to zasłużył? Miał czasem wyrzuty sumienia, że mówi wszystko to co najgorzej o magach przy niej. Nigdy nie zaprzeczała. Nigdy nic nie mówiła, ale wzrok miała jak zbity pies. Dlaczego nie zaprzeczała? Dlaczego się z nim nie wykłócała, jak robił to chociażby Anders. Nawet Izabella podkreślała, że się nie zgadza z jego opiniami, chodź nie była magiem. Hawke zawsze milczała. Na początku myślał, że może zgadza się z jego słowami, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to nie to. Chciał ją o to spytać._

 _Dzięki niej miał wsparcie, prace i towarzystwo. Przychodził czasem do świątyni. Panował tam przyjemny spokój. Świece, posąg Andrasty i templariusze. Żadnych magów. A jeśli trafił na Sebastiana, ten zapraszał go na herbatę do świątynnych ogrodów. Co prawda książę potrafił być nieco meczący w przypisywaniu wszystkich dobrych rzeczy na tym świecie interwencjom Stwórcy, ale polubił go. Ze wszystkich znajomych, to jego uważał za najbardziej godnego zaufania. Mógł z nim porozmawiać, nie obawiając się, że ta rozmowa wyjdzie po za nich dwóch. Kto by pomyślał, że on, były niewolnik, zaprzyjaźni się z księciem._

 _Kiedy matka Hawke zginęła, dosłownie poćwiartowana przez szalonego maga, chciał ją pocieszyć. Tylko co miał powiedzieć? Że to wina magii? Przecież Hawke była magiem. Dlaczego musiała być magiem?! Nie mogła by być wojowniczką, jak Avelina? Wszystko było by w tedy takie proste. Mógłby zawsze tak żyć, walcząc z nią ramie w ramie, broniąc tych którzy doznawali krzywd. Miesiąc temu Leandra dosłownie umarła na rękach swej córki. Bał się w tedy. Czy Hawke sięgnie do magii krwi? Czy zaprzeda się demonom by ożywić matkę? Ona jednak tylko płakała, a gdy już skończyła, wstała trzymając rodzicielkę na rękach. Udała się z nią nad wybrzeże. Skoncentrowała manę i ciało Leandry zaczęło płonąć. Płonęło tak długo, dopóki nie pozostał sam pył, który rozwiał wiatr. Był w tedy z nią, stał u jej boku, ale co miał powiedzieć. Czy można coś powiedzieć? Mógł tylko winić magie i magów. To by nie pomogło Hawke. Od tego czasu jej nie widział. Chodził do świątyni, modlił się. Żeby tylko pozostała sobą, dobrym człowiekiem, by nie pozwoliła się złamać. By nie stała się plugawcem. Modlił się za nią, tylko czy to pomagało? Kiedy opowiedział Hawke jak się uwolnił od Danariusa, jak zabił Wojowników Mgły, powiedział mu w tedy coś takiego… „Wolności nie da się wymodlić lub wyprosić. Zdobywa się ją, tak jak każdą wartość, złotem lub krwią*" On wolność opłacił krwią, nie tylko swoją. Hawke majątek pozwalał na względną ochronne przed templariuszami._

 _Każdego dnia martwił się coraz bardziej. W końcu zebrał się w sobie. Nie mógł polegać przecież tylko na modlitwach. Przemyślał dokładnie co powiedzieć, chodź może lepiej nic nie mówić? Poszedł jednak do jej domu. Znalazł ją w ogrodzie. Siedziała oparta o pień wierzby._

 _-Nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale jestem tu._

 _Spojrzała na niego zmęczony wzrokiem. Była blada, schudła wyraźnie. Jej jaskrawe oczy jak by przygasły._

 _-Izabella chciała mnie wyciągnąć na picie, ale lepiej żebym się nie upijała. Wiesz jestem magiem- Uśmiechnęła się słabo – A Anders przez pół dnia opowiadał mi kawały o templariuszach. Niektóre z nich były naprawdę, naprawdę słabe. Tak więc, nie musisz nic mówić._

 _Podszedł, a chwile później usiadł obok niej opierając się o drzewo._

 _-Wiesz, czasem myślę… że lepiej by było, jak bym zniknęła z tego świata. Ojciec, Bethany, matka…. Carver właśnie uzależniający się od lyrium. Jak bym przynosiła same nieszczęścia.- Westchnęła cicho, wodząc wzrokiem gdzieś w dal._

 _-Kiedy byłam mała obserwowałam jak wieczorem ojciec zapala dłonią świece dla matki. Zawsze jej się to podobało. Wiesz, to było takie romantyczne. Pewnego dnia jednak się spóźniał, a było już ciemno, więc chciałam jej pomóc i sama zapaliłam tą świece. Popatrzyła na mnie, a potem padła na kolana i płakała z rozpaczy. Płakała tak całą noc._

 _-Przecież wyszła za apostatę, nie mogło przeszkadzać jej to, że jesteś magiem.- Fenris nie patrzył na nią. Bał się, że powie coś nie tak, a kobieta zupełnie się załamie._

 _-Mój ojciec był apostatą, ale był też dorosłym, umiejącym sobie radzić mężczyzną. A ja byłam małym, bezbronnym dzieckiem, jej dzieckiem, do końca życia skazanym na uciekanie przed templariuszami i demonami. Opłakiwała mój los. Wiesz, że oficjalnie nie mogę wziąć ślubu? Któraś z kolei Boska wprowadziła poprawkę i z „…równe w obliczu Stwórcy wszystkie rasy, zawierać mogą związki małżeńskie" zrobiło się -…równe w obliczu Stwórcy wszystkie rasy zawierać mogą związki małżeńskie, wyjątek stanowią magowie, którzy nie mogą być postrzegani jako równi innym". Jedno zdanie zrobiło ze mnie „nie osobę". Więc czym jestem? Zwierzęciem, rośliną… minerałem?! Odmawiają mi prawa do miłości, bo potrafię zapalić świeczkę dłonią?! Moja matka tak się tym przejmowała. Ojciec na ślubie po prostu nie wspomniał kapłance, że jest magiem, a matka dowiedziała się o tym prawie dużo później. Dla niej ślub był czymś bardzo ważnym. Była romantyczką. Chciała mnie widzieć szczęśliwą. Przepłakała przez to nie jedną noc. Nad problemem, który jeszcze nie zaistniał, a którego już nie doczeka._

 _Jakie to dziwne_  
 _tak bolało_  
 _nie chciało się żyć_  
 _a teraz takie nieważne_  
 _niemądre_  
 _jak nic.**_

 _Czy tak powstawały wszystkie jej piosenki? Wydzierały się z nich tylko smutek i żal. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, może godzinę, może trzy. Nic nie mówił, no bo co miał powiedzieć. Przecież nie mógł przyznać jej racji. Według niego to było słuszne, że magowie nie powinni mieć rodzin i płodzić dzieci. Że lepiej by było gdyby zniknęli z tego świata. A jak już są na tym świecie, że pozamykani powinni być w wieżach, pod nadzorem ale… Gdyby templariusze przyszli teraz po Hawke, nie pozwolił by im jej zabrać. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Nawet w przypadku jego poglądów, od reguły był wyjątek._

 _Gdy zaczęło robić się na dworze chłodno, odprowadził ją do wnętrza domu, a sam skierował się do wyjścia._

 _-Hawke, dlaczego za każdym razem jak powiem coś na temat tego, jaka magia potrafi być zła i wypaczona, ty nigdy temu nie zaprzeczasz? Tylko milczysz?_

 _-Z tego samego powodu z którego dzisiaj ty milczałeś- Ich spojrzenia się spotkały – Współczuje ci, twego bólu i cierpienia._

* * *

Po tej rozmowie Hawke postanowiła wyjechać na jakiś czas. Podobno zmiana otoczenia dobrze robi w takich chwilach. Zatrzymała się u jakiejś świeżo poznanej kuzynki, która sama ją niedawno odwiedziła. Hawke wróciła dopiero po dwóch miesiącach. Wyglądała dobrze. Znów oczy jej lśniły, a usta były skore do uśmiechu. Udało jej się przeżyć żałobę. Fenris dziękował za to Stwórcy. Nie on jeden zresztą.

* * *

-Hawke, właściwie jak ty masz na imię. Zawsze mówimy Hawke, czasem Lizi, ale przecież Lizi to nie jest imię. To przezwisko? Jakiś skrót?- Dopytywała Izabella, gdy wracali z wypadku na Rozdarty Grzbiet. Varrick w sumie też zaczął się przysłuchiwać rozmowie, kiedy zrozumiał, że sam nie wie dokładnie jak brzmi pełne imię jego przyjaciółki.

-Eee to skrót od imienia. W Wolnych Marchiach wymawia się to Lizi, w Fereldenie i Orlais mówią znowu Eli.

-Czekaj czekaj Hawke, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz na imię ELŻBIETA?- Varrick nie wytrzymał.

-Tu wymawia się to Elizabeth- Przypomniała ocierając sobie pot z czoła ręką i przy okazji zostawiając na nim brudną od ziemi smugę – Matka chciała żeby pierworodna miała imię wzbudzające szacunek w wyższych sferach.

-No to jej się udało. Elizabeth! A ja myślałem, że to Avelina ma pecha!- Śmiał się Varrick. Umorusana ziemią, spocona i zmęczona, wysoka kobieta nie wyglądała na Elżbietę. To była zdecydowanie Hawke.

-Wcale mnie nie dziwi, że cię ono śmieszy. W końcu jest dobrane do „wyższych sfer"- Poszturchała go wesoło po ramieniu.

-Hej no wiesz… O rzesz!- Tuż przed krasnoludem wylądowała strzała.

-Wy tam! Odsuńcie się od skradzionej własności!- Krzyknął mężczyzna przewodzący uzbrojonej grupie. Wyglądał na zdecydowanego walczyć o swoje skradzione mienie.

-Izabella!- Hawke popatrzyła na nią z wyrzutem.

-Nie no słowo, że nie znam gościa, nic od niego „nie pożyczałam"! – Zaprzeczyła gwałtownie piratka.

-To łowcy. Chodzi im o mnie- Fenris już wyciągnął miecz.

„Ooo cudownie" Przeszło tylko przez myśl Lizi. Oprychy miały łuki i ustawili się wyżej od nich. Z tego punktu nie mieli szans.

-Fenris nie jest niczyją własnością! – Po za wygrażaniem im pięściami, nie była wstanie wiele więcej zrobić. Chwyciła Fenrisa za rękę i dała nura za skały. W jej ślady poszli Varrick i piratka.

-Hawke co ty wyprawiasz!?- Zaczął protestować. Chciał dopaść własnych prześladowców, a nie uciekać.

-Nie wychylaj się! Powystrzelają nas jak kaczki z tamtej pozycji. W ogóle po co im łuki?! Myślałam, że twój pan chce cię odzyskać żywcem.

-Jeśli przestrzelą mi nogi, to daleko im nie ucieknę.

-Też prawda, Varrick, możesz im posłać jakiś ładny deszczyk strzał? One nie muszą trafić. Niech odwrócą uwagę. Tylko się nie wychylaj.

-Jasna sprawa panno Elizabeth- Potwierdził przystępując do akcji. Zajęci osłanianiem się przed bełtami Varricka, łowcy nie byli wstanie atakować. Ta chwila pozwoliła posłać Hawke w ich stronę ognistą kule. Jej specjalność. Zaklęcie dosłownie wybuchło między nimi odrzucając ich z umocnionej pozycji. Teraz mogli stanąć naprzeciw siebie. Łuki poszły w zapomnienie. To była brutalna walka w zwarciu. Nic co poeta mógłby opiewać w pieśniach. Fenris potrafił być wyjątkowo bezwzględny. Hawke nie pochwalała tego. Zabijanie człowieka błagającego o litość, nie leżało w jej naturze. Tak samo jak odczuwanie gniewu.

-Hadriana! Byłem głupcem sądząc, że jestem wolny. Nigdy mi na to nie pozwolą! – Fenris chodził w tę i z powrotem dysząc z wściekłości.

-To ktoś kogo znasz?- Dopytywała maginii lecząc ranę na czole Varricka. To była tylko przecięta skóra. Coś z czym mogła sobie bez problemu poradzić.

-Twoja była?-Podsunęła od razu Izabella wycierając ostrza z krwi.

-To podopieczna mojego byłego pana. Doskonale ją pamiętam. By mu się przypodobać, sprzedała by własne dzieci!- Fenris wrzał. Wiedział gdzie najprawdopodobniej ukryła się wiedźma. Hawke nie była jednak pewna czy powinni iść sami. W końcu, ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu Fenrisa, Lizi zdecydowała sie wrócić do miasta po Aveline. W końcu niewolnictwo było tu zakazane, więc pani kapitan mogła podjąć akcje, nawet będąc aktualnie na służbie. Maginii najchętniej wzięła by jeszcze Andersa. Jego umiejętność leczenia była nie zastąpiona, Fenris był jednak w takim stanie, że nie zaryzykowała takiego składu. Mogli by rzucić się sobie do gardeł jeszcze przed dotarciem do kryjówki Hadriany. Świecący elf i świecący mag. W takim starciu nie obyło by się bez trupa. W dodatku pewnie Lizi próbowała by ich rozdzielić, więc całkiem możliwe, że to ona była by tym trupem. Skład Avelina, Izabella, Varick, Fenris, Luii musiał wystarczyć.

Kryjówką okazała się jedna z rozbudowanych jaskiń. Już na samym początku o mało nie wpadli w pułapkę z zatrutych strzał i tylko dzięki refleksowi Aveliny, która osłoniła ich tarczą, obyło się bez ofiar. Zaraz po tym Hawke wdepnęła w pułapkę i dosłownie stanęła w płomieniach od stup do głów. Przez parę strasznych sekund wszyscy myśleli, że już po niej. Siła ognia była na szczęście tak słaba, że czarodziejkę osłonił amulet Popiołów. Cała dymiła i krztusiła się, a twarz i ubranie miała brudne niczym od sadzy, ale nic jej nie było.

-Hawke to przydatny przedmiot. Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, za żadne skarby go nie zdejmuj- Izabella podała jej bukłak z wodą.

-Jak na przedmiot o takiej sile, wygląda bardzo niepozornie-Dodała Avelina.

-Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to jak go wsadzić w ogień, to drewno przybiera ładny złotawy odcień, a blaszka robi się krwisto purpurowa- Hawke odkaszlnęła jeszcze raz - Nie sądzicie, że prościej było by zmurować po prostu wejście. Niech ta cała Hadriana męczy się z tym wszystkim potem.

-Na pewno jest inne wyjście. Po za tym nie uwierzę, że nie żyje, dopóki nie zobaczę jej trupa. Idziemy dalej- Stwierdził stanowczo elf. Konieczność uważania na kolejne pułapki i walka nieco go uspokoiły.

Ponieważ zaszli już tak daleko, a Fenris nie zamierzał rezygnować, brnęli dalej w głąb nieprzystępnych korytarzy. Trafili na sale dosłownie wypełnioną trupami. W większości elfów. Ledwo ich zabito, ciała jeszcze nie zaczęły śmierdzieć.

-Co tu się stało? Przecież nie byli nawet uzbrojeni- Hawke przyjrzała się ciałom. Proste ubrania, żadnej zbroi, broni. Nie widziała sensu w ich śmierci.

-Naprawdę nie wiesz? To przyjrzyj się dobrze. To magia krwi. Złożono ich w ofierze by pozyskać moc! Ty też skończysz jako morderca, jak dalej będziesz jej używać- Fuknął z prawdziwą złością elf. Był wściekły. Ta rzeź była zupełnie niepotrzebna. Wiele z ofiar nie miało nawet dwudziestu lat.

-Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła! Nie zabijam bezbronnych w przeciwieństwie do c… co to było!?- Skierowała kostur na ostatni stół. Coś się tam poruszyło. Na początku myślała, że to Cień, ale one były za głupie by się czaić. Atakowały od razu. Wszyscy się przygotowali, Varrick wycelował kusze. Stali w napięciu.

-Wyłaź, bo wysadzę cały ten kont w powietrze!- Kostur Hawke zalśnił od mocy.

-Proszę, proszę nie zabijaj mnie!- Z pod stołu wypełzła elfka. Naiwność miała wypisaną na twarzy, ale Hawke odłożyła kostur dopiero kiedy Fenris potwierdził, że to nie Hadriana.

-Nic ci nie zrobimy. Powiedz co tu się stało?- Hawke starała się mówić łagodnie.

-Zabili wszystkich! Zabili mojego tatkę. Spuścili z niego krew! Chciała go oskórować, ale bała się, że nie zdąży, ale chciała!- Elfka była przerażona, więc bardziej piszczała niż mówiła.

-Oskórować? Zedrzeć skórę? Na Stwórcę, po co?! – Lizi nie wierzyła w to co słyszy.

-Magia krwi karmi się nie tylko krwią, ale i cierpieniem. Gdyby zadała mu dotkliwy ból, a dopiero potem poderżnęła gardło, zyskała by więcej energii- Wyjaśnił Fenris.

-Magister powiedziała, że potrzebuje mocy, bo ktoś przyjdzie ją zabić. Bardzo się staraliśmy, robiliśmy wszystko co kazała. Uwielbiała zupę tatki. Nic nie rozumiem!- Otarła dłońmi zapłakaną twarz.

-Potrzebowała mocy, więc zabiła tych którzy byli pod ręką, swoją służbę- Wymamrotał Fenris spuszczając głowę. Poczuł się winny temu wszystkiemu. Czy jego wolność była warta tylu niewinnych istnień. W tym momencie nie był o tym przekonany.

-Proszę nie róbcie jej krzywdy. Będzie bardzo zła jeśli ją zranicie- Elfka była gotowa paść na kolana i błagać o to wierząc, że postępuje słusznie. Mimo że Hadriana przed chwilą zabiła jej ojca. Hawke ciężko było na to patrzeć. „Co za zniewolenie, nie tyle ciała, co duszy i umysłu."

-Musi ci być bardzo ciężko- Lizi bała się podejść by nie przerazić jeszcze bardziej elfki.

-Wszystko było w porządku, aż do dzisiaj!-

-Nie było. Po prostu nie znałaś niczego lepszego- Fenris nawet nie śmiał na nią spojrzeć. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej winny temu co się tu stało.

-Jesteś teraz moim panem?-

-NIE!- To trochę otrzeźwiło elfa.

-Umiem sprzątać i gotować. Co ja teraz pocznę?

-Jeśli udasz się do Kirkwall będę mogła ci pomóc- Zapewniła Hawke – Zapytaj o dom Amellów. Ludzie wskażą ci drogę. Drzwi otworzy ci krasnolud. Powiedz, że proszę by się tobą zaopiekował, puki sama nie wrócę.

-Och naprawdę, naprawdę dziękuje!- Z wyrazem bezgranicznej ulgi elfka wybiegła z zakrwawionego pomieszczenia. Hawke miała nadzieje, że dotrze bezpiecznie do miasta.

-Nie wiedziałem, że chciałaś mieć własnego niewolnika- Warknął Fenris

-Niewolnicy bywają przydatni. Nawet ty od czasu do czasu jesteś użyteczny- Odpowiedziała spokojnie. Spojrzał na nią pełen furii. Napotkał spojrzenie jednak nie mniej wkurzone od jego własnego.

-Posłuchaj Fenris, jeszcze raz, ale to RAZ! Porównasz mnie do Hadriany, Danariusa albo innego pana niewolników, a obiecuje, że pośle cię dwa metry w górę i sześć w dal! Zrozumiałeś!?- Elf dawno nie widział jej takiej wściekłej. Chyba nigdy. Hawke na każdym kroku musiała znosić jego niepochlebne opinie na temat magów, ale to już było stanowczo za dużo. Jak on mógłby w ogóle pomyśleć, że mogła by składać ludzi w ofierze, albo zrobiła by coś złego tej biednej dziewczynie.

-Właśnie straciła ojca i cały świat, który zna. Popracuje trochę u mnie, będzie robić to co przedtem, sprzątać i gotować wiedźmie tyle, że za pieniądze, a jak już się trochę otrząśnie, to może wybierze inną drogę życiową. Z wolnością jest jak ze wszystkim innym, trzeba się jej nauczyć!

-To… to dobre rozwiązanie,… moje przeprosiny- Fenris nie odważył się jej spojrzeć w twarz.

-No ja myślę! Chodźmy po Hadriane i wynośmy się z tego miejsca. Od tego strachu i rozpaczy wiszących w powietrzu robię się drażliwa- Nim dotarli do Hadriany napotkali kolejne trupy. Sama czarownica ukryła się w komnacie i dobrze przygotowała do walki. Miała w okuł siebie zgraje najemników. Varrick już myślał, że pożegna się z życiem, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn zaplątało go w sieci, jak jakąś wierzgającą rybę. Nie mógł użyć Bianki. Oberwał pałką w głowę, ale cios był za słaby, by go ogłuszyć. Na pomoc przyszła piratka, rozcinając sieci, i ciała napastników. To było ciężkie starcie. Wygrali je chyba tylko dzięki temu, iż Hadriana spodziewała się, że Fenris będzie sam, a jej pomagierzy byli wyposażeni głównie w broń, która miała ogłuszyć i pochwycić zbiega. Wygrali jednak. Kolejny raz dokonali niemożliwego. Varrick opiewać będzie to zwycięstwo w swych opowieściach, zakończenie jednak nie bardzo się mu podobało. Fenris zabił Hadriane. Czy był to czyn słuszny, według Varricka tak. Miał jednak pewną skazę.

-Dałeś jej słowo!- Hawke nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła.

-Tylko tyle była warta ta umowa - Elf ze złością splunął na podłogę.

-Hawke może to nie najlepszy moment na konstruktywną krytykę- Varrick siedział na ziemi, było mu niedobrze od tego ciosu w głowę. Izabella przykładała mu chłodne ostrze do czoła.

-To może być pułapka. Danarius mógł ją wysłać z tą historyjką o siostrze. Nawet gdybym chciał ją znaleźć to dalej było by to samobójstwo. Jeśli Danarius o niej wie, to kto wie co jej zrobił. Przyjrzyj się temu wszystkiemu. Mag zawsze znajdzie jakiś powód, usprawiedliwienie dla tych ofiar. Wszystko czego dotyka magia ulega deprawacji i zepsuciu! Znasz jakiś wyjątek!?- Fenris był pewny swego gdy wypowiadał te słowa, ale gdy napotkał wzroku Hawke i zobaczył jej zaciśnięte ze złości pięści połyskujące maną, nie był już taki przekonany.

-Ja… musze iść- Elf opuścił korytarze. Żadne z nich go nie zatrzymywało. Dziewczyny odeskortowały krasnoluda do Andersa. Varrick rzygał dalej niż widział, a to oznaczało wstrząs mózgu. Jego rodzaj był raczej grubokościsty, ale Hawke nie ryzykowała by zdrowia przyjaciela.

* * *

Wróciła do willi. Elfka miała na imię Orana. Hawke oprowadziła ją po domu, nieco porozmawiały. Przydzieliła jej pokój. Jak na pierwszy dzień nie było źle, po za jednym.

-Naprawdę boje się pani psa.

-Luiiego? A to dlaczego?

-Jest wielki, ma ostre zęby. W domu nie było psów.

-To mabari. One rozumieją wszystko co mówisz. Nie zrobił by ci krzywdy.

-Straszy mnie. Szczeka i pokazuje ludzkie kości.

-Ludzkie kości?- Hawke spojrzała w kąt pokoju.

-To gicz wieprzowa. Jego przysmak. Przyniósł ci to bo chciał się podzielić… przyniósł ci też kości z kurczaka, nogę od stołu i swój koc… chyba się w tobie zakochał- Tylko się zaśmiała.

-Słucham?

-Nie dosłownie. Po prostu pragnie się tobą opiekować i chce by niczego ci nie zabrakło. A szczeka z radości. Chodź, pokaże ci jak go głaskać, żeby mu było miło. Zobaczysz, jest całkiem milutki w dotyku.

-Troszkę śmierdzi – Chwile to trwało nim wystraszona Orana jako tako oswoiła się z bojowym ogarem. Hawke jeszcze wieczorem poszła do Varricka upewnić się, że krasnolud przypadkiem nie umiera. Na szczęście miał się całkiem dobrze, po za gigantycznym guzem na czole. Nie wyglądało to tak źle. Po powrocie do posiadłości zastała w salonie Fenrisa rozmawiającego z Oraną. Elfka ukłoniła się i skierowała do swojego pokoju.

-Przyszedłeś sprawdzić czy ją brutalnie wykorzystuje, albo nie podrzynam właśnie gardła?- Była na niego zła. Fenris nie patrzył jej w oczy. Uciekał wzrokiem na boki, a to oznaczało że czuł się winny.

-Myślałem o tym co się stało z Hadrianą. Wyładowałem na tobie swój gniew. Nie zasłużyłaś sobie na to. Byłem… nie byłem sobą. Przepraszam- Elf wydawał się jak najbardziej szczery.

-Kiedy byłem jeszcze niewolnikiem, Hadriana nie dawała mi żyć. Drwiła ze mnie, odmawiała mi posiłków, nie pozwalała spać. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej pozycja oznacza, że nie mogę nic jej za to zrobić. Sama myśl, że mogła by mi się teraz wymknąć… Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Chciałem, ale nie mogłem.

-To ważniejsze od twojej obietnicy?

-Nie jest łatwo odkryć, że ma się o wiele mniej szlachetne zasady, niż się sądziło. Ta nienawiść… Myślałem, że się jej pozbyłem. Ale ona zawsze jest o krok za mną. Poczuć ją znowu, wiedzieć że to oni mi ją zaszczepili… To było zbyt wiele. Ale nie przyszedłem tu, żeby jeszcze bardziej cię obciążać.

-Ale na tym się zwykle kończy. Znowu obarczasz winą wszystkich magów, łącznie zemną.

-Bo magia was wypacza! Plami wszystko czego dotknie. Spójrz jakie przez nią życie musiałaś prowadzić. Ukrywać się po kątach! Bronić się przed demonami w twoich snach do końca życia. Przypomnij sobie co stało się z twoją matką- To było o tych parę słów za dużo.

-Jak śmiesz!- Hawke puściły nerwy, magia wylała się z niej jak z przerwanej tamy. Nie rzuciła jednak żadnego zaklęcia tylko dała elfowi w twarz, a ten od naładowanego magią dotyku, rozjaśnił się gwałtownie. Jak w tedy gdy Hadriana się nad nim znęcała. Mana nie raz przechodziła przez jego ciało, rozpalając znaki z lyrium, aż do bólu, jak by chciały przeżreć się do kości. Pchnął ją gwałtownie na ścianę. Był szybszy. Silniejszy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zadaniem ciosu prosto w serce. Hawke nie miała by szans. Nie z takiej pozycji. Nie była się w tym momencie wstanie bronić. Nie mogła by zablokować ciosu, ani posłać czaru, nie miała na to dość czasu. Nie miała kostura. Zabił by ją. Wiedział, że gdyby się nie powstrzymał, Hawke właśnie by zginęła. Leżała by na posadzce własnego domu wykrwawiając się. Osoba która go zawsze broniła, trzymała jego stronę. Dzięki której nie był sam. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Przyszedł ją przecież przeprosić. Bał się podnieść głowę i spojrzeć jej w oczy.

-Hawke ja…- Puścił jej ramiona. Poczuł dotyk jej dłoni na swojej twarzy. W sumie był gotowy na kare. Zasłużył. Pierwszy raz przeszło mu coś takiego przez myśl. Wszystko jedno czy porazi go prądem, czy sprawi mu ból ogniem, czy wykorzysta przeciw niemu lyrium zatopione w jego skórze. Niech zrobi co ma zrobić, byle by nie stracił jej przyjaźni. Nie stracił jej.

Poczuł jej usta na swoich własnych. Ciepłe, słodkie. Musiała się pochylić by muc go pocałować. W tym co robili jednak potem, ta różnica wzrostu w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzała.

* * *

 _Fenris chodził po swojej posiadłości w te i z powrotem. Dywanik przed kominkiem nosił wyraźne ślady tego maratonu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Zabił Hadriane, o mało nie zabił Hawke. Przespał się z Hawke, wspomnienia wróciły, potem zniknęły, a potem zostawił Hawke w pościeli. „Jestem debilem! Najprawdziwszym z prawdziwych. Jak to możliwe, że to się dzieje naprawdę!?" Gdy złość uleciała, pozostał smutek. Oparł się o kominek. Hawke, była taka ciepła, ponętna, gotowa. Nie broniła mu niczego. Nie mogło by być lepiej. Mógłby w ogóle nie opuszczać jej uścisku. Potem jak głupiec się przestraszył. Wspomnień, które pojawiły się zaledwie na chwile. Jak mógł ją tak zostawić. W tedy sądził, że tego nie zniesie. Tej niepewności, ale teraz uważał, że był to straszliwy błąd. Że przecież by mu pomogła, jak zawsze. Świadomość zmarnowania szansy na szczęście, była okropna. Gdyby Hawke nie była magiem, ale dziś nie była to żadna wymówka. Dziś byli kobietą i mężczyzną, a on jak mężczyzna zdecydowanie się nie zachował. Rozpamiętywał w myślach chwile rozstania._

 _„Chciałem być szczęśliwy, chodź przez chwile. Wybacz mi"_

 _„I byłeś? Byłeś szczęśliwy?"_

 _„…Tak"_

 _„Ja też, więc nie ma czego wybaczać"_

 _Wiedział, że nie był dla czarodziejki po prostu jednorazową przygodą. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała, ale widział to w jej oczach. Nie były więc to dla niej łatwe słowa. Spojrzał na stół, na którym leżała podarowana przez czarodziejkę książka._

 _-Hawke, czy ty naprawdę to powiedziałaś? Bez gniewu, bez pretensji? Zwykle kobiety w takich chwilach płaczą, albo się wściekają, wiesz? Założę się, że jutro przyjdziesz tu jak by nigdy nic i powiesz że jest robota.- Uśmiechnął się tylko gorzko do tej książki. Dziś był największym głupcem w całym Thedas._

* * *

* Andrzej Urbańczyk  
** ks. Jan Twardowski


	10. Chapter 10 Hawke i Varrick

**Rozdział 10 „Hawke i Varrick"**

Hawke weszła do Wisielca. Przywitała się z Norą. Tego dnia przypłynęło sporo statków więc lokal wypełniony był marynarzami. Panowało przyjemne ożywienie.

-I w tedy Hawke…- Varrick był w swoim żywiole. Opowiadanie historii miał we krwi. Zazwyczaj wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że Lizi by słuchała co to znowu nawymyślał, ale tym razem przerwał opowiadanie, ku rozczarowaniu wielu słuchaczy.

-… i dokończymy innym razem. Hawke, właśnie chciałem z tobą pogadać. Chodź na górę- Przeszli do jego prywatnych apartamentów jak to nazywał. W kominku było napalone panowało więc miłe ciepełko. Coś bardzo potrzebnego w mieście w którym po za letnią porą zawsze padało.

-I jak się ma mój ulubiony krasnolud – Varrick wyglądał na nieco niepewnego- Podobno chciałeś o czymś pogadać?

-Ta no wiesz, ludzie gadają że ty i ten elf,… Ponurak z Tevinteru, że jesteście dość blisko. Więc, jak to jest Hawke?- Varrick starał się być taktowny. Na tyle na ile pozwalała mu ciekawość.

-No, no Varrick, nigdy nie myślałam, że jesteś taki zazdrośnik. To mi pochlebia.

-Oooo Hawke, wiem że jestem niesamowity, to pewnie przez tą owłosioną klatę, kobiety ją uwielbiają, ale jesteś dla mnie troszkę, ale podkreślam tylko troszkę, za wysoka…

-Akurat. Po prostu Bianka stoi mi na drodze.

-Co poradzę? To zazdrosny typ… Słuchaj, jako twój przyjaciel- Zaczął poważniej – Czuje, że powinienem coś powiedzieć. Wiesz, ten elf ma kolce, jest jak mocno wkurzony jeżowiec. Może, ale tylko może, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł by się do niego zbliżać. Możesz się bardzo poranić. No! Powiedziałem co miałem powiedzieć.

-Dzięki Varrick, doceniam, ja… nalej mi cydru- Mina jej zrzedła. Siadła przy wielkim stole krasnoluda i czekała, aż przyjaciel do niej dołączy.

-Gdybyśmy byli z Fenrisem normalną parą, nigdy nie byliśmy, no ale gdybyśmy byli, to on parę dni temu właśnie mnie rzucił- Opróżniła pół kufla. Nie mogła się tym upić, ale miło było poczuć ten smak.

-Jak to się stało?

-O Varrick… Właściwie nie wiem co się stało. Przyszedł mnie przeprosić, chyba. Wiesz czasami wydaje mi się, że co innego myśli, a co innego mówi i to nie z własnej woli. W każdym razie skończyliśmy w mojej sypialni.

-W twoim łóżku?

-Dokładnie tam. Ja się budzę naga, całkiem zadowolona, a on gotowy do wyjścia w pełnym rynsztunku…

-Z mieczem?

-Z mieczem. Sądziłam, myślałam że wiesz, jak mag jest podniecony to magia trochę ucieka z ciała. Ty to byś nawet nie poczuł, krasnalu jeden, ale pomyślałam że przez te znaki na jego ciele, to w końcu lyrium, mogło go boleć, ale zaprzeczył. Powiedział że coś sobie przypomniał, a potem te wspomnienia uleciał i że nie może zemną być i wyszedł z sypialni…

-Nie no Hawke, współczucia, żaden porządny facet by się tak nie zachował.

-Ale to nie wszystko. Wychodząc wpadł prosto na Andersa.

-Co Blondasek robił w środku nocy w twoim domu!?

-Pamiętasz przejście z Mrokowiska do mojego domu? Dałam mu klucz i pokazałam jak otwierać zamaskowane drzwi, na wypadek nalotu. Anders często u mnie też nocuje, mam dużo sypialni więc to żaden problem, że zajął jeden pokój, a no i się kąpie, wiesz trochę luksusu nikomu nie zaszkodzi. W każdym razie, ja siedzę nago na łóżku, Fenris otwiera drzwi sypialni i wpada na Andersa, który nie chcąc mnie budzić cichaczem przemyka się do pokoju gościnnego. Znasz ich, oni zawsze się kłócą, Anders był jednak w takim szoku, że nie zdążył ust otworzyć, a Fenris się… chyba speszył, więc tylko zaklął pod nosem i pobiegł do wyjścia. No i w ten sposób dowiedział się Anders o naszym… zerwaniu nazwijmy to.

-Nie no współczuje Hawke, musiało być bardzo niezręcznie.

-Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

-Co jeszcze mogło się stać?!

-Kiedy zażenowany Fenris wypadł z mojej posiadłości, wpadł prosto na Izabelle, która akurat wracała z Kwitnącej Róży. Bella jest lotna w takich sprawach, więc od razu wszystko sobie dopowiedziała i następnego dnia na babskim spotkaniu opowiedziała wszystko Avelinie i Merrill. Zostałam zalana powodzią babskiego solidaryzmu i współczucia.

-O… O kurczę. Współczucie i babski solidaryzm w wykonaniu Aveliny musiał mrozić krew w żyłach.

-A i owszem, Ale to nadal nie wszystko. Podejrzewam, że Fenris nie najlepiej się czuł z tym jak mnie potraktował, więc wyżalił się Sebastianowi. Oczywiście Sebastian jest bardzo dyskretny i nigdy by nic nie powiedział, ale dzień później dostałam od niego kosz owoców, więc podejrzewam że nic nie mówiąc, starał się poprawić mi humor…. Tak więc drogi przyjacielu, jesteś ostatnią osobą, która się dowiaduje o tym co zaszło. Wybacz.

-Doleje ci- Wstał po dolewkę.

-Ojj dolej mi- Hawke pomasowała skronie – Najgorsze jest to, że jestem dokładnie taka jak mój ojciec. My kochamy tylko raz. To pięknie brzmi w książkach, ale w prawdziwym życiu oznacza to, że masz przesrane. Wystarczy, że najzwyczajniej w świecie obiekt twoich westchnień cię nie pokocha i do końca życia jesteś sam.

-… Wiesz, napije się razem z tobą, nie pogniewasz się jeśli naleje sobie Fereldeńskiej żytniówki?

-Śmiało, przepraszam, nie chciałam przywoływać wspomnień o Biance.

-Nic nie szkodzi Hawke, co poradzić że tacy fantastyczni bohaterowie jak my, są ulepieni z jednej gliny. Chodź napijemy się. – Chwile to trwało nim krasnolud znowu zaczął mówić.

-Co prawda to cię nie pocieszy, ale może odwróci uwagę od problemów natury osobistej. Właściwie po to cię wezwałem. Zgadnij czyi zdradziecki braciszek wrócił do miasta?- Varrick odstawił na bok napitki.

-Barthrand wrócił?! Co my tu jeszcze robimy?!

-Spokojnie Hawke, moi ludzie pilnują domu w którym się ukrył. Mam zamiar go odwiedzić dziś w środku nocy. Wchodzisz w to?

-No pewnie! Agrrr ten mały kurdupel. Bierzemy Izabelle i Fenrisa. Też mają z nim do pogadania.- Dopiła cydr odstawiając z trzaskiem kufel na stół.

-Jesteś pewna co do elfa?

-To wciąż mój przyjaciel Varrick. Nie sądzę by odmówił. Trzeba jakoś dalej żyć.

-Słuszna uwaga. Chodź zgarniemy z dołu Rivanke nim się zechla i będzie do niczego- Przystąpili do działania.

* * *

-Fenris jesteś tam?!- Jak zawsze darli się od samego wejścia do rezydencji. Pozbycie się Hadriany nie rozwiązywało całego problemu łowców dybiących na wytatuowanego elfa, a to oznaczało że Fenris wciąż był w pełnej gotowości do ataku.

-Jak jesteś pijany to krzyknij!

-A jak jesteś z kobietą to zagwizdaj!... No co?- Bella poczuła na sobie dość nieprzychylne spojrzenia Hawke i Varricka.

-Jak bym był pijany to byś już nie miała głowy- Fenris zaskoczył ich wszystkich wychodząc z bocznego pomieszczenia –Byłem w kuchni. Co tu robicie w środku nocy?

-Zgadnij kto wrócił do miasta, podpowiem ci, to wredna wersja Varricka, która ma brodę na właściwym miejscu- Skoro Fenris zachowywał się tak jak zwykle, Hawke miała zamiar zrobić dokładnie to samo.

-Wypraszam sobie, nie jesteśmy ani trochę podobni. Ja jestem dużo przystojniejszy. W każdym razie Ponuraku, chyba mamy z moim braciszkiem rachunki do wyrównania. Idziesz? – Varrick z czułością pogładził uchwyt Bianki.

-Jasne, tylko to wywalę.

-Co to jest?

-Zdechła mysz…. Zatruła się jedzeniem z kuchni – powiedział z niejakim wstydem.

-Widzisz, tak to jest jak nie ma w domu kobiety- Od razu wtrąciła się piratką.

-Bella błagam cię… po za tym ta mysz jeszcze żyje- Hawke przejęła gryzonia od Fenrisa. Uleczenie myszy nie było skomplikowane ze względu na jej minimalne rozmiary. Hawke wypuściła ją obok progu posiadłości.

-Idź tam- Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich mysz pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku.

-Hej Hawke, gdzie ją wysłałaś?- Varrick już nieco przywykł do niezwykłych poczynań maginii, ale to zakrawało na jakąś schizofrenie.

-Do domu Merrill, ma dobre jedzenie i niema kota. Możemy już wrócić do konkretów? Varrick prowadź.

-Co tylko rozkażesz Hawke, co tylko rozkażesz.

* * *

Dom który zajmował Barthrand był wypełniony po brzegi gratami z Orzamaru. Całym rodowym majątkiem jaki krasnoludowi udało się zabrać nim Varrick i Hawke opuścili Głębokie Ścieżki. Po za tym było mnóstwo trupów. Niektórych świeżych, niektórych starych. Varrick znał większość z tych krasnoludów. Dalecy krewniacy, służba, przyjaciele, stali współpracownicy czy kontrahenci. Jatka coś mu przypominała.

-Hawke czy to może być magia krwi? Bo przecież po co ich zabijać?- Varrick westchnął ciężko. Nie był to dla niego przyjemny widok.

-Nie, z nich nie upuszczono krwi, po prostu ich zabito. Spójrz na te obrażenia, chyba wzięto ich z zaskoczenia, prawie nie mają ran obronnych… To się stało niedawno- W domu panował ponury nastrój. Zapach krwi wciąż unosił się w powietrzu. Było dość strasznie. Jedyną żywą osobę jaką spotkali, był osobisty służący Barthranda, któremu przestraszona Izabella zaserwowała kopniaka w głowę nim Varrick zdążył ją powstrzymać. Od pobijanego krasnoluda nie dowiedzieli się niczego więcej niż to iż brat Varricka oszalał i w ataku paranoi pozabijał współtowarzyszy. Gdy go w końcu odnaleźli, okazało się to prawdą. Sam jeden zaatakował ich wszystkich. Udało im się go w końcu obalić i obezwładnić, ale krasnolud w ogóle nie kontaktował. Raz zachowywał się jak wróg, w drugiej sekundzie prosił Varricka o pomoc w odnalezieniu figurki z czerwonego lyrium. Co chwila mówił że śpiewała do niego. Było to jedyne o czym mógł myśleć.

-Nie wiem co mu się stało. Spodziewałem się go zastać kpiącego z nas, śpiącego na stercie złota. Czy jaki kol wiek uzdrowiciel mu pomoże?- Krasnolud poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Hawke podeszła do niego ostrożnie.

-Nie. To nie jest klątwa czy urok. Te zmiany są czysto fizyczne, jak by ktoś wyciął mu pół mózgu. Z tym już nigdy nie będzie można nic zrobić. Zabił wielu ludzi Varrick i już zawsze będzie niebezpieczny- Wzrok miała łagodny. Proponowała mu, że go wyręczy w tym co musi zostać zrobione. Już kiedyś oferowała swoją pomoc w takiej sytuacji. Nie było to łatwe, w tedy jednak Avelina zdecydowała się osobiście ukrócić męki męża. Varrick znał tę historie i postanowił postąpić podobnie. Zabicie brata nie jest czymś z czym można łatwo żyć, uznał jednak, że to jego obowiązek.

Wyszli z domu przygnębieni.

-Musze to ogarnąć. Sprawdzić od kogo wynajmował tą posiadłość. Zadbać o ciało. Zadbam też o tych, których Barthrand zabił. Echhh to wszystko nie powinno się zdarzyć.

\- Co kol wiek zrobił ten posążek, sprawił że to już nie był twój brat. Nie miałeś wyboru. Gdybym mogła ci jakoś pomóc daj znać – Varrick tylko pokiwał głową i samotnie udał się do Wisielca.

-Izabella, idź za nim, tylko dyskretnie. Upewnij się że bezpiecznie dotrze do swojego lokum. Żeby mu do głowy nie wpadło nic głupiego, ja wpadnę do niego jutro- Szepnęła piratce. Ta pokiwała głową i udała się za nową głową rodu Tethras.

-A my do domu? – Spytał spokojnie Fenris.

-Tak, ty do swojego, a ja do swojego- Skomentowała cicho. Przeszli w milczeniu wspólnie część drogi. Fenris chciał ją odprowadzić, nie odważył się jednak tego zaproponować. Hawke nie miała już daleko, więc te parę kroków mogła wykonać sama. Już miała wchodzić do swojego domu gdy na progu zobaczyła mysz. „Niemożliwe". W tedy tak się tylko wygłupiała, by jakoś rozładować własne zawstydzenie słowami piratki. W Thedas raczej nie było magicznych myszy… Otworzyła drzwi a gryzoń wbiegł do środka i tyle go widziała. „Podobno myszy gnieżdżą się tylko w zdrowych domach… jeśli jutro przemknie po kuchni to Orana będzie piszczeć…" Weszła do domu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Kolejny dzień minął nawet spokojnie. Hawke przelotnie dowiedziała się że Varrick pozałatwiał wszystkie sprawy związane z bratem i jego uczynkami. Lizi liczyła ze zajmie mu to trochę, ale obrotny krasnolud uwinął się w jeden dzień. Brak zajęcia był straszną rzeczą kiedy się ma zmartwienia. Varrick musiał czuć się paskudnie. Pamiętała jak odwiedzał ją po śmierci jej matki. Potrafił siedzieć u niej całymi dniami. Przeczytał jej wszystkie swoje książki. Trzeba przyznać, że wiele zyskiwały dzięki temu. Chyba przyszedł czas się odwdzięczyć za tamte chwile. Hawke udała się wieczorem do Wisielca. Zapukała do jego pokoju, a zaraz po tym weszła.

-I jak się ma mój ulubiony krasnolud? Mam coś dla ciebie, znalazłam u tego handlarza świecącym szpejem wiesz… Varrick…- Krasnolud objął ją ręką w tali, a drugą przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. „Skubany szybki jest. Łotrzyk jak się patrzy". Poczuła jego ręce pod swoją kurtką, usta całujące piersi mimo ubrania. Aktualnie to było najwyższe miejsce do którego sięgał.

-Varrick…- Oczywiście mogła by go odtrącić. Jego ręce niecierpliwie błądzące po jej udach i pośladkach. Chciała poczuć się pożądana. Pozwoliła się porwać fali.

* * *

 _Obudził się gdy słońce było już wysoko. Przez chwile smakował wspomnienie. „Kto by pomyślał, że ma takie ciemne sutki. A może tylko tak się wydaje, bo ma taką jasną skórę, achhh te krągłe biodra…" Dotarło do niego co się wydarzyło wczorajszego wieczoru i z przerażenia, aż poczuł ścisk na żołądku. Kobiety w takich wypadkach chcą albo ślubu, albo śmiertelnie się obrażają. Chyba że były Izabellą, ale to nie była Izabella. Varrick nie miał zamiaru się żenić, ale za żadne skarby świata nie chciał by stracić przyjaźni Hawke. Niepewnie otworzył oczy i dostrzegł kobietę już ubraną, siedzącą na skraju łóżka, pochylała się, zapewne wiązała buty._

 _-Hmmm obudziłeś się już?- Spojrzała na niego i parsknęła śmiechem –Ale masz przerażoną minę, jak byś co najmniej smoka zobaczył. Ja chyba nie jestem aż taka straszna?_

 _-Kurde Hawke ja nie chciałem. Ledwo dostałaś kosza od Fenrisa. Wykorzystałem cię- Czuł się potwornie winny. Teraz kiedy emocje opadły._

 _-Varrick… Oboje potrzebowaliśmy się… zrelaksować. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś mojej miny po przebudzeniu. Wyrażała tylko jedno, zgadniesz co? „TE CHOLERNE KRASNOLUDY!". Nadmienię tez że potem zamarła w permanentnym szoku- Uśmiechnęła się. To był ciepły uśmiech – Przyjaciele czasem muszą sobie nawzajem pomagać._

 _-Czasem rzeczywiście tak. Czyli między nami jest w porządku? Niema zmartwień, pretensji, roszczeń?_

 _-Roszczeń? Chyba na panią Tethrasową to jestem jednak trochę za wysoka. Rzucała bym się w oczy na rodzinnych spotkaniach… Niema Varrick. Jest w porządku – Zapewniła. Krasnoludowi od razu spadł kamień z serca. Hawke jak zawsze mówiła szczerze._

 _-Chce żebyś wiedziała- powiedział już swoim zwyczajowym tonem – Że tylko prawdziwy debil zrezygnował by z miejsca między tymi udami!- W jego słowach pobrzmiewał autentyczny zachwyt._

 _-Haha! No pewnie! Porobiłeś mi na nich tyle malinek, że musiałam użyć czaru leczącego, żeby muc włożyć spodnie. Swoją drogą Varrick winszuje, umiesz zadbać o partnerkę, nawet jeśli jest od ciebie dwa razy większa- Parsknęła śmiechem wstając i sięgając do swoich rzeczy._

 _-Masz, chciałam ci go dać wczoraj, ale nie zdążyłam- Rzuciła mu sygnet. Krasnolud złapał go siadając na łóżku._

 _-To… mój rodowy pierścień! Hawke skąd go masz?! Myślałem że mój braciszek dawno go gdzieś zastawił. Nareszcie będę miał czym oznaczać listy. To właśnie takich czynów dokonujesz w zmyślonych przeze mnie historiach._

 _-Od tego sklepikarza błyskotkami z Dolnego Miasta. Jesteś teraz głową rodu, powinieneś go mieć. A Varrick i jeszcze jedno. Oczekuje, że wczorajsze wydarzenie będzie miłym wspomnieniem zamieszkującym twoje myśli i nie wychodzącym nigdzie dalej. Serio mówię. To ma pozostać naszą prywatną sprawą. Jeśli kiedyś usłyszę jak opowiadasz w Wisielcu, że spędziłeś zemną noc…_

 _-Spokojna głowa Hawke, nie zaryzykuje zdenerwowania apostatki władającej kulami ognia- Uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście._

 _-Ja myślę… W sumie musze zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz nim wyjdę._

 _-Tak? Jaką?_

 _Pochyliła się odgarniając mu włosy za ucho i pocałowała słodko, delikatnie._

 _-Dobrego dnia Varrick._

* * *

.

.

Cały czas się zastanawiam czy Fenris powinien stanąć przeciw magom w ostatniej bitwie. W sumie nie mogę się zdecydować. Jak sądzicie?


	11. Chapter 11 Ślub i Qunari

**Rozdział 11 „Ślub i Qunari"**

Szczęki zebranych gruchnęły mocno o ziemie. Nastał ten wiekopomny dzień w którym okazało się, że Avelina się zakochała. Tylko Luii, masywny mabari, nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Pani kapitan straży nie była zwykłą kobietą, tak więc i jej zaloty były niezwykłe. Nie wspominając o trudnościach w hierarchii dowodzenia, ponieważ przedmiot jej uwielbienia miał od niej niższy stopień. Rudowłosa martwiąc się o posądzenie jej o seksualne wykorzystywanie podwładnych, musiała działać bardzo subtelnie. Nie leżało to jednak w jej naturze, więc poprosiła o wsparcie przyjaciół. Zdaniem postronnych nie był to dobry pomysł, prosić tą zgraje singli o pomoc w takiej sprawie, Avelina nie miała jednak wyboru. Pierwszy pomysł… cóż, był dość chybiony, drugi, coś z kozłem i snopkami pszenicy Hawke odrzuciła od razu, tak więc stanęło, że pani kapitan pójdzie z wybrankiem na piwo. Nie wyszło, a raczej wyszło bardzo niezręcznie dla Hawke przez co Avelina nie ważyła się jej sprzeciwić przy kolejnym pomyśle. Ruda miała iść ze swym wybrankiem na patrol po wybrzeżu, Hawke i ekipa miała zadbać by droga upłynęła im w sielankowym spokoju. Oczywiście jak chcieli by był spokój to musiały być problemy. Pierwszy z nich był tak obleśny, że Hawke aż pozieleniała z wściekłości, oczywiście.

-No i kogo moje oczy widzą. Mała czarodziejka ze swoimi przydupasami, jakie to urocze!- Krzyknął mężczyzna zastępując jej drogę, wraz z oddziałem swych ludzi.

-Meeran, mało ci kłopotów?! Słyszałam, że nie wiedzie się Czerwonej Stali tak jak dawniej- Warknęła na niego ściągając kostur z pleców.

-Bo odbierasz nam robotę!- Mężczyzna wyciągnął sztylety.

-Co to za gość?- Zapytał cicho Fenris szykując się do walki. Z reguły Hawke nie znała z imienia rzezimieszków których zwalczali. Po za tym ci ludzie wyglądali na zawodowców i wyraźnie mieli do niej osobistą urazę, a przynajmniej ich przywódca.

-To TRUP, który chciał się bzykać z apostatką- Zacisnęła palce mocniej na kosturze, aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

-A ta apostatka?- Dopytywał dalej elf.

-Nie chciała- Wyjaśniła.

-Więc to trup.

-No przecież mówię- Walka była dłuższa niż się spodziewali. Ponieważ w okuł Kirkwall zawsze znalazł się jakiś zbuntowany czarodziej, ludzie Meerana mieli na wyposażeniu tarcze pokryte specyfikami odbijającymi zaklęcia. Uporanie się z nimi zajęło im dobrą chwile, obyło się bez trupów, chodź Meeran i jego ludzie byli mocno poobijani, ale żeby oczyścić drogę Avelinie na tym romantycznym spacerku musieli teraz przebiec kawał drogi.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak traktujesz niechcianych adoratorów- Zagadnął Anders.

-Achh daj spokój- Hawke wciąż była zła na całą tą sytuacje.

-Meeran zasłużył sobie na łomot, to największy chuj w całym Kirkwall… Znaczy nie dosłownie, tylko wiesz…!*

-Tak wiemy, wiemy Hawke. Czerwona Stal ma jednak dobrą opinie w mieście. Wywiązują się z kontraktów jak trzeba, nie słyszałem nic o żadnych napadach czy gwałtach- Zauważył Varrick.

-Nie podważam tego jak przystępują do roboty. W tym względzie powiedzmy, że są w porządku. Kiedy jednak próbowałam z rodziną dostać się do Kirkwall, Merran był bardzo nie profesjonalny… Złapał mnie za brodę i obejrzał z każdej strony jak by kupował krowę na targu- Zawarczała znowu.

-Sądził, że na wszystko się zgodzę jeśli opłaci mi wejście do miasta. W sumie po za tym, że mnie wkurzył nic się nie stało, bo znalazłam inny sposób.

-Praca dla Athenril, chodź słyszałem że i u niej nie było łatwo- Kontynuował krasnolud.

-Ano nie. Pomyśl jednak jak by jedynym sposobem na wejście do miasta był Meeran, skończyła bym jako jego…. A inne, które nie miały wyboru? Gardzę takimi jak on- Wyjrzała zza skały. Dostrzegła idącą Aveline. „Coś jej rozmowa z Donnikiem się nie klei, pewnie czuje się niezręcznie, wiedząc że ją mamy na oku".

-Trzeba było mu obić mordę wcześniej. Jeśli czułaś się niezręcznie, zawsze mogłaś poprosić mnie- Anders był wyraźnie w humorze. Sytuacja z randkowaniem Aveliny śmieszyła go nieustannie.

-Oooo to słodkie że proponujesz, ale jak byś obił takiej pchle mordę, to pewno było by ci go potem szkoda i byś go wyleczył, więc nie było by z tego dużego pożytku. Nie, to była babska sprawa.

-Teraz pamiętam. Izabella przerzuciła go kiedyś przez całego Wisielca i kopała dopóki nie uciekł tylnymi drzwiami! Myślałem że po prostu klepnął cię w tyłek– Przypomniał sobie Varrick. Wyprzedzili Aveline sprawdzając czy droga jest wolna.

-Bo klepnął, ale wkurzyłam się dopiero jak zaczął opowiadać te banialuki o Hawke – Izabella też była wyraźnie w humorze. Podchody Aveliny do strażnika uważała zarówno za śmieszne jak i urocze – Uszy od tego więdły.

-Na szczęście Varrick nieustannie robi mi dobry pijar. A paczcie- Natrafili na zbójów, potem na bandytów, a na końcu rzezimieszków. Fereldeńczyków którzy zeszli na drogę bezprawia nie widząc dla siebie innej możliwości zarobku po ucieczce z kraju. Hawke opłakiwała śmierć towarzyszących im mabari. Dzielne ogary nie zawahały się nawet na chwile, atakując na polecenie swych panów i nawet ciężko ranne ich broniły. Z bólem pozbawiła je życia. Inni nie mieli, aż takich skrupułów.

Patrol dobiegł końca i Avelina nie wyglądała jak by miała zamiar zdobyć się na wyznanie miłosne. Zmęczona, nieco rozdrażniona Hawke zrobiła to w jej imieniu. Cóż, Donic zwiał. Był otoczony zgrają uwalonych od góry do dołu dziwaków, więc Lizi mu się nawet nie dziwiła. Avelina za to była wściekła.

-Co ja teraz zrobię?! Może się poskarżyć wicehrabiemu na moje niestosowne zachowanie. Na pewno to zrobi. I to twoja wina Hawke!- Ruda miotała się w te i z powrotem.

-Uspokój się. Poczuł się tylko niezręcznie, nic się nie stało. Chodź wracamy. Jestem przekonana, że będzie czekał na ciebie w barakach by muc porozmawiać prywatnie, a nie w otoczeniu gapiów.

-I ty niby twierdzisz ze jesteś taka dobra w tych sprawach?!- Avelina nigdy nie chciała by wbić szpile Hawke. Była jednak teraz dość pobudzona.

„Żadnej gatki o Fenrisie, szczególnie teraz kiedy stoi mi za plecami. Że też wszyscy musieli się dowiedzieć o naszym zerwaniu…" Maginii pomasowała się po skroniach. Skierowali się w stronę miasta.

-Wiesz jak poznali się moi rodzice? – Lizzi starała się rozluźnić sytuacje.

-Nie i nic mnie to nie obchodzi- Zawarczała Ruda.

-Świetnie, w takim razie ci opowiem. Mój ojciec razem z sir Carverem i jeszcze jednym templariuszem…

-Sir Carver? Twój brat ma imię po templariuszu? Dlaczego?- Fenris nie mógł uwierzyć. Z tego co rozumiał toczyła się cicha wojna między magami, a templariuszami. Dlaczego mag miał by nadać imię templariusza własnemu dziecku, przecież musiał się ukrywać właśnie przed nimi.

-Bo uznał że Sir Carver to zacny człowiek, no więc jak mówiłam, wracali właśnie z pewnej akcji terenowej. W nagrodę za wypełnione zadanie jedna z rodzin szlacheckich z Kirkwall, która właśnie organizowała bal, zaprosiła ich do zabawy.

-Nie wierze, tak po prostu?! Nie musieli iść od razu do Katowni tylko poszli potańczyć? I to szlachta ich zaprosiła?- Anders niedowierzał.

-W tedy krąg w Kirkwall wyglądał inaczej. Ludzie bardziej sobie ufali, albo może raczej bardziej próbowali ze sobą współpracować. To było jeszcze przed objęciem rządów przed Meredith. W każdym razie, ubrali się elegancko no i poszli na tą imprezę do willi na obrzeżach miasta. Gdzieś w połowie wieczoru mój ojciec zauważył mamę i z miejsca się zakochał.

-Jakie to romantyczne!- Zaszczebiotała Merrill.

-Prawda? Tyle że nie wiedział kim jest, po za tym że to dobrze urodzona panienka. Jak tylko zauważył, że wyszła na balkon by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, ubłagał sir Carvera by stanął na czatach, a sam wślizgnął się na ten balkon. Oczywiście był odpowiednio ubrany, ale od razu można było rozpoznać ze to szaty z kręgu. Więc kiedy moja matka go zobaczyła, że są sami na balkonie, a on się na nią gapi, trochę się przestraszyła…

-Że zły mag dybie na jej cnotę- Dokończyła Rivainka.

-Cicho Bella. Nim mama zdążyła krzyknąć, mój ojciec padł przed nią na kolana, chwycił jej dłoń i wyznał jej miłość. Sir Carver który oglądał całą scenę nie mógł podobno uwierzyć w to co widzi. Moja matka, wiedziała jak odrzucić zaloty szlachcica, rodzice przygotowali ją na każdą towarzyską sytuacje, ale na to, że ktoś całkiem obcy pada przed nią na kolana nie była przygotowana. Zdołała tylko wydukać „Ależ, ja nie wiem nawet jak pan ma na imię" na to mój ojciec zupełnie ogłuszony miłością „Będę się nazywał jak tylko sobie zażyczysz, moja pani".

Varrick ryczał ze śmiechu. Wszyscy wierzyli Hawke na słowo. Nie w jej stylu było zmyślać takie rzeczy. Nawet Avelina, chodź starała się powstrzymać, miała uśmiech na twarzy.

-Niestety dziadek zaczął już jej szukać. Sir Carver wszedł na balkon strasznie zawstydzony, wziął mojego ojca za fraki stawiając go do pionu i ewakuowali się z tego balkonu nim ich ktoś oskarżył o nagabywanie dobrze urodzonej panienki. Powstał problem ponieważ ojciec dalej nie wiedział jak się nazywa jego ukochana. Wiedział tylko, że jest z dobrego domu. Chodził więc do świątyni na każde modły, czekając aż znowu ją zobaczy. Bo każda dobrze urodzona panienka chodziła przecież do Zakonu. W końcu po tygodniu wyczekiwania udało mu się ją dostrzec. Była oczywiście w otoczeniu rodziny. Sir Carver odwrócił na chwile ich uwagę, a mój ojciec zdołał zamienić z nią dwa słowa i przekazać jej liścik. Jak wiec widzisz, wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.

-Ochh ochh, a co było dalej, opowiedz. Jak się pobrali?- Merrill, aż oczy lśniły z przejęcia, niczym małemu dziecku.

-Hmm? A no wiesz, jak już się zapoznali, na całe szczęście dla mojego ojca – Puściła oczko do Varricka – mama się w nim również zakochała. Musieli spotykać się potajemnie. W końcu magom nie wolno się wiązać z dobrze urodzonymi panienkami. Były to bardzo intensywne, ale też bardzo krótkie spotkania i żadne z nich nie pomyślało o odpowiedzialności i tak właśnie spłodzili mnie. Ciąża zaczynała być widoczna, mama wpadła w panikę co będzie jak rodzice się dowiedzą, gorzej jak dowie się władza kręgu. Ojca nie ominęła by kara. Dziecko by pewnie od razu zostało zabrane. Mój ojciec niewiele myśląc, a sporo przy tym ryzykując, zniszczył swoje filakterium, wziął ukochaną na ręce i zwiał jak najdalej mógł. Jego przyjaciele zrobili zrzutku więc mieli trochę pieniędzy na start.

-Ale jak się pobrali?!

-Eee no normalnie. Jak już dotarli do Fereldenu, matka nie wyobrażała sobie by mogła urodzić nieślubne dziecko. Więc mój ojciec zabrał ją do kapłanki i się pobrali.

-Zakon zabrania magom się wiązać. Żadna kapłanka nie udzieliła by im ślubu!- Anders nie dowierzał.

-Żadna kapłanka nie potrafi wyczuwać magii Anders, moja matka chciała ślubu, a mój ojciec dał by jej wszystko. To była jakaś zabita dechami dziura z jedną kapłanką. Templariuszy nie było. Mój ojciec po prostu nie powiedział, że jest magiem i już, dostali ślub.

-Ślub w takiej sytuacji jest nieważny- Zauważyła Avelina.

-No tak, ale matka dowiedziała się o tym dopiero po paru latach. Nie wiedziała, że prawo tego zabrania. A mojego ojca obchodziło tylko to, by być przy niej i żeby była szczęśliwa. Spełnił by każdą jej prośbę.

-Czy jesteś podobna do ojca?- Odezwał się elf.

-Kropka w kropkę z charakteru i urody. Tato to był przystojniak jakich mało, nawet długo po czterdziestce wyglądał jak dwudziestoparolatek – Odpowiedziała wesoło posyłając mu uśmiech.

Avelina uspokoiła się już nieco, rozluźniła.

Fenris za to wyobraziła sobie Malcolma Hawke. Wysoki, niebieskooki mężczyzna z czarnymi jak węgiel włosami. Porzucający cały świat, który znał, krąg w którym się wychował, przyjaciół i opiekę templariuszy, dla miłości. Dlatego, że jego ukochana tak chciała. Musiał być szalony. Jego córka była taka sama. Hawke musiała być szalona. Na pewno była. Fenris bez trudu mogła by sobie wyobrazić jak Lizzi pada przed zupełnie obcym mężczyzną na kolana wyznając mu miłość, więc i jej ojciec musiał być do tego zdolny. Wszyscy magowie w Imperium wydawali mu się źli, pewni siebie, zadziorni z oczami wypełnionymi pogardą. Malcolma wyobraził sobie jednak jako wyszczerzonego od ucha do ucha młodzieńca z potarganymi włosami w niedbale dobranych ubraniach. Przecież nie wszyscy magowie byli źli. Musiały być wyjątki. Zawsze jest jakiś wyjątek.

* * *

-Możesz pocałować pannę młodą- Ogłosiła Elthina i przy ogólnej wrzawie i oklaskach Avelina i Donic złączyli usta.

-Warto było się tak męczyć by zobaczyć Aveline w sukience- Szepnęła piratka.

-Wygląda wspaniale- Zaszczebiotała Merrill.

Ślub był skromny, udzielała go jednak sama najwyższa kapłanka, ponieważ Avelina była głównodowodzącą straży miejskiej. Cała uroczystość miała miejsce w posiadłości Hawke. To w zupełności wystarczyło, bo zaproszeni byli tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele. Ogród na tę okazje przyozdobiono, urządzono odpowiednio jadalnie. Orana czuła się w swoim żywiole mogąc nareszcie pracować z dużą liczbą gości. Chodź jak tylko naszykowała wszystko, jedzenie podano na stole, sama razem z innymi zasiadła do świętowania. Długo nie mogła się przyzwyczaić, wciąż się w pełni nie usamodzielniła, ale zaakceptowała to, że stała się po za pracownikiem, również przyjacielem rodziny. Chadzała z Rivainką na zakupy, pomagała Hawke układać książki w biblioteczce, czy słuchała notatek Varricka do najnowszej powieści „Tarczą i Mieczem". Krasnolud wydawał się bardzo cenić jej zdanie na ten temat.

To były wspaniałe chwile. Zaledwie miesiąc później nastąpiła katastrofa, która pochłonęła całe miasto.

* * *

Napięcie między Qunari, a fanatykami sięgnęło granic. Arishok wypowiedział miastu wojnę. Hawke razem z Aveliną chciały z nim porozmawiać. Sprawa okazała się jednak zbyt skomplikowana, a człowiek byk głuchy na argumenty. Na domiar złego Izabella ukradła świętą dla wszystkich qunari księgę i od przemocy nie było już odwrotu.

-Avelina, jesteś kapitan straży, jedyną osobą która może obronić tych ludzi. Znajdź swoich żołnierzy, Donica, każ mieszkańcom ukryć się w domach, lub świątyni. Ja udam się za Arishokiem- Hawke biegła przez miasto. Avelina miała też dać znać pozostałym by jej pomogli.

Wbiegła na jeden z placów górnego miasta tuż przy wejściu do świątyni. Atak wroga odpierali sir Cullen z dwoma przybocznymi i Sebastian. Byli naprawdę w kiepskiej sytuacji próbując nie dopuścić napastników do środka Zakonu, gdzie były bezbronne kapłanki. W dodatku na środku placu właśnie upadł Anders. Zaklęciom ofensywne nie były jego specjalnością. Otoczony przez qunari, bez many był bezbronny. Ludzi byków było za dużo. Czekał już na cios, gdy poczuł potężne wyładowanie mocy, a zaraz po tym wielki, ognisty kot pacnął łapką stojącego tuż obok niego wroga. Jak by się bawił piłeczką. Masywny Sten krzyknął głośno przez oparzenie wyżerające jego ciało, by zaraz po tym zostać uciszonym przez kolejnego kotka, który skoczył na niego jak by polował na mysz. Ogniste koty rozgoniły przeciwników, wykonując ruchy jak by się bawiły, a chwile po tym wybuchały każdy z siłą kuli ognia. Anders sądził, że ma majaki, ale znał tą energie. To była Hawke, na końcu świata poznał by tą moc. Obrócił się w tył i zobaczył czarodziejkę, która rzuca zaklęcie burzy ognistej. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Widział jak zbliża się do niej qunari. Próbował krzyknąć, ostrzec ją, ale było za późno. Przeciwnik zamachnął się na Lizzi dwuręcznym mieczem. Kobieta próbowała się zasłonić kosturem, ale cios był zbyt potężny. Ramie odmówiło posłuszeństwa i laska wypadła jej z rąk. Zaraz po tym została rzucona z całej siły na ścianę budynku. Nadbiegał już na szczęście Fenris sprowadzony przez podążającego za nim Varricka. Mężczyźni rozgromili zagrożenie. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Anders podbiegł do nich. Hawke musiała w to zaklęcie wpompować całą energie jaką miała. Anders nigdy tego wcześniej nie widział, ale czytał o tym w kręgu. To były żywiołki ognia. Zaklęcie było na tyle mocne by ogień przybrał i przez pewny czas zachował kształt, spalając energie magiczną. Ciekawe czemu musiały być to akurat kotki. Przez niego? Bo kojarzył się Hawke z kotami, a to jego próbowała uratować? Całkiem możliwe.

-Co to było? Widzieliście to? Płonące koty!- Sir Cullen i Sebastian podbiegli do nich. Sebastian wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć że przez ten cały czas przyjaźnił się z apostatką. W dodatku tak potężną. Gapił się na nią teraz bezwstydnie, chodź był bardzo dobrze wychowany.

-To nie jest problem na teraz rycerzyku, Hawke jak się czujesz? Mocno zaryłaś- Varrick klęczał przy niej zmartwiony.

-Boli, ale mam problem z ręką- Nie mogła jeszcze wstać, nawet otworzyć oczu. Ręka niemal wyrywała jej krzyk z płuc, ale i reszta ciała bolała. W dodatku zużyła całą mane. Przestraszyła się, Anders był w niebezpieczeństwie, a ona była sama więc przesadziła z reakcją.

-Hawke masz zwichnięty staw barkowy. Właśnie trwa najazd wroga, więc musze ci go tu i teraz włożyć na miejsce – Anders opróżnił fiolkę z lyrium. On, Merrill i Lizi zawsze mieli parę przy sobie – Przytrzymajcie ją mocno. Polecił najbliżej stojącym mężczyzną. Tyle się działo, że nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zaprotestować i Hawke została przytrzymana przez Sebastiana i Cullena. Anders chwycił jej rękę.

-Czekaj to będzie bolało….?- Anders umieścił kość na miejscu, a krzyk Hawke doszedł do uszu Arishoka. Czyżby jedyny godny mu przeciwnik właśnie poległ?

Lizzi stała między mężczyznami pozwalając by magia Andersa doprowadziła obolały staw do użyteczności.

-Mogłeś uprzedzić. Po co ja ci życie ratowałam jak ty mnie tu torturujesz.

-Odegrasz się na mnie później, obiecuje pozwolę się nad sobą poznęcać ile będziesz chciała- Zażartował flirtując z nią i kończąc swoją prace. Mina znowu mu spoważniała – Staw spuchnie ci jak bania, ale to dopiero jutro. Jest jednak mocno nadwyrężony, ktoś cię szarpnie pod odpowiednim kontem i wyleci znowu. Musisz uważać. Ta ręka już zawsze będzie osłabiona pod tym kątem.

Pech chciał, że była to akurat prawa. Hawke poruszała nią ostrożnie w każdą stronę. Czuła tępy ból, ale był na tyle słaby, że mogła walczyć.

-Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje?- Spytał Sebastian, uprzedzając tym Cullena.

-Arishock miał dość i się wkurzył.

-Miałaś coś wspólnego z tym jego wkurzeniem się?- Templariusz rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem.

-Nie,… nie bardzo… w każdym razie to nie jest moja wina, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nie mam pojęcia czego ten rogacz chce.

-Ja wiem- Odezwał się elf stając krok przed nią. Lizzi dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, że Fenris oddziela ją od templariusza, który był dla niej potencjalnym wrogiem. Nie wiedziała czy zrobił to dla niej, czy może był to nawyk. W końcu był szkolony by bronić swego pana, maga.

-Qunari najpierw zabiją przywódcę wroga, zbiorą wszystkich najważniejszych mieszkańców miasta i dadzą im wybór, przejście na qun albo śmierć- Wyjaśnił w jednym zdaniu.

-Chcą zabić wicehrabiego! Musimy ich powstrzymać. Wiemy już dokąd się kierują- Zaczął templariusz.

-Cullen posłuchaj, nie możesz stąd odejść, tylko ty i Sebastian bronicie świątyni. Zaraz zwali ci się tu cała armia cywilów, Avelina miała ich tu sprowadzić i bronić bo to mocny budynek. Poczekaj, aż przybędzie razem ze swoimi strażnikami, a potem biegnij po swoich ludzi. Templariusze to pierwsza zbrojna siła w Kirkwall, jest was więcej niż strażników miejskich. Niechże się nareszcie do czegoś przydadzą te wasze miecze – Powiedziała szybko wyciągając z zasobnika na pasku małą fiolkę. Odkorkowała, chwyciła między zęby i tylko zadarła gwałtownie głowę do góry opróżniając od razu całość z niebieskiego płynu. Lyrium było bardzo wydajne i wystarczyła odrobina by odnowić cały zapas many maginii. Za trzęsła się jak po wypiciu mocnego alkoholu. Puste naczynie schowała z powrotem do zasobnika. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Od razu poczuła moc wypełniającą jej ciało. Potarła opuszki palców, tak energia niemal ją swędziała.

-Niech będzie – Zgodził się templariusz, urażony jej słowami, wiedział jednak że ma racje, nie tylko w kwestii bronienia świątyni. Hawke wraz z Varrickiem, Andersem i Fenrisem oddalili się zaledwie parę przecznic dalej gdy elf ich zatrzymał.

-Posłuchaj Hawke- Czarodziejce wydawało się, że Fenris chce coś powiedzieć. Coś ważnego, co go gnębiło. O czym długo myślał. Zrezygnował chyba jednak z tego planu. Powiedział coś innego, jak zawsze zresztą.

-Nie próbuj blokować kosturem ciosów qunari. Są od ciebie więksi i ciężsi, w dodatku od 12 roku życia szkoleni tylko do walki. Te ciosy mają za dużo siły, albo pęknie ten twój magiczny patyk, albo kości rąk. Zrób tak- Wyciągnął swój miecz i kazał jej ustawić się z kosturem jak by chciała zablokować cios.

-Kiedy zaatakuje cię od góry, zrobi to z całej siły. Nie będzie się mógł już zatrzymać. Kiedy jego miecz już się oprze na twoim kosturze nie blokuj, tylko skieruj go w bok w ten sposób zrobisz unik, drugą stroną kostura możesz mu w tedy nawet przywalić. On nie będzie mógł zmienić już toru ruchu, rozumiesz?- Przećwiczył to z nią na niby, bardzo powoli.

-Tak, rozumiem. Zadziała za każdym razem?- Upewniała się.

-Tak, jeśli cios będzie zadawany od góry, a będzie, jesteś od nich mniejsza, więc to naturalne że zechcą cię zmiażdżyć- Nie pocieszył jej tym zbytnio. Ruszyli dalej. Na kolejnym placu zastali prawdziwą masakrę. Praktycznie sami magowie. Musieli właśnie wracać do kręgu. Pozamykani w wieżach uczyli się kontroli swych mocy, rzadko jednak walki, a długie szaty nie pozwalały na efektowną ucieczkę. Ułatwiało to życie templariuszom, ale teraz przyczyniło się do rzezi. Większość z zabitych była bardzo młoda. Nie wszyscy jednak.

-Tobrius!- Podbiegła do niego, pomagając mu podnieść się z ziemi. Mag był poobijany, ale żywy. Był uzdrowicielem, więc jego rany już zaczęły się goić w o wiele szybszym tempie niż u zwykłego maga.

-Ochh zupełnie jak twój ojciec, zawsze w sercu wydarzeń jak widzę- Czarodziej wyprostował się z trudem. Był przyjacielem Malcolma. W kręgu w Kirkwall spędził całe życie. Widział jego przemianę i nie podobało mu się to co widział. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Przynajmniej tak uważał. Był za stary na buntowanie się. Z ziemi zaczął poruszać się jeszcze ktoś. Hawke pomogła i jemu.

-Dziękuje moja droga- Elf miał na sobie szaty kręgu i potężny kostur. Hawke wiedziała kim był chodź tylko ze słyszenia.

-Ty jesteś pierwszym zaklinaczem… ale co tu robiliście?

-Kierowaliśmy się na przystań… moje biedne dzieci- Ukląkł przy najbliższym ciele. Wzięto ich najprawdopodobniej z zupełnego zaskoczenia. Paru jednak udało się przeżyć.

-Orsino posłuchaj, ludzie mają się bronić w świątyni, droga do niej powinna być bezpieczna, zabierz tam pozostałych. Nie byliście do tego szkoleni. Jeśli będziesz w stanie, wróć i pomóż mi. Qunari idą do twierdzy wicehrabiego i mają wielu zakładników- Hawke zakładała, że pierwszy zaklinacz musi mieć na tyle sił by w razie konieczności powalić opętanego maga, więc mógł i walczyć z wrogiem. Tobrius właśnie kończył opatrywać nogę jednemu z ocalałych, było ich może łącznie z pięcioro. Magowie szybko się wycofali. Hawke i jej przyjaciół czekało sporo potyczek. Qunari podzielili się na grupy, zaganiali ludzi, barykadowali ulice, zabijali opornych. Byli w tym szalenie kompetentni. Tuż przy twierdzy zatrzymał ich potężny saarebas wraz z towarzyszami. Było już naprawdę krucho, gdy z bocznej uliczki, przedzierając się przy pomocy tarcz przez barykady, wpadła na plac grupa templariuszy. Wyróżniała się na ich tle kobieta. Starsza, ale mieczem władająca bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Zaraz po skończeniu walki od drugiej strony nadbiegł Orsino. Dyszał ,nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku. Szybko się jednak uspokoił.

-Meredith, raczyłaś się zjawić- Wyprostował się i od razu najeżył. To że, ta dwójka nie przepadała za sobą, było bardziej niż oczywiste.

-A ty przeżyłeś jak widzę- Kobieta przerzuciła jednak wzrok z pierwszego zaklinacza na Lizzi.

-Znam cię. Jesteś siostrą sir Carvera. Dziwne, że nigdy nie wspominał o tobie – Carver zdjął hełm i stanął obok swej kontur.

-Widzę, że jak zawsze w centrum uwagi siostro.

-Znasz mnie, zawsze podążają za mną kłopoty – Lizzi kamień spadł z serca. Carver był cały i bezpieczny na tyle na ile pozwalała sytuacja.

-Ostatnio podążając za tobą znalazły matkę- Nie powinien tego mówić. Wyrzuty sumienia uderzyły w nią jak młot, a bark zaczął pulsować mocniej. Nie było teraz jednak czasu na wzajemne oskarżenia.

-Nieważne. Rozumiem, że próbujesz powstrzymać to szaleństwo, zapomnę więc, że używasz magii, na razie- Meredith ukróciła tą wymianę zdań i popatrzyła na nią groźnie.

-Czarująca- Lizi wywróciła tylko oczami. Bark z każdą chwilą pulsował coraz bardziej i sztywniał. Palce prawej ręki zaczynały cierpnąć. Hawke wiedziała że jeszcze trochę i nie będzie mogła walczyć. Nie skarżyła się jednak. Nie chciała okazać przy templariuszach słabości.

Podeszli wspólnie do twierdzy. Ukryci za rogiem budynku obserwowali sytuacje.

-Spora grupa qunari stoi przed wejściem- powiedział Varrick wracając z rekonesansu.

-Musimy od razu wkroczyć i się przedrzeć- Zawyrokowała kontur.

-Zwariowałaś, mają zakładników. Musimy urządzić dywersje- Orsino oczywiście stanął w opozycji. Każdy miał swoje racie, zwrócono się więc do Hawke jako osoby postronnej. Meredith poznała jej zdolności bojowe i była gotowa wysłuchać jej zdania.

-Spokojnie. Nawet błyskawiczna konwersja na gun musi trochę potrwać. Orsino, zwab ich tutaj. Aż wyjdą z cienia budynku. Jest ich dużo, nie pozwól by się do ciebie zbliżyli. Jak ich wyprowadzisz, ty Meredith będziesz mogła ze swoimi templariuszami pokazać na co was stać. Zlikwidujcie ich i dołączcie do nas w środku. My przekradniemy się bokiem jak Orsino odwróci ich uwagę, zgoda?- Pytała czy aprobują plan, bo wcale nie było to takie pewne. Oboje jednak przytaknęli. Orsino przystąpił do działania, a Hawke przemknęła obok. Fenris szedł ostatni, ale nim wyruszył musiał jeszcze coś zrobić. Na wypadek gdyby potem zabrakło okazji.

-Carver.

Templariusz obrócił się w jego stronę – Tak? – I w tym momencie młodszy z rodzeństwa Hawke zarobił uderzenie pięścią prosto w twarz. Cios nie był na tyle mocny by go powalić, ale upuścił mu krew z nosa.

-I nie waż się poskarżyć siostrze. Nie masz do tego prawa- Elf zniknął nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

Udało im się przekraść do twierdzy. Na korytarzach znaleźli wiele ciał. Ludzi Aveliny. Bronili się dzielnie bo i w okuł były ciała obcych wojowników. Weszli do kolejnej Sali akurat w momencie gdy Arishok prezentował zebranym odciętą głowę wicehrabiego. Rzucił ją niedbale. Stalowa korona spadła z głowy i przetoczyła się po sali zatrzymując dopiero na bucie maginii. Ta podniosła ją powoli. Niechciała patrzeć na odciętą głowę. „Biedny człowiek. Nie nadawał się do rządzenia, był zbyt słaby, robił jednak co tylko mógł. Najpierw los odebrał mu jedyne dziecko, a potem tak brutalnie zakończył jego żywot. Ileż niepotrzebnej śmierci i po co? Żelazna korona, okowa pętająca głowę. Całkiem apropo jak dla miasta kajdan." Tylko westchnęła. Dla niej powody qunari były czystą abstrakcją. Odłożyła odruchowo koronne na pobliski parapet.

-Shanedan Hawke. Oczekiwałem cię – Arishock podszedł do niej dzierżąc broń. Nie wyglądał ani na rannego, ani zmęczonego.

-Po co ich zabiłeś? Żaden z nich nie stanowił dla ciebie godnego przeciwnika- Obserwowała go bacznie.

-Mimo twej siły nie różnisz się od reszty bas. Niczego nie dostrzegasz. Dowiedź swej wartości, basra, albo ukorz się z resztą – Arishock cofnął się i machnął ręką. Wystąpiło paru qunari. Mieli się z nimi sprawdzić. Musieli grać według ich reguł, bo w okuł było mnóstwo zakładników. Jeśli Hawke nie chciała ich śmierci musiała być rozważna, nie leżało to jednak w jej naturze i przychodziło z trudem. Walka była mordercza. Starli się z elitą wojowników. Udało im się wyjść z tego w sumie w jednym kawałku, ale Fenris miał mocno ranną nogę i najprawdopodobniej pęknięty nadgarstek. Mówił Hawke by nie blokować ciosów qunari, tylko spychać je na boki. Za którymś razem nie przezwyciężył jednak odruchu i ponosił za to teraz konsekwencje. Na chwile obecną był praktycznie wyłączony z walki. To krasnolud musiał mu pomóc zawiązać kawałek materiału na rannej nodze, by się nie wykrwawił. Anders miał największego pecha, oberwał dzidą w bok. Udało mu się zaleczyć własną ranne, ale zużył na to większość energii. Varrickowi włos nie spadł z głowy. Trochę się tylko spocił biegając między nogami ludzi byków. Hawke miała coraz większe problemy z ręką, nie dawała jednak po sobie tego poznać. Palce już całkiem zdrętwiały. Czuła w nich nieznośne mrowienie. Obite o mur ciało jęczało z bólu i zmęczenia. Miała parę powierzchownych ran, a zapas many był na wyczerpaniu, ale prezentowała się naprawdę nieźle zważywszy na sytuacje. Stała prosto i robiła dobrą minę do złej gry.

-Parshaara- Arishok ponownie do niej podszedł, a ciała zostały przesunięte przez jego ludzi na bok.

-Jednak jesteś basalit-an. Niewielu w tym mieście wzbudza podobny szacunek. Powiedz Hawke wiesz, że nie mam wstępu na Par Vollen, dopóki nie znajdę Księgi Kosluna. Jak chcesz rozstrzygnąć ten konflikt bez niej?- Ta przeklęta księga o którą było tyle zamieszania. Artefakt który ukradła parę ładnych lat temu Izabella, uciekając wraz z nim z Kirkwall. Przynajmniej tak sądzili wszyscy dopóki nie pojawiła się razem z księgą w drzwiach. Jak przedarła się przez zastępy qunari i templariuszy bez jednego zadrapania, Stwórca raczy wiedzieć. Pojawiła się więc szansa na pokojowe rozwiązanie.

Varrick podał Hawke suverena, na wypadek gdyby później nie miał okazji. Lepiej umierać z czystym kontem. Na pytające spojrzenie Izabelli Hawke tylko się wyszczerzyła.

-Wiedziałam, że wrócisz.

-To ten twój cholerny urok Hawke. Byłam już w połowie drogi do Ostwick i nim się zorientowałam, zawróciłam. Żałosne- Chyba naprawdę było jej wstyd bo spuściła głowę. Trudno zaakceptować myśl, że można być w sumie dobrym człowiekiem.

Relikwia została odzyskana – przemówił ponownie przywódca qunari – Mogę wracać na Par Vollen… razem ze złodziejem.

Wszyscy byli w szoku. Tego się nie spodziewali. Co można było robić. Hawke nie miała zamiaru oddawać Izabelli, ale gdyby oponowała qunari mogli wyrżnąć wszystkich zebranych zakładników. Była między młotem, a kowadłem i w tedy na scenę zupełnie niespodziewanie wkroczył Fenris.

-Możecie o nią walczyć. Relikwia wróciła do qunari, a o złodziejkę możecie stoczyć pojedynek. Tak mówi wasze prawo.

-Głupcze, gdybyś naprawdę znał zasady qun nie proponował byś mi pojedynku z kobietą!- Arishock nie wydał się jednak przejmować tym zbytnio. Był pewny sukcesu swej misji. Zapewne już od dawna nie czuł się tak lekko na duszy jak po odzyskaniu księgi.

-Ale to nie kobieta, to basalit-an, szlachetny cudzoziemiec- Odparł z uśmiechem elf. Qunari zdawał się myśleć o tym przez chwile.

-Co ty na to Hawke?- Przemówił w końcu – Pojedynek na śmierć i życie, ta bas będzie nagrodą.

Fenris jeszcze przed chwilą był bardzo zadowolony z siebie, że znalazł rozwiązanie z trudnej sytuacji, teraz jednak czuł niedowierzający wzrok na sobie wszystkich towarzyszy. Najgorsza była jednak mina Hawke. Permanentny szok, jak by mówiła „Chcesz mnie złożyć w ofierze demonowi?". Cóż Arishock był doskonałym wojownikiem, był wypoczęty i nie był ranny. W dodatku qunari szkoli się do wali z magami. Teraz i Fenrisowi nie wydał się to taki trafiony pomysł.

-To… tylko taka sugestia- Zaczął ale Rivainka nie dał mu dokończyć.

-Jeśli chcesz z kimś walczyć, walcz zemną!- Krzyknęła butnie Izabella. Kto by się spodziewał, że zechce wziąć aż taką odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

-Nie jesteś basalit-an, nie jesteś godna. Hawke?- spojrzał na nią z góry.

-Zgoda- Hawke po prostu musiała się zgodzić.

Zrobili im miejsce u dołu sali. Hawke nie dała po sobie poznać jakie ma problemy z ręką. Przez to Fenris wpadł na ten pomysł i przez to wylądowała sam na sam qunari dzierżącym dwie bronie. Sytuacja nie była dobra. Jedyna szansa, że weźmie go z zaskoczenia. Jeden potężny cios. Jak tylko pojedynek się zaczął skumulowała energie i posłała najpotężniejszą błyskawice jaką tylko mogła w jego stronę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, wojownik zrobił unik. Piorun uderzył w kamienną kolumnę wyrywając w niej gigantyczną dziurę. Fragmenty marmuru rozprysnęły na boki. Arishock zdawał się jedynie cieszyć, że ma do czynienia z tak silnym przeciwnikiem. Hawke nie miała wyboru, pojedynek zaczął być walką w zwarciu. Udało jej się zrobić unik. Tak jak mówił Fenris, zdołała nawet zranić przeciwnika w twarz, było to jednak tylko zadrapanie. Z każdym ruchem opadała z sił. Potężna łapa zacisnęła się na jej gardle. Przycisnęła rękę do rogatej głowy przywołując zaklęcie Żywej bomby. Miała jednak za mało sił by przebić się przez wojowniczą aure oponenta i zaklęcie jedynie poparzyła mu czoło. Odtrącił ją z impetem, a zaraz po tym machnął bronią. Niemalże na oślep, ale rozciął bluzę, koszule, a w końcu i brzuch Hawke. Rana nie była śmiertelna, ale bardzo bolesna. Cios przeciął również pas z kieszeniami, który upadł z trzaskiem na podłogę. Pękła butelka z bombom dymną. Nowym produktem Tomwisea. Gęsty dym okrył walczących. Hawke trzymając się za ranę na brzuchu cofała się dopóki jej plecy nie dotknęły ściany. Wiedziała, że to jej szansa. Qunari ma mnóstwo małych zadrapań, to wystarczy. Dym ją okrywa, nikt nic nie zobaczy. Spojrzała na swoje ręce czerwone od własnej krwi.

Arishock był już pewny zwycięstwa gdy poczuł gorąco w swoje piersi, zaraz po tym jego ciało zesztywniało, dostrzegł w dymie świecące czerwienią oczy, czy może mu się wydawało? Nie zdążył się tym przejąć. Brutalna siła przez każdą nawet najmniejszą rankę z jego ciała wysysała krew, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Rany się powiększały i upuszczały coraz więcej krwi, która znikała gdzieś w dymie. Hawke skrzętnie ją wykorzystała do uleczenia własnego ciała.

Qunari upuścił jedno z oręży, cofając się i wychodząc z oparów, zasłaniając dłonią największą ranne. Wcześniej było to małe skaleczenie. Zebrani widzieli jak się cofa poraniony, a potem z dymu wypadła Hawke, świeża, pełna energii, nie mająca nawet siniaka. Przebiła pierś oponenta ostrzem kostura. To był koniec pojedynku.

-Pewnego dnia powrócimy- Wycharczał byk leżąc przy schodach. Hawke kucnęła przy nim.

-Miej więc nadzieje, że nie będzie to za mojego życia – Na te słowa tylko się uśmiechnął. Sięgnął ręką, najpierw do lewego, ale w końcu do prawego ucha. Zdjął nausznice z trzema blaszkami i podał jej. Hawke chciała je wziąć, ale w tedy ręka zdecydowanie odmówiła posłuszeństwa. Odebrała je zatem lewą dłonią. Pożegnalny prezent? Być może. Hawke lubiła Arishoka. Podziwiała go jako wojownika, a gdyby nie zuchwała kradzież Izabelli nikt nie musiał by umierać, ale stało się i nic już tego nie cofnie. Arishok nie żył. Istota tak mocno związana zasadami swojej religii, jak Hawke wyrokami swojego sumienia. Rozumiała go, tak jak i ona robił to co musiał, ryzykując przy tym nawet własne życie. Żadne z nich nie mogło się wycofać, czy zignorować sytuacji. Lizi wyprostowała się patrząc po wojownikach qun.

-Jestem basalit-an, zginąć z mojej ręki nie jest hańbą! Zabierzcie księgę,…- Spojrzała ponownie na ciało lżące u jej stup. Pamiętała zwyczaje qunari. Chciała postąpić honorowo względem pokonanego. – ..zabierzcie jego broń i odejdźcie!

Przez chwile panowało ogromne napięcie, a potem, jak na rozkaz rogaci wojownicy nie niepokojąc już nikogo zebrali się i skierowali do wyjścia z twierdzy. W otwartych drzwiach minęli zaszokowanych templariuszy. Po prostu przeszli obok. Dla nich walka była skończona.

-To…. Koniec?- Meredith nie mogła uwierzyć to co zastała w sali.

-Tak, to koniec. Qunari odchodzą- Potwierdziła zmęczona Lizzi.

Kontur wciąż dzierżyła w dłoni miecz. Fenris przyuważył jej spojrzenie skierowane na czarodziejkę. Teraz gdy zagrożenie minęło była po prostu przełożoną templariuszy, a to znaczyło dla Hawke niebezpieczeństwo. Uratował ją jednak wdzięczny tłum. Podniosły się brawa, oklaski, krzyki wdzięczności. W jednej chwili apostatka stała się bohaterką całej zachowanej przy życiu szlachty, a zatem ludzi bogatych i wpływowych. Meredith nie mogła już nic zrobić, po za wyrażeniem aprobaty.

-Więc Kirkwall ma nowego Czempiona- Luii szczeknął na to zadowolony. Czempionka Kirkwall. Idealny tytuł dla Fereldenki, psiej pani. Hawke uśmiechnęła się, ale nie mogła nawet pomachać tłumowi, prawa ręka wisiała wzdłuż jej ciała bezwładnie. Tylko Fenris i Anders zerkali na nią co jakiś czas z obawą. Radość że przeżyła mieszała się z obawą o jej dusze. W końcu wygrała dzięki potężnym zaklęciom z dziedziny magii krwi. Obaj byli tego pewni.

.

.

* 100 punktów do fajności, dla tego kto wie skąd ten tekst :)


	12. Chapter 12 Pusty tron

**Rozdział 12 „Pusty tron"**

Obudziła się spocona z niemym krzykiem na ustach. To była już trzecia noc z rzędu. Ojciec miał racje mówiąc, że magia krwi ściąga uwagę absolutnie wszystkich. Dymna bomba osłoniła ją podczas walki z Arishockiem przed wzrokiem gapiów, ale demony w Pustce dokładnie wiedziały co zrobiła. Słabi magowie przyciągali słabe duchy, silni mieli spokój z pokurczami, ale jeśli już coś zwróciło na nich uwagę to było potężne i nieugięte. Wykorzystywało najrozmaitsze sztuczki i… nie pozwoliło się wyspać. Pobudka była ostatnim ratunkiem. Hawke miała dobrze opanowaną tą drogę ucieczki, ale coś za coś. Rozmasowała ramie. Anders miał racje i bark spuchł jak bania, gorzej, bolał nawet pod wpływem ciężaru samej ręki, więc by sobie ulżyć, Hawke nosiła ją teraz nieustannie na temblaku. Nie było to wygodne i nie załatwiało całkiem sprawy. Gdyby tak nie walczyła tuż po urazie… ale stało się. Nie miała zresztą w tedy wyboru jeśli chciała żyć. Był świt, Orana zapewne już wstała. Lizi miała zamiar wziąć długą, ciepłą kąpiel.

* * *

-Lizi? Co tu robisz skoro świt?- Zdziwił się jej widokiem Sebastian.

-Wiesz nie mogłam spać… przez tą rękę. Najwyższa kapłanka pozwoliła pogrzebać mi w Zakonnej bibliotece. Szukam książki o języku qunari, konkretnie o znakach które używają. Pomożesz mi? Może znajdę tu coś takiego.

-Z przyjemnością- Przystąpił do pomocy. Zakonna biblioteka była nie mniejsza niż ta w kręgu, nie miała jednak w zbiorach ksiąg dotyczących bezpośredniego wykorzystania magii, za to zbierała wiedze o całym świecie.

-Nie mówiłaś, że jesteś czarodziejką- Zaczął ostrożnie. W jego głosie było słychać wyrzuty, chodź skrzętnie je ukrywał. Czuł się mimo wszystko oszukany. W końcu magowie byli „źli".

-O to Fenris ci nie doniósł? Co za przeoczenie…

-Hawke… Oczywiście że nie doniósł, chodź powinien mnie uprzedzić… to tłumaczy sporo z jego zachowania swoją drogą…

-Sebastian jeśli nie chcesz mi zdradzić o czym rozmawialiście kiedy poruszaliście temat o mnie, to lepiej tego nie ciągnij bo potem cię zamęczę pytaniami.

-Słusznie- Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

-No dobrze, przepraszam że nie wspomniałam że potrafię czarować, ale jak wiesz nie jest to coś czym się szeroko chwali, jeśli chce się pozostać wolnym. A ja nie mam zamiaru do końca życia gnić w celi rozumiesz?

-Ale templariusze…

-No właśnie, wystarczy że dybią na mnie demony, templariusze już nie muszą. Nie zniosła bym demonów w nocy, a templariuszy w dzień- Zatrząsał się jak po wypiciu mocniejszego alkoholu.

Chodź Hawke żartowała i udawała swobodną, Sebastian nie dał się nabrać. Postanowił zmienić temat.

-Do czego ci ta książka? Masz zamiar nauczyć się ich języka?

-Nie, raczej nie wybieram się na ich tereny. Qunari też nie lubią magów wiesz, zaszyli by mi usta i prowadzili na smyczy. Arishock przed śmiercią dał mi swoją nausznice. Qunari raczej nie mają w zwyczaju zostawiać po sobie niczego po za bronią. Tam u nich to wszystko jest wspólne, więc pomyślałam, że to musi coś znaczyć. Ta nausznica ma tu takie małe trzy blaszki widzisz?- Pokazała mu biżuterie.

-Na każdej blaszce jest wyryty jakiś mały symbol, pomyślałam, że to może coś znaczyć. Byłam ciekawa- Wybrali parę książek i przenieśli się do stołu.

-I to nie ma nic wspólnego tym, że wszystkie znamienite rodziny szlacheckie chcą cię teraz zapraszać na obiady i przyjęcia?- Hawke tylko opuściła głowę, a Sebastian uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Co tam zapraszać, oni chcą je wydawać na moją cześć- Zajęczała cierpiętniczo – Jestem magiem, ostatnim miejscem gdzie będą mnie szukać to Zakon, a Bodahn ma przykazane mówić że wyjechałam na Głębokie Ścieżki bo zapomniałam stamtąd czegoś zabrać.

Przewracała strony lewą ręką. Trzeba przyznać, że posługiwała się nią całkiem zręcznie.

-O są te znaki. To przymiotniki. Z tego opisu wynika, że to coś na kształt naszych tytułów czy medali w uznaniu odwagi itp- Sebastian podsunął jej książkę. Po krótkiej chwili rozszyfrowali znaki.

-Nieposkromiony, Zajadły, Nieulękły*- Odczytał na głos książę –Chyba miał o tobie wysokie mniemanie.

-Musiał mieć, skoro zginął z mojej ręki, inaczej było by to dla niego hańbą- Czytała ponownie oznaczenia symboli. Zapewne potężny qunari dostawał je za wyczyny godne bohatera. Arishociem nie zostaje się od tak. W dodatku musiał być najlepszym z najlepszych, by to jemu powierzyć zadanie odzyskania relikwii.

-Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że te określenia pasują do zwierzęcia?- W sumie nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Lubiła Arishocka i nie chciała nigdy jego śmierci. To los zdecydował, że stało się inaczej.

-Hawke z całym szacunkiem, ale już nie raz udowodniłaś że jesteś nieulękła, a wobec wrogów zajadła i naprawdę, niech Stwórca strzeże tego, który będzie próbował cię poskromić – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem zachichotała. Czy to był żart qunari, czy tak właśnie myślał człowiek byk? Hawke sądziła, że tak właśnie było. To był jego żart i wyraz sympatii. Szacunek, okazał jej już wcześniej, nazywając ją basalit-an.

-Tak z ciekawości. Co się stało z Izabellą?- Kontynuował Sebastian pomagając jej odłożyć książki na miejsce.

-Cóż wkręciła się w machinę sprawiedliwości. Jak wiesz ukradła książkę.

-Chyba relikwie?

-Nie, książkę. Według prawa jedyna prawdziwa wiara to ta w Stwórcę, zatem święta relikwia qunari w oczach naszego prawa była… książką, co prawda bardzo starom o dużej wartości historycznej, ale jednak zwykłą książką.

-Czyli Izabella za ukradnięcie rzeczy, która mogła by wywołać wojnę Qunari z resztą Thedas dostała jak pospolity złodziej 30 dni aresztu?- Spytał niedowierzająco książę. Jak na skale zniszczeń była to mikroskopijna kara.

-No… nie. Przekonałam Aveline, bo w jej gestii leży karanie pospolitych złodziej, że Izabella zrozumiała swój błąd i z własnej inicjatywy oddała księgę, a to znaczy wysoki poziom resocjalizacji… więc odsiedziała 5 dni w areszcie.

Tego już było za wiele, Sebastian śmiał się, śmiał się i śmiał.

-No co?! Izabella to dobra babka. Popełniła błąd, zdarza się… Ona nie lubi ciasnych przestrzeni, 30 dni w celi było by dla niej koszmarem.

-Hawke mogłaś stracić rękę, co tam! Mogłaś zginąć! A tobie jej żal, bo było by jej niekomfortowo przez 30 dni w celi? Bo według ciebie to był po prostu mały błąd?

-Nie no, błąd był całkiem duży… ale błądzić rzecz ludzka – Wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się.

„A wybaczać Boska… Za dobra jesteś dla tego świata Hawke. Dla Kirkwall, kręgu, dla templariuszy. Dla Fenrisa… dla mnie".

* * *

Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd atak qunari został powstrzymany. Życie wróciło do normy, no po za okazjonalnymi balami z których Hawke nie mogła się wykręcić. Zabierała na nie jako osobę towarzyszącą Sebastiana, bo po pierwsze potrafił się zachować, a po drugie miał ubrania na taką okazje. Fenris miał przyjemność oglądać pewnego wieczoru Hawke w sukni balowej. Leandra naszykowała córce całą garderobę, więc Lizi nie musiała się kłopotać i brała ubrania z kupki „na wielkie wyjście". A Leandra miała gust. Sama ubierała się dość skromnie, stosownie do wieku rzekł by. Córkę natomiast wyszykowała tak, by wzbudzała sensacje, ale jeszcze nie kontrowersje. Obraz wbił mu się w pamięci. Hawke schodzi po schodach, z ozdobną srebrną opaską na włosach, z dużym kamieniem z boku, w czarnej sukni, pokrytej krwistą koronką, niczym pajęczyną. Nie można było oczu oderwać. Była piękna, ale przede wszystkim promieniowała z niej siła i pewność siebie, coś czego zahukane, filigranowe żonki szlachciców nie miały za grosz.

-Witaj Orano, przyszedłem po Hawke- Fenris wszedł za służącą do domu. Powitał go radośnie szczekający mabari. Liczył na podrapanie za uchem. Nie przeliczył się.

-Tak, wiem panienka już czeka- Elfka odeszła i zaraz pojawiła się Hawke. Jak zwykle w mocnych spodniach, skórzanej kurtce odpornej na częste tu deszcze. Takie kurtki robiono tylko tu. Tajemnicą tutejszych szwaczy pozostawało w jaki sposób impregnują i garbują skórę, iż wytrzymuje każdy deszcz i nabiera przy tym koloru czerni wpadającej w granat. Nie to przykuło jednak jego uwagę. Jej prawa ręką pokryta była zbroją. Zrobioną na zamówienie.

–Jak ci się podoba? Twoje szponiaste rękawice mnie zainspirowały- Przywitała się z nim miło. Kostur miała przewieszony przez plecy.

-Twoja ręka jest w AŻ takim kiepskim stanie?

-Nie, ręka jest całkowicie wyleczona… ale ścięgna w tym miejscu zawsze będą rozciągnięte co naraża mnie na kolejne urazy. Zresztą ta zbroja jest bardzo fajna. To co, idziemy?

-Tak… Lubię za tobą podążać – To chyba miał być komplement, ale Fenrisowi zabrakło wprawy.

Hawke zaśmiała się tylko.

* * *

Zmierzali właśnie do Kościanego Szybu. Znowu coś się tam stało i musieli to sprawdzić. Hawke zabrała ze sobą wszystkich po za Merrill.

-Więc… mieszkasz teraz z Hawke?- Zapytał cicho Fenris Andersa. Takie rozmowy wcale nie były niczym rzadkim. Co mieli robić maszerując przez nader nieciekawe tereny, przylegające do miasta kajdan?

-Owszem i nie jest to twoja spawa.

-Zbliżasz się do jej sypialni na dwa metry, a pożałujesz.

-Sypialni? Jest tyle ciekawszych miejsc, salon, łazienka, kuchnia w której może nas podglądać Orana…- Anders miał zły dzień i specjalnie prowokował Fenrisa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Anders jest po uszy zadłużony w Hawke. Ta jednak nie czuła do niego miłości, a on sam nigdy by sobie na taki związek nie pozwolił. Uważał, że było to zbyt niebezpieczne dla Lizi, nie dzielił się jednak z nikim swoimi przemyśleniami. Dla postronnych był po prostu nieszczęśliwie zakochany.

-Zresztą widziałem ją nago już tyle razy…

-Jeszcze jedno słowo magu, a zobaczysz swoje serce… w mojej dłoni!- Fenris był bliski wrzenia.

-Oooo zachowujecie się jak dwa dzikie psy. Ja też z nią spałam- Powiedziała nagle Bella tonem swobodnym i nieznaczącym jak by mówiła o pogodzie, a to znaczyło tylko jedno. Nie żartowała. Utwierdziła ich w tym mina Hawke która właśnie machała Izabelli by nic nie mówiła. Cóż, było za późno. Fenris zagapił się niedowierzając za to Anders… cóż, jego wyobraźnia była szybsza od myśli. Twarz mu przybrała kolor dojrzałego buraka i dokładnie odzwierciedlała co właśnie sobie wyobraził.

-Hawke! Z tą dziwką?!- Krzyknęła pełna oburzenia Avelina.

-No co, no co?! Kto by nie był trochę ciekaw!?- Lizi była zawstydzona, ale animuszu nie traciła.

-Hej Hawke i jak było?- Zagadnął Varrick. Ich wspólne namiętne chwile na szczęście pozostały tajemnicą.

-Cóż,… ponieważ nie wiedziałam co robić pozwoliłam Izabelli sterować. Najpierw rzuciła mnie na łóżko, a zaraz potem sama się na mnie rzuciła. Nie było to zbyt miłe, bo rękojeść jej sztyletu wbiła mi się prosto w wątrobę. Miałam sińca przez tydzień- Varrick chichrał się, a jego włochata pierś podskakiwała jak jakieś zdziczałe zwierzątko.

-W sumie było całkiem… fajnie. Tylko …. Izabella ma wielkie cycki, nie wiedziałam co mam z nimi zrobić- Lizi pomachała rękami macając „niewidzialne piersi".

-Jak byś była facetem, to byś wiedziała- Krasnolud poklepał ją na pocieszenie po plecach.

-Aha… Anders skup się!- Lizi fuknęła na niego – I nie myśl o tym o czym teraz myślałeś!

-Wcale o tym nie myślę!

-Myślisz! Masz to wypisane na twarzy!

-Hawke, czy następnym razem jak będziesz czegoś ciekawa, to możesz najpierw przyjść do mnie…- Powiedział spokojnie Sebastian idąc przy niej. Odkąd wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hawke była magiem, książę zaczął być częstym towarzyszem jej wypraw. Chciał pomagać ludziom. Szybko się przekonał, że Lizi i jej towarzysze robią za całą armie niosącą dobro.

-No no, nie sądziłam że nasze książątko jest takie niegrzeczne!- Zaśmiała się Izabella.

-…Najpierw przyjść do mnie, bym mógł ci to wyperswadować- Dokończył książę z uśmiechem, który rozmiękczał serca dam. Nawet na Izabelle wydawał się przez chwile podziałać.

-Trup! Dzięki Stwórcy!... Znaczy, to straszne, niech Stwórca zaopiekuje się jego duszą- Poprawiła się od razu Hawke pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia Sebastiana. Był trup więc już nie musiała słuchać, cała zażenowana, rozmów o swoim życiu seksualnym, tylko przystąpić do tego na czym się dobrze znała.

* * *

Smok. Nie taki mały, ani nie nawet duży. Ten był ogromny. Jakim cudem pokonali bestie. Trudno było orzec. Fakt był jednak taki że jak tylko Hawke wyleczyła się po walce z qunari, o mało nie zginęła z łap bestii. Stwór zionął ogniem, a magini nie zdążyła uniknąć płomieni. Rozległ się jej przeraźliwy krzyk, odbijający się echem od okolicznych skał. Cierpiała.

Avelina z niesłychaną odwagą wtargnęła między przyjaciółkę, a płomienie osłaniając ją tarczą. W tym czasie Lizi leżała już na ziemi. Reszta towarzyszy odciągnęła bestie. Nie tak łatwo ubić smoka. Hawke udało się jednak zadać śmiertelny cios bestii, gdy ta myślała, że ma czarodziejkę już z głowy. Ciało smoka leżało u jej stup.

-Hawke nic ci nie jest? Jakim cudem to przeżyłaś!? Nie powinnaś była!-Podbiegł do niej Varrick.

-Dzięki Stwórcy- Wykrzyknął od razu Sebastian.

-Nie tak do końca Stwórcy, tylko ojca. Amulet Popiołów… - Ściągnęła łańcuszek, na którym była tylko jakaś marna poczerniała resztka amuletu, zaraz po tym fragment odpadł od łańcuszka zmieniając się w popiół.

-Ochronił mnie i tym razem, było to jednak ostatnie co zrobił- Smutek miała wypisany na twarzy. To była jedyna pamiątka po ojcu.

-Przykro mi Hawke, wiem że dużo dla ciebie znaczył- Zaczął Anders, a Fenris zaraz przybrał niezadowoloną minę. No bo skąd Anders wiedział, że dużo dla niej znaczył też amulet. Avelina jednak też nie wiedziała, ale w przeciwieństwie do elfa zapytała.

-Ojciec mi go dał. Ten amulet wzmacnia… wzmacniał zaklęcia ogniowe, ale przede wszystkim chronił przed ogniem. Jak byłam mała śnił mi się jakiś koszmar i przez sen, ze strachu, kiedy wydawało mi się że bronie się przed potworem… podpaliłam dom. Mogłam spłonąć żywcem. Rodzice byli przerażeni. Ojciec w tedy zdobył dla mnie ten amulet. Miał mnie chronić… Musieliśmy się też bardzo szybko stamtąd wyprowadzić- Przyznała.

Pozbierali z pobojowiska co mogli. Znalazła się i nowa tarcza dla Aveliny. Smok nie żył. Kościany Szyb znowu był bezpieczny. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

* * *

Hawke właśnie szła przez miasto gdy zobaczyła na placu zbiegowisko. To Orsino kłócił się z Meredith. Wciąż nie wybrano nowego wicehrabiego i sytuacji między magami, a templariuszami była jeszcze bardziej napięta. Jeden fałszywy ruch i naprawdę mogło dojść do tragedii. W końcu uspokoiła ich Wielka Kapłanka. Hawke było szkoda Orsino. Był człowiekiem rozsądnym, szukającym kompromisów. Był też jednak zapędzony w kozi rug, palcem bez pozwolenia kiwnąć nie mógł, jak więc miał dbać o swych uczniów. O innych magów których, jako pierwszy zaklinacz, winien chronić. To że w kręgu nie dzieje się dobrze, nie było żadną tajemnicą. Hawke podbiegła do niego.

-Orsino spójrz- Szepnęła mu do ucha dyskretnie wskazując na kontur. Stała tam dumna, wyprostowana z rozwianymi blond włosami i tej niecodziennej koronie na głowie z wystającym kolcem.

\- Wkurwiony jednorożec – Szepnęła do jego ucha. Mag zupełnie się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Tak bardzo próbował się powstrzymać by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, że o mało się nie zadławił. Templariusze którzy zostali przydzieleni do jego eskorty, byli w podobnym stanie. Od tej pory Orsino za każdym razem kiedy widział kontur z tą jej charakterystyczna ozdobą stylizowaną raczej na wzór stroju Andrasty niż mitycznego konia, myślał tylko „wkurwiony jednorożec". Lżej mu było na duszy, chodź przez chwile.

* * *

Hawke odebrała od rzemieślnika swoją nową ozdobę. Nieposkromiony wisiał na srebrnym łańcuszku. Po bokach, oddzielone od niego koralikami, wisiały Zajadły i Nieulękły.

* * *

-Trzeba było przejść się po miejscach w strefie wpływów Castillona i się rozejrzeć. Tyle że dyskretnie, a nie wpadać na pełnej kurwie z ogniem i mieczem. Co z was za kobiety?**- Izabella wywróciła oczami. Po wypuszczeniu piratki z więzienia zrobiło się nieco gorąco, bo jej starzy znajomi zaczęli na nią polować. Statek „Śpiew Syreny", dawny okręt Belli cumował w Kirkwall, a jego załoga miała wyraźnie sporo znajomości i wpływów w różnych częściach miasta. Hawke wraz z Aveliną próbowały wyciągnąć od ludzi z doków, gdzie jest ich kapitan, ale skończyło się to jedną wielką burdą. Oczywiście dziewczyny wygrały, ale nie dowiedziały się absolutnie niczego.

-A masz lepszy pomysł jak być bardziej subtelną?- Spytała Hawke mając trochę tego dość. Bella mogła by być bardziej wdzięczna.

-Tak, dowiedziałam się że jeden z ludzi Castillona jest w Kwitnącej Róży.

-Niby jak się tego dowiedziałaś!?- Krzyknęła ruda.

-Będąc subtelną, w każdym razie, zaprowadzicie mnie do niego i powiedzcie że jestem prezentem dla Castillona. Możecie mnie nawet trochę sponiewierać. Musi to wypaść przekonująco.

-Ja to zrobię!- Napaliła się do tego pomysłu Avelina, ojjj chciała sponiewierać Izabelle.

-Nie ma szans, na pewno ktoś od razu by mu powiedział, że jesteś kapitan straży. Masz tak nieskazitelną opinie, że nikt by w to nie uwierzyć. Ja to zrobię. W końcu magowie to zło wcielone- Uśmiechnęła się Lizi.

-Nie wszyscy tak myślą Hawke- Zapewniła Izabella.

-Ale wystarczająco wielu by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Dobra oddaje cię facetowi, co dalej?

-Zabierze mnie do swojego szefa. Będę zostawiać ślady po drodze. Trzymajcie się ich, a mnie znajdziecie. W tedy pokonamy drania. Tylko nie zgubcie śladu dobrze?- Upewniła się Rivainka. W końcu ryzykowała życie.

-Możesz na nas liczyć. Dla pewności weźmiemy Luiiego- Zapewniła czarodziejka przyglądając się butelce ze statkiem w środku. Stała na środku stołu w skromnym pokoju Izabelli, na piętrze Wisielca. Kiedy podarowała jej tę ozdobę piratka nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. Prawda była chyba jednak zupełnie inna.

Na szczęście wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Lepiej nawet. Avelina, po śmierci kapitana statku, zarekwirowała go na podstawie odkrytych dokumentów. W normalnych warunkach okręt przeszedł by pod władze miasta, czyli wicehrabiego, ale wicehrabiego nie było. Templariusze, którzy niejako rościli sobie prawo do władzy, nie mieli nic do gadania w kwestii przepisów o żegludze morskiej, tak więc, dzięki paru krętactwom, ogólnemu zamieszaniu, nieustępliwości Aveliny i urokowi osobistemu Hawke, Izabella odzyskała swoją łajbę. Szczęście trzymało ją w pijackim amoku przez tydzień.

* * *

Z okazji pierwszego dnia wiosny wszyscy byli zaproszeni na kolacje do Hawke. Na początku nie miało to być nic dużego, ale w ciągu tygodnia dodawani byli goście, aż Orana zaczęła szykować wielkie przyjęcie.

-Tylko mi nie mów, że jestem pierwszy- Fenris wszedł do domu czarodziejki. Był nawet całkiem elegancko ubrany, zamiast zbroi ubranie w porządnym gatunku, czarna koszula, obszyta popielatą nicią. No, ale miecz wziął, odstawił go potem w dyskretne miejsce, ale jednak.

-Hej Fenris. Nie, nie jesteś, ale pomóż mi- Podała mu na ręce stos talerzy, sama niosła tace ze szklankami i sztućce –Pomóż mi to rozłożyć. Alistair idziesz?!

Z kuchni wyszedł mężczyzna niosąc całą skrzynkę wina. Był bogato ubrany. Po Fereldeńsku, ale jak szlachcic to nie mówił.

-Idę, idę- Zapewnił – A ty musisz być Fenris, miło mi.

-A tak poznajcie się, Fenris były niewolnik, Alistair, były Szary Strażnik, obecny król Fereldenu- Powiedziała Hawke z trudem donosiwszy tace do stołu i rozkładając sztućce. Fenris to samo czynił z talerzami.

-Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony obecnością króla Fereldenu- Zagadnął elfa.

-Przyjaźnie się z Hawke parę ładnych lat, przywykłem.

-Do poznawania królów?

-Królów, książąt, piratów, strażników, templariuszy, magów, wiedźm, starożytnych magistrów, opętańców …

-Słyszałem to- Z kuchni wyłonił się Anders niosąc niebotycznie wysoką, nieprzyzwoicie trzęsącą się galaretkę – Gdyby lista gości od początku była znana, wynajęło by się do pomocy Oranie jakieś kobiety. Tak biedna została z gotowaniem sama- położył danie na stole.

-Żartujesz? Świetnie jej idzie, nigdy nie widziałem szczęśliwszej elfki – Zaśmiał się król.

-To wy się znacie?- Elf zmrużył oczy kończąc swoją część pracy.

-Tak… byłem kiedyś Szarym Strażnikiem pamiętasz?- Mruknął Anders. Nim jednak doszło do kłótni do pomieszczenia weszła Avelina wraz z mężem i zaraz przyklękła na jedno kolano.

-Wasza wysokość, czy mogę wyznać jaki to dla mnie zaszczyt cię spotkać.

-Możesz, ale będziesz dziś pierwsza- Przyznał przyjmując jej hołd. Zaraz po tym wpadła Izabella. Co dziwne ona także znała króla.

-Masz słodkie winko?!- Zaśmiała się.

-Całą skrzynkę Izabello- Zapewnił – Ale zwarzywszy na charakter królowej, wypije tylko tyle ile wypada królowi.

-To twoja żona jest taka ostra, nawet ja słyszałem plotki- Przyznał elf.

-Ożeniłem się z boginią destrukcji- Przyznał bez krępacji i na twarz wkradł mu się błogi uśmiech. Kochał żonę ponad wszystko – ależ zemnie szczęściarz.

-No nie powiem, Couslandówna to ostra babka. A sztyletami posługuje się jak nikt inny i te falujące piersi- Zevran aż zamruczał wychodząc z kuchni z pieczonym indykiem.

-No nie! Co ty tu robisz? Życie ci niemiłe?- Fenris owarczał gościa. Nie dalej jak dwa dni temu uratowali tego skrytobójcę z rąk własnych współbraci. Podrywał Hawke, więc Fenris zaczął się denerwować, zwłaszcza że sądził iż Hawke mogła mieć słabość do elfów.

-Komu falują piersi?- Zaszczebiotała Merrill, która właśnie dołączyła do zebranych.

-Dobra, ludzie, wszyscy są, to pomóżcie mi nosić jedzenie z kuchni, samo się nie przyniesie- Krzyknęła na nich Hawke. Była w doskonałym humorze.

-Wiesz że na zwykłych przyjęciach u szlachty, to ze goście noszą dania z kuchni, było by nie do pomyślenia?- Zagadnął Sebastian pomagając wraz ze wszystkimi.

-Czy ja ci wyglądam na LADY AMELL? Jestem Hawke i jak chcesz jeść ciasto na deser, to maszeruj z tą tortownicą do jadalni książę- Wydała polecenie jak w czasie misji.

W końcu wszyscy zasiedli do konsumpcji. Przed przybyciem wszystkich gości była tu prawdziwa wojna kogo gdzie usadzić. Merrill z dala od Andersa, Andersa z dala od Fenrisa, Fenrisa w ogóle z dala od wszystkich magicznych, Izabella nie powinna siedzieć obok Aveliny, a już na pewno nie obok Donica! Varrick może siedzieć obok każdego, po za Alistairem, bo zamęczył by go pytaniami, Alistair nie powinien siedzieć koło Zevrana. W czasie walki z plagą Zevran został przyłapany na podglądaniu przyszłej królowej w kąpieli. Dostał co prawda za to od Alistaira, Causlandównej (to bolało najbardziej) i Lidi Amell, Bohaterki Fereldenu, no ale uraz pozostał. Zevran nie powinien też siedzieć obok Hawke. Czarodziejka zauważyła, że ostatnio Fenris zwraca baczną uwagę może nie na nią, ale na wszystkich facetów którzy zbliżyli się do niej bardziej, niż na dwa metry. A jak już powiedzieli coś o podłożu seksualnym… Nie, Zevran nie mógł siedzieć obok Hawke. Przybył Tomwise wraz z żoną Anną i małym szkrabem, którego oficjalnym wujkiem był Varrick. Był też Jethann. Po śmierci Ninety postanowił porzucić zarobek w przybytku Kwitnącej Róży i przebranżowił się na handlarza ekskluzywną bielizną. Hawke musiała przyznać, że koronkowe majtki które jej podarował, były pierwszego gatunku. Tak się złożyło, że obecnie Jethan był adoratorem Orany. Wyglądali razem na całkiem szczęśliwych, więc i on pojawił się na imprezie. Fenris trochę marudził, ale trudno stwierdzić kto ma wyższy status. Była prostytutka czy była niewolnica. Kto wie, może im się uda. Bywały dziwniejsze pary.

-Hawke, najpierw książę, a teraz król?! Jak wy się poznaliście?- Varrick dopytywał w czasie posiłku.

-O przez kuzynkę, Lidia napisała bym go przygarnęła na obiad, bo jego wuj nie daje mu żyć. Szuka go teraz pewnie po całym mieście- Zaśmiała się.

-Twoja kuzynka? Co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

-Jej kuzynka to Lidia, Lidia Amell- Alistair widząc brak zrozumienia w twarzy krasnoluda dodał – Bohaterka Fereldenu.

Książe o mało się nie zadławił, Varrickowi szczęka opadła do podłogi, a Fenris wciąż rozważał, zdziwić się? Czy może po tylu latach znajomości już nie wypada. „Coś nowego i dziwnego każdego dnia…"

-BOHATERKA FERELDENU! HAWKE! Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś!- Varrick był cały podniecony. Co za nowość. Będzie miał co opowiadać.

-Przecież mówiłam ci, że moc w mej rodzinie jest silna, weź ogóreczka- Podsunęła mu przystawkę.

-A to co mówią jest prawdą? Że ty i Bohaterka…, znaczy Lidia- Wypalił od razu Varrick wgapiając się w Zevrana.

-Ach drogi przyjacielu, nie ma wspanialszej kobiety. Te rude włosy i piegi. Oczy koloru szmaragdów. Któż mógłby się oprzeć- W jego głosie był autentyczny zachwyt.

-Ja nie mogłam- Przyznała Izabella- Hej wiecie, to nawet fajne, spałam z Bohaterką Fereldenu i z Czempionką Kirkwall. Powinnam zrobić sobie z tego jakiś przydomek. Wiecie, „kochanica czarownic" czy coś w tym stylu.

-Zamknij się dziwko!... Nie przy jego wysokości- Warknęła Avelina.

-Kiedy on też tam był, ale Couslandówna powarkiwała, no i było już trochę ciasno w kajucie, więc się nie przyłączył.

-Za to Zevran, czy tego chciałem czy nie, zdał mi dokładny raport- Król dołożył sobie mięsa. Szarzy Strażnicy mieli nieograniczony apetyt.

-Drogi przyjacielu chciałem cię trochę rozweselić, miałeś taką zmartwioną minę, że ominęła cię zabawa „pod pokładem".

-Miałem zmartwioną minę, bo plaga się szerzyła!

-Akurat- Powiedzieli jednocześnie Zevran i Izabella. Avelina tylko pomasowała sobie skronie.

* * *

To był wspaniały wieczór. Historie bohaterskich wyczynów, śmiesznych wpadek, zaskakujących zwrotów akcji. Mały elfik spał na brzuchu masywnego mabarii, doglądany przez rodziców.

Sielankowe chwile miały się jednak wkrótce skończyć. Wicehrabiego wciąż nie było, kontur coraz bardziej naciskała na magów, a ci coraz bardziej się buntowali. Kiedy tylko Meredith zrozumiała, że nie ma w mieście siły, która mogła by ją powstrzymać, zrobiło się bardzo niepokojąco.

* * *

.

.

.

*1000 DO FAJNOŚCI dla tego, kto kojarzy pewną zacną serie książek :D

** Specjalne pozdrówko dla Thali. Masz maksimum fajności, no i masz racje co do obu spraw :)

.

Wciąż nie wiem jak rozwiązać sytuacje ostatecznego starcia magowie vs templariusze. Jedna propozycja jest taka, by Fenris i Sebastian odwrócili się od Hawke, druga, ze poprą ją. Co sądzicie? Obie drogi fabularne mam obmyślane, ale brakuje mi ostatecznej decyzji.


	13. Chapter 13 Magowie

**Rozdział 13 „Magowie"**

-Anders- Mag aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Tak się zamyślił, że zupełnie stracił czujność.

-Wybacz Hawke, myślałem o Karlu i…

-Wiesz, że zrobiłeś dla niego tyle ile mogłaś- Powiedziała szybko. Nie chciała by się zamartwiał. Od tragicznej historii jego przyjaciela minęło już parę lat, trudno pogodzić się jednak z taką stratą.

-Wiem tylko,… zauważyłaś że na dziedzińcu Katowni przybyło wyciszonych? Tylko mi nie mów, że jestem nadwrażliwy. Przyglądałem się. Codziennie przybywa tam wyciszonych. Sprzedają te swoje cholerne towary. To byli dobrzy magowie. Ludzie, o których wiem, że przeszli Katorgę – Melancholia uleciała z niego. Był teraz rozdrażniony.

-Czekaj, czekaj. Czy prawo Zakonu nie mówi, że nie wolno wyciszyć maga który przejdzie Katorgę?- Hawke się na tym nie znała. Sama nigdy nie przechodziła Katorgi, ani nie była w Kręgu. Wszystkiego nauczył ją ojciec.

-Dokładnie! Templariusze używają rytuału Wyciszenia, by pozbyć się tych, którzy im się sprzeciwiają. Pracują nad planem przemiany wszystkich magów w Kirkwall w wyciszonych w ciągu najbliższych trzech lat- Hawke nie mieściło się to w głowie. Wyciszenie było dla niej gorsze od śmierci. Zabicie duszy i pozostawienie posłusznego ciała. To było nie tylko okrutne ale i poniżające. Z ciałem bez woli, każdy człowiek mógł zrobić co tylko chciał.

-Mów co chcesz o templariuszach, ale przecież nie mogą być aż tak bezlitośni…- „Na pewno nie Carver" mówiły jej oczy.

-Są. Bardziej niż sobie wyobrażasz… Plan jest dziełem templariusza, sir Arlika. Spotkałem go osobiście. To on przeprowadził rytuał na Karlu. Paskudny facet. Lubi, kiedy magowie błagają o litość.

-Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało. Mówiłeś że długo się znaliście z Karlem, że był w kręgu w Fereldenie i nie miał tam problemów. Przeniesiono go tu i wypalono, a przeszedł Katorgę. Zrobiono to zatem nielegalnie? Z tego co opowiadał mi ojciec, żeby wypalić maga potrzeba jeszcze zgody wielkiej kapłanki. Że w każdym Kręgu są przedstawicielki Zakonu, które mają pilnować takich spraw. Że na wypalenie musi się zgodzić Kapłanka, Kontur i Pierwszy Zaklinacz.- Chciała się upewnić, że wszystko dobrze zrozumiała.

-Wypalić?- Zmarszczył brwi.

-Ojciec uważał, że tym rytuałem wypala się dusze z ciała. Że wyciszenie to tylko taka łagodna nazwa, by zatuszować prawdziwe znaczenie rytuału- Wciąż czekała na jego odpowiedź.

-Twój ojciec dobrze to opisał, ależ żałuje że go nie spotkałem. Musiał być niezwykły, jak ty. Tak, Karl został wyciszony, mimo że nigdy nie powinno się to stać. Wygląda to tak, że templariusz wycisza maga, a potem mówi że przeprowadził rytuał w ostatniej chwili, nim mag poddał się demonom. Jego słowo przeciwko słowu magów. Templariusze zawsze są górą. Kapłanki tylko podpisują dokumenty „że było to konieczne" i wszyscy mają poczucie spełnienia obowiązku- Warknął z pogardą.

-Co jeszcze wiesz o sir Arliku?

-Sir Arlik nie ma poczucia misji i tak naprawdę magowie w ogóle go nie obchodzą. To po prostu sadysta. Zimnokrwisty jak jaszczur. Lubi eksperymentować. Sprawdzać ile czarodziej wytrzyma zanim zwróci się ku demonom o pomoc.

-W takim razie może uda się pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności jego, a nie wszystkich templariuszy?

-Na to właśnie liczę, może nawet Wielka Kapłanka się ruszy. Moi przyjaciele znają tajne wejście, pod murami Katowni. Chodź zemną dziś w nocy, proszę. Pomóż mi znaleźć dowody na „ciche rozwiązanie" sir Arlika.

-„Ciche rozwiązanie"?

-On tak na to mówi. Jego pomysł na „pokojowe" rozwiązanie kwestii magicznej – Hawke przetarła dłonią twarz. Trochę nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Nie chciała wierzyć.

-Stwórco, „ciche rozwiązanie"? Co za sarkastyczna nazwa na próbę wymordowania tylu niewinnych dusz… nie puszcze cię tam samego – Zapewniła.

-Jesteś jedynym promykiem światła w całym Kirkwall – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło -Zawsze bałem się wyciszenia. Nigdy bardziej niż teraz.

* * *

-Z całym szacunkiem, ale czemu wzięłaś z nami Fenrisa?- Szepnął Anders, był bardzo sceptyczny.

-A co miałam wziąć Aveline? Pomyśl tylko, młot sprawiedliwości dowiadujący się, że włamujemy się nocą do Katownii. Zanim byś zrobił dwa kroki, był byś już w areszcie. Po za tym, jej poczucie obowiązku kazało by jej powiadomić templariuszy o tym przejściu- Anders tylko zajęczał cierpiętniczo.

Parę metrów dalej toczyła się inna, cicha rozmowa.

-To nasz obowiązek powiedzieć templariuszom- Szeptał Sebastian przedzierając się przez wąskie, podziemne korytarze.

-Więc dlaczego sam tego nie zrobiłeś?- Dopytywał elf. Lubił rozmawiać z Sebastianem, temat czasem był mało ważny.

-Miałem nadzieje, że oni sami się zgłoszą. Z własnej woli.

-I w tedy nie musiał byś zdradzać przyjaciół Hawke, sumienie miał byś czyste, prawda?

-To… nie powód by magowie krwi i opętańcy chodzili sobie wolno po ulicach miasta… Co powinniśmy zrobić, może rzucimy monetą? – Spytał z nadzieją książę. Fenris pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.

-Jeśli chcesz podkablować przyjaciół Hawke, to będziesz musiał to zrobić sam. Pragnę ci tylko przypomnieć, że ostatni który próbował zrobić coś jej znajomym, już nie żyje i nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, a szkolonym do zabijania, dwu i pół metrowym Arishockiem.

-Aha…- Sebastian cóż, w trosce o własne życie, zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

Krasnolud idąc między nimi skrzętnie wszystko notował w pamięci. Nosił się z zamiarem napisania książki o Hawke. Naprawdę się wkręcił i zapisywał dosłownie wszystko. Każdy skrawek rozmowy może być ważny.

Oczywiście musieli trafić na pająki. No bo jak że by inaczej. Hawke ich nienawidziła. Ze wszystkich stworzeń świata, czy to musiały być pająki. Tłuste czarne odwłoki na tych chudziutkich nóżkach. Dosłyszeli krzyk z głębi przejścia.

-Idźcie, zatrzymamy je!- Krzyknął Fenris. On z Andersem zostali w tyle. Hawke wyprzedziła księcia i Varricka, była pewna, że słyszała krzyk dziewczyny. Tak bardzo skojarzył jej się z Bethany. Nie potrafiła jej w tedy obronić. Może teraz by mogła? Zatrzymała się tuż przed wejściem do większej jaskini. W przeciwieństwie do korytarzy, był to naturalny twór ziemi. Widziała stojącego do niej tyłem templariusza i czołgającą się po ziemi młodą dziewczynę. Paznokcie miała zdarte z dłoni. W okuł było jeszcze paru zakutych w zbroje rycerzy.

* * *

-Chciałam tylko zobaczyć mamę. Nikt jej nie powiedział gdzie mnie zabrano!- Krzyczała przez łzy.

-Kłamiesz, wszyscy magowie kłamią. Jesteście skazą tej ziemi, ale można sprawić byście nawet wy byli do czegoś użyteczni! – Grzmiał starszy templariusz.

-Nie, tylko nie wycisz…- Głos dziewczyny zamarł w pół słowa. Dostrzegła teraz najbardziej namacalny obraz nadziei, jaki może sobie wyobrazić człowiek – Już się ciebie nie boje.

Sir Arlik tylko się uśmiechnął, a nie był to uśmiech przyjemny. Sądził że dziewczyna właśnie uległa demonowi, który obiecał jej pomóc, a on będzie mógł ją zgładzić w majestacie prawa. Szkoda trochę, bo dziewczyna była ładna, a wyciszeni zachowują swoją urodę, ale wiele ich jeszcze było w Kręgu.

Jego podwładni zrobili krok w tył szykując się do walki, nie patrzyli jednak na dziewczynę u ich stóp.

Oprawca został mocno pociągnięty w tył i obrócony. Napotkał błękitne oczy Hawke. Jarzyły się niczym lyrium. Nie odbijała się w nich złość, czy gniew. Raczej pogarda.

-Przez takich jak ty, bałam się, będą dzieckiem- Powiedziała to spokojnie, tak spokojnie, że aż zmroziło mu to krew w żyłach. Była jego wzrostu, nie bała się, nie była słaba. Nie stanął jeszcze nigdy twarzą w twarz z taką czarodziejką. „Czempionka?" Przeszło mu tylko przez myśl, nim poczuł żar wypalający mu czaszkę. Magini z impetem złapała jego łysą głowę swoją szponiastą rękawicą i użyła zaklęcia żywej bomby, władowała w nie tyle energii, że aura rycerza nie miała szansy go obronić. Pchnęła go do reszty rycerzy, a zaklęcie zaraz potem rozsadziło jego ciało na wszystkie strony, był to makabryczny widok. Zbroja pozostała niemal nienaruszona i opadła na resztki swego niedawnego właściciela.

Potem była już tylko walka. Sebastian odciągnął dziewczynę na bok, Anders dostał szału i Hawke musiała interweniować. Po skończonej potyczce miała jeszcze na tyle energii, by spopielić ciała rycerzy.

-A nie mówiłem? Ile ci jeszcze potrzeba dowodów by zrozumieć, że nie możesz ufać temu plugawcowi?- Warknął Fenris wycierając miecz. Hawke nie miała zamiaru tego komentować. Akurat Anders przydał by się teraz i to bardzo.

-Nie możesz tego wyleczyć? Obiektywnie patrząc, to małe ranki- Zapytał książę. Skupili się teraz na dłoniach dziewczyny pozbawionych paznokci. Zostały wyrwane tylko w jednym celu, by zadać ból.

-Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, jeśli użyje zwykłego zaklęcia leczącego, zasklepie jej rany, ale przez to paznokcie jej nigdy nie odrosną- Odpowiedziała mu.

Ella, bo tak im się przedstawiła, co trochu pochlipywała cicho z bólu, ale jak na to co przeszła, była niezwykle dzielna.

-Sama mogę, tylko mnie wydrenowali. Jak odzyskam mane, sama mogę,… potem… się wyleczyć- Zapewniła zdenerwowana. Pozwoliła sobie nałożyć na ręce maść z elfiego korzenia. Merrill ją stosowała na otwarte rany. Przepis dalijczyków nie tylko leczył, ale i przynosił ukojenie w bólu. Ella czuła na sobie nienawistny wzrok elfa.

-Wiesz dlaczego jest tak mało uzdrowicieli w Kirkwall!?- Krzyknęła wprost na niego. Krzyk przez łzy.

-Nie wolno nam opuszczać Katowni i leczyć ludzi! Ale kiedy jakiemuś bogatemu szlachcicowi zachoruje dziecko to nic się nie liczy, daje łapówkę templariuszowi, a ten w umówionym miejscu przyprowadza uzdrowiciela z Kręgu. Jeśli po drodze, ktoś ich zobaczy, templariusz zabija uzdrowiciela i wszystkim mówi, że przyłapał maga na ucieczce. Tak kończą uzdrowiciele. Wiesz ile mamy uzdrowicieli w kręgu? Wiesz?! Został tylko jeden!-Rozpłakała się.

Elf nieco chyba wystraszony spuścił głowę. Nie mógł w tym momencie wydusić z siebie słowa. Zaprzeczyć piętnastolatce z wyrwanymi paznokciami.

-Już dobrze Ella, tobie nic nie grozi, ale nie możesz tu zostać. Musisz opuścić Kirkwall. Masz się gdzie udać?- Hawke czule otarła jej twarz. Dziewczyna na początku przestraszyła się tej opancerzonej rękawicy, ale dotyk był tak subtelny, że po chwili poczuła ulgę.

-Tak, mam rodzinę w Markham. Ukryją mnie- Starała się uspokoić. Starała się być dzielna.

-No widzisz, a moja przyjaciółka akurat płynie w mały rejs w tamte regiony. Pomożemy ci. Sebastian musi wybadać jak się mają sprawy w Starkhaven, więc odprowadzi cię tam gdzie będziesz chciała. Wiesz, to prawdziwy książę- Zapewniła Hawke.

Sebastian popatrzył na nią oburzony. Tyle razy się o to sprzeczali z Hawke. On niemogący podjąć decyzji czy zostać w zakonie czy walczyć o utracone dziedzictwo, ona nie znosząca bezczynności.

Nie mógł jednak pozostawić Elli, tego dziecka na pastwę losu. Teraz, kiedy widział na własne oczy co dzieje się z magami, nie mógłby też odesłać jej z czystym sumieniem z powrotem do Katowni.

-Naprawdę jesteś księciem?- Wydukała Ella z obandażowanymi już dłońmi.

-Tak i dopilnuje by twoja podróż była bezpieczna- Zapewnił Sebastian. W końcu nie musiał walczyć o tron, ani w ogóle jechać do swojego miasta. Wystarczyło że odprowadzi Elle. Nikt go do niczego nie zmuszał.

Następnego dnia, na pokładzie statku Izabelli, Sebastian w towarzystwie młodej czarodziejki opuścili Kirkwall. Hawke dała dziewczynie ładną sumę na podróż. Jak już zaczynać od zera, to lepiej z pełnymi gotówki, kieszeniami.

* * *

-Jesteś zdenerwowany, musimy o tym pogadać- Zaczeła Hawke przychodząc do kliniki Andersa. Fenris odradzał jej to usilnie, ale Lizi nie dało się niczym przekonać. Skończyło się na tym, że śledził ją, chcąc zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Ukryty teraz przed jej wzrokiem, przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie.

-Zdenerwowany to bardzo mało powiedziane. Tylko ty powstrzymałaś mnie przed zabiciem niewinnej dziewczyny. Wszystko się popsuło. Justynian i ja… nie jesteśmy lepsi od zwykłego plugawca.

-Więc masz zamiar się poddać? Przyznać templariuszom racje?

-Może na to zasłużyli. Może mają racje.

-I chciałbyś mnie widzieć czołgającą się przed nimi z wyrwanymi paznokciami, bo poszłam kogoś odwiedzić?

-Nie! Zresztą, co ty w ogóle wygadujesz- Odetchnął głębiej – Nigdy byś się przed nikim nie czołgała. Strachu i posłuszeństwa przed templariuszami uczy się magów od dziecka. Odkąd tylko zamknie się ich w kręgu w wieku 5, 6 czy 7 lat. Ciebie nikt tego nie uczył. Nikt cię nie wydrenował. Nie zmusił byś padła na kolana. Nie nauczył strachu. Nie poskromili by cię. Musieli by cię wyciszyć.

-Wolała bym umrzeć.

-Wiem…- Usiadł na jednej z ław. Hawke przysiadła się do niego.

-Ella odpłynęła w towarzystwie Izabelli i Sebastiana, zadbają o to by dotarła do rodziny bezpiecznie.

-Wiesz, chciałem ci podziękować. Widziałaś jak zareagowała na twój widok Ella? Fakt że ktoś taki jak ty stał się w Kirkwall sławny, ma dla magów wielkie znaczenie. Jesteś dokładnie taką przywódczynią jakiej potrzebujemy. Z tobą możemy powiedzieć światu, że nie damy się gnębić za dary, które dał nam Stwórca. Dla magów w tym mieście jesteś przykładem. Sama wiedza że istniejesz wystarcza, by rozpalić nadzieje.

-W Kręgu było, aż tak źle?- Spytała cicho.

-A jak myślisz. W Fereldenie i tak było dużo lepiej niż tutaj. Mimo to dniem i nocą powtarzają ci że magia to grzech. Znamię nienawiści Stwórcy, pozostawione na twej duszy. Ale przy tym całym gadaniu o demonach, najczęstszą przyczyną śmierci znanych mi magów, było samobójstwo.

-Więc rewolucja?

-W Thedas zawsze będą rodzić się magowie. Ale templariusze to ludzki wymysł… możemy się ich pozbyć- Hawke tylko westchnęła głośno.

-Dlaczego nikt z moich znajomych nie chce zostać… nie wiem… mistrzem w koci łapci? – Anders zaśmiał się. Rozluźnił.

-A czy wielka Hawke zniżyła by się do zadawania z najlepszym graczem w koci łapci w Dolnym Mieście?

-Żebyś wiedział! I to od razu, bez zastanowienia!- Poszturchała go wesoło.

-Masz w sobie takie coś, czasem myślę że się poddam, ale jak jesteś obok, mam takie wrażenie, że wszystko się uda, … Lekko mi na duszy. Nigdy nie spotkałem takiej czarodziejki. Silnej, pięknej, dumnej z tego kim jest i co potrafi. Czystej. Nikt ci nigdy nie wmówił, że jesteś skazą tego świata– Fenris czuł niezwykłą bliskość tej sytuacji. Dla niego Hawke też była kimś takim… z kim zawsze wszystko się uda.

-Każdy popełnia jakieś błędy. Jesteśmy ludźmi, istotami tak bardzo nie idealnymi jak tylko się da. Musimy się starać być dobrzy. Tylko tyle, mimo to większość z nas nawet to przerasta. Przyjąłeś Justinana bo sądziłeś że to słuszne, że tak trzeba, że to dobre. Popełniłeś błąd. Trudno. Musisz teraz robić wszystko by pozostać sobą. By pozostać dobrym. Uda się. Wystarczy chcieć– Poklepała go po ramieniu i wstała. Skinęła mu głową. Na dziś wystarczy tych sentymentów. Przeszła kawałek i zatrzymała się tuż przy kryjówce elfa.

–Fenris jeśli chcesz mnie śledzić to musisz coś wymyśleć, bo wyczuwam twoją obecność na kilometr.

-Skąd… chciał bym wiedzieć skąd wiedziałaś- Wyszedł z cienia, było mu głupio.

-To przez lyrium w twojej skórze, wyczuwam je.

-Inni magowie też?

-Nie, nie sądzę by postronni też cię wyczuwali. Ja zaczęłam to dostrzegać dopiero od momentu kiedy byliśmy razem- Sprecyzowała - Żeby szukać, trzeba wiedzieć czego…hmmm…

Elf czuł na sobie jej badawcze spojrzenie. Z Fenrisem było ciężko. Żeby cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć trzeba było się naprawdę mocno natrudzić.

-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?- Zapytała łagodnie.

-Nie.

-Dobrze. Rozumiem. Nie będę cię już zabierać na akcje w których mam pomagać magom.

-Nie o to chodzi, zupełnie nie oto! Nigdy nie krępuj się prosić mnie o pomoc… Chce ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie dzisiaj- Dokończył spokojnie czekając spięty na jej reakcje.

-Niech tak będzie- Skinęła mu głową.

* * *

Ostatnia akcja była najgorsza z możliwych. Znowu sprawy magów. Anders dostał informacje, że mają przenosić dużą grupę magów i wyciszonych do kręgu w Fereldenie. Już to było mocno podejrzane, bo Meredith wykłócała się z królem Alistairem o tych magów którzy przed nią uciekli właśnie do Kręgu w Fereldenie, a których król nie miał jej zamiaru oddać, twierdząc że to nie zabawki.

Sprawdzili trasę przemarszu. Zaledwie parę kilometrów od Kirkwall natrafili na jaskinie z ciałami magów. Większość z nich była bardzo młoda. Nastolatkowie. W tym wieku człowiek buntuje się przeciw zasadom. Wszyscy wyrżnięci. Pozostawiono ich tam gdzie zabito. Kawałek dalej, złożone na jeden stos były ciała pozbawione głów. Byli inaczej ubrani, ich ręce były spracowane. To musiały być ciała samych wyciszonych. Bez głów. Hawke nie mogła pojąć po co templariuszom głowy wyciszonych. Jako trofeum?! Nawet w Kirkwall nie nabijano głów na pale by je sobie pokazywać. Anders też nie miał pomysłu. Byli tym wszyscy bardzo przygnębieni. Nic nie mogli zrobić.

* * *

-O, witam sir Cullen- To właściwie nie było przypadkowe spotkanie. Hawke miała zamiar mu coś powiedzieć. Właściwie to miała zamiar zrobić co kol wiek bo nienawidziła bezczynności. Tylko Cullen przyszedł jej do głowy. Stał w cieniu kolumn na dziedzińcu katowni.

-Serah Hawke, co cię sprowadza? Nie jesteś przecież już przyjaciółką templariuszy- Hawke tylko wywróciła oczami. Odkąd wzięła w obronne Orsino, który w sumie dość niepotrzebnie zrobił scenę w środku miasta, Cullen jeżył się na sam jej widok.

-Słyszałam od Lidi, że zostałeś templariuszem, bo chciałeś chronić magów, dam ci więc okazje byś mógł się wreszcie wykazać- Stwierdziła zgryźliwie, na wzmiankę jednak o Lidi, Cullen nieco pokraśniał na twarzy. Parę lat temu podczas odwiedzin u Bohaterki Fereldenu, kuzynki dokumentnie obgadały biednego Cullena.

-Czy u niej wszystko w porządku? Wieści mówią że nie pokazuje się publicznie- Spytał ostrożnie starając się nie okazać zbytniego zainteresowania. Nie wychodziło mu to.

-Ma parę prywatnych spraw na głowie, ale wszystko u niej w porządku. Za to tu na twoim podwórku się sypie…

-W kwestii Meredith i wice hrabiostwa…

-Nie przyszłam tu gadać o polityce! Wysłaliście grupę magów i wyciszonych do Fereldenu. Parę kilometrów za miastem znajdziesz ich ciała w jaskini. Wyciszeni zostali pozbawieni głów. Nie znalazłam na miejscu żadnych śladów templariuszy czy sprzętu podróżnego- powiedziała jednym tchem.

-Niemożliwe!

-Naprawdę?! Wysłano ich do Fereldenu. Fereldenu! Naprawdę nic nie wydało ci się podejrzane!? Cullen, na tyłek Andrasty, jesteś zastępcom kontur. Wysoko postawionym templariuszem. Co ty wyprawiasz?!- W jej głosie było tyle pretensji. Cullen odwrócił wzrok w bok, ale to tylko spotęgowało wyrzuty sumienia rysujące się na jego twarzy. Hawke też spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Wyciszony właśnie otrzymywał polecenia od jakiegoś templariusza odnośnie naprawy miecza. To był Maddox. Młody mężczyzna. Hawke wiedziała dlaczego został wyciszonym. Rozmawiała z Samsonem, któremu na głodzie wymykało się sporo informacji. Cullen też wiedział. Maddox zakochał się i pisał listy do ukochanej. Poprosił Samsona o ich przemycenie do kobiety i… to wszystko. Dlatego został pozbawiony duszy. Bo się zakochał. Nie zdążył nawet nic w tej sprawie zrobić. To nie była decyzja Cullena, ale gnębiło go poczucie winy że tego nie powstrzymał. Powinien był się przeciwstawić.

-Jest tylko kilku ludzi których kocham, a jeszcze mniej których cenie. Im więcej widzę świata, tym mniej mi się podoba- Powiedziała cicho. Odwróciła się by odejść.

-Zbadam tą sprawę Hawke!- Zapewnił gorliwie Cullen.

-Daruj sobie. Oboje wiemy, że to nic nie da, „magowie zaatakowali templariuszy więc ci musieli się bronić, a wyciszeni zginęli przypadkiem", cóż z tego że ich ciała są bez głów. W takich chwilach nawet cię rozumiem że wolisz pozostać ślepy, głuchy i niemy. Możesz im jednak wyprawić pogrzeb. Zasługują na niego, jak myślisz? – Sarkazm przelewał się przez jej słowa. W tej jednej chwili żywiła do Cullena jedynie pogardę. Nie dlatego że był ślepy. Właśnie dlatego że widział co się dzieje i pozwalał na to.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później.

Hawke usłyszała pisk przerażenia Orany.

-Oooo znowu mysz? Mówiłam ci żebyś się nie bała, jest z 1000 razy mniejsza od ciebie, nic ci nie zrobi, Luii zaraz ją przepędzi…- Stanęła w pół kroku. W drzwiach frontowych stał Cullen. Ubrany po cywilnemu więc w pierwszej chwili go nie poznała.

-Nie zabieraj mojej pani!- Orana niemal dostała histerii i zapomniała, że już nie jest niewolnicą. Templariusz wyglądał na nie miej przerażonego. Nie wiedział jak się ma zachować.

-Uspokój się Orano. Gdyby przyszedł po mnie miał by na sobie zbroje i co najmniej z dwudziestu przybocznych- Położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

-Idź do siebie i uspokój się trochę, a ja z nim porozmawiam. Wszystko jest w porządku- Zapewniła. Hawke gestem dłoni zaprosiła Cullena do biblioteki by już nie stresował swoim widokiem biednej służącej. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

-Tak naprawdę wiem, że nie przyszedłeś mnie zaciągnąć do Katowni, bo gdyby tak było, przyszła by tu sama Meredith. Orgazmu by dostała na widok mnie w kajdanach- Cullen tylko parsknął. Hawke wiele się nie myliła.

-Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Przeprowadziłem śledztwo- Zaczął. Starał się być opanowany. Czarodziejka tylko westchnęła i wskazała mu fotel, sama usiadła na drugim, naprzeciw. W pewnym oddaleniu od templariusza.

-Oficjalna wersja jest taka że…- Zaczerpnął powietrza – Jeden z magów był plugawcem, w obawie o skażeniu reszty grupy templariusze zabili wszystkich. Wyciszeni zginęli z łap plugawca, nim udało się templariuszom go powstrzymać. Rzeczeni templariusze, po niefortunnym zdarzeniu, postanowili się udać w dalszą pozdrów do Fereldenu, ponieważ mieli tam zostać przeniesieni po odeskortowaniu magów. Za wzorową postawę, zostali pisemnie odznaczeni w księgach Zakonu w Kirkwall – Cullen nie wierzył że powiedział to na głos. Największa głupota jaką w życiu wygłosił. Hawke pomasowała się po skroniach. Wiele co do tego co zostanie ustalone się nie pomyliła.

-No tak, nawet jak byś chciał ich przesłuchać, są po za twoim zasięgiem. Dowiedziałeś się chociaż po co były im głowy wyciszonych?

-Nie, oficjalnie odgryzł je plugawiec nim zdołano go zabić.

-Ta i połknął w całości, a potem ładnie poskładał ich ciała na stosik. Wiedziałam że to twoje śledztwo tak się skończy. Jesteś zastępcom kontur, ale w sumie nic nie możesz. Z całym szacunkiem, ale po co do mnie przyszedłeś?

-Bo to nie tak powinno wyglądać. To kłamstwo. Znałem tych magów i tych wyciszonych… Wiesz jak byłem w Kręgu w Fereldenie, jeszcze jako młody templariusz, mieliśmy zapowiedzianą wizytacje. Przyjechać miał jakiś wysoko postawiony templariusz wysłany przez Zakon Poszukiwaczy, to szefowie templariuszy- Wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

-My młodzi, ambitni, przez całą noc polerowaliśmy zbroje na błysk, dopilnowaliśmy by cała wieża była posprzątana. Wszystko miało być idealnie. Weszliśmy, jak na paradzie, do jadalni coś zjeść. Pech chciał, że właśnie jeden ze smyków nauczył się trochę o magii ognia. Chciał pomóc i napalić w palenisku. Rzucił zaklęcie i cała kuchnia dosłownie wyleciała w powietrze. Zostaliśmy zalani falą sadzy, popiołu i brudu. Gdy dym opadł zobaczyliśmy, że jesteśmy czarni od stup do głów. Wściekliśmy się niepomiernie. Goniliśmy tego smyka przez całą wierze, oczywiście nie mogliśmy go dogonić bo on był mały i szybki, a my w pełnym rynsztunku po pierwszych schodach mieliśmy problemy z oddechem. W końcu chłopak schował się za Lidią, która akurat wyszła z jednej z bocznych komnat. To było jeszcze przed jej katorgą. No więc patrzy na nas i pyta co się stało. Ściągamy hełmy, które osłoniły nasze twarze przed sadzą, ale przez otwór na oczy i tak brud wleciał. Więc wszyscy mieliśmy czarne paski na oczach jak jacyś dzicy z puszczy. Tak się śmiała na ten widok, że myślałem że się z tego wszystkiego aż popłacze…

* * *

 _-Co wyście ze sobą zrobili!? To jakaś nowa moda? Czarni templariusze?- Lidia śmiała się, ale schowanemu za nią chłopaczkowi wcale nie było do śmiechu._

 _-Ten pokurcz rzucił zaklęcie i wszystko wyleciało w powietrze!_

 _-Chciałem tylko pomóc i napalić w kuchni- Zapiszczał. Był nie mniej brudny od Templariuszy._

 _-Coś się komuś stało? Nie? Więc chyba wszystko w porządku. Tak się czasem zdarza przecież. Wszystko wymaga praktyki- Lidia starała się ich uspokoić. Sama pamiętała, że próbując na ćwiczeniach zapalić świece, niechcący podpaliła rękaw nauczycielki._

 _-Lidia nie rozumiesz- Cullen podszedł do niej, już spokojniejszy. Bardzo ją lubił, chodź ograniczał się raczej do jej obserwacji z daleka._

 _-Za dwie godziny ma tu być z wizytacją wysłannik Zakonu Poszukiwaczy. Co powie jak zobaczy nas takich uwalonych?!_

 _-A to dla tego się tak od paru dni stroiliście… myślałam że zorganizujecie jakiś bal…- Powiedziała zawiedziona. Młody templariusz pokraśniał na twarzy. Bal w wierzy magów! Tylko Lidia mogła wpaść na taki pomysł. Dziewczyna odgarnęła rudy kosmyk z piegowatej twarzy._

 _-No w każdym razie wcale sobie nie pomagacie- Wskazała ręką za templariuszy. Goniąc chłopca przez całą wierze zostawili wszędzie czarne ślady. Po grupie rozległ się cierpiętniczy lamet._

 _-No nie, zabije go!- Najbardziej narwany templariusz, by już nie robić więcej bałaganu, zrzucił z siebie zbroje tak jak stał i w samej bieliźnie zaczął z powrotem gonić chłopaka. Spanikowany dzieciak wpadł do głównej sali i schował się za jedną z ław, zaraz po tym wpadł za nim młody templariusz. W tedy zrozumiał, że w samych gaciach wpadł na zebranie Kręgu odbywające się również z powodu oczekiwanej wizytacji. 30 magów i 20 templariuszy gapiło się na jego pół nagie ciało. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu ktoś zaczął klaskać, ktoś wstał. Cała sala poważnych jeszcze przed chwilą ludzi zaczęła wiwatować na ten nieoczekiwany striptiz. Cóż miał zrobić młody templariusz. Zasalutował i krokiem paradnym opuścił pomieszczenie._

 _-Powinno mnie martwić, że miał twarz uwalaną sadzą?- Spytał kontur Gregor Pierwszego Zaklinacza._

 _Ten właśnie ocierał chustką twarz ubrudzonego chłopaczka._

 _-Są młodzi, ambitni, dajmy się im sprawdzić- Odparł spokojnie._

 _Za drzwiami sytuacja wydawała się opanowana. W miarę możliwości._

 _-Spokojnie Cullen. To jeszcze dwie godziny. Zdejmijcie te zbroje i idźcie szybko się wykąpać, ja zawołam resztę i je wyczyścimy. Nasz wyciszony ma taki specjalny preparat od którego sadza schodzi zwykłą ścierką, wystarczy przetrzeć, czyścimy tym kominki.- Zapewniła. Mówiła „nasz wyciszony" bo w Kręgu był tylko jeden i to od zawsze._

 _-Ale od tego preparatu schodzi też smar!_

 _-Smar?_

 _-Lidia, jeśli zbroja w odpowiednich miejscach nie będzie naoliwiona, to będzie sztywna jak jeden kawałek blachy i nie będziemy się mogli ruszać._

 _-… Idźcie się kąpać szybko!_

* * *

-Jak tylko wyszliśmy już czyści z łaźni poszliśmy pomagać czyścić zbroje. Z dwudziestu adeptów magii siedziało ubrudzonych od stóp do głów i pomagali nam je domyć. Nie zdążyliśmy każdej części dobrze nasmarować, więc chodziliśmy bardzo niemrawo po schodach, ale wysłannik Poszukiwaczy chyba uznał, że to z nerwów z powodu jego wizytacji- Dokończył swoją historie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Hawke ubawiła się przednio. Sama myśl o templariuszach uwalonych sadzą. Co to musiał być za widok i ta wybuchająca kuchnia.

-To świetna historia. Coś do Fereldańskich kronik. A ten templariusz paradujący w bieliźnie przed przełożonymi?- Zaśmiała się szczerze – Ale czemu mi ją opowiedziałeś?

-Tak sobie myślę, że gdyby tutaj zdążyła się taka sytuacja, to chłopaczka by zabito za „atak na templariuszy", a my oddali byśmy do czyszczenia zbroje naszym licznym wyciszonym… Tak nie powinno być Hawke. Wiem do czego magowie są zdolni. W Fereldenie…nie wiem co mam robić.

Lidia opowiadała kuzynce o tym jak Cullen był torturowany i jak po tym się zmienił. Gdy został uwolniony chciał zgładzić wszystkich magów, bez wyjątku. Lidia sądziła w tedy, że to tylko chwilowe. Że poniosły go nerwy. W końcu przeżył katorgę. Cullen jednak bardzo się zmienił. Zgorzkniał. Chciał nienawidzić.

-Jeśli robisz coś, czego się wstydzisz przed samym sobą, to już pierwszy sygnał by tego nie robić- Podpowiedziała mu.

-Cullen, magowie to są ludzie, jak kucharze, piekarze, zbrojni czy felczerzy. Mogą być źli, mogą być też dobrzy. Można ich złamać i pognębić, albo pomóc powstać z kolan. Z tego co rozumiem, templariusze mają „chronić" magów. Tak jest napisane w prawach Zakonu prawda?- Cullen przytaknął – Zabijanie raczej nie powinno się mieści się w pojęciu „chronić".

-Robię to co muszę- Cullen wstał z fotela.

-Meredith zapewne mówiła dokładnie to samo, gdy podpisywała nakaz wyciszenia Maddoxa- Hawke również wstała.

Templariusz potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Nie rozstawali się w gniewie. Mężczyzna musiał po prostu to wszystko przemyśleć. Skierował się do drzwi. Stał się teraz sztywniejszy, bardziej oficjalny.

-Dziękuje że poświęciłaś mi trochę czasu serah Hawke- Otworzył drzwi i nadział się nosem wprost na wystający z Bianki bełt. Varrick musiał zadrzeć kusze naprawdę wysoko by była wymierzona wprost w twarz templariusza. Za nim stała Avelina z co najmniej piętnastką swoich gwardzistów i Fenris, gotowy na wszystko.

-Niech no tylko spróbuj dotknąć Hawke, a będziesz martwy szybciej niż pomyślisz- Warknął Varrick. Hawke zerknęła co też blokuje Cullena przed wyjściem.

-Hawke nic ci nie jest? Orana przybiegła do mnie z płaczem, że templariusze po ciebie przyszli- Fenris przenosił wzrok to z niej to na templariusza. Elfka, schowana za gwardzistami patrzyła ze strachem.

-Moi rycerze… -Wyszczerzyła się wesoło -Gdyby przyszli po mnie templariusze, usłyszał byś wybuchy. Sir Cullen przyszedł do mnie omówić prywatną sprawę i właśnie odchodzi w pokoju. Możecie go przepuścić?

-Nie- Padło twarde i stanowcze z ust rudej.

-Avelino… Naprawdę palcem mnie nie tknął, przyszedł się zapytać o zdrowie Lidii bo kiedyś dobrze się znali.

-Jak dobrze?- Wypalił od razu ciekawski krasnolud.

-Całus za półką z marmoladą w spiżarni w Twierdzy Kinloch- Szepnęła, ale i tak wszyscy, ale to naprawdę wszyscy to słyszeli. Biedny templariusz zrobił się tak czerwony, że Hawke przez chwile myślała, że zapłoną mu od tego wszystkiego włosy.


	14. Chapter 14 Ulotna, ta chwila szczęścia

**Rozdział 14 „Ulotna, ta chwila szczęścia"**

Varrick wyłożył karty na stół. Grali z Hawke w jego kwaterach.

-No i co u ciebie i Fenrisa?

-O świetnie się układa, dopóki żadne z nas się nie odzywa. W naszym wypadku mowa jest źródłem nieporozumień- Dobrała sobie kartę z kwaśną miną.

-O znasz mnie Hawke, możesz być pewna mojej dyskrecji, a moje łoże stoi tam- Przez chwile docierała do Lizii co też ten krasnolud mówi. Gapiła się na niego z dobrą minutę.

-N… nie po to tu przyszłam! Chodzi o pieniądze- Przetarła twarz dłonią. Karta też jej dziś nie szła.

-Pieniądze? Myślałem że jesteś bogata Hawke. Na co przehulałaś?

-Varrick daj mi dojść do słowa. Chciała bym ci oddać na przechowanie cały swój majątek, łącznie z tą ekskluzywną bielizną od Jethanna. Tylko tobie ufam w kwestii kasy. Sytuacja w mieście jest bardzo napięta. W sumie tylko czekać, aż Meredith z czymś wyskoczy. Templariusze mogą spróbować zagarnąć w tedy mój dobytek, a mi się taka wizja bardzo nie podoba.

-Hawke oni nic ci nie zrobią. Jesteś Czempionką Kirkwall.

-Tak wiem, to na wszelki wypadek. Wiem, że moja kasa będzie u ciebie bezpieczna. Po za tym w razie konieczności zadbasz o Orane i mojego brata, w kwestii finansów oczywiście.

-Jesteś pewna Hawke, na słowo honoru chcesz mi oddać wszystko co masz? Pieniądze lubią się wymykać z rąk. Nie będziesz zła jak mi się noga powinien?

-Wiem, że nie zrobił byś niczego na moją szkodę. Przynajmniej nie specjalnie – Krasnolud tylko westchnął. Sytuacja była naprawdę poważna, skoro Hawke decydowała się na taki krok.

-Niech będzie. Zadbam o twoje sprawy. Na papierze wszystko będzie moje. Chce żebyś wiedziała, że jednak bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Pieniądze są najczęstszym powodem zrywania przyjaźni.

-I rozwodów?

-Nie, najczęstszą przyczyną rozwodów są zdrady.

-… czy sprawa z twoim „łożem" jest jeszcze aktualna?- Spytała zaróżowiona jak małolata.

Krasnolud odłożył karty na stół.

-Co tylko rozkażesz Hawke, co tylko rozkażesz.

* * *

-Donic wspominał, że rozmawiacie już o dzieciach- Zagadną Fenris do Aveliny. Elf rzadko się odzywał, więc wszyscy od razu zwrócili uwagę.

-A kiedy ty niby masz okazje rozmawiać z moim mężem?

-W każdy wtorek? Przychodzi do mnie grać w Grzechotnika.

-Co?! Czemu ja nie jestem zaproszona?

-Donic mówi, że… denerwujesz się kiedy przegrywasz – Elf nie był pewny, czy powinien to mówić.

-Wcale nie!- Na to zaprzeczenie Hawke zaśmiała się głośno. Do tej pory pamiętała jak zezłoszczona Avelina wyrzuciła przez okno Wisielca cały komplet kufli, bo przegrała o ten jeden raz za dużo.

-No dobrze, może trochę – Przyznała ruda – Ale to jeszcze nie powód by mi nie mówić.

-Donic to dobry człowiek. Lubię jego wizyty- Fenris powiedział komplement. Tak rzadko wyrażał wobec kogoś aprobatę, że Avelina musiała zmięknąć.

-No dobrze, dobrze. Miejcie te swoje „męskie" wieczorki.

-Mogę być ciocią? Zawsze chciałam być ciocią- Zaszczebiotała Merrill.

-W kwestii rozmowy o dzieciach, jeszcze nie posunęliśmy się aż tak daleko- Ruda się lekko spłoszyła.

-O dzieciach się nie rozmawia, dzieci się płodzi!- Podsunęła Izabella.

-Dziecko to zawsze dar od Stwórcy- Sebastian był całkowicie za rodzicielstwem Aveliny.

-Dzieci chorują na różyczkę, świnkę, ospę, koklusz. Karmienie piersią jest dla dziecka najzdrowsze- Dodał od siebie Anders.

-Myślałaś już nad imieniem? Imię to ważna sprawa Ruda- Wyszczerzył się Varric.

-Och… nienawidzę was…- Avelina już była cała czerwona. Hawk uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Biegające wszędzie malutkie, rude Avelinki. To będzie super widok. Avelina z Donickiem na pewno będą wspaniałymi rodzicami.

* * *

 _Usłyszała głośny śmiech. W tych murach rzadko było go słychać. Panowało skupienie i dyscyplina. Odgłosy dobiegające z gabinetu Pierwszego Zaklinacza były niecodzienne. Meredith naprężyła się jak kot do skoku. Znała właścicielkę tego śmiechu. Czempionka Kirkwall. Czarna skaza na jej chlubnej karierze. Mag chodzący wolno po ulicach._

 _Bez pukania wtargnęła do gabinetu Orsino gotowa go przyłapać na wszystkim co najgorsze, wraz z tą wiedźmą._

 _Magowie nie poddawali się jednak bezeceństwom, no przynajmniej nie dosłownie. Hawke siedziała na biurku. Orsino stał z boku. Oboje byli zaskoczeni jej wejściem._

 _-A, Czempionko, co sprowadza cię w te strony?- Odezwała się stawiając krok do przodu._

 _-Na pewno nie twoja urocza aparycja- Hawke wciąż trzymało rozbawienie po niedawnej konwersacji z Orsino._

 _-Cieszę się, że mamy okazje ponownie się spotkać. Mag którego przyprowadziłaś z powrotem do kręgu, jest pod moją stałą obserwacją. Przykro mi, że musiałaś uśmiercić tamtych dwoje, ale dzięki temu miasto jest bezpieczniejsze- Ton był grzeczny, ale kontur chciała uzmysłowić Hawke tylko jedno. Że jest splugawioną istotą, że jej dusza jest czarna od urodzenia i tylko kwestią czasu pozostaje kiedy cały ten brud wypłynie na wierzch, a w tedy ona, Meredith, bez uczucia zemsty czy zwycięstwa, po prostu zrobi to co musi z woli Stwórcy. Jak nakazywało prawo, jak mówił honor templariuszy. Czarodziejka z gracją godną podziwu zeskoczyła z biurka i podeszła do kontur. Była od niej wyższa. Nie bała się, nie odczuwała strachu czy respektu. Anders miał racje mówiąc, że tego uczy się magów od małego, odkąd tylko zaciągnie się ich do kręgu, by drżeli przed templariuszami. Hawke była z tego całkowicie wyzbyta. Meredith cofnęła się o krok, co było błędem. Od razu to zauważyła. Nie wolno okazywać słabości w obliczu próby! Problem w tym, że Czempionka nie była takim magiem jak inni. Nie zachowywała się tak jak powinna._

 _-Wiesz, też nad tym myślałam. Zupełnie cię popieram, problemy powinno rozwiązywać się szybko, od razu. Nim narosną. Najlepiej likwidować je jeszcze w zarodku._

 _-Co masz namyśli Czempionko?_

 _-Cóż… był sobie elf, dobry mąż i obywatel, zabierają go wbrew woli do kręgu, a on stamtąd wychodzi jako oszalały mag krwi. Druga, doświadczona czarodziejka. W ucieczce przed plagą przemierzyła cały Ferelden, chroniąc po drodze niewinnych, opiekując się sierotami. Wiele razy będąc w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa i co? Przybywa tutaj, zaciągają ją wbrew woli do Katowni i po dwóch miesiącach biega po mieście jako plugawiec…_

 _-Co sugerujesz?!_

 _-Że na twoim podwórku nie dzieje się dobrze._

 _-Robię to, co musze, dla bezpieczeństwa tego miasta._

 _-Ja też. A teraz wybacz chciała bym dokończyć rozmowę z Pierwszym Zaklinaczem._

 _-Mam prawo przysłuchiwać się każdej rozmowie magów w tym kręgu!- „Znaj swoje miejsce!"_

 _-O no jeśli naprawdę musisz- Hawke z równą swobodą cofnęła się do głębi gabinetu i z powrotem usiadła na biurku._

 _-No więc jako małe dzieci byliśmy w ogrodzie, a ojciec nam tłumaczył „Pręciki i słupki w kwiatach to ich organy reprodukcyjne" A na to Carver „Kurwa, a ja je wąchałem!"._

 _Orsino zaśmiał się zasłaniając usta dłonią, natomiast spurpurowiała Meredith wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Nie miała się zamiaru więcej poniżać. Doskonale wiedziała, że to plugawe stworzenie tylko czeka by wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, by zachowała się niegodnie templariusza, ale nic z tego. Dochowa wierności świętym zasadą! Więcej, dopilnuje by sir Carver podążał niezachwianie drogą światła. Plugawa natura jego siostry, nie mogła się na nim odbić. Pokażą swą wyższość w walce ze złem tego świata._

* * *

Avelina dosłownie wpadła na Hawke.

-O ciebie było tu trzeba. Pogadaj z nim, ja już nie mam siły- Wyminęła ją szybko trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Fenris wkurzył czymś panią kapitan. Wcale to nie rzadka okazja.

Czarodziejka weszła w głąb rozpadającej się willi.

-Venhedis! Fastavass!

-Sugerujesz, że powinnam to zrozumieć?- Zagadnęła do niego. Elf był mocno zdenerwowany, ale nie wkurzony. Coś nowego. Zazwyczaj po prostu się wkurzał.

-To moja siostra- Brew Hawke poszybowała w górę niczym ptak – Nie powiedziałem ci, ale sprawdziłem informacje Hadriany. Wszystko było prawdą. Musiałem zachować to w tajemnicy, ale w końcu skontaktowałem się z Varanią i wysłałem jej dość pieniędzy, by mogła tu przybyć. A teraz tu jest.

-Całe szczęście. Baliśmy się z Sebastianem, że całą kasę przepuściłeś na alkohol i karty!- Wzniosła ręce ku niebu… sufitowi.

-Eeee nie pije aż tak dużo, przegrywam też w miarę rozsądnie- Trochę się zmieszał.

-Aha. Gdzieś ty ją w ogóle znalazł?

-W Minratusie. To skomplikowane sprawy. Z początku mi nie wierzyła… ale w końcu przybyła.

-Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? No przecież nie mogło być gorzej.

-Hawke, skup się! Im bardziej wygląda na to, że Danarius nic nie wie, tym bardziej jestem pewien, że wie! Chodź zemną. Jeśli to pułapka, potrzebuję wsparcia kogoś, kto potrafi walczyć. Varania będzie czekać w Wisielcu. W każdym razie przez najbliższy tydzień. Wiem, że nie jesteś mi nic winna, ale gdybyśmy przypadkiem tam byli…

-W Wisielcu?! Fenris, na wszystkie kwiatki, ciorasz siostrę przez pół świata i umówiliście się na spotkanie w Wisielcu?! Trzeba było jej powiedzieć by przybyła do Błękitnego Ogara, albo do Trzech Żołędzi. W każdym razie gdzieś, gdzie nie obrywa się w mordę co trzy minuty.

-Uznałem… Wisielca za bezpieczne miejsce - Znowu się zmieszał.

-Bezpieczne miejsce!? Ochhh Fenris…

* * *

Siostra Fenrisa czekała zgodnie z ustaleniami w Wisielcu. Niestety, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Fenrisa, Danarius też tam czekał. W sumie swoim wyglądem dość rozczarował Hawke. Spodziewała się kogoś bardziej... spektakularnego. Wiadomo nie można sądzić po wyglądzie, ale ta gładka gadka i maniery mało jej pasowały do "tego złego". No i nazwał ją "uroczą młodą damą", jak tu go nie lubić? Tevinterczycy uznają Fereldeńczyków za dzikusów. Cóż, chyba było w tym trochę prawdy, bo Hawke swoim wzorcem spodziewała się jakiegoś wojownika, a wyszedł taki prawie Orleański szlachcic. Niby wszystko było dobrze, dopóki Fenris nie otworzył ust i nie zjechał oprócz Danariusa, wszystkich magów na tym świecie. A używał przy tym bardzo "wyszukanego" słownictwa.

Elf poczuł pacnięcie w głowę. To Merrill delikatnie tyrpneła go kocówką kostura. Jego grupa wsparcie składała się z... samych magów.

-Fenris, to takie niegrzeczne...- Dalijka była zawiedziona.

-Danarius powinieneś modły dziękczynne składać, że on od ciebie uciekł! Hawke, nie masz czasem ochoty go zamordować? - Anders był wściekły.

-Za każdym razem, jak tylko otworzy usta - Westchnęła. No cóż. Użerali się z Fenrisem głownie z jej winy.

-Nie widzę problemu, wystarczy że mi go zwrócicie. Oczywiście, za zwrócenie zguby czeka nagroda- Zapewnił magister.

-Kusząca oferta...- Mruknął Anders. Oczywiście nie było to prawdą, był przeciw wszelakiemu niewolnictwu. Elf go po prostu wkurzał.

-Nieee, nie możemy go oddać. Dopóki się nie odzywa, to miło na niego popatrzeć. Po za tym pani kapitan straży obcięła by nam łby, tutaj handel towarem, który umie mówić, jest nielegalny - Hawke trochę to przeciągała, nie bez powodu. Wyczuwała w kontach Wisielca magie. Na początku sądziła, że to porozstawiane glify, szybko jednak doszła do wniosku, że to nie to. Było bez sensu rozkładać je po bokach sali. Fenris wspominał tylko, że Danarius potrafi przyzwać cienie. Trzeba było elfa bardziej wypytać. W sumie działali na oślep.

-Po za tym pomyśl Anders, to siostra Fenrisa, wyobrażasz sobie? Rudy Fenris.- Wyszczerzyła się. Danarius już wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie i przystąpił do ataku. Walczył tak jak można by się spodziewać po magu. Stał jak najdalej od zgrupowania, sam do boju posyłając sługi. Od najemników, przez cienkie, do demonów gniewu. Zrobiło się na tyle chaotycznie, że nawet Varania była w niebezpieczeństwie. Do walki dołączył Varrick, który do tej pory był ukryty na górze. Właśnie pomógł Hawke dosłownie wrzucić Varanie za ladę, do już ukrywającego się tam Corffa.

-Kogo znowu wkurzyłaś Hawke?- Varick był trochę nie w temacie.

-Tevinterskiego magistra.

-A ten skąd się tu wziął?!

-No jak to nie pamiętasz? Fenris - Hadriana - siostra Fenrisa Varania - Danarius- Podsunęła mu.

-A to ten. Taki mało demoniczny...

-Ja też byłam rozczarowana.

-Przestańcie się obijać!- Fenris się wściekał. Danarius używał zaklęcia teleportacji i elf nie mógł go dorwać. Hawke wywróciła gwałtownie stół osłaniając Fenrisa przed pociskiem ducha.

-Przestań się wściekać. Im dłużej skacze z miejsca na miejsce tym mniej many mu zostaje!

-Ty... bierzesz go na przetrzymanie?- Elf nie spodziewał się, że Hawke miała plan. Walka była tak chaotyczna, elfa poniosły emocje.

-No pewnie, co chwila używa magii krwi, jak szczęście nam dopisze, to się wykrwawi zanim zdoła nam poważnie zaszkodzić. Niema tu niewolników, których mógłby zaszlachtować rozumiesz? Jest sam! Uspokój się i myśl - Jej uwagę zwróciło skrobanie pióra. Corff notował coś za ladą.

-C...Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Spisuje straty. Dwa stoły, osiem krzeseł, cztery świeczniki, okno... - trzask!- ... drugie okno.

-Chcesz mi wystawić rachunek!? Corff!- Hawke szczęka opadła. Barman pracował już trochę w Wisielcu i widział już naprawdę wszystko. Dla niego to był dzień jak co dzień.

-No pewnie. Nie jestem tak szalony by próbować wystawić rachunek jemu-wskazał na Fenrisa - Albo tamtemu wariatowi - Wskazał Danariusa.

Pocisk wystrzelony przez Merrill, a odbity przez Danariusa właśnie stłukł butelki na półce za barem.

-Dwa litry Fereldańskiej żytniówki, cztery butelki wina z Wolnych Marchi, Orlaisański szampan...- Skrobał na papierze.

\- Orlaisański szampan!?Po kwiatka trzymasz Orlaisański szampan na wierzchu?! Corff wystaw ten rachunek Varrickowi!

-Co?! To nie moja wina, że szaleje tu magister- Oburzył się krasnolud.

-Podczas waszych wtorkowych, męskich wieczorków na pewno wygrałeś od Fenrisa tyle, że już ci się zwróciło. Nie utrzymuje już duchowej tarczy- Wskazała na Danariusa w przeciwległym koncie sali. Teraz było czas na zmianę. Anders i Merrill którzy do tej pory zajmowali magistra cofnęli się i do akcji weszła Hawke. Mniej więcej już wiedziała na co stać Danariusa, posłała wprost na niego... kufel. Mag się teleportował. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak marnował energie. Wystarczyło by, że po prostu uskoczy przed naczyniem. Teraz już wyczuwała jego magię. Danarius nie mógł sobie skakać od tak gdzie chciał. Rozstawione wcześniej niewidzialne znaki w całym wisielcu były punktami skoku. Hawke je wyczuwała, a zatem musiał się pojawić w jednym z nich. Wystarczyło wyczuć, który zareaguje.

"Jest!" Posłała w kąt błyskawice, akurat w momencie gdy pojawił się magister, otrzymał cios z zaskoczenia. Siła pocisku odrzuciła go dobrych dwa metry w tył. Zabrakło mu tchu w płucach.

-Skąd wiedziałaś? - Anders był pod wrażeniem.

-Jesteś jasnowidzką?- Merrill też nie rozumiała, co właściwie zaszło.

Fenris nie miał zamiaru się zastanawiać. Zabił Danariusa, brutalnie i krwawo.

Varania wyjrzała zza lady i patrzyła na to niedowierzając. Ta barbarzyńska kobieta pokonała Danariusa. Magistra i to nie byle jakiego. W jej wykonaniu wyglądało to tak prosto, a przecież połowa magisterium się go bała. Niestety jej rudą głowę wystającą zza lady dostrzegł Fenris. Varania w panice cofnęła się w sam kont budynku.

-Chciał zemnie zrobić swoją uczennice. Została bym magistrem- Mówiła przez łzy. Hawke tylko jej się baczniej przyjrzała. Była pewna, że Danarius nie zrobił by z niej żadnej uczennicy. Potencjał magiczny Varani był… znikomy. Kontrola i nauka nowych zaklęć to jedno. Drugie to zasoby many. Po ujawnieniu się w dzieciństwie powiększają się do około 20 roku życia. Varania była już dorosła, a jej zasoby były znikome. Nie miała by na tyle many by rzucić chodź jeden czar obszarowy. Danarius albo chciał zrobić sobie z niej zabawkę, bo elfka była naprawdę ładna, albo zupełnie go nie obchodziła i po prostu ją oszukał. Mimo wszystko magia płynęła w jej żyłach. Takie pokrewieństwo z magiczką mogło wspomóc ciało Fenrisa w przeżyciu zabiegu tatuażu z lyrium, wszak ta substancja była trująca. Nawet w niewielkich dawkach, dla osób nie obdarzonych magią, była zabójcza. Smutnym przykładem tego jak szkodliwe może być lyrium, byli templariusze.

Hawke zamyśliła się na chwile przypominając sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Oraną. To zniewolenie. Biedna Orana. Wydawała się jednak teraz szczęśliwa. Do rzeczywistości przywołał ją krzyk Varani. Elfka nie miała się już gdzie cofnąć, a Fenris miał mord w oczach. Zrobił by dla siostry wszystko. Zdrada zraniła go do żywego.

-Błagam, każ mu przestać!- Oczy elfki wlepione w nią. Szukające u niej ratunku. Bardzo przypominały jej Orane.

-Fenris czekaj, nie zabijaj jej- Stanęła między rodzeństwem. Nie był to najmądrzejszy ruch.

-Dlaczego?! Ona była gotowa dać mi zginąć. Kim dla mnie jest, jeśli nie kolejnym narzędziem w rękach magistrów?!

-To twoja siostra Fenris i najprawdopodobniej innej mieć już nie będziesz! – Zdrada Varani to jedno. To była obca osoba, ale Fenris mordujący własną rodzinne? Na taką hańbę Howke nie mogła mu już pozwolić.

-Elfie…. Fenrisie. Nie rób tego. To nic nie pomoże. Uwierz mi- Cichy głos Varricka podziałał. Elf był świadkiem bratobójczej walki krasnoludów. Walki w której nie było zwycięzców, tylko sami przegrani.

Fenris ustąpił, a Varania powiedziała mu to co ją gnębiło. Wyjaśniając przeszłość. Rozwiewając wątpliwości. Nie było lepiej.

-Magia również i to splamiła. Niema już czego odzyskiwać.

-Magia niema tu nic do rzeczy Fenris- Hawke nieco się już rozluźniła. W końcu elf nie połyskiwał co chwila.

-Nie?! Jej żądza nie sprowadziła tu Danariusa, nie kazała siostrze mnie zdradzić?!

-Idąc tym tropem, ta sama magia kazała mi ci pomóc w walce z Hadrianą, potem z Danariusem, a na końcu pewnie wyleczyć ci tego brzydkiego siniaka na barku. Osobiście wole myśleć, że to nie przez magie staram ci się pomóc, a przez to że jesteś taki przystojny.

-Bo się miło na niego patrzy?- Dodała Merrill.

-Ta, puki się nie odezwie- Anders usiadł sobie zmęczony na jednym z ocalałych krzeseł.

Fenris wodził przez chwile wzrokiem po swojej „grupie wsparcia". Sami magowie po za krasnoludem. Zakrawało to na ironie.

-Musze… się przewietrzyć. Później się spotkamy- Opuścił samotnie Wisielca. Wszyscy mieli przeczucie, że elf potrzebuje trochę czasu dla siebie.

-Wywabianie plam krwi z podłogi...

-Corff litości! Echhh przynajmniej nikt nie zginął – Hawke przeczesała ręką włosy.

-Jesteś taka pewna Hawke?- Zagadnął Varrick. Stali na środku Wisielca w około z dwadzieścia trupów najemników Danariusa, nie mówiąc o samym magistrze, który z dziurą w piersi leżał na samym środku.

* * *

Fenris nie pokazywał się parę dni. W końcu Hawke stwierdziła ze czas go odwiedzić. Nie ona jedna uznała, że elf nie powinien dłużej siedzieć sam. Już od progu słyszała głosy gości.

-Nie musisz tu zostawać wiesz? W tej ruderze? Nie żeby nie mogła być milutka po remoncie… generalnym – Varrick zawsze nie bardzo wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić względem elfa i wychodziły mu śmieszne zdania.

-To jest rudera, ale w środku Górnego Miasta. Wiele osób chciało by mieć tu dom, a ja nie mogę zwodzić seneszela w nieskończoność. Kończą mi się opcje- Dodała Ruda.

-Doceniam to co robisz Avelino- Głos Fenrisa był wyjątkowo spokojny.

-Ale mimo to zostajesz?! Mógłbyś pójść gdziekolwiek!- Krasnolud nie rozumiał.

-Może po prostu nie chce nigdzie iść.

Varrick i Avelina zauważyli wchodzącą Hawke. Postanowili ustąpić jej pola i zebrali się do wyjścia.

-Wolność musi być strasznym brzemieniem- Mruknął tylko krasnolud mijając Hawke. Zostali sami.

Hawke usiadła naprzeciw elfa na jednej z ław.

-Jesteś pewien? Tu najwyraźniej nie jesteś szczęśliwy- Zauważyła czarodziejka.

-Są inne krainy, których nie widziałem. Miejsca bez złych wspomnień… ale niema tam też tych dobrych…- Wstał z miejsca powoli przechadzając się przy kominku.

-Hadriana nie żyje, Danarius nie żyje, ale… czuje się jakoś nie tak.

-Myślałeś że zabicie go wszystko rozwiąże, to nigdy tak nie działa.

-Dlatego oszczędziłaś Quentin?- Na wspomnienie czarodzieja, twarz Hawke przybrała brzydki grymas.

-Nie był osobiście odpowiedzialny, wykazał się tylko głupotą i brakiem wyobraźni…- Westchnęła – Jego śmierć nie zwróciła by mi matki. To po prostu tak nie działa.

-Chyba masz racje. Myślałem że jeśli nie będę musiał uciekać i walczyć o życie, będę mógł żyć jak wolny elf. Ale co to w zasadzie znaczy? Moja siostra okazała się zdrajczynią… Nie mam już niczego, nawet wroga.

-To znaczy, że nic ci już nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Możesz robić co chcesz.

-Ciekawa myśl, po prostu… Ciężko jest zignorować plamę, którą magia naznaczyła moje życie. Jeśli jestem zgorzkniały, to nie bez powodu. Może czas to zostawić za sobą. Tylko nie mam pojęcia co jest przede mną. Może ty wiesz?

-Nadal obwiniasz za wszystko magię?

-Zastanów się Hawke. Zobacz co stało się z twoją matką. Spójrz na życie, do jakiego cię zmuszono. Czy ktokolwiek kto miał kontakt z magią, skorzystał na tym chodź trochę?

-Trudno się z tym spierać- „Tak, ty! W końcu zrobiłam dla ciebie to i owo pamiętasz?" Tylko westchnęła cicho. Ten to chyba jednak nigdy się nie zmieni. Jednak elf już traktował Hawke wyjątkowo. Wszyscy magowie na świecie byli wątpliwi, spaczeni, po za nią. Zawsze są jakieś wyjątki od reguły i chciał to podkreślić. Nie chciał jej już obrażać, ani ranić.

-Na każdego maga takiego jak ty, Hawke, przypada tuzin zbyt słabych, by poradzić sobie z własną mocą. Boje się ich i ty też powinnaś. Każdy powinien. Ale teraz to już nie ważne. Muszę iść naprzód. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, dokąd mnie to zaprowadzi.

-Fenris, nawet gdyby na takiego maga jak ja przypadał milion tych co nad sobą nie panują, to wciąż nikt nie powinien mieć prawa robić sobie zemnie zabawki. Całkowita władza jednej osoby nad drugą, prowadzi tylko do wielu krzywd. Do niczego innego. Jeśli bycie niewolnikiem cię tego nie nauczyło, to już nie wiem co mogło by cię przekonać, a co do drugiej sprawy. To jestem magiem, nie wróżką. Nikt nie zna przyszłości.

-Dla niewolnika przyszłość jest oczywista. Ale ja już nie jestem niewolnikiem. Może czas zacząć o tym pamiętać.

-I to najwyższy czas.

Elf zaśmiał się. Może nieco nerwowo

-Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym co zaszło między nami trzy lata temu - Zaczął ostrożnie, jak by Hawke była subtelnym kwiatuszkiem. Cóż, nie była.

-Nie chciałeś o tym rozmawiać- „To już trzy lata? Nie wierze, że minęły już trzy lata".

-Czuje się jak głupiec – Czuł się. Znowu uciekał wzrokiem, więc czuł się winny. Hawke znała to na pamięć. Jednak sporo czasu spędzili. Trzy lata –Myślałem że będzie lepiej, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz. Tylko na tyle zasługiwałem.

-Znienawidzić cię?- Jej twarz wyrażała tylko zdziwienie. Hawke była jedną z tych osób, które nie odczuwają zazdrości, zawiści czy nienawiści. Wyzbyta z tych, tak ludzkich przypadłości, nie rozumiała czasem motywów innych.

-Tak by było najlepiej, tak przynajmniej sądziłem, ale nie jest lepiej. Ta noc… Pamiętam twój dotyk, jak by to było wczoraj- Podszedł do niej. Odważył spojrzeć się jej w oczy, chodź nie było to dla niego proste – Powinienem był już dawno poprosić o wybaczenie. Mam nadzieje, że teraz będziesz w stanie mi je dać.

-Czemu odszedłeś?- Pytanie nie niosło w sobie śladów pretensji, nie było też zadane z ciekawości. Było zadane z konieczności, by mogły zostać wypowiedziane słowa, na które oboje czekali.

-Tysiąc razy się nad tym zastanawiałem. Ten ból, te wspomnienia… Nie mogłem tego znieść. Byłem tchórzem. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, został bym. Powiedział bym ci, co czułem.

-I co byś powiedział?

-Że nie wyobrażam sobie nic gorszego od życia bez ciebie.

-Jestem czarodziejką Fenrisie. Zawsze będę.

-Wiem, ale to już dla mnie nie jesteś ważne. Jesteś sobą i… jeśli mam przed sobą jakąś przyszłość, to chce ją zobaczyć u twojego boku.

-Chciałam to usłyszeć- Uśmiechnęła się i zaraz dodała widząc jego pytające spojrzenie –Przecież już ci mówiłam, że nigdy nie miała czego ci wybaczać.

Pochylił się nad nią kradnąc pocałunek. Pozwoliła mu na to, a potem oboje pozwolili sobie na dużo więcej.

* * *

Następne tygodnie minęły im, nie kłamiąc, jak miesiąc miodowy Aveliny i Donicka. Nie mogli się po prostu sobą nacieszyć. Fenris nie był z tych co okazują uczucia publicznie, nawet prywatnie ciężko mu to przychodziło, ale w tym czasie jak tylko zostawał z Hawke sam na sam, działo się i to wiele, względem uczucia. Hawke nigdy nie była przywiązana do konkretnego miejsca, Fenris także, więc lądowali to w jednym, to w drugim domu, łóżku od przypadku do przypadku. Fenris bardziej wolał swoją ruderę, bo nie było ryzyka, że natknie się w niej na Andersa, albo na Orane. O ile maga po prostu nie lubił, to zachowanie Orany, która zaczęła zwracać się do niego, jak do pana domu, napawało go furią. Wiedział, że elfka nie robi mu tego na złość, ale po prostu nie szło jej tego wyperswadować. No więc, żeby nie urazić tego delikatnego kwiatuszka, Fenris częściej, niż często, porywał Hawke do swojej posiadłości. Mieli do nadrobienia trzy lata. Zwłaszcza Fenris. Trzy lata samotności. Teraz, gdy był wolny i niemal co dzień budził się przy ciepłym ciele, mógł powiedzieć z czystym sumieniem, że żyje.

Hawke natomiast odkryła, że elf po przebudzeniu się obok niej, stał się całkiem wygadany. Zawsze bardzo ciężko było im rozmawiać. Słowa elfa potrafiły ranić jak noże, ale odkąd uznał sam przed sobą, że Hawke stoi ponad innymi czarodziejami i można jej zaufać, sprawa się zmieniła. Teraz chciał z nią rozmawiać o rzeczach ważnych, codziennych, o głupotach, a nawet czasem snuć plany na przyszłość. Teraz mógł to robić.

-Myślisz czasem o Lothering- Spytał leżąc na plecach w swoim łóżku. Hawke leżała obok niego na brzuchu czytając książkę.

-Czasem, szczególnie w tedy kiedy Varrick zapomni domówić cydru.

-Hawke. Nie myślałaś by tam wrócić?- Pogładził ją palcami po nagim ramieniu.

-Nie. Trzeba przetrwać i iść dalej ze swoim życiem. Czego jeszcze oczekujesz?- Spojrzała na niego na chwile odrywając się od książki.

-Czegoś innego. Jak i ty powinnaś.

-Jestem czarodziejką Fenris, a na tych ziemiach zawsze będzie się na mnie polować, jak na dzikie zwierzę. Wiesz o tym. Zapewne i w Kirkwall nie będę mogła zostać na zawsze. Ty mogłeś sobie zabić Danariusa, no ale ja przecież nie wyrżnę wszystkich templariuszy, nie to żebym nie dała rady, ale było by to bardzo męczące.

-Nie żartuj.

-Echhh, nie żartuje- Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na bok –Przez całe życie będę uciekać. Tak to już jest… Fenris nigdy nie myśl, że jesteś do mnie uwiązany jak pies do budy. Jeśli kiedyś nie będzie ci odpowiadało życie zemną, to się rozstaniemy. Nauczyłam się korzystać z tych chwil szczęścia, puki mogę. Nie będę mieć żalu.

-Tak po prostu pozwolisz mi odejść? Nie chcesz zemną być?

-Chce byś był szczęśliwy – Powiedziała stanowczo - Jeśli masz być szczęśliwy z dala ode mnie, to niech tak będzie, ale serce by mi pękło, gdybym widziała, ze się przy mnie męczysz.

Milczał przez chwile.

-Czy ty nie możesz być po prostu trochę zazdrosna, jak każda inna kobieta? Było by dużo prościej.

-Prawdziwa miłość zaczyna się tam, gdzie niczego już w zamian się nie oczekuje*- Powiedziała to tak spokojnie, naturalnie. Gdy była w rozpaczy płakała, gdy była szczęśliwa śmiała się. Nigdy nie ukrywała swoich uczuć, nigdy się ich nie wstydziła. Teraz, była zakochana.

Fenris na chwile znieruchomiał, a potem zawstydzony odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Miłość, bycie zakochanym, bycie w związku. To wszystko było takie nowe, zawstydzające, upajające. Nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić.

-Przeczytałaś to w jakiejś książce?

-Nie, ojciec mi to powiedział.

-Czy… nie miałaś iść dzisiaj do Varricka?- Postanowił zmienić temat, gdy poczuł, że uszy już mu „płoną".

.

.

.

* Antoine de Saint-Exupery


	15. Chapter 15 Chateau Haine

**Rozdział 15 " Chateau Haine"**

-A ty jesteś?- Spytała Hawke na równi z ciekawością jak i podziwem. Elfka prezentowała wspaniałe umiejętności walki ostrzami.

-Tallis i właśnie ciebie szukałam.

-Mnie?

-Musze się dostał do Chateau Haine. Wiem, że masz zaproszenie. Pomyślałam, że możesz mnie ze sobą zabrać.

\- Chateau Haine?- Hawke nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd zna tą nazwę.

-To rezydencja księcia Prospera. Pamiętasz księcia? To ten co tańczył z tobą na balu w hełmie- Podpowiedział Sebastian. Jako towarzysz Hawke na balach był w temacie.

-A ten. Zapraszał mnie na polowanie na wiwerny. Ja nie poluje na wiwerny Tallis.

-Nie chodzi o polowanie. Książę Prosper posiada klejnot, który w ogóle nie powinien znaleźć się w jego rękach. Musze go odzyskać.

-Znaczy ukraść?

-Matka mi mówiła, że okradanie Orlaisian to nie zbrodnia- Dodał Varrick.

-Mówiłeś, że twoja matka była pijaczką...W każdym razie skąd ci przyszło do głowy Tallis, że mogę ci w tym pomóc?

-O przecież jesteś z tego sławna.

-Sławna?... VARRICK?!

-No co, no co, no co? Miałem wszem i wobec gadać, że jesteś apostatką? Musiałem coś wymyśleć!

-Przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą!

-Ale wcześniej nie wiedzieli. Możemy wrócić do Tallis i jej propozycji?- Varrick starał się odwrócić temat od siebie.

No cóż. Po wyjaśnieniach Tallis, Hawke rozważała jej propozycje. Pomysł nie był taki zły. Kruki urządziły sobie na nią małe polowanie. Pomoc Zevranowi nie obeszła się w końcu bez echa. Sytuacja nie była jeszcze bardzo poważna, ale mały wypad po za Kirkwall dobrze by jej zrobił. Odpoczynek gdzieś z dala od templariuszy i Mereditch. Po za tym Fenris... gryzł się sprawą z siostrą. Nic nie mówił, ale może i jemu dobrze by zrobił wypad gdzieś dalej. Na polowaniu Prospera będzie sporo szlachciców, którzy mogli by wesprzeć dążenia Sebastiana do odzyskania Starkhaven. Dobrze by było jak by Anders też zniknął na chwile z celownika templariuszy. No i Avelina mówiła, że Orlais miejscami jest naprawdę piękne.

-No to jak. Będę ci towarzyszyć i przeżyjesz kolejną przygodę- Zachęcała Tallis.

-I poznam bliżej ciebie?

-O! A co masz namyśli?- Elfka puściła jej oczko.

-No właśnie Hawke, co masz namyśli?- Powarczał za jej plecami elf. Że też Izabella się wygadała. Teraz Fenris warczy nie tylko na wszystkich facetów, chodź głównie na Andersa, ale też na wszystkie kobiety. A już na pewno na wszystkie elfy!

-Tylko tyle, że poznamy się bliżej... ekchem... to pojedziemy. Zmiana otoczenia dobrze nam zrobi. Taka wycieczka- No i pojechali. Hawke, Sebastian, Anders, Varrick i Luii.

* * *

Pogoda w Orlais była piękna. Wszystko wydawało się tu takie trochę... nierealne. Białe, strzeliste domki, rozłożyste wille, porządna, utwardzona droga z gospodami przy niej w których nie śmierdziało. Nawet trawa była nieprzyzwoicie, soczyście zielona. Luii szalał szczęśliwy goniąc wszystko, od motylków po króliki.

-Właściwie to jako dama powinnaś jechać powozem, tak by wypadało- Zagadnął Sebastian. Ich konie jechały ramie w ramie.

-Nie dość, że musiałam dopasować do ciebie suknie to jeszcze w powozie chciał byś mnie zamknąć? Nie masz serca - Sebastian zaśmiał się. Lizi rzeczywiście mogła by się zanudzić w powozie, po za tym dużo lepiej podziwiało się widoki z końskiego grzbietu. Nie wszyscy mieli jednak tyle szczęścia. Fenris, Talis i Varrick kisili się w powozie ponieważ... żadne z nich nie potrafiło jeździć konno.

-Jest mi ich prawie... szkoda- Stwierdził Anders zrównując się z drugiej strony Hawke.

-Fenris jest taki naburmuszony, a Varrick ma chorobę lokomocyjną- Wywoływało to u czarodzieja wesołość. W końcu przepłynęli też kawałek drogi statkiem Izabelli. Krasnolud spędził ten wspaniały rejs przewieszony przez burtę.

-Miałeś mu coś dać na uspokojenie żołądka- Zauważyła Lizi.

-Dałem i to trzy różne. Imbir trochę złagodził objawy, ale w sumie nic nie pomogło.

-Wzięłam was na tę wycieczkę byście się trochę zrelaksowali.

-Na razie Fenris się wkurza, a krasnolud rzyga- Podsumował Anderds. Sebastian tylko westchnął. Żeby takie słownictwo przy damie... Usłyszeli za sobą trzaśnięcie drzwi. To elf ewakuował się z powozu, wściekły jak osa. Zrównał się z nimi.

-I co, będziesz tak maszerować do samego Orlais?- Hawke była sceptyczna.

-TAK!- Nieomal krzyknął elf.

-Ja nie wiem, jak ty podróżowałeś z tym Danariusem jako jego osobisty ochroniarz? Przecież nie mogłeś sobie biegać za jego powozem - wtrącił Anders.

-Ich powozy mają specjalne zydle z tyłu, dla sług- Nie żeby Fenris miał problemy z dotrzymaniem kroku idącemu koniowi, no ale przecież nie będzie maszerował taki kawał drogi. "Jak z tyłu, to z tyłu". Hawke zatrzymała konia.

-Dobra wsiadaj. Pojedziesz zemną, tylko nie zleć mi z tego konia- Podała mu rękę i zwolniła jedno strzemię by elf mógł wsiąść. Fenris był dość niepewny, ale jeśli nie chciał maszerować do samego Orlais. Wsiadł. Musiał się trzymać Hawke by nie zlecieć z hukiem. Na koniu bujało bardziej niż sądził. Varrick nie miał szans nauczyć się jazdy konno z tą swoją przypadłością.

-Wygodnie?- Zapytała Hawke. Trochę bawiła ją ta sytuacja.

-Nie bardzo- Elf wyglądał jednak na dość zadowolonego. Chodź mało go widać było za Hawke. W końcu był od niej sporo niższy. Mimo wszystko nowe doświadczenie było ciekawe.

-Ale lepiej niż na zydlu?

-Zdecydowanie - Objął ją mocniej w pasie.

Usłyszeli kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Tallis najwyraźniej też miała dość podróży jednym powozem z Varrickiem.

-Hej, to dobry pomysł!- Zauważyła Fenrisa i Hawke na jednym koniu.

-Może byś mnie też podwiózł? Nie jestem taka ciężka- Anders pomógł wsiąść elfce.

Rozmawiali jadąc obok siebie.

-Widziałam twoją suknie Hawke- Zagadnęła Talliss - Piękna kreacja. Chodź zupełnie nie w Orlaisańskim stylu.

-Przecież nie ścisnę sobie tali by być taka- pokazała mały palec - A nie będę mieć dołu sukni tak szerokiej, że bokiem przez drzwi trzeba przechodzić! To debilna moda.

-A którą wzięłaś?- Anders chyba był w temacie sukien Hawke całkiem obeznany.

-Czarną w srebrny wzorek, żeby pasowała do białego stroju z czarnymi wzorkami Sebastiana- Westchnęła. Książę z pół dnia przebierał jej w szafie by dopasować się jako tako. Hawke po raz kolejny dziękowała w myślach matce, która sama wybrała i kupiła jej suknie na każdą okazje, więcej, posegregowała, która suknia jest na którą okazje. Ta była z kategorii "wielkie wyjście".

-Ta z srebrną koronką zasłaniającą głęboki dekolt, a sięgającą pod samą szyje?- Anders sobie od razu to wyobraził.

-Tak, właśnie ta, bez pleców. W końcu jest ciepło.

-Jestem zachwycony- Zapewnił czarodziej.

-Czym się niby tak zachwycasz?- Elf wyjrzał zza pleców Hawke piorunując maga wzrokiem.

-Bo Hawke będzie wyglądać zjawiskowo, a ja zarezerwowałem sobi taniec- Anders był zadowolony jak rzadko. Miał ostatnio tyle problemów przez Meredith. Dobrze mu robił ten relaks i zmiana otoczenia. Potrzebował tego jako człowiek. Nawet Justinian wydawał się akceptować tą potrzebę przerwy.

-Zarezerwowałeś sobie taniec?- Niedowierzał elf.

-Ja tańczę dwa pierwsze, w końcu idę tam oficjalnie jako jej osoba towarzysząca- Wtrącił Sebastian przepraszającym tonem. W końcu trochę niezgrabnie to wyglądało względem Fenrisa.

\- taniec zaklepał Varrick- Dodała jeszcze Hawke. Fenris był bliski wrzenia.

-A 6 taniec?!

-Ja sobie zaklepałam- Niewinny głos Tallis doprowadzał Fenrisa do wściekłości.

-Hawke i to jeszcze z kobietą!? Dlaczego ja nie widnieje w twoim kalendarzyku tanecznym?!- Spytał oskarżycielskim tonem elf.

-Bo żeby zatańczyć z damą,... w ogóle z jaką kol wiek kobietą, to trzeba ją najpierw o to poprosić Fenris...- Za plecami Hawke zaległa cisza.

-Przydało by się mieć też w tedy na sobie coś innego, niż zbroje- Podsunęła Tallis.

Fenris tylko mocniej objął Hawke w tali.

* * *

W końcu po dość ciekawej podróży zajechali, ku wielkiej uldze Varricka, do Chateau Haine. Trzeba przyznać, że posiadłość i przylegające do niej ziemie, były naprawdę rozległe i piękne. Powitał ich sam książę Prosper, a potem goście zostali zaprowadzeni przez służbę do swoich pokoi.

-Słyszałaś?!- Marudził elf do Tallis - Sługi, wziął nas za sługi Hawke. Dla niego każdy elf to posługacz.

-O daj już spokój, to tylko przykrywka.

-Chętnie to ja bym go przykrył, dwoma metrami ziemi! - Fenris, przywykł trochę już do tego, że w Kirkwall traktują go z szacunkiem, jako pierwszej kategorii zabijakę, jakoś nie mógł się pogodzić, że wzięto go za zwykłego sługę. W dodatku miał nie dzielić pokoju z Hawke. Sebastian i Lizi dostali dwa osobne apartamenty, w końcu nie byli małżeństwem. Varik dostał skromne, ale własne pokoje, tak samo Anders, no ale już Tallis i Fenrisa upchnięto w małym pokoiku, razem! To że oni nie byli małżeństwem już nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Jedyny plus, że wszystkie te pomieszczenia były na jednym piętrze.

-Za to Luii jest przeszczęśliwy, na dole urządzono całą sale dla mabari. Właśnie zapoznaje się z nowymi kumplami. No dobrze. Za trzy godziny kolacje. Umyć się, przebrać i zbierzmy się tutaj. Lepiej żebyśmy zeszli wszyscy razem - Podsumowała Hawke wchodząc do swoich apartamentów. Mały salonik, w głębi osobna sypialnia, w dodatku łaźnia i toaletka. Wszystko co potrzebne damie. Na stole nawet słodkości i kwiaty z dedykacją od księcia, do tego widok z balkonu. Piękne miejsce. Hawke wypoczęła w wannie, to dopiero luksus i powoli szykowała się na kolacje. Po posiłku miał być od razu powitalny bal więc wszyscy się stroili.

* * *

Wszystkim na razie wycieczka się podobała, po za Fenrisem. Wszystko go drażniło, od bycia sługą, po nieprzejmującą się tym Tallis. Jeszcze to gdzie go umieszczono. Nawet ten plugawiec dostał własny pokój! W dodatku pozwolił Izabelli kupić sobie struj na tą okazje. Ubranie owszem, było jak najbardziej w porządku. Szara koszula, ciemne spodnie. Ale koszula dla ozdoby była zapinana na czarne haftki, w dodatku rękawy, od wysokości łokcia, również były tym samym sposobem zapinane. Fenris już wiedział czemu Varrick chodził wiecznie z klatą na wierzchu, bynajmniej nie po to by ją eksponować. Po prostu nie chciało mu się tego wszystkiego zapinać! W dodatku z rękawami nie mógł sobie poradzić, a Tallis o pomoc prosić nie zamierzał. No i była jeszcze jedna sprawa. Chciał zatańczyć z Hawke. Takie publiczne spotkania to nie było coś dla niego, mimo wszystko chciał. No więc musiał ją poprosić. Jeśli zostaną na chwile sami, może uda mu się to z siebie wydusić, no i może przy okazji Hawke zapnie mu te rękawy. Na korytarzu spotkał Varricka. Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądał tak jak przystało na przedstawiciela gildii kupieckiej, czyli na bogato. Ozdobny pas obszyty aksamitem rzucał się w oczy, tak samo rodowy sygnet.

-O elfie, ledwo cię poznałem. Wyglądasz jak nie ty - po tonie słychać było, że to komplement.

Może i rozmowa potoczyła by się dalej, gdyby nie to, że usłyszeli śmiech Hawke zza drzwi jej pokoju. A zaraz potem męski głos z wyraźnym antiviańskim akcentem. Krasnolud i Fenris otworzyli szerzej oczy. "Zevran?!"

Fenris dosłownie wpadł do pokoju by zastać akurat jak blond elf z nienagannymi manierami całuje w dłoń Hawke.

-Aaaa spóźniłeś się, drogi naburmuszony bracie. Piękna lady Hawke oddała mi do dyspozycji swó taniec- Zakomunikował Zevran, mówić, że wyglądał wspaniale, to nie powiedzieć niczego. Niektórzy mają wrodzony wdzięk, inni talent muzyczny, a inni spryt. Zevran miał seksapil. Nawet ubrany w worek na ziemniaki przyciągał by spojrzenia. Zaraz obok stał jednak ktoś jeszcze. Rudowłosa kobieta, oczy lśniły intensywną zielenią. Ubrana w czerwoną suknie wiązaną ozdobną wstęgą z przodu. Piegi pokrywały jej twarz i ramiona, ale pasowało to do niej.

-A pozwólcie, że przedstawię. Najdroższa memu sercu- Chwycił ją z czułością za dłoń całując jej wierzch - Lady Lidia Ammel, Bohaterka Fereldenu.

Krasnoludowi o mało oczy nie wyszły z orbit. Jego marzenie się spełniło i poznał BOHATERKE FERELDENU. Pogromczynie plagi! Zabójczynie arcydemona. Nie wiedział czy wypada paść na jedno kolano, czy nie. W końcu nie padł, zupełnie go zatkało, ale chciał coś powiedzieć!

-Bohaterko!... Masz, krzywo zawiązany przód sukni- "Czemu to powiedziałem?!" Varrick zdębiał. Nie wierzył, że pierwsze słowa jakie powiedział do Bohaterki Fereldenu, to było o krzywo zawiązanej sukni. "Ze wszystkich słów na świecie, przez moje usta musiały przejść akurat te! Już zwykłe, ładnie wyglądasz, było by dużo lepsze!" Varrick był ogłupiały.

-Achh to moja wina, ręce mi się trzęęęsły jak ją wiązałem- Przyznał Zevran, zerkając niedyskretnie na biust ukochanej - Mówiłem ci, że poprawie.

-Jak bym ci pozwoliła poprawiać, to byśmy na kolacje nie zeszli. Pójdę w krzywej i koniec, kuzynko?- Zerknęła na Hawke. Lidia była mniej więcej wzrostu Zevrana, za to Hawke górowała nad towarzystwem. Prezentowała się wspaniale, czarna suknia bez pleców, za to z długimi szerokimi rękawami, kończącymi się ozdobnymi srebrnymi bransoletami. Głęboki dekolt zakrywała gęsta, srebrna koronka. Niby wszystko na wierzchu, a nic nie było widać. Na głowie srebrna opaska z bursztynami i puchatym biurem. Coś w końcu trzeba było robić skoro Hawke nie miała długich włosów.

-Oczywiście, pozwól Lidio, przedstawiam ci Varricka Thetrasa, głowę rodu Thetras, przedstawiciela gildii kupieckiej, pisarza i mojego wiernego przyjaciela- Tym razem krasnolud już nieco odzyskał rozum i ukłonił się z klasą.

-Wybacz mi tę uwagę o sukni.

-Nic nie szkodzi panie Varricku. Wielu ludzie nie wie co ma powiedzieć na mój widok.

-Lidia!- Usłyszeli wesoły głos Andersa. Też wystrojony jak rzadko prezentował się naprawdę nieźle.

-O na przykład Anders, jak się poznaliśmy to pierwsze jego zdanie było "o jesteś czarodziejką" a drugie "pójdziemy na sianko"? Mi też ciebie miło widzieć Andersie - Lidia uśmiechnęła się ciepło, za to Hawke i Varrick chichrali się głośno. Lidia mówiła jej, że Anders kiedyś był inny. Bardziej beztroski, a przynajmniej tak się zachowywał, przed pojawieniem się Justyniana. Cóż, nie trudno było w to uwierzyć. Zwabieni rajwanem zjawili się też pozostali.

-A to jest książę Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael, zrobił mi ten zaszczyt i będzie mi towarzyszył na przyjęciu, a obok Tallis, poznaliśmy się dosłownie przed chwilą i tak jakoś...- Hawke nie umiała kręcić, więc przestała mówić. Nie chciała zdradzić celów Tallis. Lidia pewno nie pochwaliła by kradzieży.

-Andersa znasz, no a to jest Fenris.

Lidia skłoniła się z gracją damy. Owszem była szarą strażniczką nawykłą do trudów podróży i nocowania pod namiotem. Ale była też damą z rodu Amellów i wychowanką surowego kręgu magów, gdzie wysoka kultura osobista była podstawą. Zgodzili się wszyscy przejść na ty.

-Co ty tu w ogóle robisz Lidio?- Dopytywał Anders.

-Książę Prosper wysłał zaproszenie Alistarowi, oczywiście król nie mógł sobie od tak przyjechać, ale żeby nie obrazić księcia wysłał swoich przedstawicieli, czyli nas.

-Ty masz być czyimś przedstawicielem?- Spytał wątpiąc Fenris, drugiego elfa.

-Naburmuszony kolego, ja jestem świetnym przedstawicielem, mam prezencje, gładką gadkę i urodę, a ty masz niezapięte rękawy- Fenris zaklął po Tevintersku.

-Nie używaj takiego języka przy Bohaterce Fereldenu- Spiorunował go Sebastian.

-No dobrze bo już późno, zapinamy rękawy Fenrisa i schodzimy na dół. Głodna jestem- Nim elf zdążył zaprotestować, jeden rękaw zapięła mu Tallis, a drugi Varrick. No i Fenris znowu nie zdążył poprosić Hawke do tańca.

* * *

Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak. Najpierw do ogromnej sali, po wysokich schodach weszli zapowiadani przez majordomusa:

-Lidia Amell, Szara Strażniczka i Bohaterka Fereldenu, oraz jej towarzysz, Zevran Aranai, bohater bitwy w Forcie Drakon!

Następnie weszli...

\- Elizabeth Hawke, Czempionka Kirkwall, pogromczyni qunari i jej towarzysz, Sebastian Vael, książę Starhaven!

... i jeszcze chwile później.

-Varrick Thetras, głowa rodu Thetras, przedstawiciel gildii kupieckiej, pisarz i poeta!

No, a potem weszli wszyscy inni.

* * *

-Jak to się mogło stać?!- Hawke przyłożyła czoło do zimnych krat. Stały tam we trzy w samej bieliźnie. Właściwie Lidia i Tallis stały w samej bieliźnie, bo Hawke nie miała ani gorsetu, ani stanika, no więc jak suknie jej zabrano, została z nagim cycem. Izabella by piszczała z uciechy na ten widok.

Kolejnej nocy w posiadłości księcia, Hawke z Tallis próbowały zlokalizować klejnot. Sęk w tym, że gdy rozbrajały pułapki, weszła zupełnie niespodziewanie Lidia. Zgubiła się w posiadłości. Uruchomiła mechanizm no i tak dały się złapać.

-Co powie Alistair, Bohaterka Fereldenu oskarżona o złodziejstwo – Martwiła się Lidia. Dla niej własna reputacja była ważna. Mimo to, do wszystkiego podchodziła spokojnie. Była bardzo wyważoną i rozsądną osobą.

-Wątpię czy książę chciałby nas oficjalnie oskarżyć. O mało nas nie zabił, a ja nie miałam nawet kostura- Hawke odsunęła się od krat patrząc na Tallis. Żądała wyjaśnień.

Nastąpiły wyjaśnienia. Nie były one zbyt pokrzepiające.

-Przez twoje kłamstwo stoję tu teraz w samych majtkach!

-Słowo, oddała bym ci swój stanik, ale cycki by ci do niego nie weszły... nawet jeden by nie wszedł- Tallis siedziała spokojnie na ławce. Nie miała takiej energii jak Lizi, bo tą to po prostu nosiło po całej celi. Lidia też raczej zachowywała spokój.

-Dobra spokojnie, Fenrsi, Anders, Sebastain, Varrick i Luii są na wolności. Pewno już mnie szukają.

-Zevran pewnie też już się zorientował, że coś jest nie tak- podsunęła Lidia z nadzieją.

Nie mogły wiedzieć, że owszem ich wybawcy podjęli poszukiwania, ale od razu zgubili się w zamkowych lochach. Cóż, mężczyźni tak mają. W końcu Tallis otworzyła drzwi celi i dziewczyny podjęły ucieczkę, zaraz za rogiem wpadając na poszukujących ich mężczyzn.

-Hawke, tu jesteś. Nic ci nie jest?! Dlaczego jesteś nago?- Fenris przeżył chwile grozy, gdy okazało się że Hawke zniknęła, a żołnierze Prospera są w pełnej gotowości.

-Nie chce o tym rozmawiać- Warknęła tylko. Mogła postąpić na dwa sposoby. Albo próbować zakryć się dłońmi co i tak by nie wiele dało i wyglądała by przy tym jak ostatnia ofiara. Albo dumnie wypiąć pierś do przodu. Wybrała opcje numer dwa ku uciesze tłumu. Oczywiście Sebastian nie patrzył, a cała reszta odwróciła wzrok, kiedy elf ich owarczał. Nawet wspaniałe cycki Hawke, nie były warte ryzykowania gniewu Fenrisa.

-Nie zgadniesz Hawke, znaleźliśmy wszystkie wasze rzeczy, od tak leżały sobie- Varrick podał jej ubranie. Jej bojowy struj jak to nazywali. Nawet stalową rękawice przyniósł.

-Ale stanika nie przyniosłeś- Zauważyła ubierając się szybko.

Lidia zrobiła dokładnie to samo. W wzmacnianym kolczugą, niebieskim stroju Szarych Strażników, prezentowała się wspaniale. Włosy związała w niedbały kok. Kostur do ręki i obie czarodziejki były gotowe do działania. Same dwie robiły za małą armie.

Co też tam później się działo. Qunarii, wkurzone mabarii, Prosper jeżdżący na wiwernie.

-Wygląda na to, że książę Prosper, wypadł z łask.

-Na to stwierdzenie Lidia zachichotała, zakrywając dłonią usta.

Varrick będzie miał co opowiadać.

* * *

-Przynajmniej sobie potańczyłyśmy- Lizi rozmawiała z kuzynką jadąc konno. W powozie znowu został samotny Varrick. Cała reszta jechała konno. Nawet Fenris opanował tę sztukę na tyle dobrze, że mógł jechać na własnym wierzchowcu. Tallis opuściła ich jakiś czas temu.

-Swoją drogą nie wiedziałam, że Zevran jest takim dobrym tancerzem.

-O to nowo nabyta umiejętność, trzeba było coś robić na tych wszystkich oficjalnych uroczystościach, więc oboje przeszliśmy przyśpieszony kurs pod okiem Causlandówny.

Anders wjechał między nie.

-Echhh szkoda w sumie tej przygody w lochu, już sobie wyobrażałem jak ratuje was z celi, związane łańcuchami...

-Nagie- Wtrącił Zevran jadący z tyłu.

-I rzucacie mi się z wdzięczności na szyje- Dokończył mag. Anders przy Lidii wyraźnie odżył. Dawno nie był tak wygadany. Mówił nieomal jak Izabella.

-Myślałem że będziesz na niego wkurzona, w końcu Anders to właściwie dezerter- Fenris zwrócił się do Lidi. Musiał wbić szpile. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Lizi spojrzała na niego tylko z dezaprobatą, za to Lidia zwolniła konia by zrównać się z Fenrisem. Uważała, że w ten sposób będzie bardziej kulturalnie się odezwać.

-Szarym Strażnikiem nie zostaje się z wyboru. Są pewne sprawy, o których niewolno nam mówić, są też takie o których wszyscy wiedzą. Życie Strażnika jest bardzo krótkie. Chciała bym, by coś jeszcze z tego życia miał. Po za tym plaga została pokonana, a Anders robi wiele dobrego lecząc ludzi. To, że nie robi tego pod sztandarem gryfa, mi nie przeszkadza.

-Ale wielu innym przeszkadza- Mruknął niechętnie czarodziej.

-To prawda- Przyznała Lidia.

Anders jak by nagle doznał oświecenia. Teraz to nad wyraz spokojne spotkanie ze Stroudem, a nawet Alistairem nabierało sensu.

-Zabroniłaś im... Zabroniłaś im mnie ścigać!- Krzyknął Anders wykręcając się w tył na koniu.

-Alistarir po zostaniu królem zapytał mnie czy może mi coś dać, nic nie chciałam, trochę było to niezręczne, w każdym razie Alistair obiecał spełnić moją prośbę w przyszłości. No więc kiedy odszedłeś, poprosiłam, by ci na to pozwolił.

-Zmarnowałaś na niego prośbę króla Fereldenu? Mogłaś sobie nawet zamku zażyczyć- Zauważył Sebastian.

-A co ja bym zrobiła z zamkiem?- Tylko się uśmiechnęła. W kręgu wszystko było wspólne. No może poza ubraniami. Lidia nie nawykła jeszcze do myślenia w tych kategoriach.

-Lidia... - Anders nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Taka obietnica króla była niezwykle cennym darem. Lidia mogła jej w przyszłości bardzo potrzebować -A dowództwo w Weisshaupt?

-Komendantka Clarel dała się przekonać.

-Nie rób zemnie wariata Lidia. Clarel jest bardziej uparta niż Oghen. Czego od ciebie chciała?

Lidia chwile milczała.

-Cóż, puściła cię wolno, w zamian za to, żebym się więcej nie pojawiała się w Weisshaupt.

-Wyrzuciła cię z domu!? Weisshaupt to dom wszystkich Strażników!- Anders był oburzony.

-Ale już nie mój. Przyprowadzałam tam przyjaciół, którzy nie byli Strażnikami, no i byłam Bohaterką Fereldenu, Clarel bała się że będę chciała przejąć władze. Nie było to prawdą, ale powstawały napięcia...

-Dupa tam, a nie napięcia!- Anders aż sapnął wściekły.

-Nie denerwuj się, nie ma po co. Przez pół życia byłam zamknięta w wierzy, przez drugie pół mam zamiar zwiedzać świat. Wciąż jestem Szarą Strażniczką więc mogę to robić, nie narażając się Zakonowi.

-Zimą też?! Gdzie będziesz zimować, Lidia?! Skąd weźmiesz jedzenie, zbroje, czy choćby pieniądze? Nie powinnaś robić tego dla mnie.

-Anders, jeśli Clarel zaczęła by cię szukać, ktoś by się dowiedział o Justynianie, a w tedy Cralel, nakazała by cię zabić. Plaga się skończyła, więc wszyscy Szarzy Strażnicy szukali by tylko ciebie. Nie chciałam pozwolić by cię zabili. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

Czarodziej tylko się pochylił, niemal dotykając czołem szyi konia.

-Nie zasłużyłem na twoje poświęcenie Lidia.

-To żadne poświęcenie, zresztą nie mogła bym pozwolić zabić czarodzieja, który zna tyle kawałów o templariuszach.

-O! Ja najbardziej lubię ten w hehehełmie!- Dodała energicznie Hawke.

-A na zimę Zevran zabiera mnie do Antivy. Tam jest podobno dużo cieplej- Mimo prób pokrzepienia, Anders był w wisielczym nastroju. No przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał popiskiwań.

-Hawke?- Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią podejrzliwie.

-No co, miałam je tam zostawić, są takie malutkie!- Wiozła w sakwach trzy małe wiwerny. W końcu zabiła ich matkę, czuła się za nie odpowiedzialna. Tymczasowo każda była nie większa od fretki.

-Uciekaliśmy z posiadłości Prospera bardziej niż biegiem, kiedy zdążyłaś je zabrać?!- Fenris niedowierzał. Kiedy sądził, że w przypadku Hawke widział już wszystko, ta znowu z czymś wyskakiwała.

-Pamiętacie faceta któremu uratowaliśmy mabari?- Luii zaszczekał radośnie. Pomaganie czworonożnym kumplom, bardzo docenił.

-No więc poprosiłam by czekał z nimi na skraju terenów Prospera. Czułam kłopoty nosem.

-To wszystko przez Tallis. Czy ty naprawdę musisz pomagać każdemu, kto cię o to poprosi?- Elf marudził trochę. Wyjątkowo nie czepiał się jednak Lidi. Widać kuzynka Hawke, nie ważne czy magiczka czy nie, była nietykalna - Skończysz z mieczem w placach.

-Ale to nie będzie twój miecz, co?- Tylko się uśmiechnęła. Ostatnio często brała go na ten uśmiech.

Żeby tylko Fenris wiedział ile razy on brał Hawke na te swoje szczenięce oczka.

A wiwerny? Jedną otrzymał Sebastian, drugą Alistair, a trzecia... została puszczona wolno. Niech przeżywa własne przygody.

* * *

W magiczny sposób jak tylko wyjechali z Orlais, droga stała się błotnista, a gospody zatłoczone i śmierdzące tanim piwem. Za to w tej, której się zatrzymali była najprawdziwsza łaźnia. Dziewczyny postanowiły skorzystać. Po jakimś czasie Fenris stwierdził, że lepiej będzie jak popilnuje drzwi łaźni. Hawke i Lidia to w końcu piękne kobiety. Zatrzymał się parę metrów od drzwi. Słyszał ich rozmowę. Zamarł w pół kroku wychwytując pierwsze słowa.

-U ciebie bez zmian?- To była Lidia.

-Tak, cały czas tak samo, martwię się. Na razie to jeszcze nic poważnego, ale jak nie przestanie? Może się zrobić groźnie - Głos Hawke był spokojny, ale zradzał wewnętrzne napięcie.

-Wiesz co może nam grozić?

-Eksplozja? Implozja?! Boje się spekulować na ten temat.

-A Tevinter? Wygrzebałaś coś z tych ksiąg, archiwów?

-Pamiętaj, że nie robię tego własnymi rękami. Echh Same kopie, kopi, kopi. Żadnych oryginalnych zapisków, albo choćby zbliżonych do oryginału. W dodatku oni mają tendencje przerabiać wszystkie teksty tak, by wypadać w dobrym świetle. Nie wiadomo jak daleko mogą sięgać takie przekłamania.

-Czyli nie wiemy nic. Wyjeżdżamy z Zevranem, ale będę badać tę sprawę - Obiecała Lidia.

Fenris nie mógł podejść bliżej. Hawke by go wyczula. Potrafiła poczuć lyrium zatopione w jego skórze.

Nie wiedział o co chodzi w tej rozmowie, ale brzmiała niepokojąco. Nie żeby Hawke rzadko coś wysadzała, ale księgi z Tevinteru?! Co Hawke może chcieć czytać z takiego źródła?! Wściekłość mieszała się z oburzeniem, nie zrobił jednak nic gwałtownego. W życiu pozwolił sobie już na zbyt wiele złości w stosunku do czarodziejki. Nigdy nie nadużyła jego zaufania, zrobiła nawet dużo więcej. Tym razem postanowił jej po prostu ufać. Jeśli będzie się coś działo, powie mu. Na to liczył.

* * *

Pożegnanie było ckliwe. Bardziej ckliwe niż można było się spodziewać. Anders o mało się nie popłakał. Lubił Lidie i tęsknił za nią bardziej niż sądził. Była pierwszą osobą, która zobaczyła w nim po prostu człowieka. Kuzynki się wyściskały, Varrick powiedział kilka uroczystych słów, a Zevran zdążył się przebrać w struj Szarego Strażnika. Podróż Szarej Strażniczki w towarzystwie elfiego kochanka wywoływała wiele nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Ale jak podróżowali już jako dwaj Strażnicy, to kto by tam zwrócił uwagę, że to elf. Przykrywka była dobra i ułatwiała im życie. Lidia wyruszyła ku ciepłej Antivie, natomiast Hawke wraz z resztą towarzyszy skierowali się do domu. Miasta kajdan.

* * *

.

.

.

Zawsze wyobrażam sobie Lidie jako Triss z Wiedźmina 3. Ten niechlujny, rudy koczek. No, ale Lidia ma dużo piegów, wszędzie :)


	16. Chapter 16 Koniec świata

**Rozdział 16 "Koniec świata"**

-Varrick, mam do ciebie prośbę- Zaczął Fenris. Zagadnął krasnoluda na osobności, więc Varricka od razu skręcało z ciekawości o cóż to może chodzić.

-Wal- Rozsiadł się na krześle splatając ręce na brzuchu. No prawdziwy przedstawiciel gildii kupieckiej.

-Nie chodzi o kasę- Mruknął od razu elf, widząc tą pozę.

-Wiem, jak by to chodziło o kasę, pożyczył byś od Hawke. No śmiało elfie, co ci leży na wątrobie- Zachęcił go.

-Chce coś dać… Hawke… Zresztą nieważne- Fenris spłoszył się i już skierował do wyjścia kiedy Varrick dosłownie zatarasował mu drogę. Jakim cudem ten krasnolud był tak szybki? Łotrzyk zakichany.

-O nie, jak już się pofatygowałeś do mnie to mów o co chodzi. Co chcesz dać Hawke? Jakąś biżuterie? Coś na zamówienie? Trzeba to coś sprowadzić? Przemycić?- Wystrzelił serią pytań.

-Próbujesz mi pomóc, czy uszczęśliwić Hawke?- Fenris spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Krasnolud naprawdę czasem zachowywał się jak by był śmiertelnie zakochany w czarodziejce. W JEGO czarodziejce.

-Próbuje uszczęśliwić dwójkę przyjaciół, no wiec?- Wpatrzył się intensywnie w elfa, a elf wziął głęboki oddech i wyjaśnił o co chodzi. Krasnolud był pod wrażeniem.

* * *

Wracali z przystani. Dzień był piękny, więc wszyscy postanowili przywitać Izabelle która właśnie wracała z jednego z rejsów. Nie było tylko Andersa. Od kiedy Bella odzyskała swój statek i skompletowała załogę, dobrze jej się powodziło. Nie była urodzonym handlowcem, ale potrafiła wyczuć które oferty przewozu ładunków warto przyjąć. Co dziwne, słynęła z rzetelności! Jeśli ktoś chciał by towar na pewno dotarł do miejsca przeznaczenia, wynajmował statek Izabelli, a ta woziła już wszystko. Jedwabie, skóry, biżuterie, alkohole a ostatnio… całą masę rzadkich gatunków bryłkowców. Podobno zrobiły się z tego popularne zwierzątka domowe. Niestety ładownie dalej było trochę czuć, mimo usilnych starań załogi w doszorowaniu wszystkich kątów. Zasiadli wszyscy przy stoliku w Wisielcu, od razu polały się trunki, rozłożono karty.

-No i jak Hawke, Fenris ci dogadza? Czy wracasz do mnie? Mam na Syrenie wspaniałą kajutę- Bella była w swoim żywiole.

-Trzymaj swoje brudne łapy… i myśli przy sobie Rivainko- Ostrzegł Fenris.

-Przecież jej nawet nie dotykam, chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć o jej osobistych odczuciach z kim seks jest lepszy- Mówiła to z miną niewiniątka.

-Najlepszy jest seks czarodziejki z magiem- Odparła Hawke dopierając kartę. Wszyscy gapili się na nią w osłupieniu. „Że też ja zawsze coś powiem… i Fenris ma mord w oczach"

-Nic takiego mnie nie łączy, ani nigdy nie łączyło z Andersem. Wszyscy wiedzą, że między magami tak jest. Kiedy jesteśmy podnieceni mana z nas ulatuje, dotyk mrowi skórę, pobudza zmysły, drażni, nie pozwala się uspokoić. Czujesz jak przez twoje ciało przebiega energia partnera, jak splata się z twoją i nie pozwala zapanować nad… Bella?

-Nie no, dawaj dalej Hawke!- Zachęcała piratka.

-Ale sutki ci stoją…

-To nic niezwykłego- Zapewniła ją.

-No tak, ale ludzie się gapią- Do Wisielca wbiegł zdyszany mag. Rzadki to widok.

-Hawke!

\- Tobrius? Co się stało? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Lizi wstała od stołu i podeszła do maga.

-Musisz przyjść szybko na główny plac Górnego Miasta. Meredith się wściekła, a Orsino stanął jej na drodze. Tym razem to na poważnie. Musisz ich uspokoić.

-Ja?!

-Oboje cię szanują- Dodał mag, ale Lizi przeszło przez myśl, że szacunek, to ostatnie co czuje do niej kontur.

-Dobrze, ludzie, szczególnie ty Avelino, chodźmy ugasić ten pożar, puki się da- Wszyscy wstali od stołu.

-Więc robisz to bezwiednie?- Zapytał elf gdy szybkim krokiem zbliżali się do centrum miasta –No, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Twoja mana…

-Emmm no tak…. Ale zapewniałeś że to nie boli, że znaki,… że to nic…- Trochę się zmartwiła.

-Ból to ostatnie co w tedy czuje Hawke, podoba mi się… po prostu sądziłem, że robisz to celowo- Może i by się zawstydził, ale wpadając na główny plac, cała grupa dostrzegła, że sytuacja istotnie, jest poważna. Krzyki było słychać w całej dzielnicy.

-Każe przeszukać każdy zakamarek wierzy!- Darła się Meredith, a jej nozdrza drgały jak rozjuszonemu ogierowi. Istotnie wyglądała jak wkurwiony jednorożec.

-Nie masz prawa!- Czy kontur miała do tego prawo czy też nie, stało się to nieistotne. Anders przerwał tą kłótnie, a zaraz potem wielki budynek Zakonu wyleciał w powietrze. Hawke patrzyła na to jak zahipnotyzowana. Czerwona energia wystrzeliła z głębi budowli unosząc ze sobą coraz większe jej fragmenty, aż w końcu wszystko wybuchło. Niebo pokryła czerwona smuga. Drobne fragmenty padały na ziemie. Hawke wyciągnęła rękę do jakiegoś płonącego świstka. Strzęp papieru spalił się nim dotknął jej dłoni. Nie wierzyła w to co widziała. Nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić.

Pierwsza z szoku otrząsnęła się Meredith, wydając walną walkę wszystkim magą, chodź winowajca stał tuż obok niej. Prawo likwidacji, mrożący serca czarodziei frazes. Wyrok śmierci dla wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Gdy kontur poszła się przygotowywać, mieli chwile.

-Izabella twoja załoga zdążyła już zejść z pokładu?

-Nie, na pewno jeszcze nie skończyli zabezpieczać statku – Na tą odpowiedź Hawke pochyliła się i wyszeptała parę słów do ucha Izabelli. Ta skinęła głową i szybko odbiegła.

Hawke obróciła się w stronę Andersa. Siedział na skrzyni pogodzony z losem.

-Coś ty zrobił?

-Musiałem, nie mogło być już tak dłużej. Dla przyszłości, dla takich jak my…

-Nie tego chciałam!- Na chwile ją zmroziło. Znała już te słowa. Już kiedyś je krzyczała. Flemeth. Czy czarownica to wszystko przewidziała? Czy właśnie taki los był jej od początku pisany. „Och Stwórco…" Przetarła dłonią oczy.

-Orsino… biegnij do swoich. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę- Spojrzała na starszego elfa – Będę was bronić.

Pierwszy Zaklinacz tylko skinął głową i pobiegł do przystani.

-Hawke chyba żartujesz, nie wygrasz tej walki- Powiedział dobitnie Fenris.

-Czasem trzeba zrobić to, co słuszne- Mruknęła smętnie. Też widziała swą przyszłość raczej… krótką.

-W porządku Hawke, może to rzeczywiście niesprawiedliwe by wszystkich zabić za czyny tego plugawca, ale myśl rozsądnie. Templariuszy jest dużo więcej, zginiesz. Nie pozwól by gniew cię zaślepił – Elf starał się ją przekonać.

-Gniew nie zaślepia, on się rodzi ze ślepoty*, a ty jesteś tego świetnym przykładem! Meredith właśnie szykuje się by wyrżnąć wszystkich w kręgu. Wszystkich! Nie tylko tych twoich złych magów, ale i 5, 6 czy 7 letnie dzieci wyrwane z rąk matek bo iskry im poleciały z dłoni! Nie mogła bym spojrzeć w lustro gdybym ich teraz zostawiła. Jak myślisz ilu z nich umie walczy?! 10? 12?! To będzie masakra!... Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Może uda się część wyprowadzić z wierzy…- Na te słowa bijąca się jeszcze przed chwilą z myślami Avelina podjęła decyzje i postąpiła krok do przodu.

-Rozumiem co chcesz osiągnąć Hawke. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Pójdę z tobą- Zapewniła.

-Nie, nie pójdziesz Avelino…- „Masz męża, masz po co żyć…" – Zaraz w mieście rozpoczną się ucieczki, grabieże, zamieszki i ogólny chaos. Tylko ty ze swoją strażą jesteście wstanie obronić niewinnych obywateli. Znajdź Donicka i spróbuj zachować to miasto w jednym kawałku – Ruda skinęła głową. Wbrew pozorom, wcale nie dostała łatwego zadania. Opuszczenie w takiej chwili przyjaciółki. Naprawdę wolała by stanąć z nią ramie w ramie, nawet jeśli oznaczać miała to śmierć. Hawke kopnęła Andersa w nogę. Mocno. Mag wstał gwałtownie.

-Ty to zacząłeś, więc teraz do roboty- Powiedziała stanowczo.

-Zabierasz go ze sobą?! Zabił kapłanki, niewinnych! Powinnaś od razu skrócić jego życie- Krzyknął Sebastian.

-Czy nie lepiej byłoby zamiast tępić zło, szerzyć dobro?*- Warknęła na niego. To był koniec świata. Wszystkim puszczały nerwy.

-I tak po prostu pozwolisz mu odejść?! Możesz być pewna, że wrócę tu i zabije tego twojego Andersa!

-O więc twierdzisz, że my to przeżyjemy?! To jesteś większym optymistą niż ja! No ale proszę bardzo, strzelaj z tego swojego łuku. No strzelaj…. STRZELAJ!

Sebastian nie potrafił strzelić. Walka z wrogiem to jedno, ale egzekucja? Nawet na kimś do kogo czuło się nienawiść… nie, Sebastian tak nie potrafił. Próbował się wyręczyć rękami Hawke, ale te ręce odmówiły współpracy.

-Ekhem… Łódź już czeka, musimy ruszać Hawke- Powiedział cicho Varrick. Skinęła mu głową i z powrotem zwróciła się do księcia.

-Sebastian, chce żebyś wiedział, że zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem- Powiedziała łagodnie. Nie było już czasu na złości, czy wzajemne oskarżenia – Pociesza mnie myśl, że przeżyjesz to wszystko.

-Hawke czy naprawdę chodź raz nie możesz odpuścić ratowania innych? Być trochę samolubna, jak wszyscy?- Fenris już wiedział, że nie przekona ukochanej.

-Dobrze, dziś będę trochę samolubna- Uśmiechnęła się do elfa, a zaraz potem potraktowała go uderzeniem umysłu. Fenris nie spodziewał się ataku z jej strony. Nigdy! Hawke nie pozwoliła mu upaść na ziemie. Złapała go i delikatnie ułożyła.

-Coś ty zrobiła!?- Sebastian od razu podbiegł do przyjaciela.

-Ogłuszyłam go. Będzie nieprzytomny jakąś godzinne. Zaopiekuj się nim proszę.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Fenris może sobie gadać, że nie bronił by magów,… ale w mojej obronie oddał by życie. Postanowiłam być samolubna i nie dawać mu tej szansy.

-Czy… czy mam mu coś przekazać?- Zapytał cicho. Do Sebastiana dotarł już prawdziwy wygląd sytuacji. Hawke miała racje. Ani ona, ani Anders nie wyjdą z tego cało. Próbowała więc uratować chociaż ukochanego. To było pożegnanie. Ta myśl uderzyła w Sebastiana jak grom.

-Niech… ożeni się z dobrą kobietą i niech ma z nią mnóstwo dzieci-Chce, by był szczęśliwy. Mówiły jej oczy. Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do przystani. Sebastian jeszcze długo patrzył w ślad za nią. Nie wierzył, zresztą nikt nie wierzył w to co właśnie się działo. Był to koniec znanego im świata.

* * *

Udało im się na pewien czas zabarykadować w Katowni. Było jednak kwestią czasu kiedy templariusze wybiją bramy i dostaną się do środka.

-Czy my to przeżyjemy…?- Merrill była przerażona.

-Przeżyjemy. Mam plan- Oznajmiła Hawke.

-Naprawdę?- pisnęła dalijka.

-Naprawdę, za mną- Zaprowadziła ich do niższych pięter głównego budynku. Ukryte w jednej z cel było przejście. Wydrążone przez niezliczonych niewolników Tevinteru w litej skale. Akt desperacji i niezwykłej determinacji. Tobrius powiedział jej o tym przejściu. Sam odkrył je zupełnie przypadkiem jeszcze w czasach młodości. Ojciec Hawke był kiedyś na tyle szalony by przecisnąć się tym wąskim korytarzykiem, wiedział więc że prowadzi na zewnątrz. Tunel był niski i wąski. Trzeba było się w nim czołgać. Wciąż jednak dorosła osoba mogła się przedostać.

-Prowadzi na zewnątrz. Będą czekały tam na was łodzie.

-Izabella?- Spytał krasnolud, a Hawke skinęła głową.

-Szybko, dzieci najpierw, śpieszcie się. Opóźnimy templariuszy najbardziej jak się da- Zapewniła.

Sznureczek składający się z przerażonych magów czołgał się powoli w absolutnych ciemnościach, licząc na ratunek. Ci co potrafili, a raczej chcieli walczyć, zostali na dziedzińcu. W tym Orsino.

-A więc to już. Rewolucja – powiedziała spokojnie stając obok Andersa. Opierali się o mury, obserwując plac. Zza bramy wciąż było słychać templariuszy. Szykowali się do wywarzania drzwi.

-Przykro mi. Przykro mi że cię w to wmieszałem. Wiedziałem że będziesz bronić niewinnych… Przepraszam.

-Najpierw ty dokonałeś masakry, teraz oni dokonają rzezi. Sprawiedliwość z pewnością nie zatryumfuje dzisiejszego dnia.

-Ale może zatryumfuje jutro. To co tu się dzieje, nie obejdzie się bez echa.

-Obyś miał racje. Szykuj się Anders. Ty i ja, będziemy ostatnimi magami w tej twierdzy – Nie było złości, gniewu czy rozpaczy. Pozostało tylko to, co należy uczynić i mała iskierka nadziei na ocalenie.

-Bianka gotowa?- Zagadnęła krasnoluda.

-Gotowa jak nigdy Hawke… będę miał co pisać. Nawet już wiem jak nazwę tę książkę wiesz? „Opowieść o Czempionce Kirkwall".

-Prosto, ale z klasą. Podoba mi się.

-Hawke…- Westchnął słysząc wyłamywanie drzwi – Powiedz że się uda, a uwierzę.

-Uda się Varrick, uda się- Poklepała go mocno po ramieniu.

* * *

Nastąpił prawdziwy chaos. Orsino użył zaklęcia krwi i zmienił się w obślizgłe monstrum. Dał tym sporo czasu uciekinierom, którzy przechodzili tunelem, ale mimo to… Hawke nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Nie tak powinno być. Najgorsze jednak było stanięcie naprzeciw brata. Meredith nie była głupia. Ustawiła Carvera blisko siebie by mieć pewność, że Lizi nie żuci żadnego z tych swoich czarów obszarowych, z których była sławna. Kontur miała racje. Hawke nigdy nie zaatakowała by brata. Nieważne ile ich dzieliło, to był jej brat. Zawsze będzie. Szaleństwo tego dnia przybrało kolejny poziom, gdy kontur ujawniła swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Miecz z czerwonego lyrium odebrał jej resztki rozumu. Cullen i Carver postanowili się wreszcie przeciwstawić, ale to spowodowało tylko tyle, że oszalała kobieta zaatakowała również swoich ludzi.

-Idźcie, no idźcie już. Na pewno wszyscy już przeszli!- Pogoniła Merrill i Varricka do tuneli.

-Hawke, chyba żartujesz. Damy rade!- Krzyknął krasnolud.

-Ktoś musi napisać tą książkę. Powiedzieć jak było!- Varrick bił się z myślami, ale w końcu przytaknął i pociągnął elfke za sobą. Byli ostatnimi którzy zbiegli tunelem.

Cullen wysłał templariuszy z dala w tym Carvera, samemu stając do walki. Meredith jednak zaczęła dokonywać rzeczy, co najmniej niezwykłych. Ożywiła posągi. Pamiątki jeszcze z czasów panowania Imperium. Hawke w ostatniej chwili odepchnęła Cullena na bok, chroniąc przed zmiażdżeniem przez jedną z ożywionych statuł. Sama powinna zginąć, ale tak się nie stało. Cały plac zalało błękitne światło i metalowy stwór rozsypał się na kawałki. Hawke tylko widziała jak Anders upada na ziemie. Zużył całą swoją moc by ją ratować… nie, właściwie zużył całą swoją mane i energie Justyniana. Jego ciało tego nie wytrzymało. Gdy Lizi do niego podbiegła, ciało Andersa było całe szare. „Implozja. Czy i mnie to czeka?" Musnęła delikatnie jego policzek, a w tedy ciało maga rozpadło się w pył, który zaraz porwał wiatr, pozostał po nim tylko kostur i nic więcej.

* * *

Walka była skończona. Anders jak i wielu magów nie przeżyło tego starcia. Katownia po bitwie wydawała się niezwykle cicha. Lizi weszła do głównej sali. Miejsca sprawowania władzy i sądów Meredith. Wielka sala. Na środku mosiężne biurko, a za nim wielkie okna, zdobione witrażem przedstawiającym Andraste. Jakże strasznie musieli czuć się magowie, przyprowadzaniu tu i oskarżani o najwymyślniejsze zbrodnie. Jakże pewna swej misji musiała być Meredith. Światło rozproszone przez kolorowe szkła odbijało się po pomieszczeniu. To był naprawdę piękny dzień. Słoneczny, ciepły. Mało było takich w Kirkwall. Usłyszała za sobą kroki. Do Sali wszedł templariusz. Została sama i nie miała zamiaru dać się schwytać. Cullen widział jak czarodziejka jednym susem wspina się na krzesło, potem na biurko. Krzyknął, niemal zawył by tego nie robiła. Kolejny krok, rękami osłoniła głowę.

„Jak to mówiła wiedźma z głuszy? Dopiero spadając, możesz nauczyć się latać?"

Rzuciła się przez okno. Kolorowe szkiełka rozsypały się po całej sali opadając na dół. Cullen podbiegł do okna. Nie przejmował się szkłem. Miał metalowe buty, rękawice. Spojrzał na dół, na dziedziniec, cały przerażony. Czy właśnie samym swoim wejściem spowodował, że Czempionka popełniła samobójstwo?! Spojrzał w dół. Mnóstwo kolorowego szkła, ale ciała nie było. Na pewno? Zamknął oczy, odczekał chwile i spojrzał jeszcze raz w dół. Niema. Niema ciała. Więc żyje?

* * *

 _-Była to jeden z tych nocy, w których nie ma nadziei na świt. A jednak przeżyliśmy. Los zmusił nas później do opuszczenia Czempionki. No wszystkich, po za Fenrisem oczywiście. Tak kończy się ta historia, Poszukiwaczko – powiedział uroczyście Varrick._

 _-Wszystko było inaczej niż zakładaliśmy, ale… jak to możliwe, wielu magów wini Hawke za to, że rozpętała bunt, tak samo templariusze czy zwykli ludzie- Casandra przechadzała się po pokoju, myśląc o wszystkim co powiedział jej krasnolud._

 _\- O wiesz jak to mówią. Zadowolić wszystkich się nie da, ale wkurzyć to już żaden problem – Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami – Dlatego napisałem tę książkę. Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą jak by było. Hawke zrobiła co mogła. Więcej niż można wymagać od człowieka, rycerza czy maga. Niech więc chociaż prawda ujrzy światło dzienne._

 _-Powiedz mi jedno… czy Czempionka nie żyje?_

 _-Ojjj nie wydaje mi się._

* * *

Hawke skoczyła przez okno. Lidia tyle razy uczyła ją zaklęcia transmutacji. Nic to nie dało, nie udawało się, ale Hawke wierzyła że dziś się uda i udało się. Nie rozbiła się o ziemie. Zdołała przyzwać resztki swych sił i zmieniła się w ptaka. Jaskółkę, zwiastun burzy. W oddali widziała statek Izabelli i przypływające do niego właśnie szalupy z magami. Jeszcze trudno jej się manewrowała, ale zdołała wylądować niemal na samym środku pokładu przemieniając się z powrotem. Otoczył ją już tłum ludzi. Marynarzy, uratowanych magów i wyciszonych.

-Żyje?! Świetnie, zabije ją!- Usłyszała zaraz głos, ale chyba miała omamy. Usiadła z trudem na pokładzie, a przez tłum ludzi przedarł się właśnie elf.

-Fenris? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Patrzyła na niego wykończona, chodź dobrze było go zobaczyć żywego.

Elf wyglądał jak by chciał ją uderzyć, potem jak by chciał ją porządnie opieprzyć, ale skończyło się na tym, że padł obok niej na kolana.

-Hawke, nic ci nie jest?

-Chyba… chyba mimo wszystko przeżyje i to – Uśmiechnęła się i straciła przytomność. Dotarła do kresu swych możliwości.

Fenris miał być nieprzytomny przez godzinne, ale może dzięki lyrium w jego skórze, albo może dlatego, że Hawke tak bardzo bała się mu zrobić krzywdę, został ogłuszony jedynie na 15 minut. To jednak wystarczyło by nie mógł się przedostać do Katowni. Templariusze wszystko zablokowali. Izabella dopiero odwiązywała cumy, więc elf zdołał się razem z nią zabrać. Sadził, że uda mu się tunelem, o którym mówiła piratka, dostać do Katowni. Okazało się to niemożliwe, bo tunelem uciekali magowie, a przejście było zdecydowanie jednokierunkowe. Był wściekły jak osa, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Nawet pomagał pakować dzieci do szalup. Czekał później na statku. Gdy pojawili się, jak sądził, już jako ostatni, Merrill i Varrick o mało nie wpadł w czarną rozpacz. Krasnolud jednak z uporem maniaka przekonywał, że Hawke na pewno ma plan ucieczki. Oczywiście Varrick nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Mimo to, ta nadzieja utrzymała wszystkich i proszę. Stał się cud. Teraz Hawke leżała wykończona w kajucie Izabelli, leczona przez Tobriusa, któremu również udało się ocalić życie. Był uzdrowicielem, odwdzięczał się więc teraz w najlepszy sposób jaki mógł.

* * *

-Hawke- Głos Fenrisa był stanowczy, ale i czarodziejka nie wydawała się gotowa ustąpić.

-Fenris, jeśli zemną pójdziesz będą nas ścigać, nienawidzić. Cały świat przeciwko nam. Już raz byłeś zbiegiem i wystarczy. Nie chce by ganiał za tobą po świecie Święty Marsz.

-Hawke nie rób mi tego. Wolność… ta cała wolność nie jest nic warta bez ciebie. Kiedy byłaś tam sama, w Katowni… gdybym cię stracił, nie przeżył bym tego… Potrzebuje cię – Stali na trawiastym brzegu. Była to dzika przystań używana przez piratów. W oddali widać było miasto Denerium.

-Czekają mnie teraz lata ucieczki. Samej będzie mi łatwiej. Puff i po prostu odlecę – Uśmiechnęła się, ale w oczach zbierały się łzy. Trudno rezygnować ze szczęścia, kiedy się już go posmakowało. Ile to czasu minęło od kiedy się pogodzili? Niecały rok, nie więcej.

Milczał dłuższą chwile. Znał ją na tyle by wiedzieć, że nie da się przekonać.

-Puszcze cię tylko jeśli obiecasz, że do mnie wrócisz.

-Fenris, to może nigdy nie być możliwe – Elf chwycił ją za dłoń.

-Czekałaś na mnie trzy lata, teraz ja mogę trochę poczekać i bądź pewna, że nie wezmę sobie żadnej żony, a już na pewno nie będę miał z nią żadnych dzieci- Hawke lekko się zaróżowiła. Nie żałowała tych słów, chociaż mogła wyrazić się jakoś bardziej… poetycko. Teraz brzmiały głupio. Że też Sebastian nie zachował ich dla siebie.

-Fenris ja… będziesz nieszczęśliwy. Będziesz czekał na coś co może nigdy nie nadejść. Nie marnuj w ten sposób życia.

-Jestem wolnym elfem, a to moje życie i zrobię z nim dokładnie to, co zechce – Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń – Obiecaj Hawke.

Czarodziejka milczała. Nie chciała tego obiecywać. Nie chciała skazywać elfa na samotność. Był jej ukochanym, chciała tylko by był szczęśliwy. Nie mogła się jednak opierać w nieskończoność. W końcu skapitulowała.

-Kiedy będę mogła, wrócę do ciebie – Obiecała – A kiedy to już się stanie, nie pozwolę na kolejną rozłąkę nigdy więcej.

-Pójdę z Sebastianem. Będzie walczył o tron, przyda mu się pomoc. No i raczej łatwo wysłać do niego list. Hawke masz wysyłać listy, po to mnie nauczyłaś czytać. Musze wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczna- Kobieta poczuła jak ukochany kładzie jej pierścionek na dłoni. Nie włożył go jej na palec. Może zabrakło mu odwagi?

-To dla ciebie, by ci przypominał, co nas naprawdę łączy- Puścił jej dłonie. Lizi spojrzała na pierścionek. Czarna obrączka, skromna, nic niezwykłego, chociaż… czuła nierówności pod palcami, czy to? Tak. Teraz czuła. Musnęła delikatnie maną obroczek, wyryta na jej powierzchni inskrypcja rozjaśniła się błękitnym światłem lyrium. Dwa słowa, głosiły najszczerszą prawdę. „Jestem twój".

* * *

Izabella stała na statku z lunetą wycelowaną wprost w trawiasty pagórek. Oczywiście podglądała pożegnanie elfa i czarodziejki licząc na romantyczną scenę. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Hawke żegnała się z Varrickiem i nie był to piękny widok. Varrick nie kłamał mówiąc, że płaczący krasnolud to nic przyjemnego. Do tej pory siąkał w chusteczkę. Odstawili magów i wyciszonych do Fereldenu, licząc, że Alistair się nimi zaopiekuje. Merrill postanowiła wrócić do klanu, a Varrick z powrotem do Kirkwall. Miał tam wszystkie interesy, obiecał zając się Carverem i Oraną, no i ktoś musiał powiedzieć Avelinie, że wszyscy żyją. Sebastian miał zamiar powędrować teraz do swoich ziem. Patrzył z dezaprobatą na piratkę.

-Nie powinnaś tego robić- Miał namyśli to podglądanie.

-Właśnie po to stworzono lunety książątko- Sebastian chciał znowu coś powiedzieć ale… cóż, wydawało mu się że Izabella… czy to na jej policzku, to była łza?

-Stwórca obdarował ją skrzydłami, na pewno wiele razy się jeszcze spotkamy. Teraz odległość ją nie ogranicza. Znajdzie cię nawet na środku morza.

-Wiem… obiecała mi to- Głos piątki zadrżał, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na nic więcej. Złożyła gwałtownie lunetę i pozwoliła by wiatr otarł jej łzy.

-Fenris wraca… Szykować się! Zaraz odpływamy!- Wrzasnęła przystępując do pracy.

* * *

Varrickowi zajęło trochę czasu nim napisał i wydał książkę. Tak jak obiecał. Epicka opowieść, pełna przygód, miłości, wzlotów i upadków, a przede wszystkim… opowieść która się wydarzyła i której sam był uczestnikiem. Oczywiście upiększył to i owo, tu i ówdzie dodał coś od siebie. Chodź ostatnia walka w Katowni odbywała się w piękny słoneczny dzień, opisał to jako noc, ale po za tymi małymi nieścisłościami, opisał wszystko tak, jak było.

Książka „Opowieść o Czempionce Kirkwall" z miejsca stała się hitem. Wydarzenia w Katowni odbiły się szerokim echem w całym Thedas, kręgi upadały jedne po drugich, templariusze wyrwali się z pod władzy Zakonu. Wszyscy chcieli znać przyczynę.

Kim była Hawke?

Magowie czytali książkę z zapartym tchem, o czarodziejce ceniącej wolność i używającej magii do niesienia pomocy słabszym. Templariusze o niegodziwości, ale i cierpieniu swoich braci. Zwykli ludzie o tym, jak uboga uchodźczyni zdobyła sławę i bogactwo. Fereldeńczycy, o tym że kuzynka ich Bohaterki, również dokonała wielkich czynów. Czytano ją nawet w Tevinterze. Magowie podnieceni wizją swojego bardziej barbarzyńskiego odpowiednika, zafascynowani mocą, podziwiający pokonanie w pojedynku Arischocka. A nawet służba, gdzie umiejący czytać majordomus nagradzał ich za dobre zachowanie czytając po raz setny fragment, jak czarodziejka zakochuje się w elfim niewolniku. Każdy znajdował w tej książce coś dla siebie. W Kirkwall miał ją każdy, czytał ją każdy. Avelina i Varrick z miejsca zrobili się sławni. Były też mniejsze radości.

-Jestem w książce, spójrz! Jestem w książce, pan Varrick napisał o mnie!- Orana piszczała przy straganie. Razem z obecnym mężem, prowadzili całkiem zyskowny handel ekskluzywną bielizną w Górnym Mieście.

-O tobie też napisał!- Jethann zerknął na pokazaną mu stronę. Fakt, nawet on znalazł się w tej opowieści.

-Oczywiście że napisał. Pisał o Hawke, a dla Hawke jesteś bardzo ważna- Luii szczeknął radośnie. Orana była w ciąży, więc szykował się w wielkim podnieceniu do zostania psią nianią.

-Mam nadzieje, że panience nic nie jest…

-Oczywiście że nic jej nie jest, Varrick dał by nam znać. W końcu wciąż mieszkamy w jej domu.

-Pan Varrick kazał się opiekować posiadłością.

-A to znaczy tylko tyle, że Hawke kiedyś wróci, przestań się martwić.

-Dobrze…o! Luii o tobie też jest napisane w książce- Mabari zaszczekał radośnie, chciał to usłyszeć.

* * *

-Casandro czytałaś to?- Boska pokazała okładkę książki.

-Tak. Wydaje się napisana … rzetelnie- Poszukiwaczka do tej pory miała wypieki z podniecenia na samą myśl o epickiej przygodzie. Zdążyła już przeczytać wszystkie inne książki niejakiego Varricka Thetrasa.

-Rozmawiałam na ten temat z Lelianą. Jeśli zawarte w tej książce są fakty, to wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż sądziliśmy. Hawke może być kimś kogo posłuchają obie strony. Jest wolnym magiem, ale też nigdy, przynajmniej według zapisu, nie potępiała templariuszy, o ile ci nie byli złymi ludźmi. Jej brat był rycerzem. Mamy tu też parę fragmentów o niejakim Sir Cullenie. Wydaje się o nim myśleć jak najbardziej pozytywnie. Jest on obecnie konturem w Kirkwall – Dodała Casandra.

-Ja również uważam, że warto to sprawdzić. Otrzymałam dziś list od Sebastiana Vaela, księcia Starkhaven – Boska usiadła przy stole i gestem zaprosiła do niego również Poszukiwaczkę.

-Jak wiesz dopiero od niedawna objął rządy, jest jednak gorliwym wyznawcą. Ufam jego opinii w tej sprawie. Wydawać by się mogło, że Hawke jest taka jak ją opisuje powieść…- Boska odchrząknęła, a zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się nieomal beztrosko. Taki uśmiech bardziej pasował nastolatce, niż starszej kobiecie, która właśnie próbowała posklejać rozpadający się porządek świata.

-Potwierdził on również, że Fenris jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy, naprawdę się „świeci" i że obecnie przebywa u niego na służbie. Podkreślił też, że naprawdę lepiej by było nie przesłuchiwać go w tej sprawie.

-A więc jest prawdziwy? Lyrium w skórze? Świeci się?! Niesamowite, sądziłam… Uwierzyła bym nawet w Flemeth z Puszczy zmieniająca się w smoka, ale nie w świecącego elfa!

-A jednak- Potwierdziła Boska podając Casandrze list od księcia.

-Zapoznaj się z treścią tego listu, następnie przekaż go Lelianie. Postanowiłam, że sprawdzicie to osobiście. To może być nasza szansa. Udasz się bezzwłocznie do Kirkwall. Przeprowadź śledztwo. Sprawdź wszystko – Poleciła Boska, jej twarz znów przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy. Obijały się na jej obliczu troski i zmartwienia ostatnich miesięcy. Templariusze wypowiadający posłuszeństwo, upadające kręgi, anarchia. Kiedyś było to nie do pomyślenia.

-Zawiodłam Casandro. Zawiodłam ich wszystkich.

-To nie twoja wina pani!- Zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Poszukiwaczka, ale Boska uciszyła ją gestem dłoni.

-Zostałam Boską właśnie po to, by takie rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Któż ma być winny jak nie ja? Nieprawidłowości w kręgu w Kirkwall były znane od dawna, a nasi templariusze? Lyrium wyżerające ich umysły, doprowadzające do ich śmierci, a my porzucaliśmy ich jak zabawki. Trzeba było podjąć odważne, stanowcze działania. Naprawić to, co było wiadome, że jest zepsute. Zamiast tego przyszło nam teraz budować świat od nowa… Casandro, nie patrz na mnie z taką litością w oczach. Nie użalaj się nade mną. Jestem odpowiedzialna, więc teraz to naprawie. Idea wielkiego konklawe musi się udać. Wciąż możemy wypracować kompromis dla wszystkich. Wysyłam cię z misją najwyższej wagi. Dowiedz się wszystkiego. Udaj się niezwłocznie do Kirkwall. Jeśli nie uda się sprowadzić Bohaterki Fereldenu lub Czempionki Kirkwall, podejmiemy rokowania nie tylko jako Zakon. Powołamy do życia Inkwizycje.

Cassandra wstała gwałtownie. Była gotowa.

* * *

-Konturze!- Młodzik wszedł do gabinetu.

-Co znowu?!- Cullena od tej całej papierkowej roboty bolała głowa. Co chwila przychodziły zapytania od innych konturów, w tym nawet Wielkiego Poszukiwacza o jakieś szczegóły wydarzeń buntu w Kirkwall. A on musiał na to wszystko odpisywać. Po za tym to co pozostało z kontur Meredith nagle zniknęło! Nikt nie wiedział co się stało z jej zwłokami. A templariusze?! Szerzyła się anarchia, dostawy lyrium były niepewne, Cullen musiał przyznać że gdyby nie znajomości z Varrickiem Therasem i jego…. znajomościami, mogło być naprawdę źle. Szerzyły się dezercje a nawet… przypadki brania przez rycerzy czerwonego lyrium. Gdy zabrakło magów do pilnowania, rycerze stracili cel. Pomagali odbudować Kirkwall, ale to było za mało. Cullen nie potrafił opanować sytuacji. Rycerze byli zbyt zdemoralizowani by można było coś jeszcze zrobić.

-Przybyła Poszukiwaczka Kasandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast.

-Połóż jej list na kupce z całą resztą!

-Jest tu osobiście- Zakomunikował młodzik, a Casandra właśnie weszła pewnie do sali.

-Achh na Stwórcę- Cullen wstał gwałtownie i góra papierzysk spadła z hukiem na posadzkę. Tylko westchnął.

* * *

.

.

.

* Antoine de Saint-Exupery


	17. Chapter 17 Osobno

**Rozdział 17 "Osobno"**

-A więc książka Varricka Thetrasa nie jest do końca zgodna z prawdą?- Spytała Casandra i zaraz włosy zjeżyły jej się ze strachu, gdy pani kapitan straży miejskiej przywaliła dłonią w stuł.

-Oczywiście że nie! Wcale się nie denerwuje kiedy przegrywam w karty! – Wrzasnęła.

-I… moje starania o Donica wcale nie wyglądały AŻ tak niezręcznie i… i nie wymagam od swoich ludzi niemożliwego. Stawiam im wysokie wymagania, ale do spełnienia!- Avelina była aż czerwona na twarzy. Że też ten krasnolud opisał to wszystko, a jeszcze jak to ukwiecił. „Przeklęty kurdupel!".

-Kochanie wszystko w porządku? Co to za hałasy?- Do gabinetu wszedł Donic i zastał siedząco sztywno Casandre i pobudzoną małżonkę.

-Miałaś się nie denerwować, to może zaszkodzić dziecku- Przypomniał jej. Avelina była już w zaawansowanej ciąży, co ograniczyło jej prace do inspekcji i prac papierkowych, to z kolei powodowało, że roznosiła ją energia.

-Ja nie jestem zdenerwowana! Ja jestem wkurzona! Powiedz mi, czy ja za dużo od ciebie wymagam?- Ruda świdrowała męża wzrokiem. Donic właśnie stanął przed jednym z tych pytań, na które nie ma dobrych odpowiedzi.

-Ale w domu czy na służbie?- Avelina w odpowiedzi zawarczała groźnie.

* * *

-A więc potwierdzasz, że właśnie tak to było?- Cullen oprowadzał Casandre po Katowni. Pokazał jej również tunel którym wydostali się magowie.

-Rozmawiałem z Czempionką zaledwie parę razy. Niewiele wiem o jej życiu osobistym. Jednak opisane wydarzenia z Katowni się zgadzają – Zapewnił. On oczywiście też czytał książkę Varricka.

-Ciało Meredith zniknęło… Wybacz mi Poszukiwaczko, że nie mam lepszych dowodów po za własnym słowem- Cullen czuł się głupio. Chciał coś zrobić. Zbyt długo pozostawał niepewny. Wydarzenia z buntu magów otrzeźwiły go.

-Rozumiem, panował chaos, twoja kontur cię zawiodła. Wiem co przeżyłeś w Fereldenie. Kolejna zdrada to musiał być dla ciebie szok. Co z bratem Hawke? – Casandra musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

-Nie zaczął jeszcze przyjmować lyrium, po wszystkim po prostu zrezygnował ze służby. Oficjalnie. Z tego co rozumiem, postanowił odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i żyć gdzieś anonimowo.

-To całkiem zrozumiałe… Mimo wszystko rozmawiałeś parę razy z Czempionką, widziałeś jak walczy. Jakie jest twoje osobiste odczucie na jej temat?

-Z pewnością jest potężną apostatką. Zdecydowanie typem bojowym. Widziałem jak rzuca jeden czar obszarowy za drugim. Nie znałem innego maga, który potrafił wykrzesać aż tyle energii. Po za tym doskonale walczy w zwarciu,… trochę po bandycku… ręką, nogą- Odchrząknął.

-Po ujawnieniu się, kontur cały czas miała ją na oku. Wiemy na pewno, że jej przyjaciółmi byli książę Vael, Varrick Thetras, czy kapitan straży miejskiej. Kapitan straży wciąż pełni tę funkcje.

-Tak wiem, rozmawiałam z nią- Casaandra aż się wzdrygnęła. Cullen tylko się uśmiechnął.

-To twarda i prawa kobieta. Dobrze, że tu jest.

-Zgadzam się, ale co możesz mi powiedzieć o Czempionce jako osobie.

-Na pewno to, że ma oddanych przyjaciół i kiedy mówię oddanych, mam namyśli takich co poszli by z nią na śmierć, co zresztą zrobili. Ma… pewien rodzaj charyzmy, każdego traktuje indywidualnie. Skłonna była pomagać wszystkim, bez względu na rasę czy status społeczny – Templariusz nie bardzo wiedział co mógłby dodać.

-Trudno to wyrazić… gdybym stanął z nią sam na sam w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, w okresie kiedy wiele grup zbuntowanych templariuszy próbowało ją dopaść, nie przestraszył bym się. Wiedział bym, że nic mi nie zrobi, o ile sam nie będę próbował jej wyrządzić krzywdy, mimo że jestem templariuszem i powinna mnie nienawidzić. Widziałem jak roznosi w strzępy służących Meredith rycerzy, jak ich ciała dosłownie roztrzaskiwały się pod wpływem jej czarów na murach Katowni, mimo to czuł bym się w jej towarzystwie zupełnie bezpieczny… Trochę głupio to zabrzmiało.

-Nie szkodzi. Dziękuje sir Cullenie. Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę, powołujemy do życia Inkwizycje…

* * *

Obudził się zlany potem. Kolejny koszmar. Wiedział, że się nie skończą dopóki nie dostanie kolejnego listu. Na początku było łatwo. Dużo pracy, która wymagała skupienia. Wrogowie Sebastiana stawiali zacięty opór, więc Fenris jako jeden z jego ochroniarzy miał pełne ręce roboty. Stoczył wiele pojedynków i uczestniczył w wielu bitwach. Lud był jednak po stronie Sebastiana i odzyskanie Starkhaven nie zajęło im nawet roku. W tedy dostał pierwszy list od Hawke. Wiadomości przychodziły średnio raz na miesiąc, ale kiedy się spóźniały… Fenrisowi śniły się koszmary ze zmartwienia. Przerobił w nich naprawdę wszystkie mroczne scenariusze. A to, że Hawke pojmano i zabito, a to że ją wyciszono i zrobiono z niej seksualną zabawkę, a to znowu że połamano jej palce i wyrwano język by nie mogła rzucać czarów. Im bardziej list się spóźniał, tym sny były mroczniejsze i krwawsze.

-Fenris! List do ciebie!- Trenował na placu ćwiczebnym. Odłożył miecz i od razu odebrał wiadomość.

-To coś ważnego? Zawsze czekasz na te listy- Starała się go podpytać. Elfka, Fiona, szatynka, wyglądała niepozornie, ale Sebastian przyjął ją do swojej armii nie bez powodu. Była świetną zwiadowczynią, a bronią władała równie dobrze co Izabella. Wychowała się w Obcowisku i miała dość otaczającej ją pogardy i biedy. Fenris, elf władający dwuręcznym mieczem w służbie księcia, wydawał się jej spełnieniem wszystkich oczekiwań. Zadłużyła się.

-Tak- Otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął złożoną na pół kartkę. W środku nie było żadnego tekstu, tylko jakaś trawa.

-A co to jest?

-Jaskółcze ziele- Odparł spokojnie łapiąc roślinę w dwa palce. Gdziekolwiek była Hawke, na pewno była bezpieczna. Dzisiejszej nocy porządnie się wyśpi.

Parę dni później coś się zmieniło.

Zawsze przyciągał spojrzenia, ale teraz stało się to jakieś bardziej… namacalne. Szybko odkrył o co chodzi. Varrick i jego twórczość. „Cholerny krasnolud!" Fenris wściekał się, ale nic nie mógł zrobić bo już całe Thedas czytało „Opowieść o Czempionce Kirkwall" i tym samym znało jego historie miłosną. No, a ile znacie białowłosych elfów, władających dwuręcznymi mieczami i wytatuowanych lyrium? Nagle zrobił się sławny. Wyżywał się właśnie rąbiąc drewno.

-Więc to prawda? To co napisali?- Fiona stanęła obok i podała mu kolejny kawałek drewna.

-Varrick sporo ubarwił!- Warknął rąbiąc dalej. Podawała mu kolejne kawałki do porąbania na szczapy.

-Ale ta Hawke to człowiek! I wiedźma! Mówiłeś, że nienawidzisz magii!

-Bo tak jest. Hawke należy do tych nielicznych magów, którzy panują nad swoją mocą i tyle- Niechciał o tym rozmawiać. Lubił Fione bo była twarda i nieustępliwa. Życie ją tego nauczyło. Dużo lepiej by jednak było, gdyby się w nim nie zadurzyła. Zbliżyli się do siebie parę razy. Fenris sądził, że sprawa jest jasna, że to tylko jednorazowa przygoda. Fiona liczyła jednak na coś więcej.

-I jesteście dalej razem?

-A widzisz ją tu gdzieś?- Spytał wściekły odstawiając siekierę -Słuchaj, nic ci nie obiecywałem. Moje życie osobiste nie powinno cię interesować.

-Jestem elfką i nie mam w sobie magii. Zemną było by ci lepiej!

-Pewnie tak- Fiona otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia – Ale nie na tym to polega – Dokończył Fenris. Słowa „miłość", nie wymówił na głos.

* * *

Gorąca Antiva. Jeden z pokoi w przestronnej willi. Zevran siedział notując coś na papierze. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-List do Lidi Amell- Odezwał się głos młodzieńca.

-Wsuń pod drzwiami!- Odkrzyknął elf.

-Ale mam go dostarczyć do rąk własnych- Nastąpiła odpowiedź. Zevran rozbawiony wstał. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący. Podszedł bezgłośnie do drzwi i otworzył je raptownie, młodzik który zapewne wcześniej się o nie opierał wpadł do środka, nim się zorientował elf zabrał mu list, wykręcił nim młynek i wywalił z powrotem za drzwi zatrzaskując je.

-Musisz być dużo szybszy Albercie, jeśli chcesz zostać Krukiem.

-Tak, mistrzu Arainai - Ale Zevran już wiedział co młodzik kombinuje i wsunął w dziurkę od klucza pióro. Z drugiej strony rozległ się niemal teatralne „au!".

-I sprytniejszy, bo następnym razem stracisz oko- Elf pokręcił tylko głową rozbawiony. Albert bardzo chciał zobaczyć nagie konkubiny mistrza gildii. Krążyło o nich mnóstwo plotek. Jak do tej pory, niestety mu się nie udało. Zevran jednak cenił jego zaangażowanie, pomysłowość i nieustępliwość w tym względzie. No i nieustannie go to bawiło. Po jednej stronie pokoju stało biurko, za którym wcześniej pracował, a tuż naprzeciw niego ogromne łoże z lekkimi baldachimami. Biała tafta skrywała dwa ponętne kobiece ciała. Było gorąco i czarodziejki wylegiwały się nago, pozwalając ochładzać swoje ciała delikatnemu podmuchowi, dobiegającemu z otwartego balkonu. Elf zręcznym ruchem przeciął kopertę, wyciągnął z niej list i podał Lidi, która obróciła się na plecy. Między piersiami dumnie wisiał kolczyk, przerobiony na wisiorek. Ważna rzecz.

-Od Alistaira- Podał jej. Hawke leżała po drugiej stronie kuzynki. Trwała właśnie w relaksującym półśnie, z jedną ręką zwisającą z łóżka. Magia leczyła nieustannie czarodziejów, więc Hawke nie miała już żadnych blizn po wydarzeniach z Katowni. Wyglądała jak by nigdy nic jej się nie przydarzyło. Zapuściła włosy, długie i czarne nadawały jej jeszcze dzikszego wyglądu.

-I jak porządny skrytobójca taki jak ja, ma odpisywać na listy, jak ma przed sobą takie widoki- Zevran bezceremonialnie zdjął spodnie i wślizgnął się między nie.

-Jesteś niepoprawny- Lidia zaśmiała się czując gorące dłonie na swoich udach, usta na swojej szyi, ale wystarczyło że spojrzała na list i wiedziała, że to coś poważnego. Delikatnym, acz stanowczym ruchem odsunęła ukochanego i usiadła na łóżku. Rude pukle opadły na ramiona.

-To coś poważnego?

-Tak… nawet bardzo. Hawke, Hawke!- Przechyliła się i poszturchała kuzynkę.

-Weź Zevran, ile można…- Mruknęła rozleniwiona.

-Wstawaj Hawke i słuchaj, napisał do mnie Alistair. Słyszy wezwanie, znaczy wszyscy Szarzy Strażnicy w Fereldenie je słyszą, na raz!- Hawke usiadła naprzeciw Lidi, łóżko było ogromne więc bez trudu wyciągnęła nogi i zaczęła czytać podany przez kuzynkę list. Na szyi wciąż miała Zajadłego, Nieposkromionego i Nieulękłego. Ale na dłuższym łańcuszku, na wysokości serca wisiała czarna obrączka.

-Niemożliwe…- Mruczała Hawke. Sytuacja w Thedas wciąż była napięta, magowie i templariusze nieustannie ścierali się ze sobą, ale już nikt na nią nie polował. Po trzech latach rozłąki miała wrócić do Fenrisa. Czekała z podrożą tylko na koniec pory upałów, ale w tej sytuacji.

-Lidia, nawet Alistair twierdzi, że to musi być jakiś podstęp. Nie mogą nagle wszyscy umierać. Lepiej byś na razie tu została. Na ciebie też mogło by podziałać. Zbadam tą sprawę… Echh… jeszcze załatwię tylko tą jedną rzecz, a potem to już na pewno do niego wrócę- Obiecała na głos.

* * *

Varrick nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że stanie przed samą Boską. Właśnie zmierzał do Świątyni Świętych Prochów na Konklawe w towarzystwie Poszukiwaczki. Co prawda nie czynił tego z własnej woli, ale mimo to czuł się podniecony. Niestety do spotkania nigdy nie doszło. Tym razem nie skończyło się na wysadzeniu świątyni, ale i na wielkiej dziurze na niebie. Rozpoczynał się kolejny rozdział w jego życiu. Że też zawsze musiał się w coś wpakować.

* * *

-Hej, kiedy nie ma tu już Poszukiwaczki powiedz, jak się trzymasz?- Varrick zagadnął czarodziejkę w Azylu. Herold Andrasty, Inkwizytorka, Jane Trevelyan. Szkoliła się w kręgu dla vipów. Było tam zupełnie inaczej niż w Katowni. Magowie byli samymi członkami rodów szlacheckich. Wyjeżdżali do domu na wakacje, odwiedzały ich rodziny. W takim kręgu nie dochodziło do nadużyć, wręcz przeciwnie. Magicznym sposobem, nie było też żadnych przypadków buntu czy opętania.

Miała szlachetne rysy, ale łagodne. Delikatną świeżą cerę, różane usta. Blond włosy starannie upięte, z niewielkimi loczkami po bokach.

-Właściwie…. Właściwie jestem przerażona.

-Wcale się nie dziwie. Musisz się jednak trzymać, tylko ty możesz zamknąć te dziury. Nie martw się, pomogę ci, a Casandra to już na pewno – Starał się ją pocieszyć. Pokazać że nie jest sama. Pierwsze dni w Inkwizycji, nie były dla Jane łatwe. Nigdy nie była odpowiedzialna za nic więcej, po za czystością we własnym pokoju. Jako czarodziejka, została wykluczona z życia towarzyskiego. Czuła się teraz przytłoczona odpowiedzialnością. Nigdy nie szkolono jej na przywódczynie, oratorkę czy wojowniczkę. Miała jednak szybko dorosnąć do swej roli.


	18. Chapter 18 Hawke i Inkwizycja

**Rozdział 18 "Hawke i Inkwizycja"**

Bardzo ją kusiło by polecieć do Starkhaven. Zamiana w jaskółkę ułatwiała podróżowanie tak bardzo. Nie mówiąc o samej przyjemności lotu. Lidia opowiadała, że sama Morigan wyznała jej, że bywał czas gdy przemieniała się w zwierzę, tylko po to by jako zwierzę żyć i Hawke mogła to w zupełności zrozumieć. Jednak gdyby wróciła do Fenrisa zgodnie z obietnicą, już by się z nim nie rozstała, a nie chciała go od razu pakować w nowe problemy. Najpierw skończy sprawę Szarych Strażników, a potem…

Już z oddali słychać było eksplozje, a na niebie pojawiła się ziejąca mrokiem wyrwa.

„No nie, NIE! Stwórco, czy ty mnie naprawdę, aż tak nienawidzisz?!" Spotkanie z Fenrisem właśnie baaaardzo odwlekło się w czasie.

* * *

Atak na Azyl był niespodziewany. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że to miejsce nie było warowną fortecą, był to również wieczór świętowania po zamknięciu wyłomu na niebie. Pomoc zbuntowanych magów i templariuszy na to pozwoliła. Historyczne wydarzenie. W dodatku ten, kto to zrobił. Koryfeusz. Varrick informował już wcześniej Hawke co i z kim robi. Wolał by przyjaciółka była na bieżąco, gdyby doszło do sytuacji że trzeba by go skądś ratować. Czas było jednak połączyć siły. Sytuacja zamiast się rozwiązać, tylko się skomplikowała i krasnolud poprosił Hawke o przybycie do Podniebnej Twierdzy, nowej siedziby inkwizycji.

* * *

 _Dzień był słoneczny, wciąż wszędzie trwały prace remontowe, ale ogólnie wyglądało jak w bajce. Brakowało tylko by jakiś ptaszek usiadł mu na rogach. Byku rozejrzał się po placu. Szefowa wyruszyła w jakiś prywatnych sprawach z Dorianem, wiec można było się chwile po relaksować. Wystarczyło sobie znaleźć tylko odpowiednie towarzystwo do relaksu, najlepiej jakąś rudą… chociaż czarna też by mogła być. Dostrzegł kobietę. Ojjj wysoka była. Nie żadne zabiedzone chucherko, silne ramie, a tyłek! Z takimi biodrami to można świat podbijać. Ubrana jak podróżnik, chodź w dość niezwykłej skórzanej kurtce. Mocne buty, spodnie opinające ładnie tyłek. Miała na głowie kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a na nim jeszcze do ozdoby puchate pióro. Skąd wzięła coś takiego. Ukradła jakiemuś piratowi? No i te długie włosy, związane gdzieś w połowie w luźny warkocz, ale i tak wszędzie się majtały luźne pasma, dotykały prawie tego krągłego tyłka. No przecież ile można się powstrzymywać. Nikt by długo nie wytrzymał._

Hawke akurat wodziła wzrokiem po murach zabudowań, gdy podskoczyła. Ktoś ją klepnął w tyłek, a raczej walnął. To był cios! Obróciła się gotowa śmiałkowi wydać walną bitwę, ale trochę ją zamurowało. Qunari się nie spodziewała. Varrick coś jej tam pisał o Szarżownikach i ich szefie, Żelaznym Byku. Wielki, z nagim torsem, bez oka i z rogami tak szerokimi, że bokiem przez drzwi musiał wchodzić. Opis się nawet zgadzał.

-No hej malutka, nie chciała byś poujeżdżać Byka?- Bezpośredni, też by się zgadzało.

-A wiesz, że w sumie jestem trochę ciekawa- Zaśmiała się.

-Jak by to było ujeżdżać Byka. Duży jesteś- Wyszczerzyła się do niego –Więc mówisz, że pomógł byś mi? Włożyć ptaszka do gniazdka?- Powiedziała zalotnie.

-Och kobieto!

...

-Kiedy mówiłaś o ujeżdżaniu Byka i wkładaniu „ptaszka do gniazdka" spodziewałem się czegoś innego. Czegoś co ma coś wspólnego z łóżkiem i brakiem ubrań- Mruknął zawiedziony trzymając Hawke na ramionach. Ta właśnie wkładała ptaszka do gniazdka. Mnóstwo zwierząt gnieździło się w murach, ten maluch miał szczęście i wypadając z gniazda, wpadł jej prosto do kaptura. Teraz zgodnie ze swoją bohaterską naturą, Hawke odstawiła go do domku.

-Wiem, szkoda ze nie widziałeś swojej miny- Wciąż chciało jej się śmiać – Ale wiesz, w końcu cię nie okłamałam no i to całkiem podniecające, muc sobie tak bezkarnie deptać takiego wielkiego faceta jak ty.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Odłożyłaś już tego pokurcza? Kto by pomyślał, że małe ptaszki mogą być takie paskudne, różowe, bez piór z czymś dziwnym zamiast oczu- Mruczał niezadowolony.

-Ciesz się, że nie oddałam ci za tego klapsa- Hawke skończyła i Byk bezpiecznie odstawił ją na ziemie.

-Więc jak już załatwiliśmy tę sprawę…- Zaczął, ale Hawke zaraz mu przerwała.

-Wybacz, właśnie widzę mojego przyjaciela- Wyminęła go szybko trzymając kapelusz, by jej nie spadł. Qunari powiódł za nią wzrokiem i co zobaczył? Jak jego obiekt chwilowych westchnień wpada w łapy… VARRICKA! Krasnolud objął ją mocno za uda, tuż pod tyłkiem, a potem podniósł i okręcił się z nią w okuł jak z jakąś zakichaną księżniczką. Wolała krasnala od niego! Może lubiła niskich? Jakiś fetysz?

-Agchhh musze się napić- Na dziś Żelazny Byk miał dosyć podrywu.

* * *

-Varrick ach!- Casandra najpierw wparowała do pokoju Varricka bez pukania, a potem stanęła jak wryta zdając sobie sprawę, że krasnolud leży w łóżku i czyta, a za nim pod pierzyną z pewnością jest ktoś jeszcze. Szybko się obróciła.

-Przyjdź później do mnie, musimy porozmawiać i Inkwizytorka już wróciła!- Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Hawke wysunęła zaspaną głowę spod pierzyny.

-Myślisz ze mnie widziała?

-Nieee, pewnie sądzi, że właśnie przygruchałem sobie jakąś krasnoludzice. Jak by cię zobaczyła, to by poprosiła o autograf. Jest twoją wielką fanką. No, a teraz czas już wstawać. Inkwizytorka wróciła. Umówię wam spotkanie.

* * *

„Liczko ma gładkie i mowę kwiecistą, czarci ten pomiot z naturą nieczystą.

Życzenia twe spełni zawsze z ochotą, da ci brylanty i srebro i złoto.

Lecz kiedy przyjdzie odebrać swe długi…

W pęta cię weźmie, zabierze bogactwo, byś cierpiał katusze aż gwiazdy zgasną"*

-Śpiewają wam to do snu w tych waszych wieżach?- Spytał Dorian wchodząc do, nomen omen, wierzy. Hawke grała na lutni ukryta między regałami biblioteki. Obok fotela na którym się rozsiadła położyła kostur, wiec nie trudno zgadnąć, że była magiem. Ukryła się tu bo nikt tu nie zaglądał jeśli naprawdę nie musiał, przez Doriana oczywiście. Unikano go jak choroby zakaźnej.

-Nie, ojciec mi ją śpiewał jako kołysankę- Odparła spokojnie przyglądając mu się.

-Ja… przepraszam, wiem że tuta zabierają was siłą od rodzin jak jesteście jeszcze mali. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny- Dorian założył że siedząca przed nim kobieta musi być z kręgu. Nie dał sobie nic wytłumaczyć bo zaraz znowu zaczął mówić. Był bardzo wzburzony.

-Właściwie to z moim ojcem, też mnie niewiele łączy dobrych rzeczy… - Przez dobrą godzinne Dorian wylewał wszystkie swoje żale, smutki i pretensje. Właśnie wrócili z Inkwizytorką z „rodzinnego spotkania" i wciąż był wstrząśnięty całą tą sprawą. Kiedy para wreszcie z niego odpadła, a on już naprawdę powiedział wszystko co mógł powiedzieć, opadł na drugi fotel.

-Czemu ja ci to wszystko właściwie mówię?

-O nie przejmuj się, mam coś z twarzą, mnóstwo zupełnie obcych osób mi się zwierza- Zażartowała chodź, była w tym nuta prawdy – Swoją drogą… magia krwi naprawdę to potrafi? Mogła by naprawdę zmienić coś tak… osobistego?

-Być może… mogła by mnie też zamienić w bezwładne warzywo.

-No tak… wiesz, rodziny się nie wybiera.

-Jeśli chciałaś mnie pocieszyć, to marnie ci poszło.

-Okej, daj mi jeszcze jedną szanse… Myślę, że by tego nie zrobił. Wiesz, był zdesperowany, badał możliwości. Ale koniec końców gdyby ci coś groziło, to by zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Nie dałeś mu po prostu wystarczającej ilości czasu.

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć.?

-Gdyby moja matka znała sposób na sprawienie, bym nie była magiem, rozważy by go. Nie dlatego żeby miała coś do mojej magii, ale dlatego że tu magom ciężko się żyje, no wiesz, wieże, templariusze, od czasu do czasu demony... Niechcący podpaliłam dom… Nie zrobiła by tego dlatego, że nie akceptowała by mnie, tylko żeby żyło mi się lepiej, łatwiej. No ale na pewno nie chciała by mojej krzywdy, wiec jak by było jakiekolwiek ryzyko, to by zrezygnowała. Rodzice już tacy są.

-Tak.. Być może masz racje- Zamyślił się na chwile. Był zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.

-W ogóle wybacz, nie przedstawiłem się Dorian Pavus – Nawet wstał i skłonił się elegancko. Nie miał tu z kim za bardzo rozmawiać. Wyczuł okazje to zawiązania jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej znajomości.

Odstawiła lutnie i sama wstała

-O, ja jestem…

-Hawke!- Varrick wspiął się wreszcie po tych schodach. Już wiedział, że umieszczanie magów w WIEŻACH musiało być karą samą w sobie –Chodź na blanki. Inkwizytorka się tam z tobą spotka, o siemasz Iskierku.

-Mówisz na niego Iskierku?- Zaśmiała się.

-No wiesz dużo dymu, dużo błysku ale w sumie jest niegroźny, no chodź.

-Iskierku, jeszcze pogadamy- Pomachała Dorianowi biorąc po drodze kostur i zakładając kapelusz. Mag stał w osłupieniu. Czy właśnie wywlekł wszystkie swoje osobisto rodzinno seksualne problemy przed Hawke, Hawke z książki? Pogromczyni qunari? A ona go słuchała?...

-Nie może być…

* * *

Jean chodziła w te i z powrotem. Bardzo się denerwowała. Miała w końcu poznać prawdziwą legendę. Niby była na szczycie potężnej organizacji ale… dalej nie czuła się jak wielka przywódczyni. Po ataku na Azyl, po tej masakrze… czuła się taka bezradna. Tylu ludzi zginęło. Tylu ludzi którzy liczyli na jej opiekę i ochronne. Kiedy pierwszego dnia w Podniebnej Twierdzy do jej pokoju weszła nowa służka, popłakała się na jej widok. Poprzednia, nie pamiętała nawet jej imienia, zginęła w Azylu. Tyle śmierci. Taka odpowiedzialność. Czuła się bezradna.

-Inkwizytorko poznaj Hawke, Czempionke Kirkwall- Przedstawił ja Varrick. Plotki mówiły prawdę, Hawke była… wysoka to takie delikatne określenie. Przewyższała Jean o dobrą głowę! Czarne długie włosy związany w niedbały warkocz, i tak ich pasma były wszędzie i te oczy. Naprawdę wyglądały jak lyrium! Jean była niemal pewna, że musiały świecić w ciemności! Po za tym wyglądała… młodo. Najwyżej na dwadzieścia parę lat, powinna być chyba po trzydziestce?

-Nie używam już tego tytułu- Zapewniła Hawke podchodząc.

-Hawke, to Inkwizytorka Jean Trevelyan, pomyślałem że mogła byś jej udzielić paru rad względem Koryfeusza. W końcu oboje z nim walczyliśmy- Varrick postanowił zostawić dziewczyny same. Hawke oparła się o mur patrząc na dziedziniec warowni.

-Niesamowity widok. Przypomina mój dom w Kirkwall. Miałam tam balkon z widokiem na całe miasto. Na początku bardzo go lubiłam, ale po jakimś czasie widziałam już tylko ludzi, którzy na mnie liczą - Hawke wydawała się dokładnie wiedzieć co gryzie Jean. Inkwizytorka oparła się o mury obok niej.

-Masz szczęście, że to było jedno miasto. Na mnie zwaliło się pół Thedas- Westchnęła zamykając oczy. Znowu stanął jej Azyl przed oczami.

-Robisz wszystko co możesz by ich ochronić.

-Czy to kiedykolwiek będzie łatwiejsze do zniesienia?

-… Dam ci znać. Po za tym pomyśl, masz do pomocy prężnie działającą Inkwizycje. Ja byłam sama.

-Miałaś przyjaciół.

-Ty też ich masz.

-Miałam też dziurę na niebie – Na to stwierdzenie Hawke zaśmiała się szczerze.

-Chcesz się zemną licytować na nieszczęścia?

…

-A więc to naprawdę ona? Czempionka?- Casandra mówiła podnieconym głosem.

-Tak Casandro- potwierdziła Lelijana- Właśnie rozmawia z Inkwizytorką.

-O czym one mogą teraz rozmawiać?- Zastanowiła się na głos Poszukiwaczka.

-Zapewne o Koryfeuszu.

* * *

-Cullen? Cullen magowie to nie ludzie?!- Hawke nie mogła uwierzyć.

-Nie powiedział by tego!- Jean była wstrząśnięta.

-Powiedział! Mi! Prosto w twarz i to po tym jak uratowałam jednego z jego podopiecznych…Swoją drogą, kto by pomyślał, Cullen… łamacz magicznych serc.

-Co masz namyśli? – Jean była już cała zawstydzona. Że też musiała wspomnieć o swoim uczuciu do komendanta. No, ale Hawke naprawdę miała coś w sobie, że człowiek chciał jej powiedzieć wszystko. Nie czuło się z jej strony obawy, że mogła by wyjawić cudzy sekret i była to prawda.

-Dawno temu był zakochany w mojej kuzynce Lidi.

-Bohaterce Fereldenu?!

-Tak i to ze wzajemnością. On templariusz, ona czarodziejka, całkiem jak z romansideł Varricka no nie?

-Nie wiedziałam. Mówił mi o czasie plagi, że go torturowano, a potem… Wstydzi się teraz tego jak zachowywał się w Kirkwall. Jak myślał. Stara się teraz to naprawić. Powiedział, że Inkwizycja to szansa dla niego na zrobienie czegoś dobrego.

-Cullen to z natury dobry człowiek. Szlachetny. Przeżył ciężkie chwile, ale się pozbierał jak rozumiem. To dobrze. Mam nadzieje, że odwzajemni twoje uczucie – Zapewniła Hawke.

-I ma taką seksi bliznę na wardze- Wyznała Jean.

-A to przeze mnie.

-Jak to!?

-Kiedy odepchnęłam go, by jedna z tych ożywionych statua go nie zmiażdżyła, to niechcący walnęłam go łokciem w twarz. No, ale jak mówisz, że to seksi blizna, to niema tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło.

* * *

-Na tchnienie Stwórcy! Nie słyszałem jak wchodzisz- Krzyknął od razu Cullen.

Hawke postanowiła przywitać się z obecnym komendantem Inkwizycji. Chciała to zrobić jak najszybciej by potem nie wyszła jakaś publiczna afera. W końcu walczyli kiedyś po przeciwnych stronach. Ledwo jednak weszła, oberwała skrzynką prosto w brzuch. Nawet nie zabolało… tak bardzo, tyle tylko, że wzięto ją z zaskoczenia.

-Naprawdę? A może to po prostu stare templariusze nawyki i rzucasz się na każdego maga?- Odstawiła skrzynkę na stuł i rozmasowała brzuch. Jej zawartość ją zdziwiła. Gorzej, zaraz po tym Cullen niemal osunął się na ziemie, pomogła mu usiąść na krześle.

-Tylko mi tu nie umrzyj, od razu by powiedzieli, że to moja wina. Wiesz jakiego mam pecha.

-Patrząc na historie twojego życia, to raczej masz wielkie szczęście.

-Szklanka do połowy pełna, szklanka do połowy pusta, zależy od humoru…. Dobrze się czujesz?- Ex templariusz był blady jak ściana.

-Tak… to… przestałem brać lyrium- Powiedział jednym tchem.

-Co zrobiłeś!? Cullen z tego co kojarzę od odstawienia się umiera, o ile nie jest się magiem- Hawke trochę spanikowała.

-To już parę miesięcy i jak widać żyje… Bywają gorsze dni.

-Właśnie widzę- Podała mu szklankę wina. Mężczyzna zaczął dochodzić do siebie.

-Po tym wszystkim, po wydarzeniach z Katowni, chciałem odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. Zacząć od nowa. Już tak nie mogłem, nie jako templariusz…. Rozumiesz?

-Tak. Jeśli…. Jeśli odstawienie było by możliwe, było by to szansą dla wielu ludzi Cullen. Nawet jeśli nie jest to łatwe…. Powiedziałeś komuś?- Usiadła na biurku. Czekała, aż Cullen się pozbiera, nie chciała go teraz zostawiać.

-Nie, jestem komendantem Inkwizycji, los wielu ludzi ode mnie zależy.

-Więc tym bardziej powinieneś komuś powiedzieć, komuś zaufanemu kto będzie cię miał na oku, na wypadek jak byś zaczął świrować. Może Inkwizytorka?

-Nie! Ma dość już własnych zmartwień.

-To może Casandra? Jest wojowniczka, była w Zakonie, zna się na rzeczy no i to honorowa kobieta. Będzie potrafiła ocenić twój stan.

-Tak, nie najgorsza myśl…- Mężczyzna odetchnął głębiej. Atak przeszedł. Wracał do normy – Rozmówię się z nią. Dobrze… Dobrze cię widzieć. Dobrze wyglądasz.

-Teraz i ty nabierasz kolorów. Lidia przesyła pozdrowienia.

-U niej wszystko w porządku?

-W jak najlepszym Cullen. W jak najlepszym – Cisza trwała parę chwil dopóki Cullen się nie pozbierał i nie wstał. Wyglądał już dobrze.

-W tedy w Katowni, musiałaś już żegnać się z życiem- Zagadnął. Dręczyło go to wszystko. Był w końcu uczestnikiem tych wydarzeń, mógł jednak o to teraz zapytać, bo byli tu jako sojusznicy, nie wrogowie.

-Nieeee, wiedziałam, że się uda.

-Jak mogłaś wierzyć, że się uda? To niedorzeczne. Templariuszy było znacznie więcej – Wojownik sądziła, że to tylko taka bohaterska poza ale… Hawke nie wyglądała jak by kłamała.

-Kiedy kochasz, czujesz się niezwyciężony. Nic cię nie obchodzi. Niczego się nie lękasz… miłość cię zaślepia- Zapatrzyła się na widok z okna. Ośnieżone szczyty. Pięknie tu było.

Nim rycerz zdołał otrząsnąć się z tego co powiedziała czarodziejka, do pomieszczenia weszła Jean.

-Cullen, przyjdziesz do Sali Narad, musimy się skonsultować z Józefiną w sprawie…- Nie spodziewała się tu Hawke.

-Oczywiście, przyjdę za chwile- zapewnił, a Inkwizytorka nieco zmieszana, wyszła pozostawiając ich samych.

Czarodziejka siedziała na stole i patrzyła na niego. Potem zachichotała.

-Jesteś zakochany.

-Nie, nie jestem!- Już wiedział, że zareagował za gwałtownie Marny by był z niego pokerzysta.

-Ooo jak tylko Jean się obróciła patrzyłeś za nią tymi tęsknymi, szczenięcymi oczami.

-Nie mam szczenięcych oczu!- Zawstydził się już na całego.

-To w porządku wiesz? Nawet ty możesz być od czasu do czasu szczęśliwy, to cię nie zabije- Zgrabnie zeszła ze stołu, podeszła do wyjścia – Ale od uśmiechu robią się zmarszczki, więc bądź ostrożny.

Po jej wyjściu Cullen z ulgą zamknął drzwi. Był trochę zawstydzony ale… „Dzięki Stwórcy, że nic się nie zmieniła".

* * *

Casandrze puściły nerwy. Varrick ją okłamał. Cały czas wiedział, gdzie była Hawke. Owszem nie wyjaśniła mu w tedy o co toczy się stawka. Do czego dokładnie potrzebują Hawke. Miał racje, bronił przyjaciółki. Przecież w tedy mnóstwo zbuntowanych templariuszy chciało zabić Hawke obwiniając ją o całe zło tego świata. Czarodziejka pewno by jej nawet nie zaufała. A teraz? Casandra bardzo chciała ją spotkać. Bała się. Naskoczyła na Varricka więc nie mogła prosić by ją osobiście przedstawił, a Hawke mogła różnie zareagować. W twierdzy było dużo templariuszy i magów i jak na razie Casandra nie słyszała by coś wybuchło, no ale… Wzięła głębszy oddech i zapukała do drzwi pokoju Hawke. Przydzielono jej jeden, skoro miała tu zostać na jakiś czas.

-Tak?- Poszukiwaczka weszła do środka i stanęła wprost naprzeciw czarodziejki. Książka nie kłamała. Hawke była wysoka przez duże W. I te oczy. Naprawdę tak niebieskie, że aż się jarzyły. Włosy miała długie, ale zapewne zapuściła.

-Ja… Jestem Casandra Pentaghast członkini Zakonu Poszukiwaczy Prawdy- „Nie! Nie mów nic o zakonie, templariuszach!"

-Znaczy, templariusze już nie podlegają Zakonowi, ja też,… jestem częścią Inkwizycji, bo Boska nie żyje…- Casandra starała się wytłumaczyć, a brew Hawke szybowała coraz wyżej w górę.

-… i uważam że zrobiłaś wszystko co mogłaś. Jesteś naprawdę dzielną kobietą!- Przez te 10 minut Casandra wyrzuciła z siebie naprawdę wszystkie głupoty jakie jej tylko przyszły do głowy. Było jej tak wstyd, że była gotowa się rozpłakać. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie spotkanie z Czempionką Kirkwall.

-Dziękuje Casandro, usiądziesz? Varrick opowiadał mi wiele o tobie- To zdanie Casandre przeraziło jeszcze bardziej.

-A co on mógł o mnie mówić?!

-Same dobre rzeczy, że zacytuje „Gdyby napadł mnie smok, to Poszukiwaczka była by właśnie tą osobą, za którą chciałbym się schować"- Hawke podała jej herbatę. Może rzeczywiście nie było tak źle. Rozmawiały potem dłuższą chwile. Bardziej o sprawach osobistych, o tym co Varrick napisał w książce.

-Przybyłaś tutaj sama?

-Po walce w Katowni, bałam się ze na Kirkwall wyślą Święty Marsz. Postanowiłam opuścić miasto i to jak najdalej. Koniec końców marszu nie było. Nie sądziłam, że kręgi naprawdę się zbuntują.

-Ale przynajmniej był z tobą Fenris.

-Nie, nie było.

-Ale jak to?

-Varrick uznał, że napisanie iż zwialiśmy na cztery strony świata będzie mało optymistyczne. Chciał bardziej szczęśliwego zakończenia. Jak tylko dotarliśmy na stały ląd, pożegnałam się z Fenrisem. Od początku towarzyszył Sebastianowi w odzyskaniu Starkhaven.

-Czy… spotkacie się jeszcze?- Casandre nie tyle pchała do tych pytań ciekawość, co romantyczna dusza.

-Mam taką nadzieje, ale najpierw była sprawa Szarych Strażników, potem ta dziura na niebie, teraz Koryfeusz… Stwórca chyba ma coś przeciw naszemu związkowi – Westchnęła -Nie chce do niego wracać i od razu wpakować go w kolejne kłopoty, przez które może zginąć. Najpierw załatwię te sprawy.

-Ukrywałaś się w jakimś konkretnym miejscu?- Casandra spróbowała zmienić temat.

-Nauczyłam przemieniać się w ptaka. Bardzo to ułatwia podróżowanie. Byłam w Antivie, Orlais, Fereldenie. Poświęcałam się medytacją na szczytach ośnieżonych gór podobnych tym. Byłam nawet w Tevinterze, gdzie studiowałam magiczne księgi. Co prawda krótko, ale skoro już nie mogłam nigdzie zostać, to postanowiłam zwiedzać. Przez krótki czas byłam korsarką wraz z Izabellą. Stąd mam ten kapelusz. Zabrałam takiemu jednemu piratowi- Zaśmiała się.

-Miałaś wiele przygód przez ten czas… Czy Varrick mógłby i je opisać?- Spytała z nadzieją Casandra.

-Raczej wątpię, stwierdził że „w to, to już na pewno nikt by nie uwierzył Hawke"… Casandro mam do ciebie bardzo osobiste pytanie.

-Tak?

-Dlaczego Varrick ma podbite oko?

-…

* * *

„Zapachniało powiewem jesieni,

Z wiatrem zimnym uleciał słów sens.

Tak być musi,

Niczego nie mogą już zmienić,

Brylanty na końcach twych rzęs.

Tam, gdzie mieszkasz już biało od śniegu,

Szklą się lodem jeziora i błota.

Tak być musi,

Już zmienić nie może niczego,

Zaczajona w twych oczach tęsknota.

Wróci wiosna, deszcz spłynie na drogi,

Ciepłem słońca serca się ogrzeją.

Tak być musi,

Bo ciągle się tli w nas ogień,

Wieczny ogień, który jest nadzieją**"

-No proszę, dalej się tu chowasz?- Hawke zauważyła wchodzącego do biblioteki Doriana –Czy po prostu jesteś bibliofilem?

-I kto to mówi. Sama się tu chowasz-Rozsiadła się wygodnie na fotelu –A zresztą co mam robić. Na razie jak rozumiem Inkwizytorka szykuje się do podróży z tobą, załatwiając przy okazji tysiąc innych spraw… Nikt tu nie gra, nikt nie śpiewa, co za ponuractwo! Przynajmniej ciebie mogę posłuchać, zwłaszcza, że zagnieździłaś się w „moim" miejscu.

-Ludzie nie otrząsnęli się jeszcze z tego, co się stało w Azylu. Wielu miało tam przyjaciół i rodziny.

-Tak, wiem… ale ty grałaś.

-Same smętne piosenki… i o miłości.

-Dlatego, że Fenris jest daleko?

-Skąd wiesz o Fenrisie?!

-Z książki? Varrick o tym napisał wiesz?

-Ale… nie sądziłam, że czytają ją Tevinterscy magowie!

-Oczywiście, że czytają. Wszyscy których znam czytali. To świetna książka, po za tym Danarius był dość ważny w wyższych kręgach Magisterium… wielu było ciekaw co się z nim stało.

-Całe Thedas czyta książki Varricka więc jakim cudem jego tantiemy są takie mikroskopijne? Każe mu się rozmówić z jego agentem.

-Hej Hawke, na końcu świata bym poznał te twoje piosenki! Chodź, zebrałem trochę ludzi, pogramy w karty!- Krzyknął z dołu Varrick, już naprawdę nie chciało mu się wchodzić na ostatnie piętro.

-Już idę!- Hawke wstała odkładając lutnie –Chciałeś rozrywki, oto ona. Chodź pograsz z nami.

-Mnie tam nikt nie zapraszał.

-Ja cię zapraszam, chodź- pociągnęła go za rękę.

* * *

-Nie poznałaś jeszcze naszej pani ambasador, to Józefina Montilyet- Przedstawiła ją Jean.

-Miło mi cię poznać Czempionko.

-Antivanka? – Hawke aż zajęczała – Ostatni raz jak grałam z Antivanką to skończyło się na tym, że biegłam przez pół miasta nago! Twój naród powinien mieć żelazny zakaz grania w karty… przynajmniej z innymi narodami. Echhh już po nas, proszę mów mi Hawke.

W sumie świetnie się bawili. Jean, Hawke, Varrick, Byk, Dorian, Cullen, Casandra.

-Więc naprawdę pokonałaś Arischocka w pojedynku?- Spytała Jean.

-No pewnie. Nie myślę o niczym innym jak tylko o dokopaniu qunari. Jak tylko tu przybyłam to pierwsze co, to wytarłam buty o waszego Żelaznego Byka.

-Hej! To nie tak było – Obruszył się przywódca Szarżowników. Na historie jak było naprawdę, reszta grupy tylko ryknęła śmiechem. Kolejna partia. Dobrze bawili się tego wieczoru. Józefina okazała im sporo łaski przy stole i tego dnia nikt nie skończył nago.

* * *

-Tak sobie pomyślałam, że jak już tu jesteś, mogła byś mnie trochę poduczyć- Zaczęła nieśmiało Inkwizytorka.

-Poduczyć?- Hawke nie bardzo łapała.

-W walce. Brałaś udział w tylu przygodach. Podobno jesteś niezrównana no i te zaklęcia. Myślałam że możesz mi dać parę wskazówek.

-O jasne, po pierwsze nie próbuj się bawić w zaklęcia obszarowe i tak ci gówno z tego wyjdzie, to nie twój typ- Jean się aż skrzywiła, trudno powiedzieć czy na słownictwo, czy na ten brak wiary w jej bojowe umiejętności.

-Po drugie załatw sobie porządny kostur, a nie ten ozdobny patyczek. Trzon musi być na tyle twardy by mógł cios toporem zablokować, no a potem śmiało ruszaj na pierwszą linie boju.

-I już?- Jean nie mogła uwierzyć. To były te zaawansowane rady.

-No pewnie. Jean jesteś uzdrowicielem, nie ma twardszych od takich jak ty- Blondynka przystanęła z nogi na nogę.

-Nie bardzo rozumiem…

-Właśnie widzę- Hawke zmarszczyła brwi. Niby Jean pochodziła z arystokracji, tam damulki podnoszą filiżanki z odgiętym paluszkiem, z drugiej strony kręgi też jakoś nie bardzo starają szkolić się wojowników, co było dość zrozumiałe. Nie chcieli buntu przeciw templariuszom. Jean musiała mieć zupełnie inne doświadczenia niż ona. Inny punkt widzenia na tą sprawę.

-Okej, trochę teorii. Z reguły są cztery rodzaje magów. Ofensywny, defensywny, uzdrowiciel i taki co gówno potrafi. Ten ostatni typ sobie odpuścimy- Hawke wyciągnęła swój kostur i wykręciła nim popisowego młynka.

-Typ ofensywny to ktoś, kto specjalizuje się w zniszczeniu. Szczególnie zaklęcia z natury tu wchodzą grę. Ogień, lód, błyskawice. Wszystko co pierwotne. Jest to dość chaotyczne i widowiskowe. Takie zaklęcia nie wymagają wielkiego skupienia. To mój typ. Drugi, czyli defensywni, to na przykład moja kuzynka Lidia. Ich magiczne tarcze są tak gęste, że potrafią zatrzymać nawet bełty z kuszy. Bariery, aury, glify, wszystko to co strategiczne i obronne. W dodatku wszystko to na raz, nie mam pojęcia jak Lidia to ogarnia. Wymaga to sporej podzielności uwagi i skupienia. No i są tacy jak ty, uzdrowiciele. Ci to są już nie pokonani – Zapewniła opierając się o swój kostur. Wyglądała teraz niemalże zawadiacko.

-Niepokonani? Ja nie potrafię rzucić nawet kuli ognia, glify … może trochę… umiem leczyć, co to ma wspólnego z byciem niepokonanym?

-Że twoje ciało jest niepokonane! Gdybym wzięła teraz kij i zbiła cię na kwaśne jabłko, to za 30 minut była byś już zdrowa i śladu by nie było. Siniak u normalnego człowieka goi się 3 dni. U przeciętnego maga zniknął by pewnie w jeden dzień, u ciebie pewnie po 15 minutach i to nie używając żadnego zaklęcia. Ciała uzdrowicieli leczą się w niesamowitym tempie. Sama widziałam jak Anders oberwał w bok dzidą qunari tej grubości – Pokazała przedramię – Jego wątroba musiała praktycznie przestać istnieć. Mimo to, po 15 minutach jedyne co o tym świadczyło, to dziura w koszuli i prawie brak many. Żeby zabić uzdrowiciela to chyba trzeba by mu głowę odrąbać .

-Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam…

-No to zacznij. Jean możesz wytrzymać więcej niż kto kol wiek, dzięki zaklęciom uzdrawiającym możesz jeszcze więcej. Kiedy przestaniesz bać się walki w zwarciu i bólu, to będziesz nie do powstrzymania. Wymień ten kostur na jakiś przystosowany do walki, nie tylko do rzucania zaklęć. Masz tu kowali, płatnerzy, magów i wyciszonych. Wystarczy, że poprosisz a przygotują ci na pewno istne cudo. Poćwiczysz trochę, wzmocnisz mięśnie i będziesz wszystkich wrogów po kontach rozstawiać.

-Nigdy nie sądziłam że będę… wojownikiem.

-Ejj Andrasta nie pokonała Imperium bo siedziała na tyłku i się modliła. A ty podobno jesteś jej Heroldem, więc bierz z niej przykład i do roboty… Po za tym bycie wojownikiem wcale nie oznacza, że musisz przestać o siebie dbać, ja mam po prostu swobodny styl bycia.

-Wcale nie chciałam sugerować….!

-Pewnie że chciałaś, a teraz do roboty. Idź załatw ten kostur.

* * *

Solas zapatrzył się przez chwile jak Inkwizytorka ćwiczy z Hawke na jednym z placów blisko stajni. W sumie Jean już z piąty raz lądowała na plecach. Podziwiał ją za tą wytrwałość. Takie padanie plaskiem na ziemie musiało bardzo boleć. Z drugiej strony Hawke była dla niej wyjątkowo łagodna i ograniczała się do podcinania jej nogi, a mogła i rozwalić nos.

-Jak rozumiem podnieca cię widok walczących kociaków- Zagadnął Dorian, akurat idąc po murach. Mieli stąd świetny widok na dziewczyny.

-Wręcz przeciwnie. Zresztą to nie walka, a raczej zabawa pumy z kotkiem- Jean kolejny raz zaliczyła rozpłaszczenie się na ziemi.

-Jest dla niej jak młodsza siostra, nie zrobi jej krzywdy- Znikąd pojawił się Col. Siedział na murze patrząc na ćwiczące kobiety. Dorian aż się wzdrygnął. Nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do obecności tego… tej istoty. A już szczególnie do tego nagłego pojawiania się i znikania.

-Jej melodia jest dużo żywsza, agresywniejsza, ale też niesie większe ciepło- powiedział szybko. Znowu spod kapelusza nie było widać na czym skupia wzrok.

-Melodia?- Solas nie miał oporów przed rozmawianiem z Colem. Wręcz przeciwnie, do pewnego stopnia Col go fascynował.

-Jean ma melodie wesołą, słodką, naiwną, jak dziecko. Wszystko mogę, wszystko się da, wszystko jest możliwe, niema rzeczy niewykonalnych bo jest nas wielu i jesteśmy nieskończeni- To brzmiało dziwnie nawet jak na Cola.

-A jak brzmi melodia Hakwe?- Dorian z ciekawości był gotów się przełamać i porozmawiać z duchem.

\- Chwal miecz, gdy zabija. Chwal życie, które odbierasz. Żyłam 1000 lat, mogę żyć drugi 1000, mogę zginąć jutro. Niczego nie żałuje, bo moje życie było tego warte. Niema śmierci, jest tylko przejście***- To brzmiało bardziej niepokojąco niż poprzednia wypowiedź.

-Wszyscy mają takie melodie w sobie?- Spytał Solas.

-Nie, tylko one, dlatego lubię z nimi rozmawiać- Co miało wspólnego jedno z drugim. Żaden z czarodziejów nie miał szansy się dowiedzieć, oboje jednak, niezależnie od siebie, postanowili to zbadać.

* * *

.

.

.

*Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia ~ Piosenka o Panu Lusterko, kolejny raz świetne wykonanie MissLila

**Wiedźmin Zapachniało jesienią – Również wykonanie MissLila

*** Kto oglądał najnowsze vampirki? VvvV


	19. Chapter 19 To nie moja wina

**Rozdział 19 "To nie moja wina"**

 **.**

-Do Crestwood? Mogę zabrać się z wami? Przyda mi się trochę ruchu- Zagadnął Dorian. Hawke szykowała się do podróży. Miała być na miejscu przed Inkwizytorką.

-Nie spodobało by ci się tam, jest tam mokro, wilgotno, dużo mchu, obślizgłych skał, cały czas pada-Zaczęła Hawke, ale Varrick który pomagał jej się pakować wszedł jej w słowo.

-Zupełnie jak w Kirkwall.

-Byłem kiedyś w Kirkwall- Zapewnił Dorian czym zwrócił uwagę dwójki przyjaciół.

-Naprawdę?- Hawke włożyła swoją Kirkwallowską kurtkę. Odporna na wszelakie deszcze. Tylko tam takie robią.

-Tak. Kiedy już przebiłem się z portu do Górnego Miasta okazało się, że zostałem okradziony- Varrick i Hawke już zaczęli się chichrać.

-Poszedłem do gildii kupieckiej by wypłacić trochę zdeponowanych środków, naliczyli mi taką opłatę od transakcji, że w sumie okradziono mnie drugi raz- Hawke tylko pokiwała głową, Varrick był za to setnie ubawiony.

-Brakowało tylko byś wpadł na koterie – Dodał pisarz.

-Mówisz o tych krasnoludzkich bandytach? Wpadłem, ale wcześniej oskubano mnie w Kwitnącej Róży, więc nie wzbogacili się na mnie zbytnio… Zabrali mi buty!- Dorian był oburzony.

-Cóż, zawsze czuj się mile widziany w Kirkwall- Varrick podał Hawke spakowaną torbę podróżną.

-Nie lubię, kiedy pakujesz się w coś sama. Jak myślisz, kogo elf obwini jak ci włos z głowy spadnie?

-On nie wie, że tu jestem. W ogóle nic nie wie.

-Ale jak ci włos spadnie z głowy to będę musiał do niego napisać i mu o tym powiedzieć, a w tedy się dowie… a w tedy moje życie nie będzie trwało zbyt długo.

-W sumie jest w tym sporo prawdy… Posłuchaj mojej rady, nie pisz do niego- Poklepała krasnoluda po ramieniu – Widzimy się w Crestwood. Dorian, liczę że jednak załapiesz się na tę wycieczkę.

-Nawet gdybym miał paść przed Inkwizytorką na kolana – Zapewnił.

-To był by widok.

-Piękna, dzika, nie do zatrzymania. Czyni to, co słuszne. Rozumie, nie osądza, obroni, uśmiecha się, z nią na pewno się uda…. Dorian będzie bardzo tęsknił- Cole jak zawsze pojawił się znikąd.

-Wiem Col, przyszedłeś się pożegnać?

-Chciałbym zobaczyć jak to robisz. Jak ty zmieniasz ciało. Ja też to zrobiłem, ale nigdy nie widziałem jak ktoś inny to robi- Cole widocznie widział sporo spod tej czapki.

-Ty zamieniłeś postać astralną na fizyczna. Ja z fizycznej zmieniam formę w inną, ale też fizyczną. To nie do końca to samo- Zauważyła Hawke –Ale możesz popatrzeć jeśli chcesz.

-O czym on mówi?- Dorian trochę wypadł z tematu.

-Zaraz zobaczysz Iskierku- Zapewnił Varrick –Bezpiecznej podróży Hawke.

Kobieta poprawiła kurtkę i podeszła do Cola – Podaj mi swoje dłonie – Poprosiła.

Łotrzyk wykonał polecenie, czarodziejka delikatnie złapała jego dłonie i się przemieniła. Błysk, mały obłok czarnego dymu i już. Na dłoniach Cola siedziała czarna jaskółka.

-Niemożliwe! Transmutacja! Wiem, że było o tym w książce, ale nie wierzyłem. W Tevinterze jest tylko 15 magistrów, którzy to potrafią i każdy z nich jest wielkim mistrzem- Dorian gapił się na dłonie Cola. Jaskółka wyglądała… na zwykłą jaskółkę. Zaświergotała, pomachała skrzydłami.

-Bezpiecznej drogi- Varrick otworzył okno i Hawke dosłownie wyleciała z Podniebnej Twierdzy.

-A więc i Fenris naprawdę jest pokryty lyrium? W Imperium jest może paru takich wojowników- Dorian wciąż pod wrażeniem tego co zobaczył, dopytał Varricka.

-Jest, a na twój widok rozświetlił by się jak pochodnia.

-… ale Viviene się wkurzy jak jej powiem, że Hawke naprawdę opanowała sztukę transmutacji- Dorian był w swoim żywiole.

* * *

Spotkanie ze Straudem w Crestwood obyło się bez większych incydentów. Chodź i tu Inkwizytorka musiała załatwić parę spraw. Kiedy ludzie przychodzą do ciebie po pomoc, nie możesz odmówić. W każdym razie, Jean nie umiała. W tym czasie Hawke wyruszyła wraz z Szarym Strażnikiem zbadać wieże rytualną na zachodnim podejściu. Tym razem poruszali się pieszo. Hawke już tak mocno odwykła od tego sposobu podróżowania, że miała ochotę marudzić przez pół drogi. Minęło dobrych parę dni nim przypomniała sobie jaką przyjemność może dać podróż na własnych nogach. Inna perspektywa. Czas inaczej płynie względem przebytej odległości. Podobało jej się to. Problem był ze Straudem. W ogóle nie rozumiał jej żartów, a rozmawiać musieli. Cały czas. Tak było łatwiej Strażnikowi znieść nawoływania Koryfeusza. To był długi przemarsz.

O a co do Doriana… Gdyby to kogoś ciekawiło… Złapał w Crostwood przeziębienie.

* * *

Lord Livius Erimond z Vyrantium. Tevinterczyk. Magia krwi. Składanie ofiar. Zniewoleni Szarzy Strażnicy. To był ciężki dzień, a Imperialny mimo ran zdołał uciec. Nie udało się ocalić żadnego Strażnika. Nastroje były dość grobowe. Noc już zapadła, ale dalej wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku. Nie mogli spać.

Inkwizytorka, Czempionka, Straud, Casandra, Varrick i Vivienne.

-Co za strata…- Hawke pomasowała sobie skronie – Śmierć zupełnie bez powodu.

-Nie udawaj świętej, sama używasz magii krwi- Od razu wtrąciła zaklinaczka. Nie lubiła Hawke. Chodź może to złe określenie. Nie akceptowała tej całej wolności i niezależności, którą reprezentowała sobą Hawke. Obwiniała ją też po części o bunt magów i zrujnowanie jej własnego świata, ale to swoją drogą.

-Ale nie składam ludzi w ofierze!- Oburzyła się od razu. Hawke miała wrażenie, że Viviene tylko czeka na kłótnie. Bardzo by jej to pasowało. Ona, dama z kręgu, pokonuje dzikuskę z Kirkwall. Viviene żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, bo wciąż nie wiedziała jaką destrukcyjną mocą dysponowała Hawke. Ostatnie walki były mało spektakularne.

-Złożysz, jak tylko uznasz że zajdzie taka potrzeba! Zawsze tak to się kończy. Zawsze znajdzie się powód.

-Hej przestańcie! To nie czas ani miejsce na kłótnie!- Jean była stanowcza, ale wciąż łagodna. Jak matka przywołująca dzieci do posłuchu.

-Nigdy nie złoże nikogo w ofierze,… nikogo kogo lubię- Warknęła Hawke pod nosem piorunując czarnoskórą damę wzrokiem. Vivien musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że te błękitne, jarzące się oczy robiły wrażenia. Była jednak wytrawnym politykiem i samo ruganie wzrokiem nie mogło zrobić jej krzywdy.

-Strażnicy popełnili błąd, ale sądzili że muszą działać- Odezwał się Straud.

-Jak wszyscy magowie krwi. Wmawiają sobie coś, co usprawiedliwia ich złe decyzje, a to nigdy nie ma znaczenia. Ostatecznie zostaną sami ze swoimi czynami- Zaklinaczka nie ustępowała.

-Dość! Jak możesz tak mówić! To byli jego bracia! – Hawke wstała gwałtownie czując potrzebę bronienia Strauda. Zawsze tak miała. Spaczony instynkt opiekuńczy? Nigdy nie miała dzieci, nigdy nawet nie myślała by je mieć, ale odczuwała niemal przymus bronienia wszystkich.

-I nie zostaną sami! Wciąż możemy im pomóc. Nie można na raz złożyć wszystkich w ofierze. Musimy się dowiedzieć gdzie są i ich powstrzymać- Jean starała się być stanowcza. Jej spokój wspomagał opanowany Straud. A przynajmniej starał się wyglądać na opanowanego.

-Chyba wiem gdzie są. Ten Imperialny magik- Powiedział ostatnie słowo z pogardą – Uciekł w tamtą stronę. Jest tam stara forteca. Adamant. Potężna warownia. Pomieści wielu Strażników.

-Miejsce masowej kaźni…- Powiedziała cicho Hawke.

-Jeszcze nie. Gdyby zniewolenie Strażników było takie proste już by wszyscy byli spaczeni. Podejrzewam, że ten czarodziej ma inne plany, potrzebuje czasu i zasobów. Wyślemy zwiadowców, Leliana dowie się co dzieje się w fortecy.

-Nie, to za długo potrwa. Polecę od razu. Sprawdzę co się tam dzieje- Dodała od razu Hawke, którą aż nosiło.

-A potem?- Varrick wreszcie się odezwał. Normalnie nie stawał by między trzema rozjuszonymi czarodziejkami. Jednak jego ciekawość jak zwykle wzięła górę.

-A potem zrobimy wszystko by ich uratować, nawet wbrew ich własnej woli. Idźcie spać. Jutro wracamy do Podniebnej Twierdzy- Jean wstała i udała się do namiotu. Reszta wzięła z niej przykład.

* * *

Nim Inkwizytorka zdążyła wypocząć, Hawke wróciła już z przeszpiegów, a jej doradcy zaczęli układać plany. Forteca Adamant była pełna Strażników. Nie będzie łatwo ich przekonać. Cullen do opracowania szturmu na warownie dostał jednak wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że mała jaskółka może być zmienionym magiem. To pozwoliło Hawke na dokładną obserwacje.

-Innymi słowy nie będzie łatwo Inkwizytorko. Mamy jednak militarne możliwości by to zrobić- Zapewnił Cullen przedstawiając swój plan w sali narad.

-Fajnie. Nie zdobywałam nigdy twierdzy- Hawke patrzyła na mapę. Jak zawsze dogadywała. Była jednak zmartwiona. Wcale nie miała ochoty zabijać tych wszystkich dzielnych kobiet i mężczyzn. Ani trochę.

-Przygotowania zajmą chwile, powinniśmy pozyskać w tym czasie sojuszników- Dodała Józefina patrząc na Jean – Powinnaś też wypocząć.

-Dziękuje Józefino. Hawke, zostaniesz z nami?- Blondynka patrzyła z nadzieją.

-Pewnie, przecież mówiłam że nigdy nie zdobywałam fortecy. Zawsze przyda się nowe doświadczenie- Uśmiechnęła się na pocieszenie. Czekała ich ciężka batalia. W słusznej sprawie. Sprawie która pochłonie wielu niewinnych.

* * *

Hawke miała trochę czasu. Nikt już jej oficjalnie nie ścigał. Mogła napisać parę listów:

.

 _Kochana Orano._

 _Mam nadzieje, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, a Luii trzyma na wszystko oko kiedy Varricka niema w mieście. U mnie wszystko dobrze. Nie martw się. Jest tu jednak dość zimno. Czy Jethann mógłby mi przysłać trochę ciepłej bielizny? Niedługo się zobaczymy._

 _Hawke_

.

 _Avelino_

 _Tak bardzo chciała bym cię zobaczyć. Bez ciebie u boku przygody nie są tak prawe jak bym chciała. Właściwie to istne szambo niesprawiedliwości, a ja w nim siedzę nie tyle po kolana, co po same pachy. Zawsze wiedziałaś jak należy postąpić. Przydała by mi się teraz ta twoja niezachwiana pewność. Tęsknie. Mam nadzieje, że jak tylko załatwię swoje sprawy odwiedzę cię. Zobaczę twoją córkę. Ach jest już taka duża, że pewno mówi i chodzi, a ja to wszystko przegapiam. Trzymaj Kirkwall w kupie._

 _Varrick załącza pozdrowienia._

 _Hawke_

.

 _Najdroższa Lidio_

 _Jeśli to co planowałaś zrobić się powiodło, przylatuj. Mam tu naprawdę coś dużego. Jeśli się nie powiodło, nie ruszaj się z domu, bo Strażnicy mają naprawdę zaraźliwy problem._

 _Hawke_

* * *

Sebastian nie wierzył własnym oczom. List od Hawke. Nie jakiś tam anonimowy papierek. Oficjalnie sygnowany pieczęcią Hawków list, a w środku tekst. Widać czarodziejka uznała, że to już bezpieczne. W sumie nie było już oficjalnej władzy, nie było więc i polowań na nią. Książka Varricka też dużo w tym pomogła. Historia była tak dobrze napisana, że ludzie aż chcieli ją brać za prawdę. Był jeden list do niego, a drugi do Fenrisa. Sebastian nie mógł się oprzeć i sam poszedł go zanieść przyjacielowi.

-Fenris- Zastał elfa w jego kwaterach. Jako swojego zaufanego, elf miał kwatery blisko księcia.

-List do ciebie, od Hawke. Oficjalny. Ja też dostałem- Podał mu kopertę. Elf od razu wstał odbierając wiadomość od księcia. Miał minę niemalże mówiącą sarkazmem że „nareszcie umiejętność czytania się do czegoś przyda".

-Czytałeś już swój?

-Jeszcze nie, chciałem ci najpierw przekazać twój, osobiście. Mam nadzieje, że to będą same dobre wiadomości.

-Ja także- Wzrok elfa powiedział Sebastianowi że powinien wyjść, co łucznik niemal od razu uczynił. Sam miał do przeczytania swój list.

Elf przeciął kopertę sztyletem i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Własna komnata. Urządzona surowo, tylko dlatego, że sam tak chciał. Sebastian nie skąpił mu niczego. Elf czasem nawet sądził, że przyjaciel był dla niego zbyt łaskaw. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Zaczął czytać.

.

 _Fenris_

 _Od jak dawna chciałam napisać twoje imię na papierze! Nareszcie mogę to zrobić. Jestem teraz w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Siedzibie Inkwizycji. Pomagam tu rozwiązać problem Szarych Strażników. Twoje ostrze bardzo by się tu przydało ale proszę, nie przyjeżdżaj. Jest tu wielu zbuntowanych magów. Nie spodobało by ci się tu. W dodatku jest tu też mnóstwo zbuntowanych templariuszy, więc nie potrzebujemy podgrzewać atmosfery. Jeszcze rozwiąże tylko tą jedną sprawę. Tylko tą jedną i obiecuje, w tedy wrócę. Chce jednak byś wiedział jedno Fenris…_

.

Kapitanie! – Do pokoju wpadł rycerz księcia – Erwin zaczął z Bernardem! Tym razem na poważnie. Mają prawdziwe miecze!

Elf zaklął po Tevintersku. Te dwa bałwany. Zdolne, ale narwane. Musiał wkroczyć nim zrobią sobie krzywdę.

-Skończy się na tym, że każe zamknąć wszystkie krasnoludy i elfy osobno!- Wyszedł razem z rycerzem z pokoju. List musiał poczekać. Ktoś był jednak świadkiem tej sytuacji. Fiona. Elfka nie mogła zniszczyć listu, ale chciała się chociaż dowiedzieć co w nim było. Spodziewała się romantycznej zawartości. Chciała ocenić rywalkę. Zaczęła czytać.

.

 _Chce jednak byś wiedział jedno Fenris, ta dziura na niebie, to nie moja wina! Nie było mnie nawet w okolicy kiedy to się stało. Okazało się jednak, że była to sprawka Koryfeusza. Wyobraź sobie, że on jednak żyje. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale tak jest. Jak tylko dowiedział się o tym Varrick, zawiadomił mnie i tak oboje pomagamy Inkwizytorce. Jak więc widzisz, nie jestem sama i ktoś pilnuje moich pleców._

 _Cieszę się, że masz przy sobie Sebastiana. Jest dla ciebie jak brat. Nie chciała bym, byś zamknął się gdzieś w jakiejś ruderze zupełnie sam. Każdy potrzebuje rodziny, dla ciebie są nią przyjaciele. Wierz w przyjaciół. Ja w nich wierze. Z radością stwierdzam, że zwykle mnie oni nie zawodzili*. Dlatego ja też, nie mogę ich zawieść. Koryfeusz to moja odpowiedzialność. Pomogę Varrickowi i Inkwizytorce._

 _Nie martw się. Napisze wkrótce._

 _Już niedługo. Obiecuje._

 _Hawke_

* * *

-Komendancie! Posłaniec do pana. To pilne!

-Jak bardzo pilne?- Cullen wyszedł na dziedziniec i oniemiał. Widział w oddali trebusze. Ogromne machiny oblężnicze robiły wrażenie, tak samo jak eskortujący je żołnierze.

-Komendancie- posłaniec ukłonił się z szacunkiem – Książe Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael, przesyła pozdrawiania.

…

-Niemożliwe. Machiny oblężnicze! Przysłał nam je tak po prostu, jak się wysyła kwiaty dziewczynie! Nie mogę uwierzyć. Książe jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony do Inkwizycji. Nie potępił nas oficjalnie, ale według niego powinniśmy służyć Boskiej. Nie może nas uznać za przedstawicielstwo Zakonu, dopóki nowa Boska nie zostanie wybrana, a my nie zaprzysiężymy jej wierności – Józefina nie mogła pojąć co się stało. Sala narad wrzała. Jean, Casandra, Leliana i Cullen natychmiast po przybyciu posłańców zaczęli omawiać sytuacje.

-Przysłał nie tylko machiny, ale i ludzi do ich obsługi. Doświadczonych saperów- Cullen był pod wrażeniem.

-Józefino jak to się stało? Książe nie chciał z nami mieć nic wspólnego- Jean pochyliła się nad mapą. Adamant wydawał się tak odległy. Teraz jednak wszystkie przygotowania nabierały realnych kształtów.

-Ja go poprosiłam- Hawke weszła do sali narad – Wspomniałam mu w liście, że się nudzę i przydało by mi się parę zabawek.

-Bardzo dużych zabawek- Dodała Leliana -Teraz nasze szanse bardzo wzrosły. Komendancie, jak oceniasz nasze siły?

-Wojska Inkwizycji dadzą rade sforsować bramę, ale jeśli Strażnicy mają już demony… w otwartym starciu mogą mieć zbyt dużą przewagę. Mimo to jeśli odetniemy im drogę wsparcia, możemy ci oczyścić przejście do Clarel Inkwizytorko.

-Podbicie tej twierdzy będzie kosztować życie wielu dobrych żołnierzy, nie tylko naszych. Pamiętajmy że Szarzy Strażnicy robią to w co wierzą – Jean ciążył na sercu ich los.

-Możliwe że niektórzy Strażnicy staną po naszej stronie- Józefina przewidywała wszystkie opcje, Lelijana była jednak bardziej sceptyczna.

-Może i wojownicy zechcą wysłuchać głosu rozsądku, ale nie sądzę żeby otwarcie sprzeciwili się Clarel.

-Wystarczy że nie podejmą walki- Powiedziała spokojnie ruda czarodziejka wchodząc do pomieszczenia i stając obok Hawke – Spróbuje ich przekonać.

Leliana i Cullen patrzeli oniemiali. Casandra jeszcze nie wiedziała kto to, ale jak tylko posłyszała imię sama nie mogła uwierzyć.

-Lidia?

* * *

-A więc się udało? Opowiesz?- Hawke i Lidia siedziały w prywatnym pokoju tej pierwszej. Komnata dla Lidi nie była jeszcze gotowa.

-Wszystko poszło niemalże zgodnie z planem. Zażyłam dużą dawkę lyrium i przepuściłam czystą moc przez całe ciało. Jeśli kiedyś zastanawiałaś się czy mana może ci rozerwać żyły to wiedz że tak, może. Dostałam silnego krwotoku wewnętrznego. Straciłam przytomność na trzy dni. Mimo wszystko przeżyłam, a gdy się ocknęłam okazało się że piętno plagi już mnie nie dotyczy. Magia wypaliła zarazę… Osobiście jednak nie polecała bym tego sposobu nikomu. Prawie umarłam. To zbyt ryzykowne, nie mówiąc o tym ze tylko magowie mogli by spróbować. Zatem w kwestii lekarstwa dla Szarych Strażników wciąż nie poczyniłam postępów… Zaraza poczyniła też trwałe uszkodzenia.

-To znaczy? Źle się czujesz?- Hawke nalała jej herbaty.

-Nie, czuje się dobrze… Nie mogę mieć dzieci, nigdy nie będę mogła ich mieć. Rytuał Dołączenia uczynił mnie bezpłodną i nic w tej sprawie się nie zmieniło, mimo wypalenia zarazy- Lidia wydawała się nad wyraz spokojna mówiąc o tym, oczy jednak zdradzały wewnętrzny smutek.

-Co na to Zevran?

-Cóż, jak powiedziałam mu że chciała bym mieć dziecko, to zaproponował byśmy przystąpili do jego realizacji, kiedy powiedziałam mu że jestem bezpłodna, zaproponował sam seks i późniejszy wypad na miasto w celu zakupienia kandydata na potomka.

Hawke się zaśmiała.

-Nie byłam pewna czy mam się oburzyć, czy mu współczuć, ze względu na to co przeżył jako dziecko.

-Co by nie mówić, pragnie cię uszczęśliwić. To chyba najważniejsze – Na twarzy Hawke wykwitł czuły uśmiech. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jej kuzynka żyje z kimś, kto jest w niej szalenie zakochany. Kto zrobił by dla niej wszystko.

-Doceniam jego starania- Zapewniła Lidia i napiła się herbaty.

Przez chwile panowała cisza.

-U ciebie bez zmian?- Zapytała rudowłosa.

-Bez. Moc cały czas rośnie. Widziałam co się stało z Andersem. Tam w Katowni wyzwolił całą swoją mane, ale podejrzewam że to Justinian zaczerpnął energii bezpośrednio z Pustki. To była implozja Lidia. Ciało Andersa dosłownie zamieniło się w popiół na moich oczach. Nie wytrzymał takiej energii.

-Moja energia też rośnie. Nie wiem ile to jeszcze potrwa nim nasze ciała zaczną odczuwać tego skutki. Implozja mimo wszystko, to pocieszająca myśl. Nikt postronny nie ucierpi, po prostu nasze ciała się zapadną.

-Lidia mnie to niewiele pociesza.

-Oglądałaś się w lustrze?

-Proszę?- Hawke nie wiedziała gdzie zmierzają myśli kuzynki.

-Jesteś po trzydziestce Hawke, ja zaraz będę czterdziestolatką, mimo wszystko wyglądam jak w dniu kiedy opuściłam Kinloch. Nikt nie dał by mi więcej niż 22 lata. To nie jest normalne. Ta energia już musi na nas wpływać.

-Pierwsze słyszę by magia odmładzała.

-Jest wiele maści poprawiających urodę, ale zmarszczki to nie uszkodzenie ciała, to tylko jego rozciągnięcie, jak twoje osłabione ramie, nie ma co leczyć, dlatego magia nie potrafi na nie wpłynąć. Mimo to wyglądamy jak dwudziestolatki, podczas gdy Zevran ma kurze łapki w okuł oczu.

-Dalej jest niebotycznie seksowny.

-Prawda – Zgodziła się ze spokojem Lidia – Mimo to nasz wygląd mnie niepokoi. To oznaka, że coś nie dzieje się jak trzeba.

-Jesteś chyba jedyną kobietą na świecie, którą niepokoi młody wygląd!

-Pomyśl o swoim ojcu. Wspominałaś że miał młodzieńczy wygląd, ale tuż po czterdziestce zachorował i zmarł.

-Każdy może zachorować!

-Ale nie każdy może mieć ciało dwudziestolatki po czterdziestce Hawke. Moim zdaniem to nie przypadek. Martwi mnie też Inkwizytorka.

-Jean?

-Pomyśl Hawke, jesteś magiem ofensywnym, ja defensywnym, Jean to uzdrowicielka. To nie może być przypadek. Jej zasoby many też są imponujące, nawet mimo to, że nieustannie leczy dłoń na której ma znamię. Gdyby nie miała takich magicznych możliwości, ta energia już dawno rozsadziła by jej kości dłoni.

-Tak, też to zauważyłam… Ona nikomu o tym nie mówi, ale zakładam że co najmniej połowę energii wkłada w to by zachować dłoń w całości.

-Może na początku, teraz to jakaś 1/3. Jej energia również rośnie, tak jak nasza, chodź osiągnęła już dorosłość – Na to poprawienie Hawke tylko wywróciła oczami. Domyślała się że Lidia miała racje, ale nie lubiła jak jej poprawiać.

-Co zrobimy?

-Na razie zachowamy spokój. Nie ma co panikować, skoro za chwile możemy zginąć zdobywając Adamant. Mówiłaś, że zaprzyjaźniłaś się tu z jakimś Tevinterczykiem z dobrego domu. Jak rozumiem, jego ojciec jest magistrem. Może mieć dostęp do tych ksiąg, do których ty nie mogłaś się dostać jako dzikuska z Fereldenu.

-Bardzo śmieszne…

-Ale prawdziwe. Sama mi mówiłaś że wpuścili cię tylko do jednej biblioteki.

-Czemu te biblioteki nazywają się Publiczne skoro tam ludzi nie wpuszczają?! Cholerne snoby…- Hawke była w Imperium naprawdę bardzo krótko i to anonimowo. Zdążyła za ten czas odstrzelić paru „złych" ale wszystkich nie mogła. Oszalała by z tej niemocy. Nie mogła długo tam zostać.

-W czasie oblężenia i tak użyjesz maksimum swoich możliwości. Twoja energia nie będzie już tajemnicą. Jeśli przeżyjemy, a mam nadzieje że tak będzie, czy będziemy mogły wtajemniczyć we wszystko tego Tevinterczyka?

Hawke westchnęła. Lubiła Doriana. Naprawdę. A jego wyniosły styl bycia, bawił ją nieustannie. Rozumiała że kształtowano go od małego by sądził, że jest lepszy od innych, mimo to starał się dostrzegać zło, naprawiać świat. Ale czy mu ufała?

-Tak, Dorian jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, w najlepszym rodzaju jak sam mawia i sądzę że nam pomoże, o ile będzie mógł- Zawyrokowała Hawke.

-Dobrze- Lidia odłożyła naczynie. Popatrzyła na kuzynkę nieco karcąco.

-A co do ciebie i twoich zaklęć magii krwi…- Hawke tylko się skrzywiła. Lidia potrafiła być taka zasadnicza. Niemal jak Viviene.

* * *

Okej, ten kto wygra partie ma prawo rzucić pytanie, a reszta odpowiada – Zarządził Varrick przy stole tasując karty.

-Chcesz grać na pytania?! A gdzie pieniądze? – Dorian nie dowierza. Nie żeby miał odpuścić grę. Łaknął towarzystwa które nie próbuje go zabić, ale był zdziwiony.

-Dopóki Józefina albo Zevran siedzą przy stole, nie gramy na pieniądze – Wyjaśnił krasnolud.

-To jawna dyskryminacja… nie oskubałam bym cię aż tak bardzo- Józefina przystąpiła do kart. Lidia za to nie pochwalała hazardu, ale takie towarzyskie granie zawsze mieściło się w granicach akceptowalnych przyjemności.

Do stołu zasiedli Varrick, Dorian, Jean, Hawke, Lidia, Cullen, Józefina i Casandra. Przewaga pań była więc znacząca.

Pierwsze trzy partie wygrała Józefina, co nie było zaskoczeniem dla nikogo. Oczywiście padały same najbardziej żenujące pytania, co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że się świetnie bawili. Każdy chciał już tylko wygrać z Antivianką by muc zadać własne. Najbardziej wytrwałym graczem był Varrick i w końcu mu się udało. Tryumfował jak by co najmniej podbił jakieś państwo… albo dwa.

-To teraz ja! Wasz pierwszy raz? Czy Bohaterka Fereldenu uczyni nam ten zaszczyt?- Varrick aż świdrował Lidie wzrokiem.

-Krasnoludzie, możesz być pewny, że nie siadam z tobą więcej do kart bez Zevrana.

-To takie skandaliczne!... Chyba się nie wycofasz?- Zapytała Józefina, wydawała się być w swoim żywiole. Chyba o wiele bardziej wolała te pytania, niż grę na pieniądze.

-Przystąpiłam do gry licząc się z konsekwencjami- Napiła się wina, na odwagę.

-No dobrze. Wychowałam się w kręgu i mieliśmy tam wspólne sale sypialne więc o intymności nie było mowy. W ogóle by mi to przez myśl nie przeszło. Więc mój pierwszy raz odbył się w namiocie z Zevranem gdzieś między Las Brecilian, a Denerim. Musze przyznać że było naprawdę…. No po za rankiem. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. W tedy Leliana uświadomiła mi, że płócienne namioty nie są dźwiękoszczelne… Powiedziała mi też, że Morrigan już planowała do nas iść i nas uciszyć, bo zdradzaliśmy naszą pozycje nieprzyjacielowi…. Przez trzy dni nie potrafiłam spojrzeć żadnemu z nich w twarz, a Zevran cieszył się jak dziecko które chwali się nową zabawką.

Wywołało to ogólną wesołość.

-Okej, to było dobre. Teraz nasza oszustka pierwszej klasy, ambasador Józefina- Wskazał na nią Varrick.

-Wypraszam sobie, damy nie oszukują, one używają sztuczek. Cóż, byłam młoda i naiwna i bardzo podobał mi się pewien młody szlachcic. Próbowałam go zagadnąć na balu, ale dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany. Byłam zrozpaczona i się upiłam. Postanowiłam mimo to zaszaleć tej nocy z podrywającym mnie dżentelmenem. Wszystko było wspaniałe, wino, świece, jedwabna pościel… ale rankiem okazało się że jest ode mnie 20 lat starszy, a jego żoną jest daleką kuzynka mojej matki. Spotkaliśmy się następnego dnia na rodzinnym obiedzie…

-Dlaczego wszystkie pierwsze razy muszą być takie niezręczne?- Hawke aż pokręciła głową. Świetnie się bawiła.

-Bo są pierwsze, brak w tedy jeszcze wprawy. A teraz nasza mistrzyni miecza Poszukiwaczka.

-Ughh że też dałam się namówić na tę głupią grę… To było gdy już osiągnęłam status Poszukiwaczki Prawdy. Musiałam powstrzymać spisek na życie Boskiej. Pomagał mi w tym pewien młody mag. W noc poprzedzającą jego powrót do kręgu, zrobiliśmy to w moim pokoju. Koniec historii.

-To takie romantyczne, zakazana miłość między templariuszką, a magiem. Nie spodziewała bym się Cassandro- Jean miała, aż wypieki na twarzy. Znosiła własne upokarzające pytania tylko dlatego, że chciała poznać historie innych. Jako dama nigdy nie sądziła że będzie słuchać i opowiadać, takie historie.

-To nie była miłość, tylko przelotne zauroczenie. Czy możemy już tego nie rozpamiętywać.

-Spotkałaś go jeszcze później? – Varrick był ciekaw.

-Wygraj kolejną partie i zapytaj – Cassandra miała taką minę, że Varrick chyba bał by się zapytać. Na następną osobę wyznaczył Jean, a Cullen od razu się speszył.

-Cóż i tak wszyscy wiedzą. Cała Podniebna Twierdza wie…- Jean było wstyd więc zaraz dostała wypieków, nie wymiękała jednak. Jeśli chciała usłyszeć historie innych nie mogła się wycofać.

-Wszystko było tak jak wyobraża sobie młoda dama. Całowaliśmy się na blankach, a potem Cullen przeniósł mnie jak księżniczkę do komnaty.

-Przeniosłeś ją jak księżniczkę?- Hawke odruchowo zadała to pytanie.

-Przeniosłem- Potwierdził Cullen nie wierząc, że ta rozmowa naprawdę się odbywa „Stwórco ratuj".

-Kochaliśmy się w łóżku i wszystko było tak jak powinno, do puki do komaty nie wtargnęła dwójka pijanych magów- Jean spiorunowała Doriana i Hawke wzrokiem – Którzy chcieli złożyć ofiarę z dziewicy. Cullena zatkało, a ja zaczęłam krzyczeć. Obudziłam całą Podniebną Twierdze.

-A my obudziliśmy się następnego ranka z ciężkim kacem w lochu- Mruknęła Dorian krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie tego pisku Jean i zimnej podłogi lochu.

-Złożyliście tą ofiarę z dziewicy?- Spytał rozbawiony krasnolud pamiętając tą sytuacje.

-Świta mi, że próbowaliśmy jeszcze znaleźć Cola…- Przypomniał sobie Dorian.

-I znaleźliśmy, ale był zbyt zaspany żeby dać się złożyć w ofierze – Dokończyła Hawke.

-Hawke jak mogłaś się upić? To było niebezpieczne- Lidia od razu skarciła kuzynkę. Łagodnie, ale musiała przecież coś powiedzieć.

-Wiem, wiem. Alkohol i magia to złe połączenie. Nie było tego w planach. Dorian dostał list z domu i musiał odreagować, więc zaproponował mi nasiadówkę z Tevinterskim szampanem… ale miał tylko jedną butelkę, więc potem dopijaliśmy to Fereldiańską żytniówką… a jak ona się skończyła to Orzamarskim bimbrem… to po tym bimbrze tak nam odszczeliło…. Wybacz Jean. Nie chcieliśmy ci zepsuć pierwszego razu.

-Bardzo nam przykro- Zapewnił Dorian.

-W porządku, morale żołnierzy po tym incydencie bardzo wzrosło i jak to powiedzieli bardziej doświadczeni ode mnie, pierwszy raz musi być niezręczny.

-W takim razie nasi winowajcy są następni. Najpierw ty Hawke. Damy przodem– Zarządził Varrick.

-Okej. Byłam młodą podfruwajką, którą rodzice próbowali nieco przystopować. Ale nie mogłam usiedzieć na tyłku ani na chwile. Do mojego ojca przyszedł mag dalijski zapytać o rade w kwestiach magii. Trochę się znali, bo ten klan obozował od paru miesięcy niedaleko. Był dziki i przystojny. Bardzo mi się podobały jego tatuaże na twarzy no i był pierwszym magiem z poza rodziny którego poznałam.

-Wiedziałem, że lecisz na same elfy. Nawet przez chwile nie spodziewał bym się, że to będzie człowiek! – Varrick już się szczerzył, ale oberwał w tej swój wyszczerzony pysk jakąś szmatką.

-Nie przerywaj bo nie dokończę. W każdym razie poczuliśmy wiosnę i wylądowaliśmy na sianie w stodole.

-On tutaj do ojca po rade, a za jego plecami psuje mu córkę, ojj nieładnie – Skomentował rozbawiony Dorian. Dla niego była to sytuacja iście abstrakcyjna. W Imperium nie było czegoś takiego jak wolne elfy.

-Już przystępujemy do dzieła kiedy on nagle się podnosi. Wydaje mi się przestraszony i mówi „Nie mówiłaś że jesteś dziewicą". Ja na to „a czy to ważne?". A on: „Oczywiście! Gdybyś mi powiedziała wcześniej, nie odważył bym się na to. To wielka odpowiedzialność. Teraz musze sprawić by było ci najlepiej na świecie".

Józefinie aż migotały oczy. Cassandra też słuchała z wypiekami.

-I było?- Zapytała Lidia, niby od niechcenia.

-Było- Potwierdziła Hawke.

-Ciesz się, że cię nie porwał- Dodała Lidia.

-Nie porwał by, Dalijczycy wiążą się tylko z innymi elfami. Gdyby chciał być zemną musiał by odejść z klanu- Wyjaśniła Hawke.

-Porwał?- Dorian zgłupiał. Co miał seks w stodole z porwaniem przez dzikie elfy?

-To taki zwyczaj dalijczyków. Porywa się ukochaną w jakieś ustronne miejsce, by spędzić parę dni sam na sam. Coś jak nasz miesiąc miodowy, tylko przed ślubem.

-A jeśli ona nie chciała być porwana?- Jean wydawała się nieco oburzona tymi zwyczajami.

-To taka bardziej ucieczka zakochanych na parę dni po za wzrok rodziców. Tylko nazywają to porwaniem, bo jak dalijczyk to zrobi z miejską elfką, to zawsze zostają w jego klanie. Dalijski elf nawet dla ukochanej nie przeniósł by się do Obcowiska. Są na to zbyt dumni- Dokończyła Hawke.

-No ale odchodzimy od tematu, teraz ty Iskierku- W tedy do pomieszczenia wszedł posłaniec podając listy, dwa dla Lidi i trzy dla Hawke. Jeden był szczególnie ważny.

-Wybaczycie mi? To od Fenrisa.

-Idź, idź!- Ponagliła ja z połowa sali.

-Mi też wybaczcie. To od Alistaira, powinnam od razu go przeczytać- Lidia również się podniosła. Dwie czarodziejki oddaliły się do swoich komnat.

* * *

Hawke zajęło trochę odczytanie listu. Fenris ze zrozumiałych powodów bazgrał jak kura pazurem. Mimo wszystko, niemal czuła jego obecność. Dobrze było dostać tych parę słów.

.

 _Hawke_

 _Ostatnio jak pomagałaś krasnoludowi skończyło się na kontur przemienionej w czerwone lyrium i buncie magów. Mówiłem ci, że to co stało się w Katowni i ten cały Koryfeusz to nie twoja wina. Przestań się obwiniać i próbować ratować cały świat. Gdyby nie to, że musze dla Sebastiana dokończyć pewną sprawę, przyjechał bym razem z jego ludźmi. Możesz być pewna, że jak tylko wrócę i nie będzie na mnie czekał list od ciebie, od razu wyruszę do tej Podniebnej Twierdzy._

 _Uważaj na siebie. Naprawdę Hawke. Nie daj zrobić sobie krzywdy._

 _Czekam._

 _Fenris_

.

Fiona, której udało się potajemnie przeczytać i ten list, nim Fenris zdążył go wysłać, była bardzo rozczarowana poziomem jego romantyczności. Czy oni byli naprawdę parą? Może tylko udawali? Nie widzieli się trzy lata i nie padło ani jedno słowo „kocham"? To było co najmniej podejrzane.

* * *

Armia Inkwizycji stała już u wrót fortecy Adamant. Trzeba przyznać, że Cullen spisywał się jako głównodowodzący wojskiem. Mimo to sytuacja była trudna.

-Cullen co się dzieje?- Jean do niego podbiegła.

-Stawiają za duży opór na murach. Nasi ludzie na drabinach nie mogą zdobyć przyczółka!- Cullen kontem oka zobaczył Hawke. W przeciwieństwie do innych znał dobrze jej możliwości bojowe. Wolał ją mieć jednak na szpicy. Podbiegła do niego Lidia.

-Zajmę się murami! Kazałam Hawke oczyścić drogę przed bramą!- Krzyknęła i zaraz przemieniła się w sowę. Białą płomykówkę. Przeleciała nad głowami żołnierzy lądując na murach. Zaraz potem przemieniła się z powrotem. Stawiając tarcze osłaniała żołnierzy inkwizycji przed łucznikami. Glify unieruchamiające nie pozwalały ruszyć się Szarym Strażnikom i to wszystko na raz. Viviane obserwowała to kątem oka. Tyle zaklęć na raz i każde pod kontrolą. Lidia Amell, Bohaterka Fereldenu, musiała być magicznym geniuszem.

Zaraz potem niemal ziemia się za trzęsła, a z nieba zaczęły spadać ogniste kule. Hawke przystąpiła do dzieła zniszczenia. Cały główny plac fortecy spowiły płomienie. Kule ognia spadały i wybuchały na każdym kroku. Czar pokrył cały dziedziniec. Zaklinaczka przez chwile nie wierzyła w to co widzi. Taki czar obszarowy musiał kosztować masę energii, a jak tylko Hawke skończyła, rzuciła zaraz drugi. Błyskawice pokryły dużą cześć murów, a pod wpływem ich uderzenia kruszył się kamień! Była to niszczycielska siła. Viviene obiecała sobie, już nigdy nie drażnić tego potwora. Hawke nie była żadnych geniuszem. Używała prostych, pojedynczych zaklęć, ale wpompowywała w nie tyle many, że mogła by naprawdę zniszczyć jakieś miasto.

Dotarli do miejsca w którym odbywał się rytuał. Poobijani, ale żywi.

-Clarel jeśli dokończysz rytuał, zrobisz to czego chce Erimond!- Jean starała się jej przemówić do rozsądku. Mało skutecznie rzecz jasna.

-Nasi wojownicy giną z poświęceniem i honorem za świat który nigdy im za to nie podziękuje!- Odkrzyknęła dowódczyni Strażników. Lidia nie mogła dłużej tego słuchać.

-Erimond wiąże twoich magów Koryfeuszem!

-Przecież Koryfeusz nie żyje!

-Żyje! Jest powiązany z plagą jak arcydemon! Nie można go tak po prostu zabić! – Odkrzyknęła na to Hawke.

-Lidia miałaś nigdy tu nie wracać, a teraz przyprowadzasz jeszcze tu to bydle!- Chyba Clarel nie miała najlepszej opinii o Hawke. Za to Byk był lekko zdezorientowany. To zazwyczaj jego określano różnymi zwierzęcymi epitetami, a teraz zdawało się że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Chyba słabo wypadał na tle magów z powieści i przywołanych demonach. Przywódca Szarżowników niemal usłyszał jak Hawke warknęła niczym rozjuszony smok.

Widzieli jak Clarel słucha wypowiedzi Tevinterczyka, a potem wydała rozkaz.

-Kontynuować!- Magowie pogłębili czar i otworzyła się szczelina i było widać… to co się za nią czaji.

-Posłuchajcie mnie! Jestem Lidia Amell, Bohaterka Fereldenu, zabiłam arcydemona podczas Plagi. Wielu z was mnie zna! Nie popełniajcie tego błędu, przywoływanie demonów niema nic wspólnego z powstrzymaniem Plagi! Zostaliście oszukani!

-Nie mam zatargu z Szarymi Strażnikami! Oszczędziłam tych, których mogłam! Nie chce was zabijać, ale jesteście wykorzystywani! I część z was to wie, prawda?- Jean zaapelowała do ich zdrowego rozsądku. To co się tu działo było szaleństwem.

Dało się słychać głosy sprzeciwu. Szarzy Strażnicy nie byli jednomyślni. Clarel próbowała przywołać ich do porządku – Nie sądźcie pod wpływem strachu!

-To nie oni się boją, tylko ty! Tego że każesz im ginąć teraz na marne! – Hawke huknęła ponad tłumem. Z rozwianymi czarnymi włosami, migoczącymi niebieskimi oczami i w swoim bojowym rynsztunku, wyglądała naprawdę jak wojowniczka z legend. Obraz maga bojowego, który może zmieść cię z powierzchni ziemi skinieniem dłoni.

Clarel była gotowa wysłuchać argumentów, Imperialny to wyczuł. Wiara ludzka była chwiejna. Koryfeusz przygotował się na taką ewentualność, powierzając swemu słudze smoka. Nie było łatwo. Szarzy Strażnicy momentalnie przyłączyli się do sił inkwizycji, ale jak walczyć z taką bestią.

Inkwizytorka wraz z Hawke ruszyły na pomoc Clarel, ale też chciały zbliżyć się do bestii by muc ją zranić. Clarel ostatnim wysiłkiem powstrzymała smoka, odzyskując swój honor przed śmiercią. Mur jednak się zawalił. Hawke próbowała złapać Jean, na pomoc ruszyli Dorian, Casandra i Straud. Nie udało im się. Budowla zawaliła im się pod nogami.

* * *

-To było nieoczekiwane- Jęknął Straud podnosząc się z ziemi. Jednak to co zobaczył przysporzyło mu zawrotów głowy.

-Spadaliśmy- Usłyszeli głos Hawke. Wisiała względem Inkwizytorki do góry nogami - Jeśli to są zaświaty Zakon jest mi winien przeprosiny. To w niczym nie przypomina łona Stwórcy.

-Nie, Inkwizytorka użyła znamienia i otworzyła szczelinę. Jesteśmy w Pustce- Straudowi trudno było uwierzyć w to co mówił, był to jednak jedyny logiczny wniosek.

-Wygląda tu zupełnie inaczej niż pamiętam- Zauważyła Hawke przyglądając się otoczeniu. Dorian stojący na „ziemi" podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

-Kiedy ja byłem pierwszy raz w Pustce trafiłem do ogromnego zamku pełnego złota i jedwabi. Poznałem tam wspaniałego demona pożądania, dyskutowaliśmy i jedliśmy razem winogrona. Było wspaniale dopóki nie spróbował mnie opętać – Kiedy Hawke dotknęła jego ręki grawitacja zmieniła dla niej punkt odniesienia i wylądowała obok Doriana. Otrzepała spodnie.

-Spotykaliście się jeszcze później?- Zaśmiała się prostując –Echh nie wygląda to najlepiej.

-Jesteśmy tutaj fizycznie. To dlatego wszystko wygląda inaczej. To nie sen. Odbieramy Pustkę zwykłymi zmysłami- Wysnuł teorie Dorian, w tym czasie Jean pomogła „zejść" Straudowi.

-Varrick mówił że wyszłaś z Pustki w Azylu. To prawda?- Spytała Hawke.

-Nie wiem, nie pamiętam co się w tedy stało. Nie możemy jednak zakładać że jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. Ten wielki demon był tuż za szczeliną której używał Erimond, a mogą być tu też inne.

-W prawdziwym świecie szczelina było blisko, w głównej sali. Możemy tamtędy wrócić?

-Miejmy nadzieje… chodźmy. Ciarki chodzą mi po plecach- Zarządziła Jean.

* * *

Przemierzali pustkę, a ich dość nieoczekiwanym sojusznikiem okazał się duch samej Boskiej Justini. Wskazała im drogę. Pomogła odzyskać pamięć Inkwizytorce, ale Hawke wiedziała. Czuła to od początku. To było złudzenie. Sztuczka ducha Pustki. Znała tę energie, chodź teraz bez ciała, wydawała się niejako oczyszczona. To był Justynian.

* * *

-Sądzisz że się liczysz Hawke? – Na ten głos z przestrzeni tak się wystraszyła, że aż się przewróciła. Dorian pomógł jej podnieść się z ziemi- Że liczyło się cokolwiek co robiłaś? Nawet nie potrafiłaś uratować własnego miasta, a chciałaś pokonać boga? Fenris umrze jak twoja rodzina i wszyscy, na których ci kiedykolwiek zależało.

-Też to słyszeliście? Czy mam omamy?

-O śmierci Fenrisa? Słyszeliśmy. To zapewne zamieszkujący tą domenę demon. Demon strachu. Będzie wywlekał wszystkie nasze lęki na wierzch. Musimy go ignorować- Doradził Tevinterczyk.

-Po prostu cudownie- Parsknęła Casandra.

* * *

W końcu Inkwizytorka odzyskała pamięć. Wszystko stało się jasne. Hawke domyślała się że świadkiem tych wszystkich wydarzeń był Justynian i postanowił pomóc. Duch sprawiedliwości nie pragnął chwały dla siebie więc postanowił ją przypisać Boskiej. Pozbawiony więzi z Andersem która go wypaczała, powrócił do swej pierwotnej, czystej formy. Hawke nie zdradziła, że go poznała, więc i Justynian odgrywał swoją role, ale wiedział.

-Więc to nie może być Boska- Powiedział Straud.

-Chyba wszyscy się tego domyślaliśmy- Zauważyła Hawke.

-Wybacz mi, ze cię zawiodłam- „Boska" zwróciła się bezpośrednio do czarodziejki. Hawke aż spuściła wzrok. Anders umarł za nią. Jak że jej go brakowało. Mogła by winić za jego śmierć ducha ale… wypaczali siebie nawzajem. Duch Andersa, Anders ducha. Niebyło niczyjej winy. Do połączenia nigdy nie powinno dojść. Postanowiła pozwolić Justynianiowi na pomoc. Niech dzieje się co ma się dziać.

-Jesteś wspomnieniem Boskiej? Jej odbiciem?- Zapytała Jean.

-Jeśli tak chcesz przekazać tę opowieść, nie brzmi ona najgorzej.

-Wiemy że to dzięki Szarym Strażnikom śmiertelna Boska poległa w świątyni- Hawke zaczynała mieć tego wszystkiego dosyć. Mrowiła ją skóra. Czuła napierającą na nią energie Pustki.

-Co znowu? To nie była ich wina!- Spokojny do tej pory Straud podniósł głos. – Przygnębiające szczegóły omówimy po powrocie do fortecy Adamant.

-Tak, tam gdzie Inkiwizycji walczy z armia demonów przywołaną przez Strażników.

-Jak śmiesz nas osądzać?! To ty zaczęłaś rebelie magów w Kirkwall. Sprzeciwiłaś się zasadą trzymającym was wszystkich w ryzach!

-By bronić niewinnych! Ale ty oczywiście wolisz to ignorować!

-Później!- Jean weszła między nich.

-Inkwizytorko!- Straud zwrócił uwagę na zbliżający się kształt.

-Pokłócicie się później!- Nie ustępowała Jean.

-Inkwizytorko!- Tym razem to była Hawke, też dostrzegła problem.

-Demon was znalazł!- Krzyknął „duch Boskiej" i zniknął. „Justynian może i jest duchem sprawiedliwości… ale na pewno nie odwagi…" Hawke aż się skrzywiła szykując do walki. To co pokonali najpierw było paskudne, ale malutkie w porównaniu z samym demonem. Dorian i Casandra zdołali przeskoczyć, ale Straudowi, Jean i Hawke demon zagrodził drogę.

-Idźcie, będę was osłaniać!- Krzyknęła Hawke.

-Nie, miałaś racje. To wina Strażników. To Strażnik musi…- Straud wszedł jej w słowo, a Hawke nie pozostała mu dłużna.

-Musisz pomóc w odbudowie Straży. Będziesz teraz jednym z najstarszych Strażników, to twoje zadanie! Koryfeusz jest mój!... Po za tym, co ty byś chciał zrobić temu czemuś, tym swoim mieczykiem…- Hawke skupiła się i wystrzeliła potężną kule ognia. Demon nieco się odsunął.

-Biegiem! Przeskoczę jako ostatnia! Zdążę!- Hawke nie pozwoliła im zaprotestować i odganiała demona ogniem. Miała plan, który bardzo nie spodobał by się Jean, jeszcze mniej Lidii, a już najmniej…

"Ależ Fenris by się wkurzył, mam nadzieje że się o tym nigdy nie dowie" Hawke zaczerpnęła energie bezpośrednio z Pustki. W końcu stała teraz na jej środku.

* * *

Najpierw ze szczeliny wyskoczyli jak pajac z pudełka, Casandra i Dorian i o ile Casandra wylądowała całkiem zgrabnie w gotowości do walki, to Dorian zaliczył upadek na cztery litery. W okuł połączone siły Inkwizycji i Strażników odpierały demony. Sytuacja wyglądała na niemal opanowaną. Zaraz po tym z przejścia wyskoczyli Straud i Jean. Straudowi udało się zachować równowagę mimo ran, ale Jean wpadła prosto na już siedzącego Doriana.

-Inkwizytorko!- To był Cullen. Pomógł jej wstać. Twarz miał ściągniętą przerażeniem. Nigdy o nikogo tak się nie martwił. Chciał ją uściskać, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

Podbiegła do nich Lidia i Varrick. Lidia wyglądała jak by w ogóle nie brała udziału w żadnej walce. Ciągle ten niechlujny koczek, a twarz nie pokrywał jej nawet pył czy pot. Za to Varrick miał przesiąknięty już krwią opatrunek, na przedramieniu. Obok stanął Zevran, ten to miał ręce umazane krwią aż po łokcie. Nie swoją krwią, oczywiście.

-Gdzie jest Hawke?- Pierwsze pytanie Varricka. Dopiero w tedy Casandra obróciła się w tył –Czempionki… niema z nami?

Jean spojrzała błagalnie na szczelinę.

-Musisz ją zamknąć, nim przejdzie więcej demonów!- Krzyknął Solas.

„Stwórco, pozwól jej żyć, za dużo już wycierpiała, za dużo dała z siebie temu światu…" Niemal jak na odpowiedź na modlitwy Jean ze szczeliny wypadła Hawke. Albo została wyrzucona. Gruchnęła mocno o posadzkę, dobre 10 metrów dalej.

-Zamykaj!- Ponaglił Solas. Jean jednym ruchem zamknęła szczelinę. Wciąż jeszcze obecne demony, przestały istnieć w tej przestrzeni. Ich energia powróciła do pustki.

Inkwizytorka od razu podbiegła do Hawke. Klęczał już przy niej Varrick, chciał ją obrócić na plecy, ale rękę zatrzymał w pół ruchu. Czarodziejka była nieprzytomna, całą lewą stronę ciała miała spaloną. Widok był potworny. Ubranie dosłownie stopiło się z ciałem. Lewa ręką i noga były czarne na boku, szyja, a nawet policzek dosięgł potworne oparzenia. Hawke oberwała własnym zaklęciem, rzuciła ognistą kule z zaczerpniętej z Pustki energii, a siła wybuchu wyrzuciła ją przez szczelinę.

-Hawke!... Nie rób mi tego… Inkwizytorko możesz ją uzdrowić?- Varrik był blady jak ściana. Zdążyli już podejść Dorian i Casandra. Lidia odwróciła wzrok. Takie oparzenia. Smród spalonego ciała przywoływał wspomnienia walki w Wierzy, gdzie musiała zabić wielu opętanych przyjaciół. Nie potrafiła zachować spokoju. Nie potrafiła podejść do kuzynki, chodź bardzo chciała.

-Nie, nie teraz. Musimy… musimy zabrać ją do Twierdzy.

-Ale przecież…!

-Nie Varricku. To… jej rany, trzeba najpierw usunąć martwą skórę… wtopione ubranie – Mówiła cicho- Dopiero w tedy można użyć magii leczącej, w przeciwnym razie umrze z zakażenia. Szczęście że jest nieprzytomna…

Spalone ciało musiało by strasznie boleć. Zajęto się Hawke. Jej rano nasmarowano maściami i zabezpieczono bandażami, by mogła przetrwać transport do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Tam uzdrowicieli i chirurgów czekała mrówcza robota w oczyszczaniu ran. Oczywiście o ile Hawke przeżyje.

Jean musiała podjąć parę trudnych decyzji. Ocaleni Strażniczy musieli jak najszybciej opuścić Orlais, wciąż mogli ulec wpływowi Koryfeusza. Pod dowództwem Strauda, udali się do Weisshaupt.

* * *

Hawke przeżyła transport do Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale nie odzyskała przytomności. Był to bardzo zły znak. Większość ludzi została opatrzona, magowie i lekarze spisywali się znakomicie. Mimo to Varrick wylądował z ręką na temblaku na parę dni, a Sera miała złamany ząb.

Zabieg oczyszczenia skóry trwał dobre trzy dni, po wszystkim rany zagojono, nasmarowano magicznymi specyfikami i owinięto bandażami. Mimo to wydawało się, iż to płuca odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Być może Hawke zdążyła zaciągnąć się wrzącym powietrzem i doszło do wewnętrznych poparzeń. Trudno było stwierdzić. Cały czas ktoś przy niej czuwał by w razie pogorszenia wezwać Jean.

Najczęściej siedział przy niej Varrick. Dosłownie siłą trzeba było go wysyłać na posiłki i po to by się przespał. Casandra zauważyła Varricka na dole. Siedział tu pierwszy raz odkąd wrócili do Twierdzy.

-Varrick, czy Fenris wie?

-Napisałem do niego. Niedługo się dowie – Krasnolud właśnie zaklejał list.

-Tak mi przykro, gdybym mogła coś zrobić…

-Po prostu… po prostu to zostaw. Nic nie mów. Nic nie można zrobić… To moja wina! A Fenris mnie za to zatłucze i wiesz co?! Bardzo słusznie! Wykopałem to cholerne czerwone lyrium, świat się zawalił, a Hawke o mało nie zginęła w Katowni, ledwo trochę się uspokoiło a ja znowu ją ze sobą gdzieś ciągnę i to gdzie?! Do Pustki!

-Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć.

-Oczywiście ze mogłem! Kiedy był najazd Qunari wystąpiła by wszystkich bronić! Wiesz co było w Katowni? Hawke kazała mi uciekać, dosłownie mnie wykopała i została sama na placu boju. To było jasne, że zrobi tak jeszcze raz! No i proszę, osłaniała wasz odwrót z Pustki!

-Nie wiedziałam że została, sądziłam że jest tuż za mną!

-Wiem… Ona po prostu zawsze to robi… Niema siły by mogła kogoś zostawić, nawet w beznadziejnej walce - Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, Cassandra przytuliła go na pocieszenie. Varrick był bliski załamania.

Całą scenę podglądała Sera wraz z Adaar.

-A widzisz? Mówiłam ci że są razem, tak jak gadał Dorian – Skomentowała elfka.

-Wcale nie, ona go tylko przytula na pocieszenie.

-Tak? To dlaczego on trzyma głowę w jej cyckach?

-Bo tylko tam sięga.

-Jak ja trzymam głowę w twoich cyckach, to nie mówisz że to tylko dlatego, że tam sięgam.

-Sera… ale ty chcesz trzymać głowę w moich cyckach.

-Hahahahaha prawda.

* * *

-I jak to wygląda?- Spytał Varrick, kiedy Jean skończyła badać Hawke.

-Jej ciało się dusi. W płucach jest mnóstwo takich malutkich worków na powietrze. Przez to, że były poparzone, posklejały się, zrosły ze sobą. Zbiły się w jedną masę. Chociaż oddycha, to tak naprawdę bardzo mało powietrza trafia do płuc- Jean splotła ręce.

-Inne obrażenia goją się bardzo dobrze- Dodała starając się go pocieszyć. Lubiła Hawke, ale Varrick tutaj martwił się najbardziej. Wyglądał nieomal tak źle jak czarodziejka.

-Da się to jakoś wyleczyć? Te płuca?

-Nie wiem… Gdyby była zwykłym człowiekiem już by nie żyła, ale jej własna magia wspomaga ciało. Może uda jej się samej sprawić, by płuca wróciły do normy, przyjęły prawidłową budowę. Ja w tej kwestii jestem raczej… jestem raczej… niewiele mogę zrobić.

-Aha… Opowiadałem ci jak Hawke była na czarnej liście Gildi Kupieckiej? Wuj Hawke wplątał się w interesy z paroma inwestorami z kasty kupców. Wzieli od ludzi mnóstwo forsy, żeby ściągnąć z Anderfels ładunek „wędrujących wzgórz". Podobno są nie lada przysmakiem. W każdym razie ich egzotyczne specjały dostarczono… żywe. W środku nocy jeden osobnik, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wywędrował. Gildia dotarła tropem dostaw do wuja Hawke. A wuj, jak to miał w zwyczaju, był zadłużony po uszy. Uwieli się więc na Hawke. Pewnej nocy nasłali na rezydencje Hawke kilku chłopa z miejscowego Kartelu. Pięciu zbirów uzbrojonych po zęby – Zamilkł na chwile. Trudno było mu sobie z tym poradzić. Zawsze opowiadał historie o Hawke, a teraz ona umierała. Dusiła się we własnym ciele.

-I? Wysadziła ich w powietrze? – Spytała delikatnie Jean – Rzuciła w nich błyskawicą?

Krasnolud pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.

-Mieli już wywarzać drzwi kopniakiem, kiedy Hawke po prostu otworzyła i zaprosiła ich do środka. Leandra, matka Hawke, zrobiła im herbaty i przez kolejne dwie godziny kazała sobie dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Po wyjściu wyglądali, jak by ktoś ich ogłuszył. Nie mieli pojęcia co się stało. Więcej nie wrócili. Hawke ma taki wpływ na ludzi – Varrick nawet się zaśmiał- Zawsze chciałem to komuś opowiedzieć. Dzięki.

* * *

Gdzieś tam daleko w Orlais, w domku pewnego młodego małżeństwa.

-Kochanie list przyszedł do ciebie- Krzyknęła brunetka z kuchni.

-Od kogo?- Carver ściągał właśnie zbroje.

-Od jakiegoś Varricka The… Thu coś tam…- Usłyszała jak zapewne wszystkie części pancerza właśnie z głośnych łoskotem lądują na podłodze.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, daj mi ten list- Carver miał złe przeczucia. Krasnolud nigdy do niego nie pisał. Nie miał po co. Przeczytał w pośpiechu wiadomość. Zbladł jak ściana, a zaraz potem usiadł na krześle.

-Co się stało?

-Moja siostra umiera.

-To ty masz siostrę?!- W tym dniu życie Carvera pod fałszywym nazwiskiem się skończyło. Przynajmniej względem jego własnej żony.

* * *

Fenris wrócił z podróży. Sprawy Sebastiana zostały dopięte na ostatni guzik i mógł się teraz zająć własnymi problemami.

-Są jakieś listy do mnie?

-Nie ma żadnego od Hawke

Odparła spokojnie Fiona opierając się o ścianę –Miło cię zobaczyć.

-Szpiegujesz moją pocztę?

-Kiedy jestem na zamku, zajmuje się odbieraniem listów od ptaków pocztowych. Książe ma do mnie zaufanie, pilnuje by żaden list tajemniczo nie zniknął ani nie wpadł w niepowołane ręce – Wyjaśniła – Od Hawke listów nie było. Tylko od tego pisarza. Leży na stole.

-Od Varricka?- Spytał zdziwiony.

-Tak, tego który opisał twój romans z Hawke.

-Fiona- Mruknął groźnie. Elfka znała go jednak za długo by się przestraszyć. Mimo to wyszła po chwili zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Czegóż mógł chcieć Varrick. Nie podobało mu się to.

.

 _Fenris_

.

O już się zaczynało źle. Elf mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy krasnolud zwrócił się do niego po imieniu i za każdym razem były to fatalne momenty w jego życiu.

.

 _Fenris_

 _Mam nadzieje że ten list dotrze do ciebie przed wszystkimi innymi plotkami i pomówieniami. Musisz wiedzieć, że Inkwizycja musiała powstrzymać Szarych Strażników przed pewnym krwawym szaleństwem. Magowie krwi i te sprawy. W dodatku Koryfeusz. Nie wiem ile Hawke ci powiedziała, w każdym razie zagrzybiały magister żyje i udało mu się zmącić umysły Strażników. Zmusił ich do rytuału krwi w którym czynił ich swoimi niewolnikami i do przyzywania demonów. Żeby powstrzymać to krwawe szaleństwo, musieliśmy zdobyć szturmem twierdze Adamant. Powiem tak, łatwo to nie było. Nie bardzo wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. W każdym razie Hawke wraz z Inkwizyorką i paroma innymi towarzyszami wylądowali w Pustce. Fizycznie. Gdy próbowali się stamtąd wydostać, potężny demon zagrodził im drogę, a Hawke jak to ma w zwyczaju, powiedziała ze będzie osłaniać odwrót. Znasz ją. Nikt nawet siłą nie mógł by jej powstrzymać._

.

Krew Fenrisowi odpłynęła z twarzy, a znaki na jego ciele wydawały się nienaturalnie blade.

.

 _Udało jej się stamtąd uciec. Jest jednak ciężko ranna. Bardzo ciężko. Wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności. Napisze ci jak tylko się obudzi, albo jeśli stanie się coś innego._

 _Trzymaj się bezpiecznie i nie zrób nic głupiego._

 _Varrick_

.

„Jak stanie się co innego? Co niby innego!?" Z wściekłości rozwalił stuł, dosłownie na same małe kawałki.

„Potrzebuje konia… trebusze…."

-Sebastian!- Wparował do komnat księcia z takim impetem, że o mało nie wyrwał drzwi z zawiasów. Miał naprawdę w nosie kto będzie w środku i co sobie pomyśli.

-Wysłałeś Inkwizycji trebusze! Wiedziałeś, że Hawke ma zamiar zdobywać Adamant?!- Wściekły elf był iście przerażający.

Sebastian wstał gwałtownie. Fenris był jego przyjacielem, co wcale nie oznacza że nie mógł by mu zrobić krzywdy.

-Prosiła żeby ci nie mówić… Jakieś wieści? Twierdza Adamant została zdobyta, takie plotki już dotarły. Udało jej się, jak zawsze- Vael chciał uspokoić elfa.

-Zdobyć tak, ale została ranna. Varrick napisał że umiera!... Może już umarła, nim ten list tu dotarł!

-Uspokój się, przecież jeszcze nic nie wiadomo.

-Obiecuje że jeśli ona umrze, o ty i ten karzeł do niej dołączycie! Biorę konia!- I wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Obecni na audiencji byli w szoku. Sebastian również, za to zupełnie innego powodu „Hawke umiera?"

* * *

-Fenris dokąd jedziesz?- Wybiegła za nim Fiona.

-To nie twoja sprawa!

-Pojadę z tobą!

-Nie!

-Na szlaku jest niebezpiecznie samemu.

-Nie!

-Już zdecydowałam.

Gdyby Fenris tak nie szanował Fiony, dał by jej w twarz i to z pięści. Obdarzał ją również zaufaniem, większym niż to okazywał. Nie zniechęcał jej już więcej. Wyruszyli natychmiast. Najpierw do Kirkwall, gdzie Avelina już wszystko wiedziała. Potem statkiem Izabelli zabrali się do Fereldenu, a stamtąd w góry. Do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

* * *

.

.

.

*Kapitan Ameryka Wojna bohaterów


	20. Chapter 20 To jednak moja wina

**Rozdział 20 „To jednak moja wina"**

Dorian wszedł z tacą do pokoju Hawke. Przyniósł jedzenie dla Varricka, który warował przy łóżku przyjaciółki. To co tam zastał sprawiło, że uśmiech wykwitł mu na twarzy. Hawke podparta poduszkami siedziała okryta na łóżku. Pokazała mu tylko by był cicho, bo Varric, niczym stary dziadek, z kocem na kolanach zasnął w fotelu obok łóżka.

Odłożył tace na stuł i usiadł na łóżku obok niej. Pogroził jej palcem jak małemu dziecku.

-Nie. Rób. Tego. Więcej – Mówił cicho by nie obudzić krasnoluda.

-Hm?

-Kiedy wypadliśmy z Pustki, myślałem że już po tobie. Nie wiem czy zdołał bym ci to wybaczyć.

-Wybaczyć? Byłeś tam zemną- Głos miała cichy, jak by zduszony. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by mówienie sprawiało jej ból, raczej wymagało od niej po prostu dużego wysiłku.

-Ale myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

Hawke spiorunowała go wzrokiem by nie mówił tak głośno. Varrick przeżył już swoje i należało mu się chodź parę chwil tego błogiego snu.

-Wysłałaś nas przodem. Przez chwile myślałem, że ci się nie uda. Jak pojawiła się Inkwizytorka i Straud… najgorsze 10 sekund w moim życiu... Jak się czujesz?

-A jak wyglądam?- Uniosła odrobine zabandażowaną rękę -Czuje się tak, jak by ktoś mnie próbował zabalsamować i pochować za życia. W dodatku wszystko mnie boli. Nieomylny znak, że wciąż żyje… Co mi się stało?

-Miałaś spalony lewy bok ciała, rękę, nogę, ale już się goi, teraz są pod bandażami blizny i dlatego masz takie odczucie. Jean smaruje cię jakimiś maściami by skóra była miękka i nie popękała do puki blizny nie znikną. Miałaś połamane żebra, zwichniętą kostkę i skręcony nadgarstek, dostałaś też porządnie w głowę no i chyba nawdychałaś się gorącego powietrza. No ale po za tym, wszystko jest okej.

-Okej? Okej- Poprawiła się na poduszkach –Reszta cała?

-Wszyscy mają się świetnie. Lidia odwiedza cię co chwila… ten jej elf chyba mnie podrywa.

-Zevran? Nie, on ma tylko taki styl bycia.

-Klepnął mnie w tyłek.

-Dorian… strzeż się.

-Jego? Czy późniejszego gniewu jego kobiety? A i jeszcze jedno. Z Pustki wypadłaś sama, ale jak tylko przybyliśmy do Podniebnej Twierdzy, twój kostur leżał w twoim pokoju….- Czekał na wyjaśnienia.

-Tak, wiem. Pierwszy raz tak zrobił gdy wpadliśmy z Varrickiem do szczeliny na wybrzeżu. Nic nam się niestało, ale kostur przepadł, następnego dnia się obudziłam, a on leżał na moim łóżku. Tak się wystraszyłam, że pobiegłam do portu i wywaliłam go do morza. Wróciłam do domu i zgadnij kto leżał oparty o ścianę mojego pokoju?... Nie był nawet mokry- Wywróciła oczami.

-Próbowałaś się go jeszcze jakoś pozbyć?

-Wypierdzieliłam go do morza. Nie wiem co mogła bym więcej zrobić. Jak się niema co się lubi… trzeba to zaakceptować.

-Wiesz co mówią o przedmiotach z własną wolą? W każdej historii broń w końcu obraca się przeciw właścicielowi.

-I co twoim zdaniem powinnam zrobić?

-Morze nie wypaliło tak? Może do wulkanu?

-Acha bo zbliżanie się do wulkanu jest bezpieczne. W ogóle skąd ja ci wulkan wezmę…. Ale jestem głodna. Myślisz że Varrick pogniewa się jak zjem mu tą kanapkę?

-Myślę że przy stanie twojego gardła, tylko zupy wchodzą w grę – Hawke zajęczała smutno.

Usłyszeli jak Varrick kręci się na fotelu. Kiedy zasypiał nie sądził, że po przebudzeniu świat wyda mu się piękniejszy. Przez ostatnie dni wyglądał jak by się postarzał o 10 lat, ale teraz w jedną chwile odmłodniał o dwadzieścia.

-Hawke!

* * *

Po odzyskaniu przytomności i zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa w kwestii poparzonych płuc, Hawke zdrowiała w oczach. Co prawda musiała stale mieć obandażowaną rękę i nogę. Pod bandażami była gruba warstwa maści, ale mogła się już swobodnie poruszać. I jeść! Miała sporo do nadrobienia.

-Wiesz? Powinnaś zorganizować ballange, no ja przepraszam bardzo ale to twoja pierwsza twierdza.

-Sugerujesz, że będą jakieś następne? – Jean nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem. Ostrożnie smarowała maściami pokrytą bliznami rękę Hawke.

-Pewnie, przecież jesteś Heroldem Andrasty, przez duże H. Co innego miała byś robić? Niańczyć dzieci i gotować obiady?

-Chciała bym.

-… Serio?

-Kiedy byłam mała, chciałam wyjść za jakiegoś księcia. Mój brat dość okrutnie mnie uświadomił, że to niemożliwe. Kiedy pobiegłam do matki z płaczem, ta tylko potwierdziła jego słowa.

-Urocza kobieta.

-Jest z tych którzy uważają, że lepsza najgorsza prawda niż najlepsze kłamstwo… Nigdy nie chciałaś mieć rodziny? Żyć gdzieś… nie wiem… tam gdzie nikt cię nie zna, z ukochanym. Mieć własny dom, dzieci?- Jean zaczęła już obwiązywać rękę Lizi bandażami.

-Nie.

-Acha…

-Po prostu nigdy mnie do tego nie ciągnęło Jean. Zresztą nigdy się na to nie nastawiałam. Najpierw ukrywałam się jako apostata, założenie rodziny było praktycznie niemożliwe. A potem pracowałam jako najemnik. Z takim stylem życia raczej nie umiera się ze starości. Własna rodzina to zawsze było coś po za moim zasięgiem. Ale też nigdy nie ciągnęło mnie do tego wszystkiego. Do ustatkowania się.

-Ja myślałam, że moje życie będzie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Że będę księżniczką, a pewnego dnia ojciec odprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, gdzie będzie czekał zakochany we mnie książę… kiedy w wieku 10 lat ujawniła się moja magia, marzenia się skończyły- Obandażowała jej ostrożnie każdy z palców osobna cieniutkimi kawałkami materiału.

-Jesteś dorosła czas przestać marzyć… Oooo nie rób miny jak zbity pies. Nie to miałam namyśli. Chodzi mi o to, że zamiast marzyć powinnaś działać. To któraś tam z Boskich wniosła poprawkę, że magom nie wolno brać ślubu i mieć dzieci. Nowa Boska może wykreślić tę niezbyt miłą poprawkę.

-Nowa Boska?

-Jean, wszystkie ważniejsze kapłanki zginęły na Konklawe. Cała reszta nie była istotna. Zostały dwie ważne figury i obie masz w garści.

-Leliana albo Casandra? – Jean zrobiła wielkie oczy.

-To oczywiste, że w końcu padną ich kandydatury. To lewa i prawa ręka byłej Boskiej. Kogo się spodziewałaś? Jakiejś nikomu nieznanej kapłanki ze wsi zabitej dechami?

-Nie wiedziałam, że się znasz na polityce.

-W ogóle się nie znam. Jak w okuł robi się za dużo politykowania, to Varrick mnie ostrzega. Żebym niechcący nie wdepnęła w kolejną awanturę.

-Varrick wysnuł tę teorie?

-Tak. Powinnaś gadać ze swoimi ludźmi częściej. To prawdziwi indywidualiści. Mają różne punkty widzenia. Varrick może być tak jowialny jak tylko się da, ale to szczwany lis. Inaczej nie przeżył by tyle jako członek Gildii Kupieckiej. Jak już którąś z nich wybiorą, poproś by zniosły to prawo. Nie odmówią ci. Jak chcesz, to nawet cię poznam z jednym wolnym księciem.

-Nie, dziękuje!...Jeśli to prawo zostało by zniesione… W tedy ty i Fenris pobierzecie się?

-Chyba kpisz…A no tak, ty go jeszcze nie znasz. Varrick bardzo go ugrzecznił w swojej książce.

-Ugrzecznił? Był nieznośny!

-Gdyby naprawdę oddał jego nienawiść do magii i do magów, to nikt by nigdy nie uwierzył, że jesteśmy razem, skoro tak gardzi moim jestestwem.

-Dlatego nosisz obrączkę od niego na łańcuszku na szyi, zamiast na palcu?

-Nie, nosze ją w ten sposób, bo tak jest bliżej serca.

Jean pomyślała, że o romantyczności i wzniosłych uniesieniach, nie wie jeszcze wszystkiego.

Pomogła włożyć Hawke bluzkę.

-Wiesz. Ja myślę, że on by też tego chciał.

-Słucham?

-Cullen też by tego chciał. Mieć cię za żonę. Każdy chce mieć rodzinne, po prostu nie każda rodzina musi wyglądać standardowo. Widziałaś Lidie i Zevrana? A król i królowa Fereldenu hmmm?

Jean nieco się zaróżowiła. Takie marzenia wcześniej nie były możliwe, ale teraz skoro magowie byli wolni…

-Nie rozmawiałam z nim na takie tematy… Nawet nie wiem… to były templariusz.

-Żadna siła na świecie nie przekona mężczyznę tak zakochanego, że nie powinien się żenić z panią swego serca.

-Dziękuje.

-Mówię tylko, co widzę – Uśmiechnęła się. Słyszała już kroki. Żelazny Byk i Varrick mieli ją eskortować na jej pierwszym spacerze – No to pomyśl coś z tą balangą. Nie dla żadnych gości, tylko dla żołnierzy którzy pomogli zdobyć ci Adamant. Zasługują na to.

* * *

-Wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że te dzikie elfy to całkiem fajną sprawa- Dorian lekko się rozmarzył. Siedział z Hawke w zielarskich ogrodach. Było to jedyne miejsce w którym Hawke potrafiła usiedzieć spokojnie. Jean zaleciła jej odpoczynek. Właściwie to zagroziła, że przywiąże ją do łóżka, no więc Hawke musiała być grzeczna.

-Nazywają siebie Dalijczykami. Prawdziwymi Elvhen- Mruknęła Hawke. Dorian zdobył dla niej jedną z Tevinterskich ksiąg z zaklęciami magii krwi. Puki nikt nie widział, Lizi poszerzała wiedze z tego zakresu.

-Tacy… dzicy. I te tatuaże… to przecież musiało strasznie boleć. Sporo z nich ma długie włosy… I to dzikie spojrzenie.

-Opisujesz mi kogoś?- Hawke wychyliła nos z nad książki. Dostrzegła tego dzikiego elfa. Cała twarz pokryta wzorami. Struj ręcznie wykonany przez elfy. Łuk koloru kości, przewieszony na plecach. Coś takiego nie mogło nigdy wyjść z pod ręki ludzi, krasnoludów czy miejskich elfów. Skóra koloru hebanu. Długie czarne włosy z paroma warkoczykami, koralikami a nawet piórami dla ozdoby. I te oczy, dzikie, złote, jak u drapieżnika. Ten elf nie był pozbawiony dumy.

-Nigdy nie widziałem takich elfów w domu. Sądziłem, że niczym się nie będą różnić, ale jednak ci Dalijczycy… no nie wiem jak to wyrazić. Są po prostu inni.

-Jak byś chciał porównać psa z wilkiem? Niby cztery nogi i sierść, a jednak coś innego.

-Dokładnie. To prawdziwe wilki.

-Pierdo lamento, po prostu na niego lecisz.

-Achhh dla ciebie świat kręci się tylko w okuł jedzenia, seksu i obijania mordy. Są też inne, bardziej wzniosłe myśli wiesz? – Wąs Doriana aż zadrżał. Hawke była niemal pewna, że do utrzymania tych wąsów w stanie zaprzeczenia prawom grawitacji, używa magii.

-Cóż, zmierzmy moje prymitywne instynkty z twoimi wzniosłymi myślami. Jeśli uda ci się powstrzymać przed filtrowaniem z nim jak podejdzie, dowiedziesz swych racji.

-A czemu miałby tu podchodzić?

-A temu, LAVELLAN!- Pomachała Dalijczykowi.

-Hawke!- Podbiegł z gracją do nich. Bezszelestnie. Daliczycy nie nosili butów, a poruszali się jak koty.

\- Da'len!- Wyciągnął do niej obie dłonie. Hawke delikatnie położyła na nie własne, dotykając ich zaledwie samymi opuszkami palców, elf zrobił dokładnie to samo. Dorian pierwszy raz widział takie powitanie. Słyszał też pierwszy raz język elfów. Był niezwykle melodyjny. Zupełnie inny od Tevinterskiego.

-Martwiłem się. Całe Thedas obiegły wieści, że zdobyliście jakąś twierdze i że Inkwizytorce i Bohaterce nic nie jest, a o tobie cisza. O mało nie osiwiałem przez to vhenallin.

-Wybacz, ale jak widzisz już mi lepiej. Leczę się.

-Obandażowali cię od góry do dołu. Dobrze że jesteś czarodziejką, bo miała byś wiele paskudnych blizn – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Uroczy jak zawsze. Mahanon poznaj proszę Doriana. To mag z Tevinteru.

-Zatem jesteś daleko od domu. Piękny struj.

-Ten piękny struj, skrywa jeszcze piękniejsze ciało- Zapewnił uroczyście mag.

-Zaufam na słowo… O czym rozmawialiście wcześniej?

-O tym że pierwotne instynkty, zawsze wygrają ze wzniosłością myśli.

* * *

Siedzieli przy kartach. Odkąd Hawke i Varrick się spiknęli zaczęli urządzać te wieczorki i zawsze znalazło się paru chętnych do grania. Tego wieczoru były prawdziwe tłumy i musieli grać ma parę tali. Nawet jeśli przez to gra była gorsza, liczył się przede wszystkim wymiar towarzyski.

-W ogóle skądś ty się tu wziął Skowyjcu?- Spytał Varrick dolewając wszystkim trunki.

-Skowyjcu?- Casandra tylko przewróciła oczami – Nawet jemu znalazłeś przezwisko?

-To dlatego, że Mahanon jest wilkołakiem, poznaliśmy się przypadkiem – Wyjaśniła Hawke.

-Wilkołak?- Spytała ponownie Casandra. Nikt nie uwierzył.

-Słowo że nim jest- Zapewniła Hawke z miną dziecka, które próbuje przekonać cały świat do swoich racji.

-Ta, to może byś nam to zademonstrował Skowyjcu?- Byk też nie wierzył. Wilkołaki? Coś takiego nie istniało.

-Może przy innej okazji- Odparł spokojnie Lavellan nieco tym rozbawiony – W każdym razie ja też przypadkiem znalazłem się w Inkwizycji. Mój klan wysłał mnie bym obserwował Konklawe. Trochę się jednak spóźniłem, już miałem wejść na teren świątyni gdy nastąpiła eksplozja, a ja oberwałem tarczą jakiegoś templariusza prosto w czoło. Obudziłem się w lochu. Wiedziałem że nie jest dobrze. Ostrożnie usiadłem i rozejrzałem się po celi, a tam… W przeciwległym koncie w mroku czaiła się ogromna bestia. Wyprostowała się dumnie, jej rogi wyglądały iście demonicznie. Wyciągnęła ręce jak szpony i zaśmiała się „Hahaha! A teraz cię pożre mały elfie!"… I to była Addar. Do tej pory się kumplujemy.

-Miał w tedy taką przerażoną minę, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać- Przyznała rozbawiona vashoth.

-Pierwszy raz widziałem qunari z bliska. O mało nie zemdlałem - Elfa bawiło to wspomnienie – Później udało nam się wytłumaczyć, że z tym wybuchem nie mamy nic wspólnego. No i postanowiliśmy zostać na jakiś czas i pomóc Inkwizycji.

-Swoją drogą gdzie Inkwizytorka?- Zagadnął Dorian.

-Nie musi już doglądać Czempionki, więc udała się z Cullenem do Fereldenu w jakiejś osobistej sprawie- Stanowczy głos Casandry zaspokoił ich ciekawość.

-Kurczę, to żeby iść na randkę trzeba aż do Fereldenu się tłuc?- Hawke nie miała już owiniętych kończyn bandażami. Wciąż pielęgnowała je maściami, a skóra była cała w bliznach, ale magia wyleczy je z czasem.

-Pewnie chcieli uniknąć wścibskich spojrzeń- Dodała od razu poszukiwaczka patrząc wymownie na Doriana i Hawke.

-O tak, nawet ja słyszałem o akcji „składania dziewicy w ofierze"- Zaśmiał się Lavellan.

-Dorian nie pije z tobą już nigdy więcej. Ze wszystkich moich czynów, akurat ten wypominają mi najczęściej- Hawke dobrała kartę.

-Hej piękne i piękni, poczta- Zevran wszedł do pomieszczenia rozdając listy – Wszystkie zostały sprawdzone na obecność rzeczy niebezpiecznych i ciekawych przez Leliane.

-Siostra Słowik czyta nasze listy?- Brew Hawke powędrowała do góry. Listy wyglądały zupełnie normalnie.

-Jest szpiegomistrzynią. Sprawdza wszystko, chodź sądzę że twoje listy, czyta z czystej ciekawości- Wyjaśnił Varrick i zaraz się skrzywił. Dostał list od Aveliny. Och nie chciał go otwierać. Avelina nawet poprzez listy potrafiła krzyczeć tak, że krew mroziło w żyłach.

-Hej, to list z Tevinteru?- Spytał Dorian niedowierzająco patrząc na dłonie Hawke. Siedzieli obok siebie.

-Owszem, od Salvadora Calatravy. Nie spodziewałam się listu od niego.

-Calatravy? Tego Calatravy? Magistra wrednego grzyba Calatravy? Znasz tego dziada?- Dorian nie mógł uwierzyć, oczywiście zaraz go poszturchał Varrick by mu powiedział co to za stary dziad, ten Calatrava.

-To magister. Niemiły i gburowaty odludek. Nie ma bardziej wyniosłego i dumnego człowieka. Raczej teoretyk niż praktyk. Ma gigantyczną bibliotekę, jest nieprzyzwoicie bogaty i nie przejmuje się wygaśnięciem swojej linii rodu, co wzbudza powszechną pogardę. Przyczynia się też do podlizywania mu się z każdej strony, bo teraz każdy może w sumie zostać spadkobiercą jego fortuny- Opisał Dorian.

-Cały Tevinter- Podsumowała Viviene która zaszczyciła ich swoją obecnością.

-Wcale nie jest niemiły czy gburowaty. Po prostu… nie radzi sobie kiedy musi rozmawiać z kimś kogo mało zna- Zapewniła Hawke.

-Co za nieprawdopodobna wymówka na bycie gburem- Żachnął się Pavus.

-Kiedy to prawda. Każdy zna kogoś kto w rozmowie z obcymi się wstydzi, albo czerwieni, albo nie może wydusić z siebie słowa… albo robi z siebie ostatniego idiotę. Salvador też tak ma. Denerwuje się i nie potrafi rozluźnić. Więc robi się poważny i niemiły. Kiedy już kogoś pozna jest zupełnie inny.

-Jak dobrze się znacie? W ogóle skąd go znasz? – Dopytywał jak zawsze Varrick.

-Cóż… przyłapał mnie na grzebaniu w jego bibliotece… Wleciałam tam pod postacią ptaka w nocy. Wylądowałam i się przemieniłam, a w tedy wszedł on. Wyczarował kule światła i oświetlił całe pomieszczenie. Na chwile mnie oślepiło, a potem zrozumiałam że wylądowałam w jego przysypialnianej biblioteczce i otaczają mnie… same romansidła. Na domiar złego, ten starszy, poważny facet trzymał właśnie w ręku pierwszy tom „Tarczą i mieczem". Tak się zaczęłam śmiać, że aż się zakrztusiłam, no i musiał mnie ratować bym się nie udusiła. Tak się poznaliśmy.

-Nie do uwierzenia! – Krzyknął Tevinterczyk.

-Nie, nie Iskierku, to zupełnie w stylu Hawke – Zapewnił Varrick z uśmiechem.

-Magister Calatrava czyta romanse Varricka… Nie, nawet jak bym to rozgłosił wszem i wobec nikt by mi nie uwierzył- Dorian westchnął składając karty. Dla niego to był koniec rozdania.

-A wież kto mu polecił romanse Varricka? Fenriel, pamiętasz Fenriela Varrick?

-Pewnie. Pół elf którego uratowaliśmy od niewolniczej przyszłości- Przypomniał sobie krasnolud.

-Fenriel jest śniącym, a mistrz o którym mi pisał to był właśnie Calatrava. Dobrze się dogadują. Bardzo pomógł Fenrielowi- Przyznała -Cóż. W każdym razie rozstaliśmy się dość nieprzyjemnie. Ja chciałam działać, on wolał filozofować…

-Kwestia niewolnictwa?- Zgadnął Varrick. Hawke pokiwała twierdząco głową.

-Nie mam pojęcia czego on może chcieć. W każdym razie otworze później. No ja kończę, ktoś ma coś mocniejszego od pary gryfów? – To rozdanie należało do niej.

* * *

-Izabella… nie… Izabella mówię ci nie!

-Nie gadaj do mnie jak do psa! Powiedziałeś, że Hawke umiera, chyba nie myślisz, że nie sprawdzę co z nią. Moja załoga sobie poradzi przez tę chwile, której mnie nie będzie!- Pani kapitan poprawiła swój piracki kapelusz i wypięła dumnie pierś do przodu, dając wyraźny znak, że nie odpuści.

-Ale twój statek może tego nie przetrwać…- Dodała Fiona.

-Ty, to się nawet nie odzywaj, nie idziesz tam dla Hawke, więc nie masz prawa głosu.

Fenris rozsądnie postanowił zejść na ląd jak najszybciej, nim dwie panie się pokłócą. Niestety, jak tylko postawił stopę w Kirkwall, wpadł prosto na Aveline. Nigdy nie miał problemu z silnymi kobietami, teraz jednak poczuł przemożną chęć ucieczki.

* * *

-Jeszcze dwa dni i będziemy na miejscu. Na szlaku wiodącym do Podniebnej Twierdzy robi się coraz tłoczniej- Fiona i Fenris siedzieli pod ścianą jednej z gospód. Zostały miejsca do spania tylko w wspólnej sali, a i tak było tłoczno jak w ulu. Ledwo się wepchnęli. Izabella spała już wypięta do nich czterema literami. Fiona musiała przyznać że jak na „panią morza", świetnie sobie radziła i na lądzie.

-Co zrobisz jeśli przybędziemy i naprawdę się okaże, że ona nie żyje?

-Zabije krasnoluda- Fenris nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Nie chciał sobie nawet tego wyobrażać, ani o tym myśleć. Kobiety jednak miały jakąś przemożną chęć rozdrapywania ran. Chyba sądziły, że tym pomagają. Hawke bardziej go rozumiała. Były tematy na które nie chciał rozmawiać i ona nigdy ich nie drążyła. Sama miała takie.

-To twój przyjaciel.

-Nie, to cholerny kurdupel, który pakuje Hawke w kłopoty… znowu- Warknął. Musieli rozmawiać cicho by nie przeszkadzać innym.

Wiedziała, że Fenris mówił poważnie. Martwiło ją to. Fione nie wiele obchodził jakiś całkowicie obcy jej krasnolud, ale jeśli Fenris zabije go w centrum Inkwizycji, to ta wycieczka może się skończyć dla nich na katowskim pieńku.

Ruszyli o świcie. Twierdza mieściła się w niedostępnych szczytach i wiódł do niej tylko jeden trakt. Musieli więc zabrać się ze wszystkimi. Wyglądało jak by całe Thedas tam zmierzało. Fiona jeszcze nie widziała takiej różnorodności. Byli tam wszyscy, bogaci kupce, biedacy, szlachcice i dalijczycy, a nawet maszerujący równym krokiem oddział qunari. Elfka nigdy nie widziała ludzi byków i zagapiła się dobrą chwile.

Fenris za to im byli bliżej siedziby Inkwizycji, tym szybciej szedł, gdyby nie to że starał się nad sobą panować, pewnie by biegł.

Twierdza była ogromna, tak samo ogromne były niezliczone zastępy ludzi i sprzętu. Inkwizycja bardzo się rozrosła, mając na usługach byłych magów, templariuszy, rzemieślników czy kupców. Było tu niemal jak w jednym z państw-miast z Wolnych Marchi.

Czystym przypadkiem Fenris zauważył Varricka.

* * *

Varrick wylądował na ziemi po mocnym ciosie w szczękę, ale zaraz się pozbierał. Był dużo zręczniejszy, niż można było sądzić po jego posturze. Kiedy jednak zobaczył swojego przeciwnika wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

-Elfie!- Varrick się cofnął, ale zaraz się wtrącił ktoś jeszcze. Pech chciał, że padło na Doriana. Po akcencie, ale i po samym ubiorze elf zorientował się że to tevinterski mag. Co tylko bardziej go rozjuszyło. Rozświetlił na chwile, mimo że był w płaszczu podróżnym i tak zwrócił na siebie sporo uwagi. Dorian cofnął się pod ścianę, a Varrick próbował go zasłonić. No ale co to była za osłona. Do pasa najwyżej.

-Elfie, dobra zasłużyłem na ten cios, ale uspokój się. Hawek żyje, a ten tu to…

-On mnie nie obchodzi!- Huknął na nich wkurzony, a Dorian tak się przestraszył że zapomniał języka w gębie. Nasłuchał się o wojownikach wytatuowanych lyrium, ale widział takiego pierwszy raz. Pomijając szok, porządnie się przestraszył.

-Hej, co wyprawiacie. Zostaw ich- Wtrącił się Byk kładąc rękę na ramieniu Fenrisa. Rozjuszony elf znokautował go jednym ciosem obleczonej w stal pięści. Qunariu runął niczym powalone drzewo. Gdyby ktoś, kiedyś powiedział Dorianowi, że elf może znokautować człowieka byka, nie uwierzył by. Fenris zaczynał już przechodzić w stan, gdy nie posłucha nikogo ani niczego, więc trzeba było wezwać posiłki.

-Hawke! Hawke chodź tu szybko! Bierz odpowiedzialność za to co oswoiłaś!- Wydarł się Varrick licząc, że przyjaciółka jest gdzieś w pobliżu.

-Nazywasz to oswojonym? Aaaa!- Dorian zapiszczał nieomal jak panienką, gdy Fenris zrobił krok w ich stronę.

-Co się tak drzecie, ducha zobaczyliście? A!- Hawke zobaczyła najpierw Doriana, a potem wkurzonego Fenrisa. Założyła że elf właśnie próbuje zamordować „prawie magistra", więc go zaraz zasłoniła. Nadziała się przez to tyłkiem na już osłaniającego go krasnoluda.

-Fenris to nie jest tak jak myślisz. To nawet nie jest magister i… dlaczego Varrick ma sińca na pół szczęki?... Uderzyłeś go?! Jak mogłeś podnieść rękę na przyjaciela?!- Wydarła się na elfa pełna pretensji. Założyła że Varrick oberwał, bo bronił Doriana.

Fenris jak tylko zobaczył Hawke, poczuł, że znowu oddycha. Napięte do granic możliwości ciało rozluźniło się, przynosząc jedną wielką ulgę. Czuł jak by umierał, teraz znowu napełniała go wola życia. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że wkurzenie mu przeszło.

-Przyjaciela?! Znowu cię w coś wpakował! Napisał do mnie!- Wydarł się elf pozostając w miejscu, chodź znaki na jego ciele co chwila dawały o sobie znać.

-Napisał do ciebie list?- Spytała niedowierzająco Hawke.

-List? Prawdziwą kurna epopeje! Strażnicy, krwawe rytuały, demony, a na końcu łażenie w Pustce, PUSTCE HAWKE! A potem co? Ty heroicznie zostajesz by osłaniać odwrót. JAK ZWYKLE!- Wydarł się na nią. Czarodziejka obróciła głowę patrząc gniewnie na krasnoluda.

-Napisałeś do niego…

-A co miałem robić?! Hawke, umierałaś mi na rękach! Spanikowałem. Uznałem że powinien wiedzieć - Po tych tłumaczeniach kobieta złagodniała. Mogła sobie spokojnie wyobrazić jak Varrick musiał się martwić. Gdyby jemu stało się coś takiego, pewno też odchodziła by od zmysłów.

-Posłuchaj Fenris, po prostu była ciężka sytuacja i ktoś musiał to zrobić. Tylko ja miałam na tyle mocy by osłaniać odwrót. Musiałam to być ja.

-Chodź raz. RAZ! Nie możesz zrobić do cholery tego, czego chcesz, zamiast tego co uważasz, że powinnaś!?

-… Nie – Odpowiedziała cicho, na co elf tylko fuknął głośno zaciskając pięści.

Fiona przyglądała się całej scenie. Nie było to romantyczne spotkanie kochanków. Ani trochę. A zaraz miało się zrobić jeszcze dziwniej.

-HAWKE!- Izabella podbiegła do nich i bez ceremonialnie rzuciła się czarodziejce na szyje całując ją namiętnie, długo… dłużej niż Fenris mógłby znieść ze spokojem.

-Skończyłaś się już cieszyć?- Warknął, na co piratka oderwała się od Hawke.

-B…Bella no wiesz- apostatka była w lekkim szoku. Jej usta zostały spenetrowane… dogłębnie.

-Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz- Rivianka miała aż łzy w oczach. Cofnęła się o krok do tyłu i wpadła wprost na glifa unieruchamiającego. Magia odznaczyła swój wzór na ziemi. Znak znajdował się właściwie między Hawke, a Fenrisem i był przeznaczony dla tego drugiego. Elf od razu to zrozumiał i zaraz dostrzegł przyczajoną kawałek dalej Lidie.

-Na mnie z magią wiedźmo!?- Lidia cofnęła się o krok. Fenris był niebezpieczny i zawsze to wiedziała, teraz był na skraju wybuchu i mogła przez to porządnie oberwać.

-Co tu się dzieje? Natychmiast się uspokójcie- Akurat z podróży wrócili Cullen i Jean. O ile Inkwizytorka nie miała pojęcia z kim ma do czynienia, to Cullen zrozumiał od razu powagę sytuacji.

-Co zrobiliście Bykowi?!... Żyje?- Jean przeraził widok powalonego qunari. Do tej pory jej osobisty ochroniarz wydawał się zrobiony ze stali.

-Fenris go znokautował…- Powiedziała Hawke.

-Fenris?- Jean zagapiła się na elfa chyba licząc, że ten zaraz się rozświetli. Jak to opisywała książka. Miała jednak pecha, a być może szczęście i iluminacja ją ominęła.

-Tak to jest Fenris… bardzo wkurzony,… a to jest Jean, Inkwizytorka, uzdrowicielka i pani serca Cullena- Przedstawiał Fenrisowi, na co ten tylko uniósł lekko brew w zwątpieniu.

-Czarodziejka z Cullenem, Cullenem „magowie to nie ludzie"? To żadna miłość. Folguje swoim templariuszym fantazją i tyle- Powiedział elf z dużą dawką jadu w głosie. Jean się zapowietrzyła, oczy jej się zaszkliły, a potem pani Inkwizytor z płaczem pobiegła w stronę swoich komnat. Cullen po chwili wytężonego namysłu uznał, że Hawke da rade opanować sytuacje sama i pobiegł za Jean.

-Oooo cudownie, jesteś tu od pięciu minut, a zdążyłeś już pobić Varricka, znokautować Żelaznego Byka, obrazić Lidie i doprowadziłeś do płaczu Inkwizycje! Uspokój się natychmiast- Hawke starała się przywołać go do porządku.

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Wkurzenie Fenrisa z wolą czarodziejki. Nie było to łatwe starcie. Niczym drapieżniki oceniające swe siły. Fenris przyjrzał się jej sylwetce, była chudsza, nieodzowny znak, że miała za sobą trudne chwile. Widział rękę całą pokrytą bliznami, stała oszczędzając lewą nogę. Blizny sięgały nawet szyi i wpełzały niczym białe robaki na policzek. Ciężki, jednocześnie bardzo płytki oddech. Była ranna i słaba. Słabsza od niego i nie podołała by w bezpośrednim starciu.

-Odstąp- Powiedziała cicho. Poprosiła.

Zacisnął zęby, jeśli nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy… musiał się wycofać i tak właśnie zrobił. Obrócił się tak jak stał i ruszył przed siebie. Fiona, zachowując odpowiednią odległość podążyła za nim. Planowała, że w razie problemów go uspokoi, ale teraz nie sądziła, by kto kol wiek mógłby to uczynić.

Hawke odetchnęła głośniej.

-Więc to jest ten twój ukochany? Posłuchaj mnie Hakwe, on musi umrzeć przed tobą. Nie ważne z przyczyn naturalnych , czy nie, najpierw na tamten świat idzie on, a dopiero potem ty… albo kup mu kaganiec – Dorian otarł pot z czoła, a Varrick wreszcie oswobodził się z pomiędzy magicznie uzdolnionych.

-Wcale niebyło tak źle, zważywszy na sytuacje. Oczywiście jeśli Malutki* dalej jest po tej stronie świata- Varrick masując sobie szczękę poszturchał Byka butem co wywołało pewną głosową reakcje – Taaaa, ciągle jest z nami. Wstawaj, koniec przerwy!

-Co się stało?

-Elf cię znokautował.

-Co za wstyd… Elf… ale nie powiecie nikomu?

-Nie powiemy, ale i tak wszyscy widzieli- Dodał Dorian wracając już do swojego stylu bycia. W wypionowaniu Byka musiało im pomóc jeszcze dwóch gwardzistów, ale w końcu się udało.

-Swoją drogą dlaczego Leliana nas nie uprzedziła, że zmierza do nas Fenris? Mogła uprzedzić- Zauważył Varrick.

-To przez to, że tak go złagodziłeś w swojej książce- Podsunął z pretensją Dorian.

-To bez znaczenia, ona spotkała go wcześniej w Kirkwall – Zapewnił Krasnolud.

-W takim razie należy jej się porządny opieprz- Dorian poprawił ubranie – Dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak, przywykłam do tych jego humorów – Odparła spokojne Hawke.

-Próbę morderstwa nazywasz humorami?- Spytał niedowierzając Dorian.

-Nie zrobił by mi krzywdy, to mój przyjaciel- Zapewniła z rozbrajającą ufnością. Dorian właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać czy Hawke nie brakuje przypadkiem trzeciej klepki.

* * *

Fenrisa udało się ulokować w jednym z pokoi. Łatwe to nie było, bo twierdza przeżywała istne oblężenie. Fiona dostała osobny pokój i było na razie w miarę spokojnie. Na tyle spokojnie, że Hawke nawet zaczęła się trochę martwić. Miała zamiar nie wchodzić w drogę Fenrisowi przynajmniej przez kilka dni, dopóki elf nie ochłonie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. W końcu wieczorem postanowiła zanieść mu posiłek.

-Fenris jesteś tu?... Wiem że pewnie ciągle jesteś na mnie wściekły, ale zjadłbyś chociaż kolacje- Weszła ostrożnie do pokoju z talerzem z chlebem, serem i jakimiś owocami. Tym co akurat było pod ręką. Gdy weszła do środka elf zamknął za nią drzwi od razu zasuwając rygiel. Po przeżyciach z rana każdy normalny wystraszył by się na taki rozwój sytuacji. Hawke jak zawsze nie zrobiła tego co większość. Postawiła talerz na stole.

-Nie wypuścisz mnie?- Spytała spokojnie.

-Nie- Odparł twardo – Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj – Jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Podszedł do niej dotykając palcami pokrytego bliznami policzka. Jego zbroja jak i broń stały złożone pod ścianą. Nie dał sobie zabrać rzeczy do zbrojowni, chodź Cullen mocno na to nalegał.

-Bardzo mnie wystraszyłaś Hawke. Nie rób tego więcej.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj, po prostu tego nie rób!

-Nie mogę… przepraszam- Odpowiedziała cicho. Było jej żal Fenrisa. Jeśli Varrick naprawdę napisał to co myślała, to elf musiał szaleć z niepokoju. Fenris nie mówił o swoich uczuciach. W ogóle niewiele mówił, ale Hawke wiedziała że rozpaczał by po jej śmierci, tak jak i ona by rozpaczała gdyby go zabrakło.

-Pokaż co sobie zrobiłaś.

-Jesteś pewien? To nie jest ładny widok. Nie wolisz poczekać, aż całkiem wyzdrowieje?

-Pokaż Hawke. Musze wiedzieć – Nie był już agresywny, ale bardzo stanowczy.

Stał i patrzył jak czarodziejka się rozbiera. Najpierw luźną bluzę, potem koszule. Nie miała stanika. Uwierał by wciąż świeże blizny na lewym boku. Obrączka od Fenrisa wisiała jednak na łańcuszku na wysokości serca. Ucieszył go ten widok, chodź nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Podszedł kładąc dłoń na jej przedramieniu pokrytemu bliznami. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po jej skórze.

-Sama to sobie zrobiłam. Niechcący. Posłałam zbyt silne zaklęciem, wybuchł zranił wroga, ale dosięgnął i mnie- Wyjaśniła. Poczuła drugą dłoń elfa na łopatce. Była tam mała blizna.

-To było na początku. Jak zdobywaliśmy bramę. Jeden z obrońców ustrzelił mnie z łuku. Strzała miała jednak za mało siły i odbiła się od łopatki- Nawet tak małe zranienia wciąż pozostawiały po sobie ślad, bo ciało Hawke starało się wyleczyć wszystko na raz. Czarodziejka miała mnóstwo many, ale ta energia nie była przystosowana do leczenia. Wszystko szło dużo wolniej niż choćby u najgorszego uzdrowiciela.

Poczuła jak ręka elfa przesuwa się na jej prawy bok. Był tam ślad po ranie ciętej.

-Cień mnie zranił. Jean zaleczyła ranne od razu- Zapewniła.

Fenris przygarnął ją do siebie. Głos miał spokojny, ale Lizi czuła jak jego ciało drży. Elf pocałował ja w kark odgarniając jej długie włosy na bok.

-Dopilnuje byś już nic sobie nie zrobiła.

-Fenris, nie powinieneś…

-Nawet nie waż się protestować – Warknął jej niemal prosto do ucha. Cóż, Hawke się nie ważyła. Obiecała że po ponownym spotkaniu nic ich już nie rozdzieli. Zatem znowu skończy się na tym, że zamiast samej wpadać w kłopoty, pociągnie za sobą jeszcze elfa. Uważała że Fenris nie zasłużył sobie na taki los. Elf jednak postanowił. Nie mogła mu zabronić. Zresztą i tak nic by to nie dało. No i… obiecała.

-Tęskniłam- Na te słowa elf wypuścił ją z objęć i odsunął się o krok. Oczywiście tylko po to, by łatwiej mu było zdjąć koszule.

Też się stęsknił.

* * *

-Nie, nie widziałem jej.

-Nie było jej tu.

-Rano ją spotkałem, ale potem już nie.

Jean przypytała już parę osób i cały czas słyszała jedno i to samo, że nie wiedzą gdzie jest Hawke. W końcu natknęła się na Varricka.

-Widziałeś może Hawke? Obiecała mi w czymś pomóc.

-A patrzyłaś u Fenrisa?

-Chyba żartujesz! Co ona miała by u niego robić, po tym co stało się rano?!- Nie mówiąc, że Jean miała osobistą urazę do Fenrisa.

-Zakład o suwerena, że będzie u niego- Wyszczerzył się krasnolud, aż nadto pewny siebie. Rankiem uniknął cudem śmierci, więc humor mu dopisywał.

-Stoi!- Jean była przekonana, że czarodziejka nie mogła sobie tak po prostu pójść do wkurzonego elfa. Żadna normalna kobieta by nie poszła. Przecież rano o mało jej nie pobił. Nie mieli zamiaru ryzykować pukania do pokoju elfa. Na szczęście miał pokój zaledwie na drugim piętrze z oknami od strony dziedzińca.

-Ponuraku! Elfie!- Wydarł się co sił w płucach krasnolud, była już noc, więc obudził parę osób.

Jean obserwowała okno zasłonięte kotarą. Po kolejnym krzyku krasnoluda zauważyła, że na chwile się rozświetliło coś za kotarą.

Fenris energicznie odsunął zasłonę i otworzył okno.

-Varrick, życie ci niemiłe?!- Fuknął rozeźlony. Inkwizytorka zagapiła się na chwile. Elf miał imponujące ciało, w dodatku te wzory. Lyrium na jego skórze. Zabieg ten miał być nieznośnie bolesny, według opisu z książki, ale późniejszy efekt. Cóż, był piękny. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Nie sądziła też, że wzór jest tak rozległy, pokrywał całe ręce, tors, i schodził niżej, ale tu zasłaniał jej widok parapet.

-Szukamy Hawke, Inkwizytorka jej potrzebuje, widziałeś ją?- Po tych słowach w oknie obok Fenrisa stanęła czarodziejka, zasłaniając koszulą nagie piersi.

-Jestem tu- Jean na ten widok szczęka opadła do poziomu gruntu. Po prostu nie wierzyła w to co widziała. Hawke była u Fenrisa, ba mało tego! Sądząc po stroju, a raczej jego braku, właśnie mieli zamiar się kochać, albo już to zrobili! Przypadkowym świadkiem tej sceny była Fiona, która akurat wychodziła z karczmy i też nie mogła uwierzyć. Nie po tym, co działo się rano.

-Możesz zejść, Inkwizytorka ma do ciebie sprawę- Dokończył krasnolud widząc, że Jean dopiero zaczyna zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

-Dobrze, już schodzę- Postać Hawke schowała się w głębi pokoju. Fenris popatrzył na nich z chęcią mordu w oczach, a potem zamknął okno i zasłonił kotary.

-No widzisz, zaraz zejdzie- Zapewnił Varrick ale na to wtrącił się Col. Pojawił się jak zwykle znikąd, stał obok nich wpatrując się w jeszcze przed chwilą otwarte okno.

-Nie zejdzie- Zapewnił swoim młodzieńczym głosem.

-Jesteś pewny Młody?- Varrick zerknął na niego. Starał się nim niejako opiekować.

-Tak. Nie zejdzie. Nie dzisiaj.

-Cóż Jean, wygląda na to, że Hawke nie wyrwie się dzisiaj. Ta sprawa może poczekać do jutra? No i wisisz mi suwerena – Przypomniał.

-Tak, może poczekać do jutra… skąd wiedziałeś… znaczy, jeszcze dziś rano o mało się nie pozabijali- Dla Jean takie zachowanie nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z miłością.

-On się po prostu bardzo martwił.

-I tak okazuje zmartwienie?! – Jean nie wierzyła. Oddała monetę Varrickowi. Kto by pomyślał, że w taki sposób pozbędzie się suwerena. Col dalej patrzył w okno. Przez zaciągnięte zasłony nic nie było widać, chodź co jakiś czas wydawało się, że rozlega się tam niebieska poświata by po chwili zgasnąć.

-Co myślisz Col? Wiesz co czuje Fenris?- Spytała Jean raczej z czystej ciekawości niż jakiegoś konkretnego powodu.

-Teraz jest … spokojny, szczęśliwy, o wszystkim innym… nie chce mówić.

-Nie chcesz mówić? – Inkwizytorka spojrzała zdziwiona. Co jak co, ale Col nigdy nie miał oporów by mówić absolutnie wszystko co wyczytał z ludzi, często w najmniej odpowiednich sytuacjach.

-Hawke jest jak balsam na otwartą ranę, nie chce grzebać w tej ranie- Chłopak spuścił wzrok chowając twarz za szerokim rondem.

-Jest zbyt rozległa i zbyt bolesna – Dodał niemal szeptem.

-W porządku Młody – Varrick poklepał go po plecach – Hawke się nim zajmie.

Col popatrzył na krasnoluda niemal ze współczuciem.

-Gdyby jej zabrakło, on by cię zabił i ciebie też – Spojrzał na Inkwizytorkę, a potem z powrotem na krasnoluda – I wszystkich innych. Wszystkich. Wiesz o tym?

\- Ale Hawke tu jest – Odpowiedział na to krasnolud.

-Tak… dobrze że tu jest- Potwierdził Col.

Jean aż ciarki przeszły po plecach.

* * *

.

.

.

*Niestety nie wiem jak Varrick określał Byka w polskiej wersji językowej, więc wzięłam bezpośredni przekład z angielskiego

.

Bardzo dziękuje za przeczytanie tego rozdziału. Mam ochotę napisać jeszcze drugą wersje historii Hawke. Mroczniejszą. Może w przyszłości :)


	21. Chapter 21 After party

**Rozdział 21 „After party"**

„Już rano… miałam pomóc Jean… musze nasmarować blizny, bo już całą rękę czuje… zjadła bym też coś" Wciąż zaspana Hawke wysunęła nogę z łóżka. Jak tylko dotknęła zimnej podłogi, zaraz z powrotem cała zakryła się pościelą.

-Hawke?- To nagłe poruszenie obudziło elfa.

-Zimno tu- Poskarżyła się. W pokoju przez chwile panowała cisza.

-Co robisz…?

-Mówiłaś, że ci zimno.

-Myślałam, że napalisz w kominku…

-Heh…Szczyt naiwności.

-….Ach!

Po godzinie udało im się pozbierać. Fenris przeniósł się do pokoju Hawke, ku wielkiej uldze Józefiny. Brakowało pokoi i każdy był na wagę złota. Pokój Hawke był dużo wyżej i był przestronniejszy, więc bez problemu się pomieścili. Po za tym, był w tej jeszcze niewyremontowanej części. Hawke to nie przeszkadzało, a Józefina mogła oddać inne pokoje szlachetnym gościom.

-Więc tu mieszkałaś?- Fenris stanął na balkonie. Stąd widać było tylko ośnieżone góry. Żadnych odgłosów gwaru panującego na dole, czy dziedzińcu. Mroźne powietrze przyjemnie orzeźwiało. Miało się wrażenie, że stoi się właśnie na szczycie świata.

-Pięknie tu prawda? Warto się wspinać po tych schodach- Hawke nasmarowała blizny, ubrała się w świeże ubranie – Włosy ci sporo urosły.

-I kto to mówi, wyglądasz jak byś ledwo z lasu wyszła.

-Echh chciała bym od ciebie usłyszeć kiedyś jakiś komplement.

-Zastanowię się- Drażnił się z nią. Nawet uśmiechał. Dobrze byłą ją widzieć znów całą, pełną energii, uśmiechniętą. Nic się nie zmieniła. No po za włosami. Obserwował jak zawiązała sobie warkocz. Tak samo niechlujny i luźny jak ubrania które nosiła.

-Może przytniesz mi włosy. Wolałem jak były krótkie.

-Czemu w Starkhaven się nie obciąłeś?

-Trudno zaufać obcemu, który ma manewrować przy moich uszach.

-Jakaś elfia fobia?

-Jak byś miała takie uszy, to też byś się cztery razy zastanowiła, zanim poszła byś do fryzjera.

-Co byś ty beze mnie zrobił?

-Umarł bym… ale z długimi włosami.

-Proszę cię – Zaśmiała się krótko – Chodź, pójdziemy coś zjeść. Potem przytnę ci włosy. Wczoraj narobiłeś niezłego zamieszania. Postaraj się być spokojniejszy.

-Sugerujesz, że nie dostaje mi taktu?

-Sugeruje byś nikogo nie pobił.

* * *

Cóż lekko nie było, nawet udało im się zjeść na dole śniadanie w wspólnej sali. Potem pojawił się Byku, który dalej miał spuchnięte pół twarzy. Awersje do magii miał co najmniej w połowie tak silną, jak Fenris i nie dał się wyleczyć, mówiąc że samo przejdzie. Nie wymagał też przeprosin od elfa, który i tak nie chciał by mu ich dać. Skończyło by się to kolejnym nokautem i kolejnym wstydem.

Na szczęście Izabella rozładowywała trochę atmosferę, ale jak zjawił się Dorian zaczęto wyczuwać pewne napięcie. Hawke doszła do wniosku, że z Dorianem to pół biedy, najgorsza była sprawa z Colem… Jak to wytłumaczyć by Fenris nie dostał szału…nie dało się.

Col jak zawsze wparował bez zapowiedzi i chyba żeby „pomóc", wyciągnął bardzo erotyczny opis Hawke. Normalnie poemat na cześć walorów jej ciała. W bardzo wzniosłych słowach. Varrick próbował go powstrzymać, no ale nie zdążył.

-No tak… bo Col czasem czyta w myślach- Twarz Hawke płonęła. Że też chłopak zawsze walił takie teksty publicznie.

-Czyta w myślach?- Dla Fenrisa to już brzmiało bardzo podejrzane, ale ważniejsze w tym momencie było co innego – To nie moje myśli.

-Nie?- Hawke była zaskoczona. Szybkie spojrzenie na Izabelle. Nie, to nie jej słownictwo. Takie kwieciste…

Fenris najpierw spiorunował pisarza wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał na Hawke.

-Spałaś z Varrickiem?- W całej sali nastąpiła cisza. Cóż za chwila wyczekiwania.

-…Nie- Wybąkała Hawke. Jean nie mogła uwierzyć. Nawet trzylatki kłamią lepiej! To było najgorsze kłamstwo w historii Thedas. Hawke oczywiście zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i próbowała jakoś ratować sytuacje – Ale to było tak dawno, że nawet nie pamiętam kiedy!

-Przed wyruszeniem do Twierdzy Adamant- Podsunął Col chcąc pomóc… nie pomógł.

Fenris zerwał się z miejsca, ale Hawke zdążyła go złapać.

-Uciekaj Varrick, uciekaj!- Krasnolud zerwał się z miejsca, ale wpadł prosto na…

-Bianka? Jeszcze nie wyjechałaś?- Varrickowi ze strachu, aż pot się zebrał na czole.

-Spałeś z tą dryblaską! Gustu nie masz! To mogła by być samica ogra! Gdzie miałeś oczy!?- Bianka była wściekła. Oczywiście Hawke zaraz poczuła przemożną chęć bronienia przyjaciela. Fenris został odstawiony na bok, a sama przystąpiła do starcia.

-Jak śmiesz tak mówić kurduplu! Zresztą to nie twoja sprawa z kim śpi Varrick!

-Właśnie że moja!

-Ty masz męża, może powinnaś do niego wrócić i przekonać się, czy wykuł za ten czas jak cię niema, jakieś miecze!?

-A ja słyszałam, że wolisz długouchych, wiedźmo!

Jean gapiła się na tę scenę oniemiała. Zaraz pobiją się o Varricka dwie kobiety, z czego żadna z nich nie była z nim w związku. Ba, mało tego. Każda miała swojego partnera, nawet męża!

Byku był zachwycony.

-Ja z nim spałam- Wtrąciła niespodziewanie Fiona. Nikt chyba nie spodziewał się przystąpienia do gry kolejnego gracza.

-Ty z Varrickiem?- Bianka niedowierzała.

-Skubany szybki jest, a poznali się dopiero wczoraj…- Hawke nieomal zatkało.

-Nie z tym owłosionym karłem, z Fenrisem!- Sprostowała elfka. Wszyscy jej się bacznie przyglądali. Nawet sam Fenris trochę zrugał ją wzrokiem.

-Niewierze- Wydukała w końcu Hawke.

-Ale to prawda.

-Kłamiesz. Miała byś się dobrać do pana niedotykalskiego? – Izabella też powątpiewała. Żeby to rozstrzygnąć wszyscy spojrzeli na Fenrisa. Nawet Varrick gapił się bezwstydnie. Fenris nie dotykał nikogo. Kurde nawet ręki mu nigdy nie uścisnął! A miałby mieć jakąś seksualną przygodę, to było niemal nie do uwierzenia.

-To moje prywatne sprawy i wam nic do tego- Warknął elf z tą swoją pokerową miną. Trzeba było czegoś więcej by poruszyć tę kamienną maskę. Nie popierał tego co zrobiła Fiona, no ale nie mógł ją tak zostawić sugerując że kłamie. Był na nią wściekły, ale za bardzo ją szanował by ją teraz tak zostawić – Ale to prawda.

-Niemożliwe! A mi się to nigdy nie udało! Jak go zwabiłaś?! Upiłaś go?! A może to dlatego, że jesteś elfką co? Ciągnie swój do swego?- Izabella dosłownie obskoczyła Fionę.

To była szalona, absurdalna sytuacja. Fenrisa odetchnął z ulgą, jego życie nareszcie wróciło do normy.

-Co tu się dzieje? Zresztą nieważne. Słuchajcie musze wam coś powiedzieć!- Weszła między nich Adaar. Wielka vashoth robiła wrażenie więc wszyscy posłuchali.

-Żenię się! Sera mnie zapytała, a ja się zgodziłam!

-Ha to ci dopiero!- Zagrzmiał Byku i zaraz pożałował. Szczęka bolała jak diabli.

-Nasza Sera?!- Jean aż wstała z krzesła.

-Tak, och jeśli zrobisz to after party to połączymy to razem z weselem. Ściągnę cały swój kith,… no przynajmniej to co z niego zostało, po wybuchu na Konklawe, będzie na pewno tak… super! – Zacytowała Sere.

-After party?

-No Hawke powiedziała, że zrobisz imprezę po zdobyciu Adamantu. Prawie straciłam tam oko. Należy się za to jakaś porządna balanga!- Adaar istotnie miała świeżą bliznę nad prawym okiem.

-Hawke powiedziała….- Jean spojrzała na nieco zmieszaną czarodziejkę. No cóż. Mogła zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, albo wyrazić łaskę i zorganizować tą imprezę. Postanowiła być łaskawa. Wszystkim się przyda chwila oddechu.

-No dobrze. Wyprawimy tą imprezę połączoną z weselem. Myślałaś już, kto będzie wam udzielał ślubu?

-O sądziłam, że Matka Giselle. Jest z Inkwizycją niemal od początku. No i jest na miejscu.

-To będzie na pewno wspaniała uroczystość- Dodała Hawke. Uspokoiły się już z Bianką, a Varrickowi cichaczem udało się cofnąć parę kroków.

-Matka Giselle udzieli wam ślubu?- Dorian zgłupiał.

-No pewnie. Czemu nie? – Adaar spojrzała na tevinterczyka który miał minę dość niesprecyzowaną. Coś pomiędzy szokiem, niedowierzaniem i swoim zwykłym zadowolonym obliczem.

-Bo obie jesteście … eeee… kobietami?

-No i?- Teraz to Adaar nie wiedziała w którą stronę szybują myśli Doriana. W sumie zwrócił uwagę całej grupy.

-Czyli u was Zakon udziela ślubów osobą eee no …

-Nie jestem dzikim zwierzęciem debilu! Myślisz że ślubów udzielają tylko uprzywilejowanym ludziom?! Coś ci powiem władco świata, to że mam rogi nie znaczy, że jestem jeleniem!- Adaar się wściekła.

-Jemu chodzi o to, że tu udziela się ślubu osobą tej samej płci. W Tevinterze było by to nie do pomyślenia- Wyjaśnił Fenris. Nie chciał tu bójki z udziałem qunari. Nie dlatego by było mu żal tevinterczyka. Ale Hawke pewno chciała by go bronić i by oberwała. Jak zawsze.

-O! Serio? … Przepraszam Dorian. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że wasz kraj jest taki prymitywny- Vashot trochę się zmieszała.

-M… Mój kraj wcale nie jest prymitywny!... Czyli na przykład tu bym mógł…

-Nawet się nie napalaj na ten pomysł Dorian. Tak, w całym Thedas kapłanki udzielają ślubu bez względu na płeć, ale wyjątkiem są magowie. Żadna kapłanka nie udzieli ślubu magowi. Prawo tego zabrania.

-I to mój kraj jest prymitywny?! To jakiś debilizm!- Dorian zakrył oczy dłonią. Już sobie zrobił taką nadzieje. Nie żeby miał kogoś konkretnego namyśli, ale sam fakt że mógłby to zrobić… no ale okazało się, że jednak by nie mógł.

Najbardziej smutną minę, miała jednak Jean.

* * *

-Wiesz, właściwie to nigdy mi nie wyjaśniłaś po co zaciągnęłaś mnie do Azylu Poszukiwaczko? W sensie, co ja mógłbym powiedzieć nowego, czego ty byś nie mogła przekazać Boskiej?- Zauważył Varrick. Siedzieli przy stole grając w karty. Po porannych zawirowaniach, wieczorem udało im się już uspokoić i relaksowali się teraz przy Kapryśnym Losie. Jak zwykle całą grupą. Fenris nie grał jeszcze w tak dużym składzie i musiał przywyknąć do wolniejszego toku rozgrywki, no ale pula nagrody też była proporcjonalnie większa, więc nie marudził.

-Sądziłam, że sama powinna zobaczyć te twoje rude kędziory na klacie- Odparła spokojnie Casandra, jak by mówiła o planie porannych ćwiczeń.

-Co?! Możesz powtórzyć?- Varrick o mało nie wylał swojego piwa. Hawke zaśmiała się serdecznie. Casandra rzadko opowiadała jakieś kawały, a tu proszę. Żart w pełnej krasie.

-Sądziłam, że chciała by pewne rzeczy usłyszeć z twoich ust. Poza tym wiedziałam, że zechce cię prosić o pomoc.

-Pomóc Inkwizycji? Ja?

-Szalona myśl, wiem. A mimo to jesteś tutaj- Zauważył Casandra biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

-Och naprawdę moja droga sądziłaś, że ten krasnolud tak po prostu wam pomoże?- Viviene zaszczyciła ich swoją obecnością. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że stała się bardziej towarzyska. Chciała naocznie się przekonać jak wyglądają wzory z lyrium na Fenrisie. Szczyt Tevinterskiego okrucieństwa, ale i perfekcji w ulepszaniu wojowników.

-… Boska chciała też autograf na swojej ulubionej części „Kryminalnych zagadek Górnego Miasta"- Przyznała zawstydzona Casandra.

-Co?! Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłaś- Varrick nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać.

-Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony- Odparła twardo wojowniczka.

-Zaszczycony? Że porwałaś i torturowałaś ulubionego autora samej Boskiej Justyni?! O tak, jasne… To raczej materiał na horror- Krasnolud westchnął.

-Hej tylko sobie to wyobraź Varrick. Boska Justinia symbol wszelakich cnót, poświęcając swoje życie prywatne na rzecz Zakonu, czyta jak młody ser Carwus zatrzaskuje się w szafie na bieliznę razem z ponętną Veroniką, kiedy lord Hairest jest właśnie mordowany- Hawke była wielce rozbawiona.

-To… była jej ulubiona część- Przyznała Casandra, co wywołało jeszcze większą wesołość u czarodziejki. Była skora do śmiechu. Nie potrzebowała wiele.

-Kiedy tak o niej mówisz sądzę, że mogła bym ją nawet polubić- Przyznała Lizi.

-Tak, pewnie jej nie nawiedziłaś.

-Nienawidzić? Przecież nigdy jej nawet nie spotkałam- Hawke się zdziwiła. Casandra pomyślała w tedy, że Varrick opisując Hawke w swojej książce jako „Istotę wyzbytą uczuć pogardy i nienawiści" wcale nie upiększał.

-Swoją drogą dzięki tej książce Varricka zrobiłam się całkiem sławna. Przez pierwszy miesiąc od wydania nie zapłaciłam za ani jednego drinka!- Krzyknęła Izabella, sama wymieniając karty. Wizja after party tak ją skusiła, że postanowiła zostać te dwa tygodnie i wyjechać dopiero po imprezie.

-Varrick sporo w niej upiększył- Mruknął Fenris rzucając karty. Tą partie przegrał.

-Niby gdzie?!- Oburzył się pisarz. Elf wziął egzemplarz powieści. Co prawda z dziurą na środku po nożu. Był to egzemplarz Casandy. Przyniosła go by załapać autograf od Izabelli i Fenrisa.

-No na przykład tu… A! „Potężny qunari widział jak podchodziła. Piękna i niebezpieczna. W jej oczach, obietnica godnej walki. W jej uśmiechu, klęski w chwale"- Casandrze aż zaświeciły się oczy. Jej ulubiony fragment. Walka z Arishockiem. Fenris wstał rzucając książkę na stół. Musiał rozprostować nogi. Oparł się o filar.

-A prawda jest taka, że w pierwszej minucie walki Arishock uderzył ją głownią w brzuch i Hawke zerzygała mu się na buty- Zakończył swój wywód elf. Byku tak się ubawił, iż sądził że złamał sobie szczękę. Znowu skończyło się na okładzie z lodu.

-Chcesz się bić na cytaty!?- Hawke zaraz zagarnęła książkę wertując kartki.

-To słuchaj tego „ **Pochylił** się nad nią. Pocałunek który jej skradł, był długi i namiętny"- Hawke stanęła obok Fenrisa zamykając książkę.

-No to jak ty się masz zamiar nade mną **pochylić**? Mam paść przed tobą na kolana? Czy będziesz tak miły i wejdziesz na krzesło?- Hawke była wyższa…. Sporo wyższa od Fenrisa. Wkurzony elf chwycił książkę i ku rozpaczy Casandry cisnął ją przez całą sale. Na szczęście do tawerny wchodził Cullen i złapał to wybitne dzieło.

-Hej trochę szacunku do literatury- Szybkie zerknięcie na tytuł – Nawet jeśli to książki Varricka.

-Hej!- Varrick był oburzony takim komentarzem.

-Poczta moje piękne i wy, moi nieco brzydsi- Do pomieszczenia wszedł Zevran. Podał Hawke paczkę.

-Widzę, że robisz już za listonosza na pełny etat.

-Trzeba się czymś zająć w wolnej chwili. Madame de Fer, moja pani i Leljana proszą cię na górę. Coś kombinują.

-Skąd wiesz?- Zaciekawiła się Hawke.

-Lidi oczy pobłyskują i nie pozwala mi podsłuchiwać.

-Zatem jest to coś godnego uwagi. Państwo wybaczą - Viviane wstała od stołu, a Hawke zaczęła rozpakowywać paczkę.

-Hej to od Orany i Jethanna. Od Jethanna jest tylko krótka notka…"Hawke, pomyślałem, że przy tych twoich wygibasach koronka szybko by pękła. Masz więc zamszowe majtki z jednego kawałka materiału i na to dopiero naszytą koronkę. Elegancja, wytrzymałość i ciepło tak jak chciałaś. Model Różany Ogród jest teraz najpopularniejszy w Górnym Mieście. Mam nadzieje, że pomyślisz o mnie kiedy będziesz je zakładać"- Lizi wygrzebała czarne majtki z czerwoną koronką naszytą na nie w kształcie róż.

-O, bardzo eleganckie!- Pochwalił Dorian.

-Będę je nosić z dumą- W pudełku było jeszcze parę innych wzorów.

-Oooo Orana pisze, że tęskni. Słodkie stworzenie. Luii ma na wszystko oko- Hawke popakowała gacie do pudełka i przeglądała resztę listów. W tym czasie Varrick wrzucał do ognia całą stertę listów od Gildii Kupieckiej.

-Aha… List od Aveliny… myślisz że powinnam otworzyć?- Lizi ni była pewna.

-Lepiej otwórz, za takie rzeczy lepiej brać się od razu- Doradził jej Varrick.

-Hej, a co z listem od Calatravy? Odpisałaś mu?- Dorian się zaciekawił, a Fenris zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. Kojarzył to nazwisko.

-Byłaś w Tevinterze?

-Odwiedzałam Fenriela.

-Hawke!

-Ojjj daj spokój. Calatrava…. Napisał mi parę miłych słów. Byłam perłą w jego rękach.

-To jakiś wyszukany opis na kochankę?- Zaciekawił się Varrick.

-Nie, to znaczy że traktował ją jak córkę- Sprecyzował Dorian – Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo cię polubił, by określać cię mianem swego skarbu.

-Poleciłam cię jego uwadze, jeśli cię to interesuje.

-Hawke potem masz mi o tym opowiedzieć- Postawił sprawę jasno Fenris.

-A nie wolisz poczekać, aż Varrick napisze o tym książkę?

-Nie.

Weszła do pomieszczenia Jóżefina.

-Heroldzie. Zamówiłam już wszystko, ale potrzebuje paru podpisów na listach. O, gracie w karty?

-Właśnie skończyliśmy – Pośpiesznie powiedziała Casandra.

-O jaka szkoda.

-Czy wszystko udało się dostać Jóżefino? A sukienkę dla Sery i mundur dla Adaar?- Jean wzięła dokumenty.

-Wszystko będzie na czas, chodź było ciężko. Mundury paradne mieliśmy zamówione już wcześniej- Zapewniła Józefina.

-To będzie super impreza- Hawke aż zacierała ręce.

-Będą nawet sztuczne ognie- Zapewniła Józefina. Szykowała się gruba impreza. Może tym razem Fenisowi uda się poprosić Hawke do tańca.

-Hawke rezerwuje sobie dwa… nie, trzy pierwsze tańce- Wystrzelił jak z procy Dorian.

-A dla mnie jakiś wolny Hawke, chce się poprzytulać do tych twoich cycków!- Zgłosiła się Izabella.

-Pierwszy Chodzony jest mój Hawke- Dodał Varrick stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości od elfa.

W każdym razie jeśli Fenris chciał mieć jaką kol wiek szanse na to, musiał się pośpieszyć.

* * *

Odkąd data after party została ustalona, wszyscy dosłownie czekali, aż miną te twa tygodnie. Każda rozmowa po za służbowymi sprawami kręciła się właśnie w okuł tego.

Izabella i Fiona postanowiły zostać do tego momentu w Podniebnej Twierdzy, a następnie wracać do swoich spraw. Fiona ponadto chciała sobie poobserwować tą niecodzienną parę jaką stanowili elf i apostatka.

Jean wybaczyła Fenrisowi, te bolesne słowa, które na szczęście nie były prawdą. W zamian za to nakazała mu pilnować Hawke, by czarodziejka do dnia imprezy nie ruszała się z miejsca, by mogła się wyleczyć do końca. A przede wszystkim by jej płuca wróciły do normy. Jean sądziła, że nastąpi to właśnie w przeciągu dwóch, trzech tygodni. Hawke dostała więc nakaz siedzenia na tyłku, a Fenris z nieukrywaną satysfakcją pilnował, by wykonywała polecenia uzdrowicielki co do joty.

Hawke myślała, że oszaleje. Przy Fenrisie nie mogła czytać tevinterskich ksiąg, Dorian musiał się trzymać z dala na kilometr… Została tylko gra w szachy (Hawke jej nie cierpiała, za dużo myślenia, za mało działania), albo czytanie nowej części Tarczą i Mieczem. Hawke skusiła się na tę lekturę z trzech powodów. Nudziło jej się, to po pierwsze, Varrick ją pytał o opinie no i na okładce była wypisz wymaluj Avelina. Ruda pewnie w Kirkwall właśnie się wścieka, że krasnolud użył jej wizerunku. Cóż, w najbliższym czasie nie wracali do Kirkwall.

-Myślisz o powrocie do Kirkwall?- A może jednak wracali?

-Fenris jeszcze chwile temu na niebie ziała wielka, zielona dziura. Chyba nie chcesz zostawić walki z Koryfeuszem, który to zaczął, biednej Jean.

-Zostawił bym.

-Ale ja nie zostawię.

-Wiem i martwi mnie to. Zakładając jednak. że zabijemy, tym razem tak jak należy, Koryfeusza i ten cały cyrk się skończy. Wrócisz w tedy do Kirkwall?

-Czemu nie? Dom wciąż stoi. Orana się nim opiekuje… Stęskniłeś się za miejskim zgiełkiem?

-Starkheven to też wielkie miasto Hawke, ale w porównaniu z Kirkwall jest tam tak przestronnie i… czysto.

-No taaa, bo to brud kształtuje charakter miasta. Chciałbyś wrócić?

-Nie jest to idealne miejsce…

-Syf, bieda, koteria, wiecznie pada…- Wcięła mu się w słowo.

-Ale nie ma tam już templariuszy i całe miasto wciąż stoi po twojej stronie. Masz tam posiadłość i przyjaciół. Mogła byś tam z powrotem zamieszkać.

-Dalej mi nie powiedziałeś, czego ty chcesz.

-Chciałbym mieć dom, do którego mógłbym zawsze wrócić, Hawke.

-Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to czemu nie – Uśmiechnęła się.

-No o ile Varrick z powrotem mi go odda…- Uświadomiła sobie.

-Co krasnolud ma do tego?

-Żeby w razie wpadki, która zresztą nastąpiła, Templariusze nie przejęli mojego majątku, przepisałam go na Varrick.

Fenrisa zatkało. Autentycznie zabrakło mu słów.

-Oddałaś cały swój majątek największemu krętaczowi w Thedas? To szaleństwo! Czemu nie zostawiłaś pieniędzy… nie wiem… Carverowi!?

-Carver i pieniądze… rozpłynęły by się jak woda w toalecie.

-Już widzę jak Varrick wszystko ci z powrotem oddaje.

-Odda, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… odda również dlatego, że bałby się nie oddać, kiedy ty tu jesteś- Hawke uznała to za zabawne. Fenris uznał to za wyjątkowo niepoważne.

* * *

„ _Siostro!_

 _Wiedz, że postarzałem się przez ciebie o dobre parę lat. Jeśli ten krasnolud jeszcze raz napisze, że umierasz, a ty zamiast umrzeć jak porządny człowiek, po raz kolejny się z tego wywiniesz, stłukę na kwaśne jabłko was oboje! Poważnie mówię! Nie będę miał litości._

 _Nie rób tego więcej. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Wiodę życie wygodne i anonimowe, więc postaraj mi się tego nie zepsuć._

 _Carver_

 _PS. Niedługo zostaniesz ciocią_."

* * *

W dniu swego ślubu każda panna młoda chce wyglądać perfekcyjnie. No po za Serą. Ta chciała w dzień swego ślubu świetnie się zabawić. Wbiła się co prawda w białą suknie, nawet całkiem czystą, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że najważniejsze dla niej miało być to, co po samej ceremonii. W tym dniu dużo więcej kobiecego wdzięku prezentowała sobą Adaar. Postawna vashot z zaplecionymi w warkoczyki białymi włosami i przyozdobionym srebrnymi obręczami rogami, wyglądała dostojnie i elegancko. Miała jednak nieustanne wrażenie, że paradny mundur, który przywdziała na tę okazje, był mocno za ciasny w… ramionach oczywiście. Widocznie krawiec nie przewidział, że nawet tak postawna kobieta jaką była Adaar, może mieć też bardzo umięśnione górne partie ciała. Casandra wydawała się podzielać ten problem, już planując poprawki do na szybko uszytych mundurów.

Po zacnej ceremonii, nadszedł czas na imprezę. Nie szczędzono trunków i jadła. Muzyka grała głośno. Ludzie tańczyli i bawili się jak by to miały być ich ostatnie dni. Nareszcie po ciężkich walkach i stracie wielu bliskich mogli się zrelaksować, zapomnieć chodź na chwile.

Hawke przetańczyła cały wieczór i z pół nocy. Lidia zerkała na nią od czasu do czasu, chcąc mieć pewność, że kuzynka całkowicie wyzdrowiała. Sądząc po tym ile potrafiła przetańczyć, tchu jej nie brakowało. Zatem płuca zostały uleczone. Kolejny cud do kolekcji. Ile to już ich było.

Fenris bardzo się starał, ale znowu skończyło się na tym, że nie tańczył. Stał z boku właśnie rozmawiając z Bykiem kiedy podeszła do nich zziajana jak koń wyścigowy Lizi.

-Przyniosłam wam po pieczonym jabłku! Są pyszne, w dodatku otoczone cukrem mrrr- Podała im przekąski. Zaraz za nią pojawiła się Fiona… mocno podchmielona, sądząc po chodzie.

-Co ty niby masz takiego w sobie, że on na ciebie leci?- Elfka chyba była właśnie na etapie opłakiwania swojego złamanego serca, nie potrafiła jednak utrzymać równowagi i dosłownie wpadła na Hawke nim elf zdołał ją złapać. Fiona przy okazji odkryła że Hawke jest całkiem dobrze zbudowana.

-A… no tak, dla facetów to ważne…- Ze smutną zranionego szczeniaczka, wymacała bezceremonialnie biust maginii –Po chuj chowasz je pod tymi kurtkami?

-Ooo dobra, chyba masz już na dzisiaj dość- Lizi złapała ją za ręce. Fenris pomógł jej przytrzymać Fione od drugiej strony.

-O jak lubisz duże cycki, to się chętnie tobą zaopiekuje!- Izabella wyczuła okazje. W tym względzie była jak drapieżnik. Zawsze czujna.

-Bella nie! Teraz, to by było jak gwałt- Ofukała ją Hawke.

-Wcale nie- Mruknęła zamroczona Fiona.

-Teraz może nie, ale rano jak wytrzeźwiejesz, to już tak. Do pokoju- Zarządziła stanowczo Lizi. Mimo, że elfka była raczej drobna w porównaniu do maginii, zatachanie jej do pokoju w gospodzie było nie lada wyczynem. W akcie współczucia, Fenris zostawił Fionie dzban wody przy łóżku.

* * *

-Cullen jak się bawiłeś wczorajszego wieczoru?- Zagadnęła przyjaźnie Lidia.

-Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku… ale mów ciszej, proszę- Komendant pomasował sobie skronie. Nie był w najlepszej formie. Chyba w całej podniebnej twierdzy w dobrej formie była tylko Lidia i Leljana, no i Col. Ludzie spali dosłownie wszędzie. Najbardziej widowiskowa była grupa vashot. Oddziału Adaar, którzy dosłownie walnęli w kime tam, gdzie akurat stali, nie szukając nawet dachu nad głową.

Przez kolejnych parę dni wszystko wracało do normy.

Izabella i Fiona wyjechały, wracając do swych obowiązków.

* * *

-Więc musimy dostać się na ten bal i dopilnować by Cesarzowej nic się nie stało. Te rozmowy pokojowe zaprowadzą stabilizacje w całym regionie- Stwierdziła stanowczo Casandra. Narada trwała już dobrą godzinne. Rozważane były wszystkie za i przeciw.

-Niestety, na razie nasza pozycja nie pozwala nam na uzyskanie zaproszenia. Musimy zdobyć więcej poparcia. Dla Orlais wciąż jesteśmy małą organizacją- Józefina chodziła w te i z powrotem. Zdobycie zaproszeń było jej obowiązkiem jako ambasadorki. Nie mogąc nic zrobić w tej sprawie, czuła się jak by zawiodła.

-Więc zdobędziemy poparcie!- Twardo postanowiła Casandra. Jako kobiecie czynu nie straszne były jej wyzwania. Natomiast Jean myślała o wielkim balu. Cała najważniejsza arystokracja tam będzie. Jeśli nie zaprezentuje się z dobrej strony, wszystko zaprzepaści. Cały wysiłek Inkwizycji.

-Pójdziecie tam z nami? Przydało by mi się wasze wsparcie- Spojrzała błagalnie na Hawke i Amell.

-Oczywiście. Nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Masz nasze pełne wsparcie- Zapewniła Lidia.

-To może nie być takie proste. Na razie w ogóle nie jesteśmy zaproszeni. Nie wiem czy damy trade przekonać Cesarzową, byśmy mogli zabrać ze sobą jeszcze dwie apostatki. Tobie jako bohaterce Fereldenu, być może będzie łatwiej. O tobie, lady Hawke, krąży jednak zbyt wiele niechlubnych plotek, wątpię by…

-My już mamy zaproszenia- Zapewniła pośpiesznie Hawke, a kajecik wypadł z rąk Józefiny -… ale jak to?

-Poprosiłam Alistaira by wpisał mnie na listę swoich przedstawicieli. Cesarzowa zawsze prosi na duże uroczystości dyplomatów z Fereldenu- Zapewniła spokojnie Lidia.

-A ja poprosiłam, żeby Sebastian, znaczy książę Starkhaven, mnie ze sobą zabrał. To kawaler i jeden z najgorętszych towarów w całych Wolnych Marchiach, więc dostał zaproszenie. Idę o zakład, że Cesarzowa już ma plany z kim go na tym balu wyswatać. Wysłał m już nawet suknię.

-No nie to…. To wy, właściwie bezdomne czarodziejki idziecie na bal do Cesarzowej Orlais, a ja nie!?- Jean chyba za bardzo uwierzyła, że jest tym Heroldem Andrasty. Owszem w Fereldenie Inkwizycja miała już całkiem pochlebną opinie, ale reszta świata zdawała się olewać tę opinie dokumentnie.

-Nam też nie jest łatwo. Jeszcze nie wymyśliłam jak przekonać Fenrisa do tego pomysły….- Hawke aż się skrzywiła.

-Zevran za to odegra role mojego służącego, by wtopić się w tłum. Będzie mu łatwiej dostać się do części zamku dla służby. Może się tam ukrywać spiskowiec- Lidia wydawała się oazą spokoju. Wizja spotkania samej Cesarzowej jakoś nie robiła na niej wrażenia.

* * *

.

.

.

No troszkę to trwało. W kolejnym rozdziale to, co dziewczynki lubią najbardziej, czyli książęta i bale :)


End file.
